Alvin and the Chipmunks
by PrimeWriter16
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have always been close. They have a strong relationship. But then one day, they meet someone and then a group of people which will in turn, change their and the other chipmunks' lives all together. And later, Brittany has a surprise of her own. Mainly Alvittany. Cover photo was made by me.
1. Love Me

**CGI Movie Version.**

 _Love Me_

One morning at the Seville house just before sunrise, a female chipmunk known as Brittany woke up. She yawned and stretched and she let out a smooth purr. She then looked out a window.

"Oh what a beautiful morning." she said to herself.

She changed from her pajamas to a light pink shirt and a dark pink skirt. She then quietly jumped out of bed and opened the window. She then stepped outside onto the small ledge and then quietly closed the window so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She then jumped to a tree and then climbed her way down to the ground. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Oh I love sunrises. It's so beautiful." she said to herself.

"But I thought you really liked sunsets." someone said.

Brittany flinched. She then turned around and saw another chipmunk walking up to her.

"Alvin, what are you doing out here? You startled me!" she said.

"I could ask you the same thing. And I am. What are you doing out here? Its kinda dark out." said Alvin.

"Well, if you must know. I came out here to watch the sunrise." she said.

"Couldn't you have just watched it from the window?"

"Yeah, but I like to be outside."

"Right." he said sarcastically.

Alvin began to walk away.

"But it would be nice not to watch the sunrise alone. Maybe if someone would like to sit with me." said Brittany.

Alvin turned around and looked at Brittany. Brittany was looking back at Alvin smiling at him. Her right hand or paw, patted the ground next to her. As in signaling Alvin to sit next to her.

"Oh alright." moaned Alvin.

He walked over to her and sat right next to her.

"Oh come on! You love me don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." he said.

Brittany hugged Alvin. And he hugged her back. The hug lasted for awhile and then Brittany looked at Alvin and he looked at her back. Then without anymore delay, the two kissed a few times. Then Brittany sat on Alvin's lap and put her arms around him. They both kissed many more times.

"Oh Alvin, don't ever stop loving me."

"You know that won't ever happen."

"Yeah I do."

They kissed a couple more times and then Brittany laid her head on Alvin's chest. The two watched the sunrise together. Then when the sun was up, they both walked towards the house, holding each other paws. The two climbed up the tree and Alvin opened the window for Brittany.

"Oh thanks." she said.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked inside. Alvin smiled and then slowly closed the window. Alvin jumped right onto Brittany's bed. He sat next to her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

Brittany looked around for a moment. Everyone else is gone. It was just them two in the room.

"Uh, where is everyone?" she asked.

Alvin looked around.

"Uh, I don't know." he said.

They exited the room and went to the living room. But no one is there.

"Well maybe they're in the kitchen." said Brittany.

They walked to the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Maybe the dining room?" she asked nervously.

They went to the dining room but there was no one there.

"Ugh where is everyone?" asked Alvin.

They made there way to the front door. Brittany looked at the door.

"Come on maybe they're outside."

They go through the pet door Dave installed for them so it would be easier for the chipmunks to go outside. They go out but no one is there. Brittany and Alvin were starting to get a little upset.

"Come on maybe they're in the basement." said Brittany.

They go back inside and go in the basement, and yet again no one is seen.

"Alright maybe-"

"Uh Brittany, lets just go back to our room. No one is here. We have this place to our selves. Lets just go and relax." said Alvin.

"Oh alright." said Brittany.

They were walking back to their room when Brittany heard someone sneeze.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you hear that?"

"No."

"Okay well follow me!"

Brittany ran towards the direction where she heard the sneeze. Alvin followed her to the bathroom. And in the bathroom was Jeanette on the counter.

"Jeanette!" yelled Brittany.

Jeanette let out a little scream. When she recovered from being scared she looked at Brittany.

"Brittany, please don't ever do that again." she said.

"Oh I'm sorry Jeanette." said Brittany.

She jumped on the toilet then to the counter. She gave Jeanette a hug.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was just happy to see you." said Brittany.

"Why?"

"Because well- where is everyone else?" asked Brittany.

"Oh they went to the store with Dave."

"At this time in the morning?"

"Well Dave said he had a busy day today so he wanted to start early. I chose to stay behind so you two wouldn't get freaked out like you are right now." explained Jeanette.

"I'm not freaked out, I was just getting worried." said Brittany.

"Uh we were getting worried, Brittany. I was with you too." said Alvin.

He jumped onto the toilet and then the counter and walked up to Brittany.

"Oh yeah. We were getting worried." said Brittany.

"Don't worry everything is fine." said Jeanette.

"Okay." said Brittany.

"Well that's settled." said Alvin.

He leaped off the counter and began to walk out of the room when Brittany stopped him.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked.

"I'm going to play a video game." he said.

"Oh no your not. You are going to come with me."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

Then he quickly ran off.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany.

She was about to go after him but Jeanette stopped him.

"Hold on Brittany. Before you start yelling at him. Let's talk. We haven't had a good talk in awhile."

"Yeah, your right we haven't. So what's up?"

"Well I need some advice." said Jeanette.

"Really? About what?" asked Brittany.

"Well I seen you and Alvin kiss a lot lately and I wish that could be me and Simon. But he's been so busy lately with his science projects and other things, it seems like he doesn't have time for me any more."

"Well maybe it's because he doesn't."

Jeanette gasped.

Brittany realized she said the wrong thing. So she quickly corrects herself.

"But-but Jeanette. You need to get him to make time for you." she said.

"And how do I do that?" Jeanette asked.

"Well first you need to get him to stop whatever he's doing. Pull him away if you have to. Use a little force. And then say to him 'Simon, you haven't been paying much attention to me. But right now all your going to do is love me.' and then start kissing him. Kiss him a lot and then that will put him in the mood to love you." explained Brittany.

"You sure that will work?" asked Jeanette.

"I promise. It will work. I did that with Alvin once and it worked. So I'm sure it will work on Simon."

"Alright. I'll do it today. Thanks Britt."

"Your welcome Jeanette. Anytime."

They both hugged and left the bathroom.

Dave later arrived home with the other chipmunks. Brittany greeted him on the kitchen counter.

"Hi Dave."

"Hey, Brittany."

"Hey, you know I got worried earlier I didn't know where you guys went."

"Oh you don't remember? I woke you up earlier and told you we were going to the store because I have a busy day today but you fell right back asleep." said Dave.

"Oh really wow. I-I, funny I don't remember that. Hmm." said Brittany.

She couldn't remember any of that.

"Oh Brittany how was Alvin? I hope he didn't cause any trouble." said Dave.

"Actually he didn't. Yeah he was no trouble at all."

"Really? Well that's good."

Alvin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dave!"

"Alvin, I'm really impressed. I've been gone for a few hours and you caused no trouble."

"Of course I didn't. I am trying to be good now." said Alvin.

"Well keep it up. Alright I'm going downtown for work so I'm sure you will all behave."

"Yes Dave." everyone said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too Dave!" said Alvin.

Dave left and it was now just the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

"Hey Simon wanna play a round of tennis on the game?" asked Alvin.

"Oh your on!" said Simon.

Alvin ran towards the room. Simon was straightening out his blue sweater. Jeanette walked over to him.

"Hi Simon." she said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Simon come on!" said Alvin.

"Coming!"

Simon leaped off the kitchen counter and ran to the room. Jeanette couldn't believe what just happened.

"He-he didn't even say hi back. He just completely ignored me!" she said.

Brittany and Eleanor felt bad for Jeanette.

"You just keep trying Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Oh I will." said Jeanette.

Jeanette leaped off the counter.

"Keep trying what?" asked Eleanor.

"Well what you just saw with Simon and Jeanette is an example of her problem. But I gave her some advice on how to get Simon to love her. I just hope that it will work."

Meanwhile Alvin and Simon were still playing tennis on their game system. Jeanette watched Simon from the door. Theodore walked in the room.

"Oh good Theodore, take over for me would ya?" asked Simon.

"Oh giving up already?" asked Alvin.

"No. I'm just going to take a break. Here Theodore."

"Oh okay." said Theodore.

Simon gave Theodore the remote and left the room.

Jeanette hid by a shelf as she watched Simon leave the room. Simon was heading towards the kitchen. Jeanette slowly and quietly followed him. Simon entered the kitchen. Brittany was there.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Simon."

Simon jumped onto the counter

Jeanette ran over to Brittany.

"Okay he says hi to you but not to me." Jeanette whispered to Brittany.

"Relax, just remember what I told you. Say exactly what I said." whispered Brittany.

"And what was that again?"

"You tell him 'Simon, you haven't been paying much attention to me. But right now all your going to do is love me.' and then start kissing him."

"Okay."

Jeanette was about to jump onto the counter but Brittany stopped her.

"Wait Jeanette, not yet. Wait until he walks towards the room."

They both watched Simon grabbed an orange. He then jumped off the counter and walk towards the room.

"Now's your chance. Go. Go get him. And remember to act tough if you need to." said Brittany.

"Okay here I go." said Jeanette.

Jeanette ran after Simon and caught up with him. When she did she stuck her foot in front of him, causing him to fall. His orange rolled over to Jeanette. She grabbed it and Simon got up. Straightened his sweater and looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette why did you do that? I kinda hurt my arm."

"Listen Simon! You haven't been paying much attention to me. But right now all your going to do is love me." she said.

"What?!"

Simon was surprised and confused.

"Jeanette what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you haven't been paying any attention to me. Earlier when you got home, I said hi to you but you didn't say hi back."

"Oh you were talking to me?"

"Uh, yeah! Your the only Simon I know. There's no one else named Simon around here. And you haven't kissed me in a long time!"

"Oh Jeanette, I'm really really sorry. Truly I am."

Simon then realized that he hasn't been paying much attention to his girlfriend.

"Gosh, I feel so bad. Oh how can I make it up to you?" he asked.

Jeanette smiled.

"Uh, well kissing me, making love to me a lot more often will be great."

"Of course."

Simon pulled Jeanette into a kiss. And when it ended, Jeanette purred happily. Then Simon kissed Jeanette more and more and more. Alvin and Theodore watched them. And so did Brittany. She walked over to Alvin and Eleanor walked over to Theodore.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" asked Alvin quietly.

"What was my idea?" asked Brittany.

"Oh please. The 'Simon, you haven't been paying much attention to me' thing."

"Oh you heard that?"

"Yeah, me and Theodore. We heard the whole thing. But I'm glad it worked."

"Yeah me too. We're all happy again." said Brittany.

"Yes we are." said Alvin.

And he kissed Brittany on the cheek. Brittany smiled. She was glad her idea worked. But more importantly, she was glad she helped her sister in a big way.


	2. The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Now this story is a crossover of Alvin and Brittany and the Power Rangers Samurai. Now before you leave right now, thinking that this story is going to be boring, don't. Just read the story. I didn't just write this randomly. Well in a way I did, but it has a story line to it, especially in the next chapter. It brings the family closer together. So you just _might_ like it.. Reason why it's not placed as a crossover story is because it's still mostly a chipmunks story. ****CGI Movie Version.**

 _The Adventure of a Lifetime_

It was a nice morning. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the sun was shining and the temperature was in the mid 70's. Alvin and Brittany were taking a walk in the park.

"Oh thank you Alvin for taking me out on this beautiful morning." she said.

"Oh Brittany, you know I would do anything to please my beautiful girl."

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on the lips. They both kissed a few times but then the moment was short-lived when they heard people screaming.

"What's going on?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know." said Alvin.

They jumped onto a bench. What they saw made them speechless. They saw a bunch of weird looking creatures, not animals, but creatures that had a weird red colored face with yellow pants and a red weapon that looks like a sword. They also looked liked they had no eyes and their mouth was wide open with teeth showing. There were many of them, probably dozens of them. They were terrorizing people, making them scream and run.

"Ew, what are they? They look weird." said Brittany.

"I don't know, but they look awesome." said Alvin.

He was fascinated by them. Of course knowing Alvin, he is easily entertained. But then out of nowhere came someone in a red outfit. The outfit had a red torso and black legs with red boots and white gloves. It also had a helmet that's also red.

"That's enough!" he yelled to the creatures.

Obviously its a guy. He pulled out his sword. His sword is gold near the black handle and silver from the middle to the top. It also had a circular object at the top of the handle. He ran towards the creatures and started hitting them in a slicing motion. Alvin and Brittany watched as he continued fighting the creatures. But then one of them came up right behind Alvin and Brittany. Brittany sensed someone behind her. She turned around and looked up at the creature. She then let out a loud scream. Alvin got scared too. The creature raised it's sword and was about to hit Alvin and Brittany when the guy ran up to the creature and slashed it with his sword. The creature spun around in a 180 degree turn and exploded into flames right in front of Alvin and Brittany. They both couldn't believe what they saw. The guy in red walked over to them.

"You two okay?" he asked.

Then what happened next made Alvin and Brittany speechless. The person's red outfit just vanished, like magic and there was just a regular human being in front of them.

"Uh, y-yeah we're okay." Brittany said slowly.

"Yeah. We're fine." said Alvin.

"Yeah. Um, thanks. You saved our lives." said Brittany.

"Just doing my job miss." the guy said.

He looked at Alvin and Brittany for a moment.

"Hey. You two look familiar." he said.

He kneeled down to get a better look at them.

"Your Alvin and Brittany, aren't you? The world famous singing chipmunks?"

"Uh yeah, I take it your a fan?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah I am. I heard your music. You guys sing really good."

"Oh well thank you, umm...What's your name?" asked Brittany.

"Jayden. Pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh the pleasure is all ours." said Alvin.

"Yeah. Its not everyday where we personally meet a fan." said Brittany.

"Oh I'm sure. Say, why don't you two come with me? I got some friends I'd liked to introduce you to." said Jayden.

"Uh, okay?" said Brittany. "Come on Alvin."

"Okay." said Alvin.

Jayden reached out both of his hands and Alvin and Brittany climbed up his arms and sat on his shoulders. With Brittany on the left and Alvin on the right.

"So where are you taking us?" asked Brittany.

"I'm taking you to my house. I got a really nice house. I think you two will like it." said Jayden.

Jayden soon arrived at his house with Alvin and Brittany. The Shiba house. Jayden stopped at the front door. He kneeled to the ground.

"Okay you two wait here. I want this to be a surprise to my friends. When I say 'Okay you two come in' you come in. Okay?"

"Okay." said Alvin.

Brittany nodded with a smile.

Jayden got up and opened the door and walked inside. His friends Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily, Antonio and their mentor Ji were in the living room.

"Jayden, we're so sorry you had to fight the Nighlok alone. We didn't hear the Gap Sensor go off. I guess we were all still asleep." said Mike.

"Don't worry guys. Everything is fine. Well not fine. Everything is great! Today I have met two famous singers at the park today!" said Jayden.

"Really? Who?" asked Emily.

"You'll see cause I brought them here. Okay you two come on in!" said Jayden.

Everyone had a smile on their face excited to see who the singers are. Alvin and Brittany ran inside on all four paws.

"Whoa a couple of squirrels got in!" yelled Mike.

He ran over to the door to let the singers in were but no one was there. Mike then quickly closed the door and ran back into the living room.

"Jayden, is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

"No its no joke, Mike. These two are the singers."

Alvin and Brittany jumped onto a table. Everyone looked at them.

"Seriously Jayden? Two squirrels?" asked Kevin.

"Uh, we're actually chipmunks." said Brittany.

Kevin jumped back. Everyone gasped in shock. Except for Jayden.

"Did-Did it just talk?" Mike asked nervously.

"Yes. SHE just talked. Seriously guys? You really don't know who these two are?" asked Jayden.

"Not a clue." said Mia.

"Really? They're singers. They sing. Guys can you sing something really quick?"

"Sure." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany stood side by side.

"Rah ra ah ah ah. Ro mah ro mah mah. Gaga ooh la la. Want your bad romance." Alvin and Brittany both sang in unison.

Everyone was amazed on how good Alvin and Brittany sang.

"Does that like, jiggle anyone's memory banks?"Jayden asked.

"Nope." they all said.

"Oh my gosh. Antonio, your a guy who knows music. Surely you've heard of them. Right?"

"Sorry Jayden, but no."

"What?! You guys have never heard of us? We're actually famous. Like world famous. We've been on so many tours, I can't even remember how many. We've been around to so many places." said Brittany.

"Okay so what's your name?" asked Kevin.

"Brittany."

"And you?" asked Mike.

"Alvin."

"Yeah, sorry little guys. We never heard of you." said Mike.

"But the good thing is we can get to know you." said Emily.

"Well so much for my surprise." said Jayden.

"Hey don't worry man, it actually was a surprise. Singing animals. That's amazing! Come on team. We got to practice." said Kevin.

Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia and Emily went to their practice rooms.

"So Jayden, what do you guys do?" asked Brittany.

"Well, what you saw me do today is an example of what we do."

"You fight evil?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. You see those creatures that you saw me fighting are called Moogers. They are the soldiers of Master Xandred."

"Who?" asked Alvin.

"Master Xandred. He is our main enemy. He lives in the Netherworld which is in another dimension. He plans to flood our world with their evil Sanzu river water and take over."

"That's terrible." said Brittany.

"Yes, but my team and I can stop him. You see, we are called the Power Rangers Samurai."

"Wow that's amazing. Is there anything we can do?" asked Brittany.

"We are the only ones who can stop them." said Jayden.

"Oh." said Brittany.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I've been thinking since we got here. There maybe a way you both can help us." said Jayden.

"Really? How?" asked Alvin.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something. Why don't you two look around. Your going to be here for awhile." said Jayden.

"Alright. Come on Alvin." said Brittany.

She and Alvin walked off.

"How did you find those two?" asked Ji.

"I uh, I saved their life from a Mooger." replied Jayden.

"Oh."

Alvin and Brittany explored the Shiba House. They were amazed by it. They came across the training room where the other rangers practiced their fighting skills. They watched the rangers practiced their sword fighting.

"You know its amazing what they do." Brittany whispered to Alvin.

"Yeah it is." Alvin whispered back.

Just then an alarm went off. The rangers ran to the living room. Brittany and Alvin followed.

"What's that alarm?" asked Alvin.

"Its the Gap Sensor. It lets us know when a Nighlok has entered our world. And it looks like this one is downtown. Let's go team." said Jayden.

The rangers ran to the front door. Brittany and Alvin followed but Jayden stopped them.

"It would be best if you two remained here. Please, for your safety." he said.

"Oh yeah, of course." said Brittany.

Jayden ran off. Alvin began to follow him.

"Alvin, where are you going?" asked Brittany.

"I'm going to follow him."

"No your not. Jayden told us to stay."

"I know, but they could use our help. I just know it."

Alvin ran off.  
"Alvin!"

Brittany wanted to go after Alvin, but she also knew she had to stay at the house. But she didn't want anything bad to happen to Alvin. So she ran after him. Meanwhile downtown, a Nighlok called Dreadhead was there. He was creating chaos. People were screaming and running.

"You can't run far enough to escape my wrath. I'm gonna flatten this place like a pancake. Ha ha ha ha!" he said.

Dreadhead had a western accent. He was mostly green with long red fur on him. He had a shotgun with a blade under it. The rangers arrived.

"That's enough Nighlok!" yelled Jayden.

"Ah, so it's you!" said Dreadhead.

"Hey, Useless!" yelled Kevin.

"Hey, that's my word!" said Dreadhead.

"Time for another battle." said Jayden.

The rangers all took out their Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" yelled the rangers.

They all drew their power symbol and instantly morphed. Jayden drew out his sword.

"What's this? That big blade of yours ain't buying you no respect from me. If you want to tangle, suit yourself." said Dreadhead.

The rangers all charged toward Dreadhead. They then all slashed Dreadhead but it had no effect.

"What-what happened?" asked Jayden.

The rangers slashed Dreadhead a few more times but it still had no effect.

"Oh, our spin swords don't work on this creep!" said Mike.

"What's this guy made of?" asked Emily.

"Mostly red fur." said Mike.

"I'll show you red fur!" said Dreadhead.

He shot the rangers with his shotgun numerous time, causing them to fall to the ground. By being hurt so much the rangers demorphed.

"Tarnation. Now that's a bit more like it. So let's pretend that your all blades of grass, and guess who's gonna be the lawnmower. Let's see who makes the cut."

He aimed his gun at the rangers and was about to fire when out of nowhere Alvin kicked the gun right out of his hand.

"Hey, who did that?" yelled Dreadhead.

"I did!" yelled Alvin.

"Pesty squirrel. I'll get you for that!" said Dreadhead.

"I'm a chipmunk Ugly!" said Alvin.

Dreadhead chased Alvin. Brittany ran up to Jayden.

"I'm so sorry Jayden, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me." she said.

"Its, ah! Its okay." said Jayden.

Brittany looked at the other rangers.

"Oh my gosh, are you all okay? Your hurt."

"We're fine, Brittany." said Kevin.

The rangers got up slowly onto their feet. They watched Dreadhead and Alvin. Alvin grabbed Dreadhead's gun.

"Lets see how you like getting shot by your own gun!" he yelled.

Alvin pulled the trigger and shot Dreadhead.

"Ow! You varmint! I'll get you-Ow!"

Alvin continued to shoot Dreadhead multiple times. Then sparks started to fly out of Dreadhead.

"Alvin, run!" yelled Jayden.

Alvin ran over to the rangers and Brittany. Sparks continued to fly out of Dreadhead.

"Oh, what in the world?!" he yelled.

Then he blew up into flames.

"Oh ho yeah!" said Alvin.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine." replied Alvin.

They both hugged each other.

"Oh that's really cute." said Emily.

"Good job." said Jayden.

"Uh guys?" said Antonio.

All of a sudden, Dreadhead grew into a giant.

"Howdy rinky-dink rangers!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Brittany.

"No way, I killed him! How is it possible that he's still alive?" asked Alvin.

"Each Nighlok had two lives. Now we go Mega Mode!" said Jayden.

"Mega Mode?" asked Brittany.

"You'll see. Because your coming with us." said Jayden.

"I will stay down here this time. I think you guys got this." said Antonio.

"Alright suit yourself." said Jayden.

The rangers morphed into their Mega Mode. Then they took out their Zords and drew the Mega Mode symbol with their Samuraizers. The Zords became big. Jayden picked up Alvin and Brittany.

"Get ready to go on the biggest adventure of your life. Literally." he said.

They entered Jayden's Zord which is a red lion. Kevin's is a dragon. Mike's is a bear. Emily's is a ape. And Mia's is a turtle. All of the Zords combined into the Samurai Megazord. The rangers, Alvin and Brittany went to the Megazord's cockpit.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!" the rangers said.

Alvin and Brittany couldn't believe their eyes.

"Jayden, how are we going to beat this guy? Physical attacks don't work on him. He's like immune to it." said Kevin.

"Then we'll need something a little more." said Jayden.

He pulled out an orange disk.

"A disk?" asked Kevin.  
"Yes this is the Beetle Zord. I think with it's power we can beat this Nighlok."

"Then lets do it."

"Well I'm awaitin'? What's keeping you scaredy cats?" asked Dreadhead.

"Time to give this a mega shot." said Jayden.

Jayden activates the Beetle Zord in the air. The Beetle smoothly lands in front of the Megazord.

"Time to load up." Jayden jumps into the Beetle Zord. "Beetle Zord, go!"

The Zord moves towards Dreadhead.

"I never liked bugs, but that beetle is pretty awesome." said Brittany.

"I agree!" said Mike.

The Beetle Zord gets closer to Dreadhead.

"Don't you go thinking you can bug me with your roach coach contraption!"

Dreadhead shoots the Beetle Zord, but it just keeps moving closer.

"Well guess what? Things are about to get buggy for you buddy!" said Jayden.

The Beetle grabs Dreadhead's left leg.

"Hey! Quit pullin' my leg!" he shouted.

"This spin move will make you flip."

The Beetle flips Dreadhead causing him to fall.

"We got him!" said Kevin.

"Yeah!" said Mike.

"Way to go!" said Emily.

Dreadhead got up.

"I'm bringing in the exterminators. Giant Moogers! Move in! Get in there and give them the business."

Three giant Moogers with a bow and arrow aimed at the Megazord.

"On the count of 3." said Dreadhead. "One, Two-"

The Beetle Zord shot the Moogers and destroyed them before Dreadhead could say three.

"Ha! Now the real battle begins." said Jayden.

He spun the Beetle disk. The Beetle Zord raised up in the air.

"Samurai Artillery."

The Beetle Zord's legs disengaged and connected onto the Megazord's arms. And the rest of the Beetle Zord became a helmet for the Megazord. Jayden went back into the Megazord's cockpit.

"Nice!" said Kevin.

"Wow!" said Mia.

"Sweet!" said Emily.

"Yeah!" said Mike.

"That was pretty awesome!" said Alvin.

"Incredible." said Brittany.

"Thanks guys. Now let's go for it!" said Jayden. "Beetle Blaster Megazord, armed for battle."

"Say what?!" asked Dreadhead.

"Let's do this." said Jayden.

More giant Moogers with bows and arrows showed up. The Megazord pointed it's sword at them.

"Get them!" yelled Dreadhead.

The Moogers released the arrows. They were flying directly towards the Megazord.

"Beetle Cannon." said Jayden.

He fired the Beetle Cannon. It destroyed the arrows and the Moogers. Then the Megazord slashed a few more Moogers. Then shot them with the Beetle Cannon. The Moogers exploded.

"Now its your turn." Jayden said to Dreadhead.

"Have you forgot? Your sword's useless against me." said Dreadhead.

The Megazord put it's sword away.

"Got ya!" said Dreadhead.

He fired his shotgun but the Beetle Cannon was more powerful. It shot Dreadhead making him drop his gun.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Lets see how useless you think this is!" said Jayden.

The Megazord kneeled down.

"Rotating Beetle Blaster." said the rangers.

The Beetle's head began rotating really fast.

"Oh, when that thing spins it ain't no good!" said Dreadhead.

The Beetle's head spun faster and faster until it let out a big laser ball with hit Dreadhead right in the center.

"Ow! Oh shoot! Next time, use less. Because you just made me useless!" he shouted.

He fell to the ground and became a giant explosion.

"That was epic!" said Mike.

"Awesome!" said Alvin.

"Yeah!" said Kevin.

"Yeah guys! Way to go!" shouted Antonio.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." said Jayden.

Everyone later returned back to the Shiba house.

"Alvin, Brittany. We couldn't have defeated that Nighlok with out you." said Jayden.

"Really? Because we didn't do that much. You guys did all the work." said Alvin.

"True, but you Alvin, saved our lives."

"Yeah, if you hadn't been there, we would've been toast." said Mike.

"Yeah, it took a lot of courage to do what you did." said Kevin.

"That's right, we are grateful. And you are welcome back anytime." said Jayden.

"Really?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. You two are our friends and we hope to see you again."

"Oh you will. Count on it." said Alvin.

Brittany looked at a clock.

"Oh my gosh. It's getting late. Alvin, we got to get home. We've been gone all day."

"How about a ride home?" asked Jayden.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, come on."

Jayden got up and walked towards the door.

"Well bye everyone. It was really nice meeting and spending the day with you all." said Brittany.

"And the same to you." said Kevin.

Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily, Antonio and Ji wave goodbye to Alvin and Brittany. And they waved back. Alvin and Brittany got outside.

"So how are we going to get home?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I don't see a car." said Brittany.

"I got something better." said Jayden.

"What is it?" asked Brittany.

"Watch this."

Jayden took out his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power!"

He drew a samurai symbol which magically became a white horse.

"A horse."

"Whoa no way!" said Alvin.

"You guys are just full of surprises." said Brittany.

Jayden smiled. He picked up Alvin and Brittany and they sat on his shoulders. Jayden then got on the horse and rode off.

"So where do you guys live?" he asked.

"Oh we'll show you." said Brittany.

They soon arrived at their house. It was now almost sunset.

"Its a nice house." said Jayden.

"It is. Do you want to come inside?" asked Brittany.

"Not this time. After today, I'm very tired. But one day." said Jayden.

"Okay."

Jayden got off his horse and sat Alvin and Brittany down on the ground.

He then got back on his horse.

"Good night you two." said Jayden.

"Good night." said Alvin and Brittany.

They watched Jayden ride off.

"Wow what a day." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but do you know the best part of today was?" asked Alvin.

"You defeating that Nighlok?"

"Well that was cool, but no. The best part was I got to go on a adventure with you."

"Oh Alvin. That's really sweet."

She gave him a kiss and they watched the sunset together holding paws.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it. I think I didn't do too bad. I hope. Remember it has a story line to it in the next chapter. Comment what you thought. If you didn't like it, fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**


	3. The Secret Is Out

**CGI Movie Version.**

 _The Secret Is Out_

After the sunset, Brittany and Alvin went inside. They walked into the kitchen and saw Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave. None of them looked happy.

"Where have you two been?" asked Dave. "You've been gone all day!"

"Yeah, we got worried about you two. We thought something bad happened to you!" said Simon.

"You said you were just going out for the morning and you promised to be back by noon." said Dave.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Dave." said Brittany.

"And I'm very sorry too." said Alvin.

"I'm sure you are, but sorry isn't good enough. I guess I can expect this from Alvin, maybe, but you Brittany. Your better than this." said Dave.

"I know." said Brittany sadly.

"I'm sorry you two, but there's going to be a big punishment. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll probably have one in the morning. But for now, you two are not to leave this house under any circumstances! Now I'm going to bed. In the morning you both are going to tell me everything that you did. I deserve to know. Goodnight." said Dave.

"Goodnight." everyone said.

Dave went to his room and closed the door. Alvin and Brittany felt so bad. They both completely forgot to come home by noon after what happened to them earlier. They knew they were in so much trouble.

"So where have you too been?" asked Simon.

"We-we've been out." said Alvin slowly.

"Well obviously. But where?! We too deserve to know." said Simon.

"Well, its, none of your business!" said Alvin.

"Oh! Well why don't you tell that to Dave in the morning! See if he likes that answer! You two are in so much trouble!" Simon yelled.

"We know." said Brittany.

"Alright, well I too am going to bed." said Simon.

"Yeah me too!" said Eleanor.

"And me as well!" said Theodore.

The three stormed off to their room and slammed the door. Jeanette stayed behind. Brittany looked at her.

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked.

"Not until you two do." Jeanette said.

She spoke in a soft tone.

"Fine." said Brittany.

"Um, Brittany, Alvin. You know you both can tell me anything."

"Yeah we know. But we're not going to tell you what we did today." said Alvin.

"Because you don't trust me."

"No its not really about that." said Brittany. "Its just-"

"No it is about that! Don't lie to me!" Jeanette screamed. "I was worried sick about you both! Brittany, your my sister and Alvin your my best friend. And if something happened to you two, it would just totally break my heart. Losing a sister and a best friend. My life would never be the same!"

Jeanette walked away crying. Alvin and Brittany felt even worse.

"This is horrible. I want to tell them about the adventure you and I had. But I don't think we should." said Brittany.

"We have to ask Jayden." said Alvin.

"But how? We can't leave this house for anything. Dave said so." said Brittany.

"But we're going to have too. Jayden or the others are the only one who can clear us from this mess." said Alvin.

"But Alvin-"

"Brittany we have two choices. Leave to get Jayden and have him help us or have our family hate us for, who knows how long? And I don't want our family to hate us."

"Neither do I. But alright. We'll leave early in the morning. I just hope this works."

Brittany shut off all the lights in the kitchen.

"So where are we going to sleep? I don't dare go in our room." said Alvin.

"No of course not. We'll..."

Brittany looked around. Then she walked to the patio door.

"Outside, Brittany? Are you serious?"

"Its just for tonight. Besides it will be easier to leave. Go and and get a blanket and a pillow from the closet in the hall. I'll unlock this door."

"Alright."

Alvin went to the hallway to get a blanket and a pillow. Brittany looked at the lock.

"Okay its a switch lock. So all I got to do is just jump and grab on to it and the door will be unlocked."

She jumped and it worked just like she said. She quietly opened the door. Alvin walked up to her with the blanket and pillow.

"Alright good." she said.

Alvin got outside and Brittany followed. She then quietly closed the door.

"Okay now where do we sleep?" asked Alvin.

"Right here."

Alvin sat the pillow down on the concrete floor.

"Its no the most comfortable place, but it will do for one night." Brittany said.

They laid down and Alvin cover Brittany and himself with the blanket. They both looked at each other. Alvin's eyes were watery. Like he was about to cry. Brittany noticed that right away and gave him a kiss.

"We're going to get through this. Trust me." she said.

"I do trust you Brittany. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I."

She kissed him and they both put their arms around each other and soon fell asleep. Morning came and the sun was halfway. Brittany woke up first. She stretched and yawned. She then shook Alvin gently.

"Alvin. Hey. Wake up." she said.

"Huh?"

"Its time."

"Okay."

Alvin and Brittany both got up.

"Did you sleep okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I did. Did you?"

"Yeah."

Alvin kissed Brittany and then they ran off. They leaped over the fence and were on their way to the Shiba house.

"You remember the way?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah I do. We should get there within maybe fifteen minutes." said Alvin.

Meanwhile at their home, Dave was up and dressed. He walked out to the kitchen. He saw Simon.

"Simon how long have you been up?" he asked.

"Not very long. Something told me to get up early and. Well your not going to be happy with what I'm about to say."

"What? What's wrong?"

Simon sighed. Knowing that Dave was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Brittany and Alvin are gone."

Dave nearly choked on his coffee.

"What?!"

"They're not here. I looked all around the house. I can't find them."

"Oh my God."

Dave looked around the living room. Then arrived at the patio door. He immediately noticed it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw a pillow and blanket. Simon saw it as well.

"I can't believe this. After I told them not to leave this house, they go ahead and disobey me. Oh, they are in so much trouble." said Dave.

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany arrived at the Shiba house.

"At last we're here." said Brittany.

"Brittany, I just got the feeling that Dave noticed we left." said Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin. Everything will be fixed."

They ran up to the door. Okay, I hope the rangers aren't fighting a Nighlok right now." said Brittany.

"Only one way to find out." said Alvin.

He knocked hard on the door. Then a few moments later, by luck, Jayden answered. He looked at Alvin and Brittany.

"Hey you two! Wow, I knew you'd come back, but I never thought it would be this soon." he said.

"Jayden, I hope we didn't wake you up." said Brittany.

"No you didn't. I've been up. Here come in."

He opened the door wider so Alvin and Brittany can get in. Then he closed the door.

"Here come in the living room."

Alvin and Brittany jumped onto a table. Jayden sat on a chair in front of them.

"You two look like something's been bothering you. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah there is. We need your help." said Alvin.

"Of course. What can I do?"

"Well I'll explain. Okay, this is about yesterday. Before Alvin and I was at the park, we told Dave, our, well he's like a father to us. He takes care of us, but we told him that me and Alvin were going to the park. He told us that it was fine, as long as we were back before noon. So we told him that we would. Well anyway a few hours later, that's when those Moogers showed up and then we met you." explained Brittany.

"Okay." said Jayden.

"Then after you took us home we walked inside and there was Dave and my two sisters and his two brothers. None of them were happy at us because we were gone all day and we didn't come back at noon like we were suppose to. But we couldn't because, well you know."

"Right."

"They wanted to know what we did, but we refused to tell them because we didn't know if we should. We didn't want to blow your cover if you had one. We just didn't want to take any chances. So now we're grounded and in a lot of trouble. And our siblings hate us right now. We were not supposed to leave the house at all, but we did so we can come to you. We really need your help Jayden."

"Wow. I'm really really sorry about all that. Of course I can help you. We don't have a cover. We don't need one. Even if we had one it would've have been blown yesterday due to our injuries. But I will help you guys, its no problem. What do you want me to do?"

"Well we would like you to come over to our house and explain what happened. If you can." said Brittany.

"Of course I can, Brittany."

"Oh thank you so much!"

She and Alvin jumped on Jayden. The hugged him and he hugged them back with his hands.

"Alright, lets go. Don't worry. This mess will all be cleared up."

He held onto Brittany and Alvin and walked outside. He took out his Samuraizer. He drew the symbols for a horse. The white horse appeared again. He got on and rode off. They arrived at Alvin and Brittany's. Jayden got off his horse and tied it to a tree. He sat Alvin and Brittany down on the ground.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." he said.

Jayden, Alvin and Brittany walked up to the door. Jayden rang the doorbell.

"Brittany, I'm nervous." whispered Alvin.

"I am too. But you gotta have faith. Jayden will sort this all out. You gotta have faith." whispered Brittany.

Dave opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Dave?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"My name's Jayden and I believe these two live with you."

He pointed at Alvin and Brittany. Dave glared at them.

"Yeah they do. They were not suppose to leave the house. How did you find them?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. They were with me all day yesterday."

Dave looked at Jayden, then at Alvin and Brittany.

"Alright come in." Dave said.

"Thank you." said Jayden.

The three walked inside. Jayden looked around.

"Wow, this is a nice place you got here." he said.

"Thank you. Now you said you were with them all day yesterday?" asked Dave.

"Pretty much yes."

Dave led Jayden to the living room.

"Go ahead and have a seat." said Dave.

"Thank you."

Jayden sat on the couch. Alvin and Brittany stayed close to him. They were both still too nervous to be around Dave. Dave sat in a chair.

"Okay, tell me. How do you know these two?" asked Dave.

"Well I hope you have plenty of time cause its a long story."

"I have all the time in world. So tell me."

"Well Alvin and Brittany told me about them going to the park. You told them that it was fine, as long as there were back before noon." Jayden began.

"Right." said Dave.

"Well then a few hours later, and this is when you might not believe me but, lets see how do I put this? Well in a few words, I fight evil."

"What?"

"Yes, you see, I'm a Power Ranger Samurai. I have five other teammates. We are trying to protect Earth from being taken over by our arch enemy Master Xandred. He lives in the Netherworld. He sends Moogers, which are his soldiers and Nighloks who like to wreak havoc. So yesterday at the part Alvin and Brittany were almost killed. I was lucky enough to save them and destroy the Moogers that were terrorizing people at the park. After I saved them, I immediately recognized them because their famous. So after that I took them to my house and introduced them to my teammates who apparently never heard of them and then-"

"Okay wait, wait, wait! Do you expect me to believe what you just said. Moogers and the Netherworld and Alvin and Brittany were almost killed?! I don't believe you! Get out!"

"Dave! He saved our life! If he didn't see us, we would've been dead right now!" said Alvin.

"That's right! He's not lying. All of this is true because we were there!" said Brittany.

"Alright if this true, then what happens next after your teammates never heard of Brittany and Alvin?"

"We have an alarm telling us when a Nighlok has entered our world. So my team and I went. Alvin and Brittany wanted to go, but I told them to remain behind where their safe. Apparently Alvin didn't stay behind.

"Of course he never listens."

"BUT it's a good thing he didn't. Because since our swords had no effect on this Nighlok, we were on the verge of being defeated. The Nighlok had a gun which he used to take us out. He was about to kill us when Alvin came out of nowhere and kicked the gun out of the Nighlok's hand. Alvin then used his gun against him. And therefore he defeated the Nighlok. Then the Nighlok grew into a giant sized monster. Each Nighlok has two lives. So we use our Zords. Its we use to battle the giant Nighlok. In the end it may have not seem like it, but Alvin and Brittany was a big help." Jayden explained.

"Wow, its just so much to take in." said Dave.

"I understand, but all of this did happen. Let me show you something." said Jayden.

He took out a pentagon shaped object out of his pocket. It then transformed into the red lion.

"This is a Zord. Each of my team members have their own Zord. Mine is the Lion Folding Zord. Jayden seen a candle on the table in front of him.

"Let me show you something else."

He took out his Samuraizer and drew a symbol.

"Symbol Power, Fire."

All of a sudden, the candle was lit. Dave couldn't believe his eyes. Jayden smiled. Knowing he has done good.

"So Dave, I ask you. Please don't be upset with Alvin and Brittany. They basically saved the world. I am a fan of the Chipmunks. I've heard their music. They all sing very good. But not only was it an honor to meet Alvin and Brittany personally, but a pleasure to have them by my side yesterday."

Dave thought for a moment.

"Well, I now believe what you just told me. Especially after what you just showed me. Alvin, Brittany, I am so sorry for yelling at you two. I really am. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." said Dave.

"And can you forgive us?" asked Simon.

"Have you been there this whole time?" asked Jayden.

"Yes, we heard everything. And Alvin and Brittany, we are also very sorry. Especially me. I feel very bad about how I acted. I feel bad for yelling at both of you." said Simon.

"And I also feel bad too. I didn't mean to yell at you either." said Jeanette.

"So can you forgive us all?" asked Simon.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course. We forgive you." said Alvin.

"We could never stop loving you all." said Brittany.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor ran over to Alvin and Brittany. They all hugged each other. Then Alvin and Brittany went over to Dave and hugged him. Jayden smiled. He was glad to see a family happily reunited. Then his Samuraizer rang. Everyone stopped and watched as Jayden answered it.

"Hello?" said Jayden.

"Jayden, its Kevin, the Gap Sensor went off. We have another Nighlok. Where are you?" he asked.

"Just taking care of a problem. I'm on my way."

Jayden hanged up.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to leave so quickly, but there's another Nighlok. My team needs me."

"Well then I guess you better go." said Brittany.

"And take out some Moogers for me." said Alvin.

"I will." said Jayden.

Jayden looked at the other chipmunks.

"You guys I wish I could stay and get to know you but I'm afraid I can't."

"That's okay. There's always another time." said Jeanette.

"Yes there is. Dave it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Lion Zord."

The Zord transformed back into it's pentagon shape. Jayden then put it in his pocket. He looked at Alvin and Brittany one last time.

"Until we meet again." he said.

Brittany and Alvin smiled. Jayden smiled back. He then walked out the front door. Everyone ran to the front window. They saw Jayden draw his samurai symbol and he instantly morphed. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. Jayden waved at them and they waved back. He then got on his horse and rode off.

"That guy is amazing." said Simon.

"Yeah, his sword looked pretty cool." said Dave.

Brittany and Alvin smiled. They will never forget the adventure they had with Jayden and the other samurai rangers. That is something that they will always remember.


	4. Romantic Date

**CGI Movie Version.**

 _Romantic Date_

After all of that, it became night time and everyone was in bed. Everyone except Simon and Jeanette. Ever since Brittany's advice for Jeanette had worked, Simon and Jeanette are more in love with each other than ever. Simon and Jeanette were in the backyard. Looking at the stars through Simon's telescope.

"The stars are so pretty." said Jeanette.

"But none of them are as pretty as you." said Simon.

Jeanette blushed a little and Simon gave her a kiss.

"You know? I don't feel like looking at stars anymore." he said.

"Then what do you feel like doing?" she asked.

"Making love to you under the stars."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her numerous times. Jeanette loves the kisses Simon gives her. And Simon loves giving kisses to her, but he feels likes he needs to do something more. Jeanette laid on the ground.

" _She is so beautiful. I love her so much. I wish there is something more I can give her than just kisses. Well, hmm, flowers. I haven't gave her any flowers in a long time. But what else? Ugh! I can't think of anything._ " he thought.

"Simon? Are you okay?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm okay. It's just I kinda want to go to sleep. I'm tired." said Simon.

Jeanette got up.

"Okay we can go to bed, but only if I can sleep with you in the same bed."

Simon was shocked to hear that. Not that its a bad thing, cause it's not, but that's like the beginning of a whole new level in their relationship.

"Well, okay." he managed to say.

Simon carried in his telescope. Jeanette followed him inside. They quietly entered their room. Simon sat his telescope down. Jeanette quickly put on her pajamas. Simon crawled into his bed. Jeanette crawled in too. She cuddled right up to him. Simon started to like the feeling of Jeanette's body next to his.

" _Ohh,_ _she feels so soft._ " he thought.

He rubbed her back and gave her a kiss. Jeanette smiled.

"I love you." she said softly.

I love you too." whispered Simon.

They kissed a few more times and they both fell asleep. Morning came. Simon woke up to Jeanette laying on top of him. He shook her gently.

"Psst. Jeanette. Jeanette. Jeanette wake up." he whispered.

Jeanette opened her eyes. She looked at Simon.

"Morning Simon." she said.

"Good Morning." said Simon.

Jeanette got off of Simon sat up on the edge of the bed. Simon also got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Later that morning, Simon paced around the room. Thinking on how he can be more romantic to Jeanette. Well, who knows a lot about romance?

"Brittany! I'm sure she knows all about romance. I'll ask her." he said quietly to himself.

He went to find Brittany. He looked all around the house but couldn't find her. He saw Alvin.

"Hey Alvin."

"Oh hey Simon, what's up?"

"Uh, do you know where Brittany is?"

"Yeah, she's out in the back planting flowers or something like that. Why?"

"Oh no reason really? Just want to ask her something."

"Oh, ok."

Simon went to the backyard. He saw Brittany planting some pink flowers. He walked over to her.

"Hey Brittany."

"Oh, hi Simon. Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

There was a moment of silence. Brittany looked at Simon.

"Then why aren't you spending it with Jeanette like you do everyday?"

"Because, well...that's the thing."

Brittany got up.

"What's wrong? Are you two having trouble again?" she asked.

"Well no. We're fine. But now I need some advice."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. Then lowered them and let out a sigh.

"Wow, I guess I'm really needed huh?" she asked.

"Yes. I need you. Please Brittany. I really need your help."

Brittany smiled to herself.

"Alright Simon, calm down. Of course I'll help you. Your one of my best friends. I'll do anything for you. How can I help?"

"Well your a girl of romance, right?"

"You, could say that. Why?"

"Because I need some tips on how to make me and Jeanette's dates more romantic."

"Oh okay, Well for, lets see. Oh, I know! Take her out for dinner. Just the two of you. Like a romantic candlelit dinner. Alvin did that for me once, and it turned out to be a perfect night."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Then you should buy her something."

"Like what?"

"Like some flowers. But buy her purple flowers. As you know, her favorite color is purple. Then buy her a piece of jewelry. But not some random cheap jewelry. Buy her a nice piece of jewelry. Like a diamond necklace. That's it. Buy her a diamond necklace. Try to get one that has some purple on it. She'll love it. Then maybe you two can watch a romantic movie. And that's all I can think of for a perfect night."

"Alright, when should I do all of this?"

"If I were you, I'd do it tonight."

"Tonight? That's really sudden. I only got some much money."

"You want to make her happy don't you? Make your dates more romantic?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it tonight. Save your money for the necklace and flowers. How much money do you have?"

"Probably about a hundred dollars."

"Oh then that's plenty for a necklace and flowers."

"Okay then what about the restaurant? How can I afford that?"

"You can just ask them to put it on a tab. That way you'll pay so much each month. It will all work out. Trust me."

"Alright, I trust you Brittany. I'll do all of this tonight. Thank you Brittany."

Simon gave Brittany a hug.

"Your welcome Simon." she said smiling.

The night later came and Simon had a reservation set up at a restaurant not far from where they lived. Jeanette was in the living room by herself. Simon walked in the room. He was wearing a white suit.

"Hey Jeanette."

"Hi Simon. What's with the fancy clothes?"

"I'll tell you. But, uh, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah. I got nothing to do why?"

"I want to take you out tonight."

"Oh Simon, I'd love that."

"Great. Go ahead and put on a nice dress."

Jeanette nodded and she went into their room. A few minutes later she came out wearing a purple sparkling dress.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked sweetly.

"You look very beautiful." he said. "Now come with me. We're going to have a great night."

He held Jeanette's paw and walked her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll see."

"Oh okay."

They walked for about twenty minutes. Then they arrived at the restaurant. Jeanette was surprised. Simon held the door opened for her.

"After you, My Love." he said.

Jeanette walked in. Simon walked in after her. The restaurant was nice looking. Inside was a typical five star restaurant. Really expensive looking. The lights were a little dim. No other customers were there. It was just Simon, Jeanette, and the people who work there. Simon showed Jeanette to a table.

"This table, My Dear." he said.

He pulled a chair back.

"Have a seat." he said.

Jeanette jumped onto the chair and Simon gently pushed it back toward the table. He then pulled a chair back for himself to sit on. A waiter came over.

"Ah, you must be Simon Seville, yes?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Simon.

"Alright, we'll have your order out in a few minutes." said the waiter.

"Thank you." said Simon.

The waiter walked into the kitchen. Jeanette was a little confused.

"Simon, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to have dinner." he replied.

He kissed her right paw. Jeanette smiled. The waiter came out with their dinner.

"Your meals, sir." he said.

He set one plate in front of Simon and another in front of Jeanette.

"Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No thank you. We are good."

"Then enjoy your meals you two."

The waiter walked away. Jeanette looked at her plate. On it was spaghetti. But it was nothing like Dave makes sometimes. No, this was some kind of fancy spaghetti. Simon had the same thing. He began to eat his. He noticed Jeanette staring at hers.

"Is everything alright, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just amazed at this food, that's all."

"Well go ahead and try it. Its really good."

Jeanette picked up her fork and ate a noodle with it. It wasn't bad. Actually it tasted good. Different taste but good. She and Simon continued to eat. They later finished their meals. Simon gave the waiter a tip and told him to put the amount on a tab just like Brittany said, and the waiter did. Simon and Jeanette left the restaurant.

"Well that was really good." said Jeanette.

"I'd knew you would like it. But I'm not done yet." said Simon.

"Your not?" Jeanette slowly asked.

"Nope. I have two more things planned."

"Oh."

Simon grabbed Jeanette's paw and took her to a jewelry store. They stopped outside the entrance.

"Simon, what we doing here?"

"I'm going to buy you something nice. Now you wait out here. I want this to be a surprise."

"Alright." Jeanette said softly.

"Jeanette your going to love what I'm going to get you."

Simon walked inside. Jeanette waited by the door. Confused. In the store Simon looked around looking for a necklace like Brittany described. Or trying to look for one close to the description. He soon found the perfect one. It was a beautiful necklace. A silver heart with a purple diamond in the middle.

"Oh its beautiful." he said to himself.

He told the jeweler he wanted to buy it. So he bought it, nearly taking all of his hundred dollars. The necklace was placed in a special case. Simon walked outside. Jeanette noticed the case.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"You will see when we get home." he said.

He kissed her and took her paw.

"Now where are we going to a flower shop." he said.

They went to a flower shop where Simon bought her purple flowers. Jeanette smelled them and smiled. They left the shop.

"Anywhere else?" Jeanette asked.

"Nope. We're going home." said Simon.

They later arrived home. Jeanette laid on the couch. Exhausted from a long evening. Simon walked over to her. She sat up. Simon jumped onto the couch and sat next to her. Brittany came in the room.

"Hey you two. So how was your night?" she asked.

"It was really great." said Simon. "I was just about to show Jeanette what I got her. He took the case from his pocket. Brittany jumped on the couch and sat next to Jeanette. Simon slowly opened the case. When it was fully opened, it revealed the necklace. Brittany and Jeanette gasped in surprise.

"I-I don't know what to say." Jeanette said.

"Its beautiful. It's perfect for you Jeanette." said Brittany.

"It sure is. Let me put it on you." said Simon.

Jeanette turned around so Simon can put the necklace on her. When he did she turned back around. She looked at it.

"It really is beautiful." she said.

"Yes. Jeanette your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Normally Jeanette would smile when Simon compliments her, but this time she didn't.

"Is there something wrong?" Simon asked.

Jeanette looked at the necklace, then at him.

"Well, its just."

"What is it? Tell me."

"I-I. I'm sorry Simon, I can't except this." Jeanette finally manage to say.

She took the necklace off her. Brittany and Simon were shocked to hear that.

"But why?" asked Simon sadly.

"Because, Simon. I enjoyed going out to that restaurant with you. I really did. But you know, you didn't have to do any of this."

"But I wanted to make our dates more romantic."

"Really? Is this what this is all about? Is that why you did what you did tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Simon."

Jeanette got close to him.

"What we did last night, when we looked at the stars through your telescope, that was really romantic. And the other dates too. They were romantic too. And future dates will be romantic too. It doesn't matter what we do. As long as I'm with you, it will always be romantic."

"Oh, Jeanette, I don't know what to say."

"Well tell me, I don't really want to know, but I'll feel better asking. How much did this necklace cost?"

"Uh, $85.96." he said softly.

"What?!" Jeanette yelled. "You spent almost ninety dollars for this necklace? What gave you that idea. In fact, what gave you the idea for this whole night?"

Brittany slowly got off the couch and began to walk away. Jeanette saw her in the corner of her eye.

"Brittany!"

"Uh well, I might have given him the idea for tonight."

Jeanette crossed her arms.

"Alright." Brittany said.

She knew she wasn't going to get away with this.

"I told him he should do what he did. He came to me for advice on how to make your dates more romantic."

Jeanette sighed and relaxed her arms.

"Alright, Simon, I love the necklace, I really do. But it just isn't me."

She put the necklace back into it's case.

"Tomorrow, I want you to return it and use the money to pay off the restaurant. Okay?"

"Alright. I will do that." said Simon.

Jeanette kissed Simon and he kissed her back.

"Now lets all go to bed. I'm tired." said Jeanette.

They all went to their room, changed into their pajamas and went to bed. Jeanette laid next to Simon, cuddling up to him.

"I love you Simon, I really do. But on our next date, just keep it simple. I like it simple. I don't want another expensive date, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Jeanette."

"I love you too Simon."

They kissed and went to sleep.


	5. Brittany's Dilemma

**CGI Movie Version.**

 _Brittany's Dilemma_

One sunny afternoon Brittany was up in her tree house. Well it also belonged to her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor as well. The tree house is right next to the Seville house on the same property. Dave built it for them. It's a place where the girls could sit and relax and just be by themselves. She was all alone. She was laying down on a couch with her eyes closed, but still awake. She then opened them to the sound of footsteps approaching her. It was Jeanette.

"Oh I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to wake you." she said.

"Don't worry Jeanette, you didn't. What's up?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I, uh want to ask you something." said Jeanette.

"Well, what is it?"

"There's this, science movie playing at the movie theater downtown and I wonder if you would like to come see it with me."

"Well, why can't Simon see it with you? Why me?"

"Because, I want _you_ to see it with me. Britt, we haven't done anything together for a long time. I thought that this would be a perfect thing for us to do together. Please Britt, please. I love you."

Brittany sighed.

"Alright, Jeanette. I love you too. But if I do go, when do you want to take me?"

"Tonight, if that's okay."

Brittany thought for a moment. Then she said her answer.

"Alright Jeanette. I'll go with you to see that movie."

A big smile came to Jeanette's face.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" she yelled.

She jumped on top of Brittany and kissed her a couple times on her right cheek.

"Alright! Alright! Get off!" said Brittany kindly.

Jeanette got off of Brittany. Brittany smiled at Jeanette.

"What time tonight?" Brittany asked.

"We'll leave at 7. The movie starts at 8. That will give us enough time to get there." replied Jeanette.

"Okay, 7 it is."

"Thank you Brittany."

"Your welcome."

They both smiled at each other. Jeanette then left the tree house. Later, Brittany was inside the house. She walked inside to get a snack. When she entered the kitchen, Alvin was there looking at her. Brittany smiled at him.

"Have you been there waiting for me?" she asked.

"Yeah I have. I want to ask you something." he said.

"What is it?"

"I want to take you out. Are you free tonight?"

Brittany almost said yes but then she remembered her plans with Jeanette.

"Uh what time tonight?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking 8:30 or 9. Will that be alright?" Alvin asked.

"Of course!" Brittany said.

"Great we'll leave at 9 tonight." said Alvin.

He left the room. Brittany sat on the floor. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"Of course. Of course! Seriously Britt? That-that. Oh my gosh, what did I just do?" she quietly asked herself.

Brittany was overwhelmed now. She wants to go with Jeanette to see that movie, but she also really wants to go out with Alvin.

"Oh no. This is not good. Nice job Britt, really nice. Now you've got yourself into a situation. Jeanette's movie starts at eight. Now Alvin wants to take me out at nine. There's no way that's going to work. An average movie is like an hour and thirty minutes. That science movie is not going to be short. And I don't even know what its about. What will they be talking about in that movie? Global Warming? The Solar System? Rocks? Water? Animals? Chemistry? Ugh! I can't even think straight now!"

Brittany got up and took a deep breath.

"Alright, unfortunately, I can only go out with one person, my sister or my boyfriend. Oh great! Now I've made it harder for myself."

She back to the tree house and laid on the couch. And then she fell asleep. She was later woken up at around 7:00. Brittany opened her eyes. She looked at the window. The sun was gone. She then looked straight in front of her. A small lamp was on at a end table at the end of the couch in front of her. Then she looked to her right. Jeanette was kneeled down next to her.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hi Jeanette." whispered Brittany.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the movies with me, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah I'm ready."

Brittany stretched and got up. She then walked out of the tree house. Jeanette followed. They both walked together to the movie theater. Within 45 minutes they arrived at the theater. They bought their tickets and went inside.

"I'll get the popcorn." said Jeanette.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Jeanette jumped onto the counter and told the employee what she wanted. Brittany remained back, a little more than half asleep. Jeanette got their popcorn. She noticed Brittany yawned a couple times.

"Promise me that your not going to fall asleep during the movie." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry, I'm becoming more and more awake." said Brittany.

"Good! Okay, come on! We're at theater 12." said Jeanette.

They arrived at theater 12. They walked inside and sat in a seat. Since they are small they were able to sit in the same chair. Jeanette sat the popcorn in the middle of them.

"You know, Jeanette you never did tell me what this science movie is about." said Brittany.

"Oh you'll find out. You'll like this one." said Jeanette.

"Okay." said Brittany uneasily. " _I hope this isn't going to be one of those boring ones where the narrator's voice gets annoying._ " thought Brittany.

The lights went dim and the movie started playing. The first thing shown was outer space, then Earth was shown.

"Jeanette, is this movie about the solar system?" whispered Brittany.

"Yeah! It's really interesting." whispered Jeanette.

They both continued to watch the movie. But then about halfway through, Brittany realized something, or actually someone.

" _Alvin!"_ Brittany thought. " _Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I completely forgot about him!_ "

She looked at Jeanette, who's eyes were practically locked to the screen, she turned to opposite side of Jeanette and took out her phone. The time was 8:54. Jeanette noticed the light from Brittany's phone.

"What are you doing on your phone?" Jeanette whispered.

"I-I was just checking the time. That's all." whispered Brittany.

"Well put it away, this is a great movie."

"Right, I am."

Brittany put the phone back into her pocket. She was really worried now. It was almost 9 and it won't be long before Alvin starts wondering where she is. She started getting very nervous. Brittany was about to get up when Jeanette stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm uh, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"But you'll miss some of the movie."

"I'll catch it when it comes out on DVD."

Brittany quickly leaped off the chair and left the room. Jeanette knew something was up so she quietly followed her. Brittany pulled out her phone and stopped in the hallway. The time was 8:58.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany said quietly.

She dialed Alvin's number and called him. Jeanette watched her from behind a trash can. Luckily for Brittany, Alvin answered right away.

"Brittany, where are you?"

"Listen, I'm at the movie theater."

"The movie theater? What are you doing there?"

"I didn't have a chance to tell you, but I'm here with Jeanette."

"Jeanette? Why Jeanette? That could've have been you and me."

"I know! But listen, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I completely forgot to tell you that I'm busy tonight. I'm really sorry."

"Alright. Okay well why don't you just leave Jeanette and meet me at the cafe near you."

"Really? You want me to just leave Jeanette and meet you at the cafe?"

That made Jeanette furious.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled.

Brittany flinched. She then slowly turned around and saw Jeanette glaring at her.

"I'll...call...you back." Brittany said to Alvin over the phone.

She ended the call and slowly put her phone back into her pocket.

"Jeanette, let me-"

"What?! Explain?! I heard everything! You don't need to explain!"

"Jeanette-"

"Do you think I'm really that stupid? Did you possibly think that you could have just walked right out of here and I wouldn't have notice you gone?! Did you?!"

Jeanette yelled that right at Brittany's face. That scared Brittany. Jeanette never did that before. In fact, she never heard Jeanette yell like that ever.

"You know what Brittany, go."

"What?"

"Just go! Go to the cafe and see who your going to see. Obviously they're more important than me."

"What? No! Jeanette, your just as important as he is."

"He?"

"Alvin."

"I should've known. Alright just go! Go see him! You love him more than me apparently."

"No that is not true! I love you both the same."

Brittany started to cry.

"No! That is a big lie. Get!" yelled Jeanette.

She pushed Brittany. Then she pushed her again. This time it was so hard it made her fall to the floor. Brittany had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Get! How many more times do I have to tell you?! Get! Go see your precious boyfriend."

"Alright fine! Since you put it that way!" yelled Brittany.

She got up and ran off crying. Jeanette saw her run off. She then exited the movie theater from a back exit. She got outside and started crying herself. 30 minutes later Alvin arrived at the entrance of the cafe. Brittany was there. She manage to calm herself down. But now sadness has turned into anger.

"Wow Brittany, you look beautiful tonight." he said.

Brittany walked up to Alvin and then did something unexpected. She slapped Alvin across the face very hard. So hard a loud slap noise was made and a red mark appeared.

"Ow!" screamed Alvin.

The pain was so severe it almost made him cry.

"W-Why, why did you do that?! All I said was you look beautiful tonight!"

"I know what you said. I'm not deaf, Alvin!"

Alvin slowly backed up and turned around really fast. He was about to run away, but then Brittany grabbed him by his hoodie and shoved him against a wall.

"Ow! Brittany please! Your hurting me!"

"Good! I hope your in pain!"

"I am! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because, well one thing. I hope your happy! You destroyed one relationship and severely damaged another!"

"Do I dare ask which one are we?"

"Unfortunately we are the severely damage one!" said Brittany. "This is all your fault! Because of you, my sister hates me!"

She threw Alvin to the ground. Then she kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Brittany kicked him a few more times.

"There, that takes care of one of my problems. Now I need to find Jeanette. I need to find her and tell her how sorry I am."

Brittany ran off to find Jeanette leaving Alvin lying on the ground in pain. Luckily he wasn't there for long. Simon ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh, Alvin, are you okay? Who did this to you?" Simon asked.

"Brittany." Alvin said weakly.

"Alright, don't worry Alvin. She'll pay for this."

Simon left to find Brittany. Meanwhile Brittany found Jeanette. She was at the park, sitting alone on a bench. Brittany slowly walked up to Jeanette.

"Now what is it?" she asked.

She was still mad.

"Jeanette, I just want to apologize to you. I am so sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeanette interrupted. "I just don't want to hear it."

Jeanette jumped off the bench. She was about to walk away when she saw Simon.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" Jeanette asked.

Simon pointed at Brittany.

"That girl is a monster!" he said.

Brittany gasped.

"Simon what did she do?" Jeanette asked.

"She-she. She beat up Alvin."

"What?! I don't believe it! Where is he?"

"He's at the cafe, but don't worry, he's fine."

Jeanette looked at Brittany.

"So you beat up your boyfriend? Really Brittany? Seriously?!"

Brittany started to cry.

"I'm really sorry!" she said. "I really am! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"Oh that's the biggest lie you have ever said!" said Simon.

He grabbed Brittany by her shirt.

"You are going to pay for what you did!" he said.

He shoved Brittany so hard that she fell backwards right onto the street. Brittany continued to cry. Simon walked over to her and kicked her really hard in the stomach.

"That is for Alvin!" he yelled.

He kicked her really hard again.

"And that is for Jeanette!"

Then out of nowhere, a silver colored sports car came speeding around a corner. It was heading right towards Brittany. Simon got out of the street. But Brittany was too hurt to move. The last thing Brittany saw was the bright headlights of the car before it hit her. Causing her to fly in the air and land hard on the ground. The sports car drove off. Brittany laid dead on the ground. But then she woke up screaming. She looked around. She was still in the tree house.

"Oh, it was just a dream. A really bad dream." Brittany said.

She was panting. She started calming down and took deep breaths. Brittany sat up on the couch. She couldn't believe what she just dreamed.

"That was the worst nightmare I've ever had."

She pulled out her phone to look at the time. It was 6:25.

"Okay, I can't go out with both Alvin and Jeanette tonight. So I will have to reschedule someone. I think tomorrow night Alvin and I can go out. Yeah. Yeah that will work. Okay, I got to tell him." she said to herself.

Brittany went to the house and into their room. Alvin was there by himself. He was sitting on his bed playing a game on his portable console.

"Hey, Alvin?"

Alvin looked up. He saw Brittany looking up at him.

"Hey, Britt? Are you okay?"

He noticed Brittany have a worried expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah everything is fine. I think." she said.

Alvin jumped off the bed.

"Brittany, something is bothering you. Please tell me."

"Okay, well, I'm-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't go out with you tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, I forgot to tell you, but Jeanette asked me earlier today if I can go with her to see a movie, and I told her yes."

"Oh. Well what time is the movie?"

"8:00."

"Oh."

"So, is it okay if we go out tomorrow?"

Alvin thought for a moment.

"Alright, Brittany. We'll go out tomorrow night."

Brittany smiled.

"Oh thank you Alvin. Thank you!"

She kissed Alvin.

"Alright, but tonight, when we go to bed, I'll have a surprise for you." she said.

"Oh, really? Can't wait."

Brittany kissed Alvin one more time. Then she left the room. It was now almost 7:00. Brittany caught Jeanette in the hallway. She almost ran up to her, but then flashes of Jeanette from Brittany's dream went through her mind.

" _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's not real. Jeanette could never hate me like she did in the dream. Come on Britt, Jeanette loves you. She loves you with all of her heart. And you love her with all of your heart. So come on! Jeanette's going to take you out. Your gonna have a great time!_ " Brittany thought.

So she walked over to Jeanette.

"Hey." Brittany said softly.

"Hey Britt, I was just about to get you." Jeanette said.

"Well, there's no need now. I'm right here. And I'm ready for our movie."

"Great, then lets go!" Jeanette said happily.

They left the house and walked to the movie theater. It took them about 45 minutes to get there. They arrived at the theater.

"Such a long walk." said Brittany.

"But it's going to be worth it. You can relax when we get to our seats. I'll get our tickets." said Jeanette.

Jeanette bought the tickets, then they both went inside.

"I'll get our snacks." said Jeanette.

Brittany nodded. She looked around the entrance of the theater. It look very different from the one in her dream. Jeanette got their snacks.

"Okay, what theater are we in?" Brittany asked.

"We are in theater 8." replied Jeanette.

"Oh, okay." said Brittany.

" _We were in theater 12 in my dream._ " Brittany thought.

They arrived at theater 8. They walked inside. They were the only ones there.

"Jeanette there's no one here."

"Good. Then we got this place to ourselves."

They picked a seat to sit in. And since they were small, they sat in the same seat. Jeanette sat right next to Brittany. She then gave her a hug.

"What's this for?" Brittany asked.

"Its a way of me saying thanks. As in thanks for going with me."

"Oh, I would do anything for you. I love you, Jeanette. I really do."

"I love you too, Brittany."

Jeanette kissed Brittany on the cheek and Brittany did the same to Jeanette. The lights then went dim and the movie started.

"Oh, Jeanette I never did asked you, what's this science movie about?"

Jeanette smiled.

"You'll see Brittany, I know your not really a fan of science, but I'm sure you'll like this movie."

"Okay."

The first scene was the ocean, then dolphins were shown. It showed dolphins swimming and eating fish.

"Jeanette?" Brittany whispered. "Is this about dolphins?"

"Yeah." Jeanette whispered back. "I knew you'd like this. You like dolphins right?"

"Yeah. They're cute animals. Thanks Jeanette."

"Your welcome."

Brittany hugged Jeanette and they continued to watch the movie. The movie showed dolphins and then orcas swimming in the ocean.

" _This movie is a whole lot better than the one in my dream._ " Brittany thought.

Later that night, Brittany and Jeanette returned home. They were both tired. Brittany looked at the time.

"10:25, no wonder I'm so tired." she said.

She and Jeanette changed into their pajamas and went to sleep with their boyfriends. Jeanette laid next to Simon, and Brittany laid next to Alvin, which was a surprise to him.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm going to sleep with you. This is my surprise Alvin. From now on, we're sleeping together."

Alvin liked the sound of that. He wrapped his arms around Brittany. Brittany snuggled close to Alvin.

She kissed him and he kissed her back.

" _I know that dream will never come true. I could never hurt Alvin. I love him so much. And he loves me so much. So I know that someday, we will have a family of our own._ "

Brittany smiled and went to sleep.


	6. Our Relationship

**CGI Movie Version.**

 _Our Relationship_

Later in the middle of the night, Brittany woke up. She looked at Alvin who was still asleep. She shook him gently.

"Alvin. Alvin wake up." she whispered.

Alvin opened his eyes.

"Wh-what?" he said.

"Shh! We don't want to wake up the others. Are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it Brittany?" Alvin whispered.

"I want us to make love."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now."

"But Brittany, its the middle of the night."

"Yes, and its the perfect time."

Brittany got on top of Alvin and started kissing him and in turn he kissed her back. Then Brittany did something Alvin never expected. She took of her night shirt and tossed on the floor, revealing her golden furry body. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes.

"Britt-Britt-" he stuttered.

"Shh shh shh shh. No talking, just kiss me." she said.

Alvin and Brittany continued to kiss. Brittany then took off Alvin's pajamas and hugged him. They both relaxed for a little bit. Alvin looked at Brittany and Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Brittany, your so beautiful."

"And your not bad yourself."

Brittany continued to hug Alvin. Alvin rubbed Brittany's back.

"Your so soft." he whispered.

"And so are you." Brittany whispered back.

Alvin became more and more in love with her. Brittany felt the same with Alvin.

They laid back down. Brittany laid on top of Alvin. He covered both of them with the blanket and they both fell back asleep. Morning came and as usual, Brittany woke up first. She loves sunrises. She smiled. Alvin woke up to Brittany looking out the window next to their bed. Alvin couldn't get over how beautiful Brittany was. He liked the line markings in her back, the color of her fur, her tail, everything about her is perfect.

" _She's so beautiful. Her fur is so pretty and soft. I can't get over how beautiful she is._ " he thought.

He got up and massaged Brittany's back with his paws. It felt so good to her she let out a delightful purr. Alvin liked the sound of Brittany's purr.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I do." Brittany said.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her an  
d kissed her on the neck. Brittany smiled. She turned around and looked at Alvin.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes." Alvin said.

Brittany started to blush. Alvin smiled. Brittany held onto Alvin's paw. She looked around.

"Alvin, you don't think anyone noticed what we were doing, do you?" Brittany whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Alvin whispered back.

"Okay good. Cause we don't need anyone to know what we're doing. Let's get dressed and let's go to the tree house. We need to talk in private."

"Okay?" Alvin said worriedly.

Alvin and Brittany changed their clothes and went to the tree house. Meanwhile an alarm clock went off. Simon woke up and shut it off. Jeanette woke up next to him.

"Oh, good morning, Simon." she said sweetly.

"Good morning, Jeanette."

She kissed him. Brittany and Alvin sat on a couch in the tree house.

"What do you want to talk about, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Us. And our future."

Alvin was surprised.

"Our future, as in you and me?" he asked.

"Yes. Alvin, you know I love you, I really do, and well, I've been thinking about this for quite awhile and I've made my decision." Brittany said.

"About?"

Brittany moved closer to Alvin. She whispered in his ear.

"I want to have a baby."

Alvin gasped.

"You want to have what?!" he yelled.

"Shh! Quiet! I don't want anyone else to know." whispered Brittany.

"But Britt, I don't think your ready yet. I know I'm not ready." he whispered.

"Alvin, of course your not, neither am I, not now. I'm talking about later."

"How much later?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know."

"Okay." Alvin said uneasily.

"Alvin, I know this is sudden, but its something we need to talk about if we're going to take our relationship serious."

"I thought we are."

"Yes we are, but I'm talking about taking it to the next level."

"Next level? Brittany, what are you saying?"

"Alright, alright. I'm just going to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

Brittany grabbed both of Alvin's paws and held them. She looked at him in the eye.

"Alvin...do you want to have sex with me?"

Alvin was shocked to hear that. He tried to say something but he kept stuttering Brittany let go of Alvin's paws.

"Alvin, just say yes or no. Do you want to have sex with me?"

Alvin looked at Brittany and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to have sex with you." he said calmly.

"Alright." Brittany said smiling.

"So it's settled now?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, it's settled." replied Brittany.

Brittany got up and took her shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"Brittany what are you doing?"

Brittany got on top of Alvin.

"We are going to have sex."

"Now?! But-"

"But nothing. Alvin please, just go along with me."

Alvin knew there was no way he could get out of this one.

" _Maybe it won't be so bad_." he thought.

Alvin took off his hoodie.

"Alright, lets do this." he said.

"Great! Let's lay on the floor. We'll have more room."

They both got on the floor and started kissing. Brittany took off her skirt. They kissed each other like they never kissed before.

"Ready to do this?" Brittany asked.

She smiled and winked at him.

"Yes I am." said Alvin.

Brittany laid on her back. Alvin moved closer to her. He kissed her then looked at her body.

"Go ahead, but slowly." she said.

Alvin nodded. He was about to make his move when the door to the tree house opened. Alvin and Brittany gasped. Brittany quickly grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and covered herself and Alvin.

"Oh my gosh." Eleanor said.

She was in total shock.

"Ele-Eleanor! Wh-what are you doing here?" Brittany frantically asked.

"I, just came up here to get something. But I'll come back later." Eleanor said slowly.

"Wait Eleanor!"

"Oh no no no! You don't need to explain. Besides it's not really my business."

Eleanor turned around and left.

"Wait Eleanor!" Brittany yelled.

She got up and almost ran to the door when Alvin grabbed a hold of her tail.

"Ow! Alvin!"

"Put your clothes back on first!"

Brittany scoffed. She put her shirt and skirt back on.

"You better put your clothes on too!" she said as she ran out the door.

Alvin put his red hoodie back on and walked out of the tree house. Meanwhile Brittany caught up to Eleanor. Which was easy to do since Brittany is the fastest runner.

"Eleanor wait! Please! Now, please! Don't tell anyone what you just saw."

"But Brittany, you and Alvin almost had-had."

"Sex. I know. But-oh my gosh! Eleanor please, I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone. Especially not Jeanette."

"Why not?"

"Because Jeanette's more sensitive and I don't think she could handle it."

"Handle what?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany gasped. Jeanette walked up to her and Eleanor looking lovely as usual.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well are you going to tell her or should I?" Eleanor asked Brittany.

Brittany sighed.

" _What am going to say?_ " she asked herself.

"We're waiting!" said Eleanor.

"I-I can't say it. It's a secret Jeanette. I can't tell you." Brittany said.

"Brittany, you can tell me. You know I'm good at keeping secrets. I promise I won't tell anyone. It seems like Eleanor knows. So why can't I?"

"Because Jeanette, I'm only saying this cause I love you, but your better off not knowing." said Brittany.

Jeanette sighed.

"You don't trust me?" she sadly asked.

"No it's not that. Its-"

"No no. It's okay. I won't ask anymore about it. I won't interfere." Jeanette interrupted.

Then she walked away.

"Alright, you better not tell anyone! Understand?" Brittany asked sternly to Eleanor.

"Alright fine! I won't tell anyone." said Eleanor.

"Good. No go do what you were going to do." said Brittany.

Eleanor walked away. Brittany sighed.

"Oh my gosh, what is going on with us? We've had a lot of arguments and luckily they ended in hugs and kisses, but now Eleanor walked in on me and Alvin about to do it on the floor of me and sister's tree house. She says she's not going to tell anyone about what she saw. So it's probably only going to be a secret for awhile, but it will eventually come out. My whole family will know that Alvin and I almost had sex."

Brittany let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, is this weird for you to hear? I probably shouldn't even be talking to you about this, but I really don't have anyone else to talk to." said Brittany.

The person Brittany is talking to is Jayden. They were both sitting on a bench on a beach at the ocean. Since they both don't live far from the ocean. Well, in my story they don't. And Jayden, you know, the guy from a few chapters ago who's with the Power Rangers Samurai, well he will have some appearances in future chapters. I'm saying this now so it won't be a surprise. Still don't like how the Power Rangers were mixed in with Alvin and the Chipmunks? Fine. Your entitled to your own opinion. If you did, great. Now, back to the story.

"Well, uh...okay, how do I put this?" Jayden said.

"It's weird. Just say it." said Brittany.

She startled to feel embarrassed about what she just said.

"Alright Brittany, its nice to see you again, it really is. I really missed you. Honestly, I was thinking about you the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how you and Alvin been. Haven't seen you in, what? Several weeks?"

"That sounds about right."

"Yeah, alright so, getting back to this, Brittany, I'm going to be honest here. I'm glad you and Alvin are in love, I really am. I'm happy for you two. But it is a little uncomfortable hearing that. Now if I was a chipmunk, that probably wouldn't be the case. But obviously I'm not, so uh, yeah."

There was a short time of silence between them. They were both looking at the ocean.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I really am. I feel embarrassed from what I told you." Brittany said.

"Don't be. It's okay. Your stressed aren't you?" said Jayden.

He looked at Brittany. Brittany looked back at him.

"Yeah, I am. It seems like there's a lot going on when really there's not. I sometimes feel overwhelmed. You ever feel that way?"

"Oh yeah, almost everyday."

"Right, of course, you, yeah."

Brittany and Jayden watched the waves of the ocean crash on the shore.

"Hey Jayden, can we keep this conversation between us?"

"Yeah, of course. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Brittany climbed up near Jayden's right shoulder and hugged him. He hugged her back with his left hand.

"Thank you for being here for me." Brittany whispered.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I am." Jayden whispered back.

Brittany smiled. She then climbed down Jayden and she sat on his right leg.

"Hey, Brittany, you want to see a little trick?" he asked.

"Sure." she said.

Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer and drew a samurai symbol which instantly became a piece of red paper. Brittany continued to smile, amazed by what he did. Jayden folded the paper into an airplane.

"Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah."

He took the plane and threw it. It flew smoothly through the air. Jayden smiled. He knew he cheered Brittany up. Jayden then remembered something. He got up and kneeled in front of Brittany.

"Brittany, can you do a favor for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Jayden pulled out an orange disk. Brittany immediately recognized it.

"The Beetle Zord?" she asked.

"I want you to keep it for me for awhile. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess can."

Jayden sat the disk down next to her. In size comparison, the disk is just as tall as Brittany.

"But Jayden, how am I going to keep this for you? It's tall as me."

"I can fix that." said Jayden.

He took his Samuraizer and drew another samurai symbol.

"Symbol Power, shrink."

And like magic, the disk shrunk all the way down to Brittany's hip.

"Now you should have no trouble holding on to it." said Jayden.

Brittany picked up the disk. Then she looked at Jayden.

"But what if your in battle and you need this? And why do you want me to hold on to this?" she asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Alright I hope you do."

"I do."

"Okay, well I should be getting home now."

"Okay. Well I hope your problem with your sisters and your family gets resolved in a good way."

"Yeah I hope so too."

"You just got to believe, Brittany. Everything will eventually be alright."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." said Brittany.

"Good. Now, how about if I walk you home?"

"Really? Okay, sure."

Brittany put the Beetle disk in her shirt pocket and climbed onto Jayden and sat on his right shoulder. Jayden and Brittany later arrived at the Seville house. He gently sat Brittany down on the front porch. He sat down on a step next to Brittany.

"Thank you Jayden, for being with me today." she said.

"Your welcome. Your a special friend. Both you and Alvin are." Jayden said smiling.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I'll keep the disk safe."

"I know you will. I trust you."

"I'm glad you do. Oh, one other thing, can we keep this meeting of ours a secret between us? I don't want Alvin to get be upset at me for seeing you without him."

"Yeah of course." said Jayden.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, definitely." Brittany said.

She smiled at him and walked in the door. Jayden smiled as well.

" _She really is something special._ " he thought.

Jayden walked back to the Shiba house. Meanwhile Brittany walked into the living room. Everyone including Dave was there.

"Oh Brittany, I was just about to call you." Dave said.

"Oh, really? About what?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Its about you and everyone else here."

"Oh, okay." Brittany said nervously.

"Have a seat." Dave said.

Brittany sat on an empty chair.

" _Oh no. Dave knows. He knows. Eleanor told him. And now Jeanette probably knows too. And Simon and Theodore. Oh great. Alvin and I are so done for._ " Brittany thought.


	7. Back To School

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Back To School_

"Listen guys, I've heard about something that really surprised me. And I want to tell all of you about this." said Dave.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"Well I've been told that-"

"Okay okay wait!" Brittany interrupted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Before you say anymore Dave, I would like a chance to explain." Brittany said frantically.

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"Oh, you were talking about something else?" Brittany slowly asked.

"I believe so. You don't know what I was going to say. What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing important I guess. Go ahead and say what you wanted to say. What was it that you heard that surprised you?" Brittany asked.

She felt very embarrassed on how she just acted.

"Well, I was going to say since you guys are taking a break from your singing and concerts, I was thinking about sending you all back to school." said Dave.

"School? Why school?" asked Alvin.

"Because, it gives you all something to do." said Dave.

"Oh, but we all got something plenty to do." said Eleanor.

She looked at Brittany, who had a worried expression on her face.

"I know, but I think it would be good for you all. What do you guys say? Are you all alright with it?" asked Dave.

"Well I am." said Simon.

"I am too. It would nice to go back." said Jeanette.

"Sure. I like meeting new people." said Theodore.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." said Eleanor. "What about you Brittany?"

"I'll go, if Alvin goes." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"Oh alright, why not?" he said.

"Great, I'll get you all registered." said Dave.

He left the room.

"Great, school. Not really the best place for me." said Alvin.

"Alvin, if I remember correctly, you had a great time." said Brittany.

"Yeah I did. Except for the learning. Come on! We're chipmunks, we don't need to go to school." said Alvin.

"But it'll be good for you Alvin." said Simon.

Alvin moaned.

Fast forwarding to the following Sunday, the chipmunks and chipettes were getting their stuff ready for school. They filled their backpacks with pencils, pens, paper, notebooks and other school materials. Brittany went to her dresser when no one was in the room. She opened a drawer and took out a box. She opened it. Inside was the Beetle disk that Jayden gave her. She closed the box and put it in her backpack.

" _Just in case._ " she thought.

Later the chipmunks and chipettes went to sleep. Morning came. Everyone got themselves ready to go to school. Right at the last minute, Brittany secretly opened her backpack and took out the box. She opened it and took out the Beetle disk. She then opened a zipper pocket that was on her jacket she wore over her pink shirt. She put the Beetle disk inside the pocket and closed the zipper.

"Now, there's a better chance that this disk is safer and won't get lost or stolen." she said quietly to herself.

"Brittany!" Dave called.

"Coming!" Brittany called back.

She quickly put the bow back in her dresser drawer and went to the front door. Dave was there.

"You got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Brittany.

Dave drove them and they arrived at school.

"Don't worry guys. The first day may be rough, but I'm sure it will turn out to be a magical day for all." he said.

"Dave, this is school, not Disneyland." said Brittany.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the car door. Everyone got out of the car. Theodore was the last to leave. He closed the door and Dave drove off. The chipmunks each had their class schedules in their paws. They all looked at each others.

"Well it looks like we have some classes together." said Simon.

"Yeah, me and Alvin, we have math, history, and english class together." said Brittany.

"Ooh and me and Simon have science class together." said Jeanette.

"And me and Theodore have history together" said Eleanor.

The school bell rang.

"Well then let's all go to our classes. We have a busy day ahead of us." said Simon.

"Right, we'll see each other at lunch?" asked Jeanette.

"Don't see why not." said Eleanor.

"Yup, see ya." said Brittany.

They all waved goodbye at each other and went to their classes. Brittany and Alvin went to their first class which is math. Specifically algebra. Alvin and Brittany walked in. They looked around.

"Its not a bad looking classroom." said Alvin.

"Yeah it's not. For math." said Brittany.

Brittany then noticed a guy wearing a red shirt and blue pants. She gasped in amazement.

"Alvin, look at that guy. Does he look familiar to you?"

"Yeah."

Alvin and Brittany walked closer to the guy.

"Isn't that...Jayden?" asked Brittany.

"It is Jayden. Wow! We haven't seen him in quite awhile."

" _Actually YOU haven't seen him in quite awhile. I just seen him recently._ " Brittany thought. "Come on lets say hi to him!" she said.

"Okay."

Alvin and Brittany jumped onto his desk.

"Hey Jayden!" they both said.

Jayden gasped. He was shocked to see them.

"Alvin, Brittany? Hey. What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We go to this school now. See? We're wearing backpacks." said Brittany.

"Yeah you are. Wow, its great to see you two again. It's been quite awhile since I seen you both. How have you two been?"

"We've been good. How about you?" asked Alvin.

"I've also been good." said Jayden.

"So Jayden, is it just you attending school or are the others here too?" asked Brittany.

"Actually the others are here too. Yeah. We're all here." replied Jayden.

"Nice! I bet they'll be happy to see us." said Alvin.

"I'm sure they will." said Jayden.

"Wait, if all of you are here at the school, then what happens if a Nighlok shows up somewhere else?" Brittany asked softly.

"Don't worry, we have ways of getting there."

"Oh okay." said Brittany.

The final bell rang. The students in the class went to their desks. Brittany looked at the desk next to Jayden.

"Does someone sit here?" she asked.

"Nope, its all yours."

"Nice!" said Alvin.

Everyone in class were talking. The teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone settle down!" said the teacher.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Class, we have a couple of new students today, Alvin and Brittany."

Everyone looked at them and cheered clapped. Alvin and Brittany smiled and waved.

Later lunch came. All the chipmunks and chipettes sat together at a table. All except Brittany who was with Jayden.

"Where's Brittany?" Simon asked Alvin.

"I have no idea. All she said was she had something important to do." Alvin said.

Meanwhile Brittany and Jayden met in a empty class room.

"Thanks for meeting me." Brittany said.

"No problem. What's up?"

"Well one thing, I want to say that I had no idea that you were attending this school. Honestly this was all Dave's idea."

"Who?"

"Dave. The guy who takes care of me and the other chipmunks. You met him to help clear Alvin and I from a misunderstanding."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Alright well, this was his idea. Not mine."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Okay. I just want to make it clear that I'm not like, stalking you or anything."

"Oh of course not. I believe you."

"Okay. That's settled."

"Yeah, how are you and your sisters? Did uh, Elaine, Elena-"

"Eleanor."

"Yeah Eleanor, did she tell anyone about you and Alvin?"

"No, I think it's still a secret. Why you ask?"

"Because I'm worried about you. I hope everything goes alright.

"Yeah I hope so too." said Brittany.

There was some quiet between them, then Brittany thought of something.

"Jayden, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah." Jayden slowly said.

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

Jayden sighed.

"Mia." he said quietly.

Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"You have a crush on Mia?! The Mia that's on your team?!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Shh! Quiet! Not so loud." said Jayden.

Brittany lowered her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes, that Mia."

"Wow, Jayden. You always surprise me."

"Is this what you asked me here to talk about?" asked Jayden.

He was trying to change the subject. But it backfired.

"Jayden, you got to ask her out. She is pretty."

"Yeah, she is. But I don't know if she feels the same about me. I don't know if she likes me."

"Well, how about if I help you with that?" Brittany offered.

"What? Oh no no no no. You don't have to. Really you don't. You have other things to do. You don't have to help me." said Jayden.

"Jayden, you've helped for me, so now it's time I help you." said Brittany.

Jayden sighed. He had gotten into hard situations before, but this is one he knows he can't get out of.

"Alright Brittany, what do you have in mind?"

"Come closer, I'll tell you."

Brittany whispered her idea in Jayden's ear.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot in the next class we have together." Jayden said.

"Good. I know you can do it." said Brittany.

The bell soon rang and everyone went to their classes. Brittany entered her history class. A group of girls were sitting at desk. One of them saw Brittany.

"Oh Brittany? Brittany come here."

Brittany walked over to them.

"Can we have your signature? We're really big fans of you. We think your very pretty."

"Oh, well thank you. Of course you can have my signature." Brittany said. "Where do I sign?"

"Oh right here on the inside of our notebooks."

Brittany took out a pen and signed the inside cover of each of the girls' notebooks.

"Oh thank you Brittany!"

"Your welcome. And may I say, you girls are pretty too."

The girls smiled.

"Thanks Brittany." another girl said.

Brittany smiled and went to a desk right next to Alvin.

"Hey." she said sweetly.

Alvin was surprised to see Brittany.

"We missed you at lunch. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Um, I got lost. Yeah, I got lost. I couldn't find the cafeteria."

"You could've asked somebody, like Jayden."

"I couldn't find him either."

Alvin didn't say anything.

"Alvin you not upset are you?"

"No. No I'm not. I just didn't know what to say, that's all. We're good."

"Oh, okay good."

At the end of the school day, Dave picked the chipmunks up.

"So how was the first day of school?" he asked.

"It was good." said Simon.

"I met lots of nice people today." said Jeanette.

"So did I!" said Eleanor.

"Me too!" said Theodore.

"Ah, I guess I'll go another day. It wasn't bad." said Alvin.

"What about you Brittany?" asked Simon.

"It went well. Better than I expected." said Brittany.

They all arrived home.

"Now I assume that all of you have some homework, right?"

"Yes, Dave!" everyone said.

"Okay, go and do it. I'm going to get dinner ready."

The chipmunks went to their room and began their homework. Brittany had a write a short paragraph essay. She walked over to Jeanette, who was doing her science homework.

"Jeanette?"

"Yeah Brittany?"

"May I borrow your laptop?"

"Why?"

"So I can type this essay I have to write."

"No you may not."

Brittany was shocked. Jeanette always lets her use her laptop.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Because, I'll let you use it if you tell me the secret you and Eleanor are hiding from me." said Jeanette.

Brittany was even more shocked.

"How dare you use that against me." Brittany said.

Jeanette just looked at Brittany.

"So your not going to let me use it?" Brittany asked.

"No. Not until you tell me. I think I deserve to know." Jeanette said.

"Alright fine. I'll just ask Dave if I can use his computer. Thanks for nothing." said Brittany.

And then she stormed off to find Dave. He was in the kitchen making dinner as usual. Brittany jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey Dave."

"Oh hi Brittany. What are you doing here? Your supposed to be doing your homework."

"I am. I just want to asked you if I can use your computer. I need to write an essay for my english class."

"Oh well why don't you use Jeanette's computer."

"She's...busy using it."

"Oh well, then go ahead."

"Thanks Dave."

"Your welcome."

Brittany leaped off the counter and went to Dave's office. She saw his computer. She jumped onto the chair, then onto the desk.

"At least Dave will let me use his. But he doesn't know my secret."

Brittany took a deep breath. Then she opened a program and began typing her essay. 15 minutes later she was almost done when suddenly the computer shut off.

"Oh my gosh, no! I was almost done!" Brittany exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I happened." said Jeanette.

Brittany looked down at the floor. She saw Jeanette have the power cord in her paw.

"Jeanette why did you do that?"

"We need to talk." replied Jeanette.

"Talk?" asked Brittany.

"About your secret. I think I deserve to know. What is it that your hiding from me?"

Brittany sighed.


	8. A Dream Come True

**CGI Movie Version**

 _A Dream Come True_

"Okay Jeanette, you want to know the truth? Here it is. Purple is a fall color. And right now its not fall." said Brittany.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

She looked at her clothes. She was wearing a purple shirt and skirt as usual.

"So? Just because purple is a fall color doesn't mean I can't wear it. Besides that's not what you've been keeping from me is it? I want the truth Brittany. Come on, why can't you tell me?"

"Because Jeanette, I don't think your ready to hear it yet."

"But Eleanor knows, and she's the youngest. So it doesn't make sense you what just said."

Brittany knows Jeanette's right. Why have the youngest know but not the second to the youngest? Brittany knew she couldn't keep it from Jeanette any longer. Otherwise Jeanette is going to keep bugging her about it.

"Alright, I'll tell you." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes, but not here, lets go to our tree house."

Brittany held onto Jeanette's paw and walked her to the tree house. Eleanor was there. She saw Brittany and Jeanette.

"Brittany." said Eleanor.

"I'm going to tell Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Really? Well good. She deserves to know."

"Yeah, well she's going to know."

"Know what? Tell me." said Jeanette.

"Come sit." said Brittany.

Still holding onto Jeanette's paw, Brittany and Jeanette sat on the couch.

"Okay, I'm just going to keep this simple. Alvin and I are really in love and we are ready to take our relationship to the next level. We went here and started to make out and well, Eleanor walked in on us and she caught us about to have sex." explained Brittany.

"You and Alvin had sex?" Jeanette asked.

"No, but we almost."

"Yeah, I caught them naked on the floor." said Eleanor.

"Well I'm glad you walked in on them. Brittany, I don't think your ready. Are you?" Jeanette asked.

"I-I really don't know. I was just caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking properly." said Brittany.

Jeanette hugged Brittany.

"What's that for?" asked Brittany.

"That's for telling me the truth." said Jeanette.

"So, your not upset at me anymore?" Brittany asked.

"No, not anymore. But Brittany, next time, just tell me."

"I know I should've, but I didn't think you could handle it."

"Brittany, believe it or not, I am a pretty strong girl. I just don't always show it."

Brittany smiled. And so did Jeanette.

"Well, I'm glad this is settled. Wow, I've been saying that a lot lately." said Brittany.

"Hey, no worries Brittany. After we finish our homework how about you and I go to the beach?"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Okay, sure."

Brittany and Jeanette hugged. Once again, they're all a happy family. They went back to the house to finish their homework. Meanwhile, Alvin was laying on his bed. Well his and Brittany's. He was taking a nap. He was having a nice dream. In his dream was him and Brittany all alone on an pier at the ocean with the sun setting in the horizon. Alvin and Brittany was making out on the pier. Kiss after kiss after kiss. Brittany then took her clothes off. Alvin did the same. They continued to kiss. Then Brittany laid on her back. She smiled at Alvin.

"Alvin, you know what to do, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes I do." he said.

He wrapped his arms around Brittany and then, going to keep it clean here, started doing Brittany. Brittany moaned in pleasure. As Alvin kept doing her, he constantly kissed her neck. Alvin kept doing her and Brittany kept moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Alvin, you really know how to keep a girl happy." she moaned.

"You bet I do." he said.

Then they changed positions. Brittany got on top of Alvin. They continued to have sex. Alvin felt Brittany's body. He loved her gold color fur. He kissed Brittany on the chest. Brittany sighed. All of this felt good to her. Then Brittany laid on her back again. Alvin kept doing her for awhile. Then he came right inside of Brittany. She screamed. It was painful, but also felt very good. She soon calmed down. Alvin held her in his arms.

"Brittany?"

"I'm okay Alvin. Actually, I'm great. I never felt so good in my life."

Brittany and Alvin started panting. Apparently having sex takes a lot of energy. They calmed down and got their breathing under control. Alvin laid right next to Brittany. Brittany laid on top of him and laid her head right beneath his. Alvin rubbed her back.

"Oh Brittany, I will always love you. You are the love of my life."

"And your the love of my life."

Brittany laid on her stomach.

"Alvin, will you give me a message?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything for you Brittany."

Alvin got on Brittany and rubbed her back in a sensational movement. Brittany purred dreamily. It felt really good to her. Alvin loves the sound of Brittany's purr.

"Brittany, your purr is my favorite sound."

Brittany smiled. She turned over on her back and kissed Alvin. Her blue eyes were a pretty sight. Alvin kissed Brittany on the cheek. And in turn, she kissed him back. Alvin then looked at the blue ocean water.

"Brittany, your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean itself."

Brittany was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to that. So she pulled Alvin into a passionate kiss. Then Alvin grabbed Brittany's legs and and carried her to the beach. He let her down gently onto the water.

"Alvin."

"Shh! No talking, just kiss me."

She obeyed. And she and Alvin kissed in the ocean. About an hour later, she and Alvin were laying in the sand on the beach.

"Oh Alvin, you are so romantic." Brittany said.

Alvin smiled. He knew he pleased his girlfriend well. But then Alvin's dream ended. Brittany woke him up.

"Alvin! Alvin! Alvin, wake up!"

"What? You interrupted me from a perfect dream."

Alvin opened his eyes. The first sight was Brittany looking over him, beautiful as ever.

"But you know what? It's worth it." he said.

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

"I'm talking about you." he said.

He put his paw on Brittany's cheek.

"Your a pretty sight to look at." he said.

Brittany smiled.

"Thank you Alvin, but I need to tell you something. Jeanette and I are going to the beach."

Alvin got up.

"The beach?"

"Yes."

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Of course I did."

"Really? Well then let me see it."

Alvin didn't say anything. Brittany knew she caught him lying.

"That's what I thought. Well, finish your homework, then meet me at the beach."

"Oh alright." Alvin moaned.

He got up and went to his folder that had his math homework in it. He opened it and took out the paper. Brittany looked at it.

"You didn't even start it." she said.

"Yeah I know."

"Do you need help? I can help you get started."

"No its okay. I know how to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Well do it and then meet me at the beach."

"Okay." Alvin moaned.

"Alvin, I know you don't want to do it, but you have to."

"I know. I'll get it done."

"Good."

Brittany gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you later. I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

Brittany left the room.

"Oh I love you a whole lot." Alvin said to himself.

He grabbed a pencil.

"The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can see Brittany. I want my dream to come true. Oh, it was the best dream I've ever had." he said.

Brittany and Jeanette later arrived at the beach.

"Jeanette, why did you want to take me here?" Brittany asked.

"Because I just wanted to." Jeanette said.

She and Brittany walked along the beach near the ocean. Then Jeanette saw some panoramic binoculars on stands.

"Hey, lets go over there." she said.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Jeanette and Brittany went to the binoculars. Jeanette put a quarter in and looked through. What she saw amazed her.

"What do you see?" Brittany asked.

"See for yourself." Jeanette said.

Brittany looked through. She saw a group of dolphins jumping out of the water.

"Wow." said Brittany.

She also was amazed by what she saw. The Alvin ran up to them.

"Brittany!"

"Alvin. What are you doing here? Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes I did."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll check it when we get home."

"Okay, what are you two doing?"

"We're watching dolphins jump out of the water." said Jeanette.

"Nice!" said Alvin. "Hey Jeanette how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Jeanette.

"Good."

Alvin walked over to Brittany. He kissed her.

"I'm going to leave you two be." said Jeanette.

"What? No! Stay Jeanette. Don't leave please. We haven't been here very long." said Brittany.

"Yeah Jeanette, stay. Be with your sister." said Alvin.

"For real?' asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk."

"By yourself?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." said Alvin.

"Oh, well okay." said Brittany.

Alvin went off on his walk. He then saw a pier that looked just like the one in his dream. He went over to it. He then walked over to the end of the pier. He sat down.

" _Now, I just need to figure out how to put my dream into reality._ " he thought.

Alvin stared off into the ocean. He kept thinking about that dream.

"Oh Brittany, I love you." he said.

"And I love you too." Brittany said.

Alvin turned around and saw Brittany walking towards him. She got up to him and sat next to him.

"Brittany, where's Jeanette?"

"Oh she went on home. She felt that she needed to give us time to ourselves."

"Oh, well how nice of her."

"Yeah I guess. Although I wanted to spend to with her. But oh well."

Alvin realized that this was his chance. His chance to make his dream come true. So he began to set Brittany in the mood for love, which is usually easy to do.

"It's beautiful out right now." Alvin said.

"Yeah it is. Very beautiful." Brittany said.

"Just like you." Alvin said.

And he kissed her.

"Oh, Alvin." she said.

"Want to make love again?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, yes, anytime." Brittany said.

They kissed numerous times. Then Alvin looked around. Like in his dream, there was no one at the beach. They were all alone.

"Alvin, is everything okay?" Brittany asked.

She was confused on why Alvin stopped kissing her.

"Everything is great." he said after he kissed her again.

"Okay good."

Alvin and Brittany continued to make out, then Alvin took off his hoodie. Brittany was surprised.

"Alvin, what are you doing?"

"Brittany, I think we're ready, and right here is the perfect place for our first time."

"First time?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Brittany had to stop and think, but then she got the idea.

"Alvin, are you sure your ready? Cause usually the first time is all it takes and before you know it, I might be pregnant."

"I'm more than sure, Britt. I'm ready."

"Alright, then let's do this."

Brittany removed her clothes and kissed Alvin. The Brittany laid on her back. Alvin got close to her.

"Okay, start out slowly. Since this is my first time, it's going to be painful."

Alvin nodded. Still keeping it clean here, he started to do Brittany. Brittany screamed in pain but soon it started to feel good to her. As Alvin kept doing her, Brittany moaned in pleasure. They kissed multiple times. Then they switched positions. Alvin laid on his back. They continued to have sex for a while. Alvin felt Brittany's body. Her fur was very soft. Like silk soft. Brittany was on her back again and then Alvin wrapped his arms around her. He then came right inside of the beautiful chipette.

"Oh Alvin." Brittany moaned.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Alvin asked, afraid that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, actually, I'm great. That felt so good." said Brittany.

Alvin was relieved. He laid on his back and Brittany laid on top of him.

" _My dream has come true_. _I had sex with my beautiful girlfriend._ " thought Alvin.

Then Alvin heard the most wonderful sound: the sound of Brittany's purr. She was most satisfied. She raised her head and looked at Alvin.

"Alvin...that was incredible. Thank you."

"No, thank you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known."

"I'm the only beautiful girl you've ever known."

"Yes you are. Brittany, I promise, I will always, always, love you."

"I know you will. Alvin, I promise the same thing. I love you. And now that we just had sex, we really love each other now."

Alvin nodded. He looked at the ocean.

" _It's just like in my dream._ " he thought.

"Brittany, your eyes are as pretty as the ocean itself." Alvin said.

And like in his dream, she was speechless. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Come on, let's get dressed. Dave probably almost has dinner ready." said Brittany.

They put their clothes back on and walked to the house holding paws.

"Brittany, what if you get pregnant?"

"Well, then I guess you and I will be parents."

"Well yeah, but I meant how are we going to tell the others?"

"Oh, well that's basically a bridge we'll cross when we get there."

They arrived back just in time. Dave was putting the food on the table.

"Well did you two have a good time?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh yeah. We had a great time." said Brittany.


	9. Another Day At School

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Another Day At School_

Everyone ate their dinner and went to bed. The next day before leaving for school, Brittany made Alvin promise not to tell anyone that they had sex.

"Of course not. I promise I will not tell anyone." said Alvin.

"Good." said Brittany.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, I do." said Brittany.

And with all that said, Dave took the chipmunks to school. Alvin and Brittany went to their first class, said hi to Jayden and went to their desk which is next to him. Since they are small, they both used the same desk.

"Alvin, I never did check your homework. Let me see it real quick." said Brittany.

Alvin took his paper out. And he was telling the truth. He did complete it.

"Looks like you did it, good job." Brittany said.

She gave him a little kiss on his left cheek. Alvin smiled.

"Thanks." he said.

Brittany smiled. The teacher began the lecture.

"Let's go over last night's homework. Will someone come up to the board and do problem one?"

Of course in a situation like that, no one really wants to. There maybe one person who would, but not in this classroom. Everyone was quiet. So quiet that a guy sneezing in the hall could be heard.

"Alright, I'll choose someone at random."

The teacher looked around the classroom. Jayden was drawing his symbol powers on a piece of paper in his notebook. The teacher spotted him.

"Jayden?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to up to the board and solve problem one?"

"Uh, no thanks." Jayden said.

"Well get up here anyway."

The teacher walked up to the board and drew up the problem. Jayden turned to Brittany and Alvin.

"Guys, I didn't do last night's homework. Can I borrow your paper? Just this once?" he whispered.

"Yeah of course here." whispered Brittany.

She handed him her paper.

"Thanks." he whispered back.

Jayden walked up to the board. He copied the problem to the board.

"That is correct. You may return to your seat." said the teacher.

Jayden returned to his desk and handed back Brittany's paper.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"Your welcome." she said softly.

Later the class ended.

"I'll see you at lunch today, right?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, today you will." said Brittany.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and went to their different classes. Alvin went to his science class. It wasn't really long before he got bored. The science teacher was talking about tectonic plates and how they can effect the Earth's surface. It was a boring topic for him. He grabbed his backpack and snuck out of the classroom. He was walking down the hall when all of a sudden he heard a girl clear her throat behind him. He stopped and turned around and saw Jeanette.

"Oh, hey Jeanette, what's up?" asked Alvin.

"I'm wondering why your not in class." said Jeanette.

"Well, I uh, was just, uh."

"Your not ditching are you?"

"What? No. No of course I'm not ditching. Besides why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm a hall monitor." Jeanette said.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Really."

Jeanette showed him her gold badge that had 'Hall Monitor' written on it.

"Oh, you really are a hall monitor." Alvin said.

"Yeah, Alvin, I know your ditching. Just admit it."

"Alright fine. I am."

"Alvin, why?"

"Because science class bores me. Teacher is talking about movement of the tectonic plates, which I have no idea what that is. But its boring."

"Alvin, science can be an interesting subject to learn about if you just give it a chance. And tectonic plates, they are part of the lithosphere which is the Earth's surface. Tectonic plates floats on molten rock and it moves around the planet. Did you know that the places move almost an inch each year?"

"Wow that is really amazing." Alvin said sarcastically.

"Alvin, science can be a fun class. Besides you'll probably get to do experiments."

That there got his attention.

"What kind of experiments?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm in chemistry so it's different for me." she said.

"You think I'll be able to make a exploding volcano?"

"Maybe."

"Well, alright. I'll stay in the class then."

"Good."

Alvin hugged Jeanette. Jeanette hugged him back.

"Thanks Jeanette." he said.

He then let go of Jeanette.

"I'm going back to class now." he said.

He turned around and started walking but Jeanette stopped him.

"Sorry Alvin." she said.

"For what?"

"I have to give you a ticket."

"What?"

"I have to give you a ticket."

"Why?"

"Because your ditching class. Alvin, it's against the rules."

"Well, can't you just let this one just, slide?"

"No, I can't."

"Come on, I'm your best friend. Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Alvin, but rules are rules."

Jeanette started filling out a form.

"But rules are meant to be broken." said Alvin.

"In your world, yes. But not here. Sorry."

Jeanette handed Alvin the ticket.

"Now, you might as well just hang out with me. Class will be over in a few minutes." Jeanette said.

Alvin read the paper.

"I have to go to lunch detention?!" he asked.

"Yes, that is the punishment. Hopefully you won't ditch again."

Jeanette and Alvin walked down the hallway further. They both saw Antonio at the waterfall. (Antonio, also with the Power Rangers Samurai, chapter 2.) He was getting a drink at a water fountain. Alvin and Jeanette walked over to him.

"Hey Antonio!" greeted Alvin.

Antonio looked down at them.

"Oh hey Alvin! Say, Jayden told me that you and Brittany and the other chipmunks go here."

"Yeah we do."

"Nice! And who is this?"

"This is Jeanette, one of Brittany's sisters."

Antonio kneeled down to them.

"Hello Jeanette. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Jeanette.

Jeanette looked at Antonio.

"Antonio, do you have a pass on you?" she asked.

"Uh no. The teacher said I could just go." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you do realize that you can't be out of the classroom without a pass, right?"

"Well, yeah, but the teacher said I could just go."

"Right."

Jeanette started filling out another form.

"Wait, are you writing me up?" Antonio asked.

"I have to. You don't have a pass."

She handed Antonio the paper.

"Remember to have a pass next time." Jeanette said.

She then walked away. Antonio's mouth was open in surprise.

"Hey don't feel too bad. I got one too." said Alvin.

He showed him the paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." said Alvin.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Antonio.

The bell rang and Alvin went to his next class which is history with Brittany. They greeted each other at the door with a kiss.

"Hey Britt." said Alvin.

"Hi Alvin." said Brittany.

They walked in and took their desk. There was a substitute teacher. And lucky for the class there was nothing to do. So everyone just sat around and talked. Alvin talked to Brittany of course.

"Hey Britt, I have to tell you this before Jeanette does."

"Oh? What's that."

"I-I have lunch detention tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because Jeanette...caught...me ditching last period."

"Alvin!"

"I know, it's bad."

"It's really bad. Alvin, you know better."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, I appreciate you being honest with me, thank you."

She kissed Alvin on the cheek. Alvin smiled. After that class, lunch came. All the chipmunks were gathered together at the table. Then Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia and Emily walked up to them. The chipmunks were surprised.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah of course." said Alvin.

The six rangers took their seats.

"Okay, you all must be the Samurai Rangers." said Simon.

"That's correct. You already know me. But this is Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Mia and Emily." said Jayden.

He pointed to them as he introduced them.

"We just thought this would be a good time to get to know each other since we'll be seeing more of each other." said Kevin.

"So what are your names?" asked Emily.

"I'm Simon."

"I'm Jeanette."

"I'm Eleanor."

"And I'm Theodore."

Everyone ate their lunch. They they all talked about themselves. About 30 minutes later the bell for the next class rang.

"Well I'm glad we introduced ourselves." said Kevin.

"Yeah me too." said Jeanette.

"We'll see you all later." said Jayden.

"See ya." said Brittany.

Both groups smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well Alvin, we have english class now. Lets go." said Brittany.

Meanwhile with the rangers.

"Look at this Jayden." said Antonio.

He showed him the paper Jeanette gave him.

"A ticket? Who gave you this?" asked Jayden.

"That one chipmunk, Jeanette. Apparently she's a hall monitor now. She gave me this when she saw me without a pass."

"Why didn't you have a pass?"

"Cause the teacher didn't have one. I was allowed to just go. All I did was get a drink of water. Now I got lunch detention."

"Don't worry Antonio, lunch detention isn't as bad as you think. Your allowed to talk and be on your phones. It's not really detention."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides, try not to hate on Jeanette, she was just doing her job. Besides, she young."

"Alright."

Now back with Alvin and Brittany, they both were listening to an audio book the english teach was playing. Not many students enjoyed it including Alvin and Brittany. Alvin fell asleep and Brittany was doing her best to stay calm.

" _Oh, it's one of these ones where the narrator's voice gets annoying. Okay, just stay calm. Everything will be alright. I will not give in._ " she thought.

Luckily the recording was short. The teacher was passing around papers. Brittany noticed Alvin sleeping. She nudged him.

"Ah! I'm innocent!" he yelled as he woke up.

"Is everything okay?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, everything is fine!" said Brittany.

Brittany turned to Alvin.

"What was that about?!" she whispered.

"I don't know. But I had this weird dream that the Statue of Liberty fell in the ocean." whispered Alvin.

"What?!"

"Yeah, it just fell in the ocean. Like a big gust of wind toppled it into the ocean."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, that could never happen. There's no way that could ever happen. You need to watch less TV. Obviously you saw that in one of your shows." she said.

"Maybe, but it's just weird."

"Yeah, it is."

After that class, Alvin and Brittany were walking to together in the hallway. Then Brittany saw something that caught her eye. It was a poster, it said: 'Sing For Our School! It's time for our annual singing competition with the other school districts. Go to the choir room for more details.'

"Brittany, what's the hold up?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, come here and look at this."

Alvin read the poster.

"What do you think?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know." said Alvin.

"Alvin, we should do this. Just you and me."

"You and me?"

"Yeah! You and I should do a duet. I don't think we ever sang a song together, just you and me. What do you say? Please Alvin. It would mean so much to me." said Brittany.

"Alright, lets go to the choir room." said Alvin.

They went to the choir room and talked to the teacher.

"You two want to sing for the school?" asked the choir teacher.

"Yes! It would be an honor." said Brittany.

"No, actually it would be an honor for you two to sing for us. With you both singing for our school, we are sure to win this."

"So when is the competition?" asked Alvin.

"Next month."

"Alright, sign us up." said Brittany.

"Great. I'll get you both signed up."

"Awesome!" said Alvin.

They left the choir room. When they got outside, Brittany kissed Alvin.

"Whoa Brittany."

"Thank you. Thank you Alvin. I'm so glad that we're going to be doing a duet. Singing a whole song, just the two of us. Now I don't recall doing that before, do you?"

"Nope. And Brittany, I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"Oh, I love you two."

Alvin and Brittany kissed a couple of times.

"Well, we better figure out what song we're gonna sing. For now, let's keep this between us, okay?" asked Brittany.

"Okay." said Alvin.

At last the school day ended. Dave picked up the chipmunks and chipettes. They got home and Dave started dinner. The chipmunks and chipettes started their homework. Later dinner was served and everyone ate. Then they all went to bed. Like every night, Brittany and Alvin slept together naked. Alvin will never stop liking the softness of Brittany's fur. He was massaging Brittany's back. Brittany was on her phone looking for a song to sing for the competition.

"Music to my heart that's what you are." Brittany said quietly.

"What?" said Alvin quietly.

"Oh nothing, just lyrics to a song by Selena Gomez." said Brittany.

"Oh Selena Gomez, she's beautiful."

Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Oh, but she's not at beautiful as you, Brittany. To me, no girl is more beautiful than you."

"That better be true."

"It is."

Alvin kissed Brittany. He rubbed her stomach.

"I don't want any other girl than you to have a family with and spend the rest of my life with." he said.

"Oh, Alvin."

Alvin kissed Brittany again. Brittany went back to her phone and Alvin caressed all over her beautiful body. He then took the phone from Brittany's paw. He sat it next to him.

"Alvin-"

"Shh! Right now I just want to make love to you."

"You mean have sex with me?"

"Well I'm all for that too."

Brittany smiled.

"Oh, okay. We'll have sex again."

"Thanks, Britt. But try to keep your moans as quiet as possible. We don't want to wake anyone up."

"Yeah of course not. What might keep me quiet is you constantly kissing me."

"Okay."

Brittany got on her back and Alvin got close to her and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed each other numerous times while Alvin was doing her.

"Shall we take this to the bathroom? We'll have more privacy." said Alvin.

"Yeah okay."

Still naked, Alvin and Brittany got to the floor. Then Alvin grabbed Brittany's legs and back and carried her to the bathroom. Just like how he carried her to the beach in his dream. They got to the bathroom. Alvin let Brittany down gently. He then quietly shut the door and locked it. That way, there was no chance anyone was going to walk in on them. Alvin and Brittany kissed many times. Then Alvin grabbed a white towel and laid it on the floor.

"Go ahead and lay on that." he said.

"Actually I have a better idea. I know a good way to kind of spice this up."

Brittany winked at him.

"Spice this up?"

Brittany went to the bathtub and turned on the faucet and set the water to the right temperature. She opened the drainer so the water can drain.

"Come here." she said.

Alvin walked over to her. He got into the bathtub with her.

"Now think of this as a simulator for a waterfall. Very romantic."

"So, we'll be wet when we're having sex?" Alvin asked.

"Oh yes." said Brittany.

And she kissed Alvin. She then gently pushed him under the faucet, making him wet. Then Brittany got underneath the faucet and got herself wet.

"So we'll be having sex and taking a bath at the same time?" Alvin asked.

"Basically yes." replied Brittany. "No more talking. Let's make some love."

She and Alvin kissed. The water was not too hot and not too cold, just perfect. Alvin and Brittany continued to kiss. Then Brittany got on her back and Alvin got on his knees. He put his arms around Brittany and started to do her. Brittany moaned in pleasure. She was really enjoying this. And so was Alvin. He went faster in her. Then Brittany did something new. She got up then down on all four paws. She raised her tail. Alvin instantly got the idea. He went inside of her and did her. Brittany moans really turned Alvin on. He caressed Brittany's tail, back, stomach, and chest.

"Oh, Alvin." she moaned.

Each time Alvin went inside her, she moaned. That went on for another good 5 minutes. But then Alvin was getting close.

"Britt, I'm getting close."

"Okay, let's move over here."

Still both soaking wet, they moved over to the driest part of the bathtub. Brittany got on her back once more and spread her legs. Alvin got inside of her. It wasn't long before he came into the chipette. They both moaned. When every last bit was inside Brittany, Alvin laid on his back. Both he and Brittany were exhausted. When they got enough strength, Brittany and Alvin cleaned each other with shampoo. Then they rinsed each other off. When they were cleaned, Brittany turned off the water then went and laid on Alvin. They laid in the tub for awhile. Brittany kissed Alvin. They hugged each other for awhile. Then Brittany started to shiver.

"Britt, your cold."

"I am, yeah."

"Hold on, I'll get you a towel."

Alvin quickly jumped out of the tub and got a pink towel. Then he walked back to the tub. He saw Brittany climb out of it. But since her fur is still wet, she slipped and fell to the floor. Alvin ran to her.

"Britt, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alvin."

Brittany got up and stood on her two paws.

"Really I'm fine."

"Okay, that scared me a little."

"Alvin, I'm fine."

"Okay, well here's your towel."

He wrapped Brittany up in it.

"Thank you Alvin." she said sweetly.

She gave him a kiss. Alvin wrapped himself in a towel.

"Well, we can't go to bed yet we're soaking wet." said Alvin.

"Want to use my hair dryer?" Brittany asked.

"Really? That's for girls."

"Oh come on! I have fur and so do you. It will work. Just trust me."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Good. Come with me."

Brittany and Alvin jumped onto the counter. Brittany took Alvin's towel off and used her hair dryer on him. Several minutes later, he was almost dry.

"There, your almost dry. Now do the same to me." Brittany said.

She took her towel off and Alvin used Brittany's hair dryer on her. Soon they were both dried. Alvin put his arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her. She kissed him back. The they left the bathroom and quietly went to their bed. They laid close together.

"Good night Alvin. Sweet dreams." said Brittany.

Alvin kissed her.

"Good night Brittany. Sweet dreams to you as well."


	10. Brittany's Outburst

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany's Outburst_

Morning came like always and Alvin and Brittany got up before anyone else, got washed and got ready for school. Alvin always wears a red hoodie, and Brittany always wears something pink. She decided for the day she would wear a pink and white shirt and a pink skirt. She also always secretly carries the Beetle Disk with her at all times. She's still not sure why Jayden wanted her to keep it for awhile, but she's still going to keep her promise on keeping it safe. Then Simon and Jeanette woke up, then Theodore and Eleanor. They got ready, Dave took them to school and they all went to their classes. Alvin and Brittany went to their class, said hi and good morning to Jayden like always and the teacher began their lesson. Then they went to their next classes. Then the chipmunks and the rangers all hang out at lunch. Well except Alvin and Antonio, who had lunch detention. Except it wasn't really detention at all. Everyone talked quietly and was on their phones. After it was over, Brittany met Alvin at the detention room and they both walked together to their english class. Then later school ended and Dave picked them up. And at night, when everyone was asleep, Alvin and Brittany made love and had sex again. So it's basically the same routine everyday. But little did they all know, everything is soon going to change in a big way. The next day at school, Brittany was in her class. Except it really isn't a class, Brittany is like an errand girl. She delivers passes to classrooms whose students are leaving early or they have to visit the councilors or see the principle and stuff like that. It's the same class period that Alvin has science class. Alvin went out of the class, with permission this time, he didn't sneak out. He went to his locker to get a notebook he forgot. He then saw Brittany leave a class right across from him. He went over to her.

"Hey, Britt."

"Oh, hi Alvin. What are you doing out of class?"

"I was just going to my locker to get something I forgot. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm delivering these passes to different classrooms."

"Cool! Do you have a pass for me?"

"Sorry Alvin, I don't."

"Oh."

"You better do what you came out here to do and get back to class."

"Okay, Britt."

Alvin kissed Brittany. Brittany smiled. She began to walk away, but then Alvin hugged Brittany and constantly kissed her neck. Brittany loved every kiss Alvin gave her. She started thinking about the night she and Alvin were in the bathtub. But then she snapped back into reality.

"Alvin." Brittany said in between kisses. "Alvin, please stop."

She gently pushed Alvin away from her. Alvin looked at her.

"Alvin, we can't make love right now. Especially not here."

"Then we'll do it in the bathroom."

"Alvin!"

Brittany quickly covered her mouth with her paws. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her yell. Then she got closer to Alvin. She held both of Alvin's paws.

"Alvin, we can't okay? I know you want to make love to me. And I want to make love to you as well. The last three nights were great, I've never felt so good in my life, and I'm sure you haven't either, but we need to cool it. Okay? We can't be-" Brittany leaned closer to Alvin. "Having sex every night." she whispered.

"Why not?" Alvin asked.

"Because, it won't be long before I get pregnant. We're going to have to space it out. We can't have sex every night. We're going to have to have it every once in awhile." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"I know, you don't like that, neither do I, but Alvin, we're going to have to do that. Otherwise I'm going to get pregnant in no time." said Brittany.

"Alright, alright fine." Alvin said.

"I know you don't like this idea, but trust me."

"Okay, but we can still kiss, right?"

"Of course, we can kiss all the time."

Brittany kissed Alvin.

"Alright, I love you Britt."

"I love you too Alvin. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

They kissed and Brittany went on her way. Alvin was disappointed, but Brittany was right. They can't be doing it every night, otherwise, the rate of Brittany getting pregnant goes up really fast. But if they do it once in awhile, the rate of Brittany getting pregnant is not so fast. He went to his locker, grabbed his notebook, and went back to his class. Brittany finished delivering the passes then she went to a bench outside and sat there. She began thinking about what she said to Alvin.

" _I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I really hope not. But it's for the best that we don't do it every night. I love him so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and have a family. But right now, it's too soon to have a family._ "

Brittany continued to remain on the bench. Jeanette saw her and walked over to her. She could see that Brittany was worried about something. Jeanette jumped onto the bench and sat next to her. She grabbed Brittany's paw. Brittany snapped out of her thought.

"Oh hey Jeanette."

"Hi Brittany, is everything okay?"

Brittany thought for a moment. She couldn't tell Jeanette was she was just thinking.

"I really don't know, Jeanette. There is just so much going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really don't want to distress you with my problems."

"Britt, you can always talk to me. I'm here for you. I promise, whatever you tell me will be a secret. It'll be confidential."

"I know. I know."

Brittany sighed and leaned her head on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette put her arm around Brittany.

"Jeanette, I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

Brittany kissed Jeanette on her cheek. Jeanette smiled and hugged Brittany. Brittany hugged Jeanette. Brittany looked at Jeanette's outfit. As we all know, purple is her signature color.

"Jeanette, you look very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you Brittany. You look very beautiful too."

"Thanks, but I don't feel beautiful today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's something you rarely say."

"Yeah, but it's true. But I don't always say that you look beautiful like I should."

"It's okay."

Brittany hugged Jeanette tighter.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are not beautiful. Because you definitely are." said Brittany.

She kissed Jeanette on the cheek. She then leaned on Jeanette.

"Okay." said Jeanette.

The bell rang.

"Okay, well we should get going to our next class." said Jeanette.

"Yeah okay." said Brittany.

She and Jeanette got off the bench. Brittany gave Jeanette another hug and kiss.

"Have a good rest of the day." said Brittany sweetly.

"Yeah you too." said Jeanette a little uneasily.

Brittany let go of Jeanette and Jeanette went on her way to her next class.

" _I wonder what that was all about?_ " Jeanette thought.

Meanwhile Brittany couldn't believe what she had done.

" _Did I just try to get loving on Jeanette? I did! I had feelings for her! Oh! That is so wrong! She is my sister! I mean, I love her, but I was feeling a whole different kind of love. Like the love me and Alvin share together. That is-that is so not right. Ugh! There is something wrong with me. I don't feel like myself. First I don't feel beautiful today and now I had feelings for Jeanette. There's got to be an explanation. There's got to be!_ "

Brittany started to walk but then she quickly stopped.

" _Hormones! No, no it can't be. But it's the only logical reason._ "

Brittany took out her phone and searched the Internet for signs of pregnancy. Mood swings were a sign.

"Great. Increased amount of hormones in your body during early pregnancy can make you unusually emotional and have mood changes. Wonderful, a sign to being pregnant."

Brittany put her phone away. The bell rang. She was late for class.

"And now I'm late."

Brittany went to her locker, grabbed her backpack, and went to her class which is history. Brittany walked in. The teacher noticed her right away.

"Brittany, your five minutes late!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Well get to your desk."

Brittany went to her desk. Which is shared by Alvin and herself. The teacher began talking.

"Brittany, is everything okay?" Alvin whispered.

Brittany wanted to say no, but she decided not to mention what happened.

"Yeah, everything is fine." she whispered back.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you late?"

"Because...this is a big school for a chipmunk. Everything is so big."

"That's because we're so small."

"You don't think I know that?!" Brittany yelled.

The teacher stopped talking. Everyone looked at Alvin and Brittany.

"Brittany, step outside."

"What?!"

"You heard me, step outside."

"Why?!"

"Because you were five minutes late and now you have disrupted the class. You are preventing people from learning."

"Really?! Well, we could be back to listening to your boring speech about the what...Indestructible Resolution?! What is that?!" Brittany yelled.

"It's the Industrial Revolution. Now leave!"

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?!" Brittany asked defiantly.

"Brittany!" Alvin said.

"Quiet Alvin!" Brittany said.

The teacher pulled out a paper and started to fill it out.

"Oh writing me up? How pathetic!" said Brittany.

"Alright, we'll play it your way." said the teacher.

The teacher threw the paper away and then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes? I have a Brittany Miller here in my class. And she is not obeying me. She's not leaving my class when I told her. Can you send me someone to come get her? Oh you have someone close by? Okay thanks."

The teacher hanged up the phone and looked at Brittany.

"Now, someone is coming to get you and-"

"You think that will stop me. Please, I'm a chipmunk. It's very hard for a human to catch one." said Brittany.

"Wanna bet?" asked the teacher.

Then the person that was sent to the classroom to get Brittany arrived. Brittany looked at him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" said Brittany.

It was Jayden. If anyone could get Brittany, it would be him.

"Brittany, come with me." he said.

"You'll have to catch me first. If you can." said Brittany sarcastically.

"You really want to challenge me?" Jayden asked.

"Oh I am so up to it." said Brittany.

Jayden ran up to her and went to grab her. But Brittany jumped out of the way and onto someone else's desk.

"You have to do better than that." said Brittany.

"I'm just getting started." said Jayden.

He went after he again but failed. Brittany jumped to the floor.

"Seriously? This is who they sent?!" Brittany asked.

"I volunteered because I know who you are." said Jayden.

"Oh, that makes sense." Brittany said sarcastically.

She then saw the door open. She made a run for it but Alvin shoved her to a different direction. Brittany slid on the floor and hit the wall. The students laughed. Jayden went down to grab Brittany.

"Thanks Alvin." he said softly.

Alvin nodded. Jayden then walked out of the classroom. Alvin went back to his desk and the teacher went and shut the door.

"Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?" the teacher asked.

Meanwhile Jayden carried Brittany in his hand.

"Let me go!" Brittany yelled.

"No! You are coming with me!" said Jayden.

He took Brittany to the principle's office. The principle was right outside his office.

"Brittany Miller?"

"Who else would I be?" Brittany asked.

Jayden gently smacked Brittany on her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, please. That didn't hurt." said Jayden.

"Come in my office." said the principle.

Jayden carried Brittany into the principle's office. The principle closed the door. Jayden put Brittany in a chair. The principle with to his desk and sat in his chair. He and Brittany looked at each other. It was the awkward look and silence.

"You were five minutes late to class, you disrupted the class, and you back talked to the teacher."

"Yeah, I did all that, I'm not going to lie." said Brittany.

"That took courage. I'm not going to punish you." said the principle.

"Wait what?" Brittany asked.

"That's right, I'm not going to punish you."

"But why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I found out that you and Alvin are going to sing in the state's singing competition. You and Alvin are going to sing for our school. Which is a huge honor. So if I suspend you, or put you at in school suspension, you will have to be revoked and I don't want that."

"Seriously?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." said the principle.

"So she is just going to get away with this?"

"Jayden, it's not something I'm proud of." said Brittany.

"Really? Cause you seem to have enjoyed it."

"I know, and I feel really bad for what I did. I-I just don't know what got into me. I never acted that way before. That was definitely not me." said Brittany.

"No it's not." said Jayden calmly.

"Alright Brittany, please, try to be more on time and just to avoid frustration, just do what the teacher asks." said the principle.

"I will sir. I promise." said Brittany sincerely.

"Alright, you two may leave now."

Jayden and Brittany left and the two walked around. They eventually got to the football field. Jayden and Brittany sat on a step on the bleachers.


	11. The Surprise

**CGI Movie Version**

 _The Surprise_

"Jayden, I'm really really sorry for how I acted in the class. I really am. And I'm sorry for, how do I put it, challenging you. I really am sorry." Brittany said.

She felt so bad she was almost a a point where she could cry. Jayden sensed that in her.

"Well, as long as your sorry. That's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you must also make up for it."

Now Brittany started to cry.

"Well, I know one thing I can do right now to make up for it."

Brittany cried as she took the Beetle Disk out of her pocket. She held it up to Jayden.

"Here take this. After what I've done today, I don't feel responsible and trusted enough to have this in my possession anymore."

Jayden was surprised.

"The Beetle Disk? Brittany, no. I still trust you to keep it for me."

"But why?! Why do you want me to keep it for you?! You never told me why!"

Now Brittany was sobbing. She had never cried so hard before. Not even in her dreams. Jayden felt so bad for her. He reached out to her and picked her up. He then hugged her by his shoulder.

"Brittany, everything will be alright."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will. Everything turn out alright before didn't it?"

Brittany managed to stop crying.

"Well, yeah."

"Then it will be alright again. Apparently your going through something that is hard for you, right?"

"How do you know? Are you psychic?"

"No, but I can sense what other people are feeling. It's part of my training."

"Oh."

"And Brittany, keep the disk with you."

"Why?"

"Because, it offers you protection."

"Protection?"

"In case a Nighlok confronts you, you are not defenseless. You can use the power of the disk. It's a good thing you always keep it with you."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Your welcome. And if there's anything you need, you can always come to me or my teammates."

Brittany smiled. She felt a lot better. With Brittany on his left shoulder, Jayden took out his Samuraizer and drew a symbol with became a red tissue. He handed it to Brittany. Brittany smiled.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Your welcome."

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know that you and Alvin are going to sing in the competition."

"Yeah well, no one else knew either."

"You didn't tell your sisters?"

"No, and Alvin didn't tell his brothers. We want it to be a surprise."

"Oh okay. Well that sounds nice. I'll be sure to get front row seats."

"Hopefully you do."

The bell for lunch rang.

"Come on, let's go eat." said Jayden.

"You go on ahead, I don't feel like eating." said Brittany.

"Well, come with me anyway. Let's just hang out."

"Alright."

Brittany put the disk back into her pocket. She sat on Jayden's shoulder as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Jayden, lets not go inside the cafeteria. If that's okay."

"Well why don't you?"

"Because I'm not ready to see Alvin yet. I'm sure he told his brothers and my sisters what I did."

"Well, alright, I'll just go to one of these stands then."

He put Brittany down onto a table.

"I'll be back." Jayden said.

Brittany nodded. Jayden got his lunch and sat down at the table. He put a small cup of grapes in front of her.

"You need to eat something, Brittany. It's not good for you to skip a meal."

"Alright fine." said Brittany.

She ate the grapes. Then she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and looked at it. There was a text from Alvin. It said 'Brittany where r u? R u ok?'. Brittany looked at it for a few moments.

"Is everything okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you got a missed call or a text from Alvin?"

"Yeah. But I'll answer it later."

She put the phone back into her pocket. But then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned in pain.

"Brittany are you alright?" Jayden asked.

"Not really, my stomach, it hurts." she groaned.

"Well here."

Jayden tore a small piece of his hamburger he was eating and put it on a couple of napkins. He then put it in front of Brittany. Brittany didn't reach for it.

"Unless, you don't eat meat."

"No, I do. It's just I don't feel hungry right now."

The pain was worsening and worsening in Brittany's stomach. It was hurting so bad, that Brittany could almost cry, again.

"Jayden...take me...to...the nurse." Brittany said.

It was hard to speak since the pain was so intense.

"I don't know if the nurse can help you." said Jayden.

"Please help me Jayden! My stomach hurts so much!" Brittany cried.

"Okay, I know somewhere I can take you."

He picked Brittany up and quickly walked out of the school to the student parking lot.

"What...are we doing...here?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to get you help." replied Jayden.

With Brittany in his left hand, Jayden took out his Samuraizer with his right hand.

"Symbol Power!"

He quickly drew a symbol.

"Car!"

The symbol instantly became a red sports car. Brittany was amazed.

"You-You can d-drive?" Brittany stuttered.

The pain was still in her.

"Yeah, I have my licence." said Jayden.

He opened the passenger door and gently put Brittany in the seat.

"Go ahead and lay down." Jayden said.

Brittany laid down on the seat. Her paws over her stomach. Jayden closed the door and got into the driver seat. He turned the car on and drove away.

"Jayden, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to a place where you can feel better."

"A hospital?"

"Yeah, but a different kind of hospital."

Jayden drove into town. It was a long drive. Still hurting, Brittany moaned in pain.

"Hang in there Brittany, we're almost there." Jayden said.

Brittany whimpered as a response. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. The pain had died down but when Jayden picked Brittany up, the intense pain returned. Brittany whimpered loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brittany! But I'm going to get you help. I promise." said Jayden.

Brittany looked up.

"A pet hospital?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, a human hospital won't be any help. So that's why we're here. A veterinarian can help you. Since your an animal this would be the better place."

"Oh great, and if they can't help me why don't you just take me to the zoo?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

"Brittany."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just I'm in so much pain."

"I know. But hopefully when we leave here, you'll be alright."

Jayden walked inside with Brittany in his hands. Luckily, they were the only ones in the lobby.

"Can I help you?" asked a nurse that was at the receptionist desk.

"I hope you can. I have a chipmunk here who has intense stomach pains." said Jayden.

"A chipmunk? Sir we only operate on dogs, cats, rabbits-."

"I know, but can you just take a look at her?"

The nurse looked at the chipette.

"She's Brittany."

"Yeah, please...help me." Brittany said.

"Okay, yeah, she's in pain alright. Okay follow me."

"Oh thank you." said Jayden.

They were led into a room.

"Put her on the exam table." said the nurse.

Jayden gently place Brittany down. The nurse grabbed a stethoscope and put it on Brittany's chest. The nurse listened to Brittany's heart.

"Her heartbeat a little fast. When did she start having these pains?"

"It just started no more than 20 minutes ago." said Jayden.

"Okay, Brittany, is it?"

Brittany nodded.

"Have you had anything to eat today that could have triggered this?"

"No, no not at all." Brittany said.

"Okay, we're going to take her to the back and run some tests on her."

"Tests?" asked Jayden.

"Yes, we want to make sure that no poison is in her or maybe a bone is broken like a rib and it's hurting the stomach and other things."

"Okay, I'll wait here then."

"That's fine."

"Brittany, I'm going to be right here waiting for you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Jayden?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jayden kissed Brittany softly on her head. He then picked her up and handed her over to the nurse.

"We'll be back." said the nurse.

"Okay." said Jayden.

They left the room. Jayden sat in the chair that was in the room.

"I hope she'll be okay." Jayden said to himself.

About an hour later a veterinarian came in the room.

"Sir? What is your name?"

Jayden stood up.

"Its Jayden."

"Okay."

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We gave her some medication that helped ease the pain. But the pain will stay with her for awhile."

"How come?"

"Because, Jayden...Brittany's pregnant."

Jayden was shocked. Brittany being pregnant was probably the last thing to come to his mind.

"She-She's pregnant, l-like she's going to have a baby?"

"Yes, the stomach cramps are just the beginning."

"So what else is there to be expected?"

"Well, in about, less than a month, her abdomen, will be larger. That's due to the baby in the uterus. Also she may experience frequent urination, maybe nauseated, her appetite may go up, she may feel more tired through out the day, probably more cramps, dizziness and this is a weird thing to say, but it could happen."

"What's that?"

"There maybe some bleeding from her...let's just say, between her legs."

"Oh my god!" Jayden exclaimed.

"I know, but it may happen, it may not, let's hope it doesn't."

"She is going to have the rough time of her life."

"I'm afraid so."

"So do you know when she is going to give birth?"

"Right now, its too early to tell. But I do know that in a weeks of pregnancy, her belly, just like humans, will get bigger, but her fur will probably be more thin in that area."

"What area?"

"Her stomach."

"Oh, okay."

Jayden sighed.

"Alright, well when can I see her?" he asked.

"Right now, we'll bring her out."

"Okay."

The vet went back to get Brittany.

"She's pregnant. Oh, my god. How are we going to tell the others? Or should we tell them?" he asked himself.

The vet came back with Brittany.

"Jayden!" said Brittany.

"Hi Brittany." said Jayden.

The vet placed Brittany in Jayden's hands.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, feeling much better." said Brittany.

"Now, I'm writing a prescription for some pain killers which will help ease the pain. Give it to her as soon as the pain takes effect." said the vet.

"And how long will it take to be in effect?" Jayden asked.

"No more than thirty minutes." replied the vet.

"Okay."

The vet handed the prescription to Jayden.

"You can get this filled at any pharmacy. Its like ibuprofen, but a special kind." said the vet.

"Thank you so much." said Jayden.

"Your very welcome." said the vet. "And you Brittany, I hope you get better."

"Thank you." said Brittany.

"And this is strictly confidential, right? I don't want any unnecessary attention." said Jayden.

"Of course. We have doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Okay, do I owe anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there is no charge."

"Okay, well thank you so much." said Jayden.

"Your both welcome. Take care."

"Thank you."

Jayden left with Brittany. Jayden put Brittany in the passenger seat, and Jayden got in the driver seat. He shut the doors and turned on the car.

"So Jayden, how are we going to do this?" Brittany asked.

"Do what?" asked Jayden.

"Tell my family and friends that I'm pregnant."

Jayden sighed.

"I really don't know Brittany. I really don't know."


	12. Where Were You?

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Where Were You?_

Brittany adjusted her clothes.

"Brittany, how can you be pregnant? You told me that you and Alvin almost had sex, but you two didn't do anything."

"Yeah, well later we did. We had sex three times already."

"Oh my god."

"I know, but we just couldn't help ourselves. But we did talk about it and well we decided that we were ready."

"Okay, so, you know what? I don't even feel comfortable talking about this." said Jayden.

"Jayden, your not mad at me are you?"

"No, Brittany, I'm not mad at you."

"Your upset?"

"No."

"Disappointed?"

"No. Brittany, I'm glad your alright, but I'm worried about you that's all. I mean, how are we going to tell your sisters, and Alvin, and his brothers?"

"I really don't know. I guess I could keep it simple like, 'Hey everyone I got some big news. I'm pregnant.' something like that. Or we keep it a secret."

"But that won't last long."

Brittany sighed.

"I'm screwed. Aren't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, it's just right now, your in a tough situation."

"You know, I think I know why I acted the way I did in history class earlier. It's cause I'm pregnant. My hormones, its a big factor."

"That could be the reason. Well we better get back to school."

"No!" Brittany yelled.

Jayden looked at her.

"I mean, no. I shouldn't go back." Brittany said in a normal voice.

"Brittany, we have to."

"Well you should, but not me. I should just take the rest of the day off and take it easy."

"Alright, you know, I'll take the rest of the day off as well."

"No you don't have to."

"Brittany, if I go back to school, you'll probably be here all alone in this car. After what happened, I don't feel right leaving you by yourself."

"Well, okay."

"Alright, We're going to get this medication filled."

"And then what?"

"Then we're just going to, I guess spend the rest of the day together." said Jayden.

"Sounds good to me." said Brittany.

Meanwhile at school Alvin and Jeanette were wondering where Brittany is.

"You don't think she ran away did you?" Jeanette asked.

"I hope not. The way she acted in class earlier and then Jayden came and got her, I don't know. I hope she's alright." said Alvin.

"You don't think Jayden hurt her, do you?" Jeanette asked.

"No. Jayden would never hurt her. I hope not." said Alvin.

Him and Jeanette started to get worried. Then Kevin and Mike walked up to them.

"Hey Alvin, have you seen Jayden?" asked Kevin.

"No. Have you seen Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"I'm afraid not. Why? She's missing too?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah." said Alvin.

"Alvin, you don't think Jayden and Brittany are together somewhere do you?" Jeanette asked.

"You know, I never thought of that."

"I'm going to call him." said Mike.

Mike called Jayden, but no answer. He called again, but no answer.

"No answer." said Mike.

Meanwhile Jayden got the medication filled. Brittany was fast asleep. Jayden was driving around L.A. He soon arrived at a beach. Jayden parked the car. He looked at Brittany who was still fast asleep.

"Maybe I could just take a little nap myself." he said quietly to himself.

He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep. But then several hours later, he woke up. It was dark outside. Jayden took out his Samuraizer and saw the time was 7:34 pm. Jayden gasped. He also had 8 missed calls and 10 text messages. He looked at Brittany, who was still fast asleep on the seat. He shook her.

"Brittany, wake up!"

Brittany woke up. She stretched and yawned.

"Oh hi Jayden."

"Brittany, your not going to believe this, but we've been asleep for almost five hours."

Brittany stood up.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Look it's dark outside."

Brittany jumped onto the dashboard. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh no. No no no no no. It can't be. Oh no. I was supposed to be home hours ago. Oh no. Dave is going to kill me."

"And I was also supposed to be home."

"Okay, Jayden, let's go to your house. I'm going to spend the night with you, okay?"

"Well, that's fine with me, but what about Dave and the others?"

"I'll confront them in the morning. I just want to sleep somewhere else tonight."

"Well, alright." said Jayden.

He started the car and left the beach. Half an hour later they came across the airport on the freeway. The LAX Airport to be exact. Brittany was amazed by all the lights. She thought they were all a pretty sight to look at.

"You like the lights don't you?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, they're pretty." said Brittany.

"Let's get a closer look." said Jayden.

Jayden took the exit that led to the airport. They saw three giant letters, LAX. Brittany got on Jayden's shoulder to get a better view. They were both mesmerized by all the lights. Jayden took the road the led to the entrance of the airport. They were amazed by the planes and how big they were. They watched the planes take off and land for the next half hour, then they left. About an hour later, they arrived at the Shiba house a little after 9:00. Both Brittany and Jayden were tired. Brittany was in Jayden's left hand. Jayden quietly opened and closed the door. He then snuck quietly passed the living room, but then was caught.

"Jayden." said Kevin.

Jayden slowly turned around.

"Well, we found our two missing people." said Mike.

"Where have you two been?" asked Emily.

"Yeah seriously. Brittany, The other chipmunks and Dave are worried sick about you." said Kevin.

"Yeah I figured." said Brittany.

"So, where have you two been?" Emily asked again.

"Should we tell them everything about today?" Jayden asked Brittany.

"Yeah we should." Brittany said.

"Tell us what?" asked Kevin.

"Guys, sit down." said Jayden.

Everyone took a seat. Brittany sat on Jayden's right leg.

"Brittany and I had a pretty busy day. Like very busy." said Jayden.

"Doing what?" asked Mia.

"Well you all probably know what happened with Brittany during history class, right?"

"Yeah, we know. You took her somewhere." said Kevin.

"Yeah well, I took her to the principle's office. She didn't get suspended, but she was asked not to do it again. So after that we went to the football field and talked. She felt so bad for what happened. I told her everything will be fine. Then the lunch bell rang and Brittany wasn't hungry, but I was. So I went and got lunch and then Brittany started having these painful stomach pains. It must have hurt really bad, cause she was on the verge of crying. So this is when it gets busy or interesting." explained Jayden.

Jayden went to telling them that he took Brittany to the pet hospital and they found out Brittany being pregnant.

"She's pregnant?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, the stomach cramps and the mood changes were just the beginning. The poor girl is going to have a rough time." said Jayden.

"The girl is also sleeping." said Antonio.

Jayden looked down on his leg. And indeed she was. Brittany was fast asleep.

"Let her, she deserves it." said Jayden.

He continued his story about how they found out and then they went to the beach.

"I only wanted to sleep for an hour, but instead I slept for almost five hours. I woke her up then we came across the airport and stay there for an hour and looked at the planes. Then it took an hour to get here." said Jayden.

"Wow, you were busy." said Mike.

"Yeah. Brittany is going to sleep here tonight with me. And in the morning, I'll tell Dave and the others the same exact thing I told you." said Jayden.

"Alright, then let's all go to bed. But we're glad to see that you both are okay." said Kevin.

"Thanks, but we're fine." said Jayden.

"Alright, good night." said Antonio.

"Good night." said Emily.

Every exchanged goodnights and went to their rooms. Jayden went to his and laid Brittany on his bed. He then went and changed into his sleep clothes. He then laid next to Brittany. The movement of the bed woke her up.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hey, where am I?"

"Your here in my room. Your going to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh, thank you Jayden."

"Your welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And thank your for being with me today. And helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome Brittany."

Brittany got on Jayden and kiss him oh his cheek. Then Jayden kissed her on her head. Brittany laid on Jayden and they both slept peacefully. However no one at the Seville house slept peacefully. They were all worried about Brittany.

"Ugh! I can't sleep without Brittany by my side." said Alvin.

"I hope she's okay." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, me too." said Eleanor.

Dave entered the room.

"Has Brittany returned yet?" he asked.

"No." said Alvin.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" asked Simon.

"No. I'm too worried about Brittany." said Dave.

But eventually everyone go to sleep. The next morning, it was raining a lot.

"Our radar detects heavy rain and possible hail for the next two days." said the meteorologist on TV.

"Oh, great. Well I better leave a little early for work today." said Dave.

He got ready for work. The chipmunks got up and ready for school.

"Okay, I'm going to drop you all off a little early today because I got to leave for work early. The L.A freeway is going to be busy." said Dave.

"But what about Brittany?" asked Jeanette.

"I hope she shows up for school today." said Simon.  
Dave took them to school and then went to his work. And indeed, the freeway was busy. Meanwhile at the Shiba house, Jayden got up and ready for the day. He then ate breakfast with the others and went back to his room. Brittany was starting to wake up. Normally she would wake up to the sunrise, but this time she didn't.

"Hey, Brittany. Good morning." said Jayden.

"Morning." said Brittany.

Jayden picked her up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel alright."

"Okay, well today I'm going to keep you here. Your not going to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need someone to watch over you. And Mentor can do that."

"Not you?"

"I got to get to school."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Brittany, I'll be back. And here's my number, call me if you want to talk to me."

He gave Brittany a piece of paper with Jayden's number written on it.

"Okay, thanks."

Jayden went to the kitchen with Brittany. He put her on the counter. Mentor Ji came up to them.

"Jayden, I'm glad to see that your alright."

"The others told you what I told them."

"Yeah. And Brittany, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." said Brittany.

"She's alright for now, but later she might have stomach cramps. So give her one of these pills when she has one."

Jayden handed him the bottle.

"She needs to drink water with this." said Jayden.

"Okay, I'll watch over her." said Ji.

"Thank you. Brittany, I got to go, but-"

"I'll be fine Jayden. Go to school."

"Alright."

"Jayden you ready?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah."

Jayden grabbed his backpack. He then gave Brittany a kiss on her head.

"Bye Jayden."

"Bye Brittany."

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" everyone said.

They all left. Now it was just Brittany and Ji.

"So, now what?" asked Brittany.

"Will you help me with a few things?" asked Ji.

"Sure." said Brittany.

She jumped to a chair then to the stool then to the floor, but she didn't land on her four paws. Instead landed on her stomach.

"Ow." she exclaimed.

Ji picked her up.

"You probably shouldn't jump from things anymore."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't."

Meanwhile at school, Jayden arrived to class right before the bell rang. He sat in his desk. Alvin was right next to him.

"Jayden? Where have you been? Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Don't worry Brittany is fine. She's at my house, I have someone watching her. Making sure that she's okay." said Jayden.

"Alright." said Alvin.

Although it was not all right.

" _Brittany should be at our home, not yours._ " thought Alvin.

Later lunch came. It was still raining outside. Jayden told the chipmunks that Brittany is fine and she is being watched over by Ji.

"So when can we see her?" asked Simon.

"I'm going to take her home to you later after school." said Jayden.

Jeanette jumped of the table and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Alvin asked.

"I'll talk to her." said Simon.

He followed Jeanette outside in the rain.

"Jeanette, is cold and wet out here. Come back inside, otherwise you'll catch a cold."

Jeanette turned around and walked back inside.

"Jeanette what's wrong?"

"I miss Brittany."

"I know, I miss her too. But we've been told that she's fine and we'll see her later today."

"I hope so."

"We will."

Simon kissed Jeanette. Jeanette smiled. She felt better. Simon always has a way of making her feel better. They both walked back into the cafeteria. Later school school ended. Dave picked up the chipmunks like always and Jayden and the others went to the Shiba house.

"Hey Brittany." said Jayden.

"Oh hi Jayden." greeted Brittany.

"How has she been?" Jayden asked Ji.

"She's been very good. She hasn't had any pains." said Ji.

"That's good. Brittany? Are you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Brittany said.

About an hour later, Jayden took Brittany to her house. They got to the front door.

"I feel like we've been through this before." said Jayden.

"That's because we have." said Brittany. "Now hold on, I'll let you in."

Brittany went through the pet door. She then jumped onto the door handle and opened the door. Jayden walked in and shut the door. They were in the living room. Dave came in.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Brittany let me in." replied Jayden.

"Hi Dave." said Brittany.

"Brittany? Oh my god, Brittany! Are you okay? Where have you been?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I mostly been with Jayden."

Dave picked Brittany up and put her on a table.

"It's true, she spent most of the day with me." said Jayden.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Well, we need to talk. Where are the others?"

"In their room."

"I'll get them." said Brittany.

Brittany went to the room. The chipmunks were doing their homework. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" said Simon.

The door opened.

"Hey everyone." said Brittany.

Everyone was surprised to see Brittany.

"Brittany!" yelled Alvin.

He ran to her and gave her a hug and kiss. Then everyone else gave her a hug too.

"Brittany, I was worried about you." said Jeanette.

"As we all were. Where have you been?" asked Alvin.

"Come out to the living room with me. I need to talk to you all about something very very important." said Brittany.

They all followed her to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so what's so important?" asked Alvin.

"Well..." Brittany began.


	13. The Trip

**CGI Movie Version  
**

 _The Trip_

"Dave, I'm sure you know what happened with me in history class, right?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I do and I'm not really happy about that." said Dave.

"I know, but let me explain to you what else happened with me when I was with Jayden." said Brittany.

She told them about the severe stomach pains she hand and told them that Jayden took her to the pet hospital.

"They did some tests on me and well."

Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Alvin, I have to tell them."

Alvin's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Brittany was talking about.

"Tell us what?" asked Dave.

Brittany sighed.

"Me and Alvin. We...had sex three times so far."

Dave stood up.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, and now...I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Dave exclaimed.

" _This will not end well._ " Jayden thought.

Dave could not believe what he heard.

"Alvin and Brittany, I cannot believe this!" said Simon.

"Well now that this is all out, almost a week ago I caught them almost doing it." said Eleanor.

"Yeah, and it took awhile for Brittany to give up her secret to me." said Jeanette.

"I thought we were past that!" said Brittany.

"We were, until now that you told us that you and Alvin had sex!" said Eleanor.

"Where did you you have sex?" asked Dave. "I want to know!"

"Uh, our first time was on the pier at the beach and-"

"So that's what you two were doing?! You didn't just watched the dolphins together!" Jeanette interrupted.

"No we did watch the dolphins, for a short time." said Brittany.

"Alright, where else?" asked Dave.

Brittany hesitated to say the next place.

"Where Brittany?!" Dave asked louder.

"In the bathtub." Brittany said softly.

"Oh my- when?" asked Simon.

"I think it was a few nights ago."

"And the last time?" Dave asked.

"A couple of nights ago, in our bed."

"When we were asleep?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

Dave was really mad. He might not be as mad if Brittany wasn't pregnant, but since she is, he is really mad.

"I can't believe you two! Alvin, this is the worst thing you could ever do! You have really outdone yourself!" yelled Dave.

"Dave I-"

"I don't want to hear it Alvin! Now, Brittany when are you going to give birth?"

"It's too early to tell. I just found out." said Brittany.

Then Dave said something Brittany or anyone else thought they would never hear him say.

"Brittany...I want you to get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out!"

Brittany felt a sad feeling in her.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't need anymore chipmunks in my house. Having six of you is hard enough, let alone have like three or four more. No, it's not going to happen. Not in my house. Brittany, your pregnant, fine! But your not going to give birth here! I'm going to do what some parents would do if one of their own got pregnant: kicking you out of the house!"

"Except I'm not one of your own, my last name is Miller, not Seville."

"I don't care! You live here in my house, so it's my rules. Brittany, pack your things and leave this house. And don't come back until you have given birth and you leave your babies behind."

Brittany gasped.

"Now wait Dave. I do agree with you. Alvin getting Brittany pregnant right now is wrong, but are you sure its reasonable to just kick her out of the house? It's like abandoning her, isn't it?" Jayden asked.

"Like I said, its my house, my rules." said Dave.

Brittany refrained herself from crying.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I won't come back." she said.

"Whatever you want. I don't care." said Dave.

"So you want me to leave right now?" Brittany asked.

"The sooner, the better."

"Fine!"

Brittany went off to her room and started to pack her things. She was crying when she did.

"Now, Alvin, you are in so much trouble right now." said Dave.

"You want me to leave too?" Alvin asked.

"No, you will stay here. But go your room and say your goodbyes to Brittany. This will probably be the last time you'll ever see her." said Dave.

Alvin ran to his room. He saw Brittany pack up her things.

"Brittany?"

"Oh Alvin!"

Brittany ran up to him and hugged him. Alvin hugged her back.

"Oh Alvin, I can't believe Dave is kicking me out! This is so horrible. I thought he would be supportive, but apparently he is against me. He doesn't love me anyone." Brittany sobbed.

"I know how you feel. I don't feel loved anymore either." Alvin said sadly.

Brittany managed to calm down. Then she got an idea. She shut the door.

"Hey, since we're not loved anymore, why don't we run away together? Just you and me?"

"What? Brittany I can't. Dave told me to say."

"Forget what Dave says. He doesn't love you anymore either. He hates you as much as he hates me. Please Alvin, please! I can't give birth and raise this baby or babies all by myself."

"No you can't."

"Then come with me. We can finally have a family and a life together. Just you and me."

Alvin thought for a moment. She's right. They can finally have the life they want together without anyone interfering.

"Alright, I'll go with you." he finally said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but not together. I'll meet you somewhere tonight. But where?"

"I know, meet me at the park tonight around 10:00. That way you can sneak out when everyone is asleep."

"Alright, then I'll see you around 10:00."

Brittany and Alvin kissed a several times. Then Brittany walked out carrying her backpack. She emptied all of her school supplies and put as much clothes in it as possible. She also put some snacks and a phone charger in it as well. And like always she has her phone in one pocket, and the Beetle Disk in another. She walked out to the living room. She looked at Dave. Jeanette walked up to her.

"I love you Brittany, and I'll miss you. Just know that you always be in my heart and I'll be in y-"

"Oh please spare me that!" Brittany interrupted. "You all hate me, and that's fine. Because I hate you too! I really do! I hate you!"

She shoved Jeanette so hard, it made her stumble backwards and fall.

"Jayden, come outside with me." said Brittany.

Jayden followed her outside.

"Jayden, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. Especially being there for me yesterday. It meant a lot to me."

"Your very welcome Brittany. And I'm sorry that this turned out like it did."

"It's okay. It might be for the best. I won't ever come back here, but I'll come and visit you. Give the others my regards and I'll miss you all."

"I will. You still got the Beetle disk?"

"Yeah. You want it back?"

"No, keep it with you. It will offer you and Alvin protection. And call me if you need anything. You have my number."

"Thank you Jayden. I will."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, probably some place where I feel like I belong."

Jayden nodded.

"Come down here, I want to hug you." Brittany said.

Jayden kneeled down. Brittany climbed onto Jayden and hugged him. Jayden hugged her back. Then Brittany kissed his cheek and he kissed her on her head. Brittany smiled.

"I love you Jayden."

"I love you too Brittany."

They hugged for a little longer and then Brittany got to the ground. She smiled and waved goodbye. Jayden waved goodbye as well. But sadness was both of them.

" _Take care Brittany. I will miss you._ " he thought.

After Brittany left, Jayden went back to his place. Fast forwarding to night time, it was almost 10:00. Alvin had his things all packed up and was about to leave the house to meet Brittany at the park. He also had a backpack. It was filled with his clothes and some food, his phone and his charger. He opened the window by his bed and snuck out. He then quietly closed the window. Then he took off to the park. He arrived there within 15 minutes. Brittany was delighted to see him.

"Oh good you came!" she said.

"Of course! Brittany, I'd go anywhere with you."

They kissed.

"So where are we going to go?" Alvin asked.

"Somewhere far from here." replied Brittany.

She looked around. She then heard a couple of guys talking about going to the train station next.

"That is our first ride." she said.

"What is?" Alvin asked.

Brittany pointed to a silver pickup truck.

"That truck. We will ride on it until we get to our first destination." said Brittany.

"Which is?"

"You'll see. Come on! We got to get on it!"

Brittany and Alvin ran to the truck. They jumped in the back right when the two guys got in it and drove away.

"Okay we will ride this to the train station." said Brittany.

"The train station?" Alvin asked.

"Los Angeles Union Station." said Brittany.

The ride was quite a long time. They lived closer to the LAX Airport than the train station. They arrived at the station.

"Here's where we get off." said Brittany.

They jumped out of the pick up truck and ran towards the entrance when the two guys left the truck. Brittany and Alvin walked up to the board where the list of trains and their departures were written. Brittany saw the place she wanted to go to.

"Alright I see our train. Train 835. It leaves in 10 minutes. Let's go." said Brittany.

Alvin followed Brittany to the platform. What they saw was amazing.

"It's an Amtrak train. Nice!" said Brittany.

"But how are we going to get on? The station master is right there at the entrance, we won't be able to get past him." said Alvin.

"Hmm, then we'll have to use a different means of boarding." said Brittany.

Brittany looked around then she saw the station master boarding the train.

"Now, Alvin, lets quickly run inside!"

"What?"

"No time to argue, just follow me."

Alvin did what he was told. Alvin and Brittany snuck in right when the door closed. Then a few moments later, the train started leaving the platform. Alvin and Brittany were inside.

"Now, where can we hide?" Alvin asked.

"In there." said Brittany.

They both hid in a small dark corner.

"Now we hide here until we arrive to our destination." said Brittany.

It was a long train ride. They left the station around midnight. They both soon fell asleep. This time, Brittany woke up to the sunrise. She gently shook Alvin.

"Alvin, wake up! It's morning."

Alvin opened his eyes.

"Oh good morning." he said.

"Morning."

They kissed. Then around 7:30 am, the train arrived at a station. Brittany saw the sign of the location that they are at.

"Alvin, we're here. Let's go."

They out their backpacks on and ran out the train as soon as it opened it's doors. Right before the station master arrived at the doors. Alvin and Brittany ran from the station to a parking lot nearby.

"Brittany, where are we?" Alvin asked.

Brittany smiled. She was finally at where she wanted to be for a long time.


	14. Flagstaff

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Flagstaff_

"Alvin, welcome to Flagstaff, Arizona." said Brittany.

Alvin was surprised.

"Flagstaff? Never heard of it. And why are we here in Arizona?" Alvin asked.

"Because this is the place I've always wanted to visit. Flagstaff has beautiful trees and forests."

"It's not bad looking. Wait, are we close to the Grand Canyon?"

"Its about a two hour drive away, but yeah, we're kinda close. But I want to live by these forests. Come on, let's take the first steps into our new home and life." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany began walking by a road. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining through the trees, the birds were chirping, and butterflies were flying all around. Alvin and Brittany were holding paws as they travel further. Alvin noticed very tall thin trees.

"Brittany, what kind of trees are those?"

"Oh those are called Ponderosa Pines. They're very beautiful."

"It seems like a lot of things are beautiful to you."

"Yeah there are."

They continued to walk for awhile. Then they walked into a small area surrounded by trees. Alvin got in front of Brittany and kissed her. Brittany smiled.

"You know, its a good thing that we're out here on our own." said Brittany.

"Yeah? Why is that?" asked Alvin.

"Because, we can make all the love we want and no one can tell us to stop."

Alvin liked the sound of that.

"Yes, and we can raise our child together." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany put their backpacks down on the grass underneath a tree. Then Alvin laid on the grass with Brittany on top of him. They began kissing and kissing and kissing. They kissed numerous times. Then Brittany removed her shirt and removed Alvin's hoodie. They kissed many more times. Then Alvin removed Brittany's skirt.

"You wanna do me again?" Brittany asked.

"Yes please." said Alvin.

Brittany got on her back and Alvin got on his knees. He then put his arms around Brittany and began to do her. Now since they are out in the wilderness, there's no stopping them from making love when ever they want to. Alvin and Brittany constantly changed positions. Brittany was on her back and Alvin was on his back, like they do all the time whenever they have sex. Brittany moaned in pleasure. Alvin kept doing her harder and harder. Brittany screamed. It hurt but it felt so good. Alvin caressed her back and chest. Then after awhile, he came right inside of the beautiful chipette. They both moaned loudly. Then they laid on their backs.

"Alvin, you don't think anyone heard us do you?"

"You know, I don't care really. We're animals. Animals do this all the time in the wild. I'm just happy that I got to have sex with you again. And I get to have sex with you for the rest of my life."

"I feel the same way Alvin. I really do."

Brittany got on Alvin and kissed him. He kissed her back. After they got their strength back, they put their clothes back on, put on their backpacks, and continued walking.

"That was great." said Brittany.

"Every time is great." said Alvin.

He held onto Brittany's paw.

"This is a perfect. A nice place to spend the rest of our lives together." said Brittany.

"Britt, may I ask, why did you choose this city?" asked Alvin.

"Because, Arizona will probably be one of the last places anyone would look for us. I doubt that Dave even would, but in case he does, he would probably search the whole state of California for us before he even thinks of Arizona." Brittany explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Besides Alvin, we will have a great time together."

"Yeah, I know we will, but it's a little cold out." said Alvin.

"Yeah, but remember, we're in the northern part of Arizona, we are like almost 7,000 ft above sea level, so it's going to be a little colder than what we we're used to in L.A." said Brittany.

"Alright, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy no matter where we are." said Alvin.

"I knew you would be." said Brittany.

She kissed him. They later came to an area surrounded by tall trees. Then all of a sudden, the painful stomach cramps returned in Brittany. She moaned in pain.

"Britt, are you alright?!"

"No! The stomach pains, they're back!" Brittany managed to say through the pain.

Alvin immediately knew what to do. He opened his backpack and took out the medication bottle. He opened and and handed a pill to Brittany.

"Here take this. It's the medication for your pain. You can chew it." said Alvin.

Brittany took the pill from Alvin's paw and ate it. Within ten minutes the pain died down.

"Thank you Alvin. It's a good thing you brought those pills, otherwise I would've been in excruciating pain for who knows how long? So thank you." said Brittany.

"Your welcome Britt." Alvin said.

He kissed her. Brittany and Alvin laid down on the grass.

"Britt?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"How much longer do you think it will be before you give birth?"

"I don't know. I hope it won't be too much longer. Cause those stomach cramps won't go away until I give birth."

"Well hopefully it'll be soon. We only have twenty nine pills left."

"We'll make it. Don't worry." said Brittany.

Brittany cuddled up to Alvin.

"Britt?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

Brittany looked around.

"Probably underneath a tree. Will that be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, as long as you snuggle up to me." he said.

"I will always snuggle up to you." Brittany said sweetly.

The two kissed a few times. Now fast forwarding to night time, Brittany and Alvin pretty much stayed at the same location they were at during the day. They got underneath a low tree and laid on the grass below it. Brittany pulled out a blanket from her backpack. She then took her clothes off. Alvin was happy to see her furry body.

"Britt."

"Alvin, take your hoodie off."

So Alvin did.

"Britt, we're going to keep sleeping naked?"

"Of course! There's not going to be one night where we don't. Besides I know you like my body."

"Yeah I do. It's beautiful."

Brittany sat next to Alvin. Alvin kept looking all over Brittany's body. She moved closer to him and place her arm around his neck.

"You can touch me, you know?" she said.

"Yeah I know." said Alvin.

He kept looking at Brittany's body.

"Well go on, touch me." said Brittany.

She grabbed Alvin's left paw and move it all around her chest. Her fur is still soft like silk. Alvin touched Brittany himself. Then his paws went to both sides of Brittany's stomach. He tickled her and Brittany let out a giggle.

"Oh, so your ticklish there." Alvin teased.

"No, I'm not." Brittany lied.

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alvin continued to tickle her there. Brittany laughed. It was the first time Alvin has heard her laugh like that in a long time.

"Okay, okay! Stop." said Brittany.

Alvin stopped tickling her. Brittany laid on top of Alvin.

"Thank you for that." she said.

"Your welcome." said Alvin.

He gave her a big kiss. Brittany smiled. Their first night in the forest was perfect. The night was basically what Brittany would describe as romantic. A full moon and the stars shining bright in the sky. It was a perfect night. But however, about 500 miles away from their location was the Seville house. Their night became the worst.

"I can't believe Alvin ran off!" said Dave, who was in the chipmunks' room.

"You can't?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I guess I could. He usually doesn't do what I tell him. He must've ran off with Brittany! Ugh! What else could go wrong?!"

"Dave, you should never ask that question, cause in a scary movie, whenever someone asks that, something goes wrong." said Eleanor.

Then the power to the whole house went off.

"Like that." Eleanor quietly said.

"Oh great! The power is out. I better check the fuse box." said Dave.

Dave started to walk to the front door. The fuse box was outside the house. But when he walked past the kitchen, explosions went off from small appliances, causing a fire in the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. The fire slowly got bigger. Smoke quickly filled the air. Eleanor and Theodore ran to the kitchen from their rooms.

"Quickly! Get outside! Where's Simon and Jeanette?"

"I don't know!" yelled Eleanor.

"We're right here!" yelled Simon.

"Okay, get outside!" yelled Dave. Jeanette ran for the door. Simon followed her but then he was hit by an explosion, causing him to fly and hit a wall. More smoke filled the air. Jeanette stopped and ran towards Simon. Dave ran towards the door.

"Hurry Jeanette!" he yelled.

Jeanette grabbed Simon and pulled him outside. Everyone made it out safely. And everyone was okay, except Simon. Who was badly wounded from the explosion. He was alive, but barely. He started coughing a lot. Tears were coming from Jeanette's eyes.

"Simon, please don't die. You can't leave me." she sadly said.

Jeanette held onto one of Simon's paws. Simon continued to cough and choke. Dave, Eleanor, and Theodore gathered around Jeanette and Simon. Jeanette looked up into the sky.

"Please, someone save him!" she yelled.

Then out of nowhere a white cloud appeared followed by a figure which no one knew that it's a Nighlok. No distinctive features could be seen since it's dark outside. Except only the shape and six slit shaped eyes. And part of it's head and shoulders. Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore and Dave were shocked to see such a thing.

"I can save him...for a price." the Nighlok said.

The Nighlok's creepy voice had a small echo to it.

"Please!" begged Jeanette.

"Just simply trade your life as a chipmunk, for an eternity in the Netherworld."

Everyone was shocked to hear such an offer. Jeanette thought for a moment. Simon moaned. His paw slipped away from Jeanette's.

"Make up your mind! He's fading fast!" said the Nighlok.

Jeanette stood up. She was about to say "I accept." when the six samurai rangers came running towards them.

"No Jeanette! Do not accept! We can save him!" yelled Jayden.

They ran up to her.

"Guys try to use your symbol power to keep him alive! Kevin! Extinguish that fire!" said Jayden.

"I'm on it!" said Kevin.

They all took out their Samuraizers and drew power symbols. Jayden looked at the Nighlok.

"You did this didn't you?! You set this whole thing up!" he yelled.

The Nighlok didn't answer. All he did was laughed evilly and disappeared into thin air. A few minutes later Kevin had put the fire out with his water power and the other rangers managed to keep Simon alive. Simon woke up. He looked around.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked.

"Easy Simon, don't talk, just rest." said Mia.

Dave walked up to Jayden.

"Do you think that thing had something to do with this?" Dave asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's been awhile since we encountered a Nighlok. This might be a sign that they are about to return." said Jayden.

Dave looked at his house, luckily only a small part of it was destroyed. The next morning in Flagstaff, Brittany woke up. She stretched and yawned. Then she let out a little purr. The sound of Brittany purring woke Alvin up. He got up and massaged her shoulders.

"Morning Britt."

"Morning Alvin."

They both stood up. Alvin looked at Brittany. Her golden color fur shined beautifully in the sun. Brittany turned around and looked at Alvin. Her beautiful blue eyes, Alvin just couldn't get over how nice they looked.

"Brittany, you have beautiful eyes." he said.

"Oh, thanks Alvin."

Brittany kissed him.

"Let's put our clothes on and get something to eat. I'm hungry." she said.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." said Alvin.

They put on clean clothes, put on their backpacks and walked in a different direction of the city. They arrived at a small restaurant.

"Brittany, how are we going to get breakfast? We don't have any money." said Alvin.

"Actually, Alvin. We do." said Brittany.

"What?"

"I'll show you."

Brittany opened her backpack and took out an envelope. Inside it was lots of money. There were lots of ones, fives, tens, twenties, fifties, and even a few hundred dollar bills. Alvin was amazed by the amount she had.

"How did you get all of that?" he asked.

"I stole it from Dave."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's what he gets for kicking me out."

Alvin was impressed.

"Wow, Brittany. You are a bad girl." he joked.

Brittany smiled.

"Yeah I can be if I want to."

She kissed Alvin. She then took a ten out of the envelope and put the envelope back in the backpack. She put the backpack on her and they both walked into the restaurant. A cashier noticed them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't feed any animals."

Brittany jumped onto the counter. She held up the ten dollar bill.

"Not even if we had money?" she asked.

The cashier looked at the money then at Brittany.

"Very well, miss. What can I get you?"

"I'll have two orders of biscuits as a meal."

"Alright anything else?"

"No."

"Okay it's $8.97. For here or to go?"

"To go."

Brittany handed the cashier the ten and she got her change back.

"We'll have your order right out." said the cashier.

"Thank you." said Brittany.

She jumped of the counter and Alvin followed her to a table.

"Alvin, I've been thinking. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together here, one of us will have to get a job." said Brittany.

"A job? How are we going to do that?" asked Alvin.

"We'll look around town and see if anyone is hiring. The money I have right now won't last forever. We need to get some extra money so we can get our own place."

"Like an apartment?"

"Yeah or something like that, we need to live somewhere."

"Okay."

A waitress brought over the bag containing Alvin and Brittany's food.

"Here you are." said the waitress.

"Thank you." said Brittany.

The waitress leaned close to Alvin and Brittany.

"Hey can I have your autograph?" the waitress whispered.

"You know who we are?" whispered Brittany.

"Yeah, your Alvin and Brittany. I'm a fan."

"Well, then of course." whispered Brittany.

The waitress took a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. She handed it to Brittany. Brittany signed her name and then Alvin signed his. Brittany handed the paper and pen back to the waitress.

"Thank you. I won't tell anyone, I promise." she said.

"Thank you." said Brittany.

"Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

The waitress went back into the kitchen and Brittany and Alvin left the restaurant. Alvin carried the bag. They both ate their food as they walked through the streets of Flagstaff. Later that afternoon they came across a Bashas' grocery store that had a sign on it's window. It said: 'Help needed. No need to fill out an application. Just walk in and asked for an interview.'

"Alvin, look at the window. They need help."

"Okay, so?"

"So, you can work here."

"How come I have to get a job?"

"Because, remember I'm pregnant. I'll soon be a mom and I can't raise a baby and have a job at the same time. It wouldn't work out."

"But I don't want to work at a grocery store."

"Please Alvin, it'll help us stay here and have a place of our own." said Brittany.

"Oh alright." said Alvin.

"Please Alvin, I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

Brittany kissed him and smiled.

"Good luck." said Brittany.

"Don't worry. I'll do my very best to get this job that I so crave." Alvin said sarcastically.

He walked in the store, asked a employee about getting a job and then soon found himself sitting in a chair across from the manager of the store sitting in his chair at his desk. The two looked at each other.

"So you think you got what it takes?" the manager asked.

"I'll tell you what I got: your wife's underwear in my backpack." said Alvin

He was trying his best to ruin the interview and get out. The manager couldn't believe what he just heard. He tilted his head up a little.

"Nobody's ever talked to me like that before." said the manager.

"That's because everyone's mouth is usually full of your wife's boob." said Alvin.

There was a short time of silence.

"Your hired." said the manager.

"Crap." said Alvin.

Later, Alvin walked out of the store. Brittany was waiting outside the whole time.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked.

"I got the job."

"Oh Alvin! I'm so happy for you!" said Brittany.

She kissed Alvin on the cheek multiple times.

"Thanks Brittany." said Alvin.

"Your welcome. Now that you have a job, we need to do the next thing."

"What's that?"

"We need to find an apartment or a hotel. I think a hotel would be better for now. Preferably one that's not too far from here."

She got on her phone and looked up cheap hotels. She found a result.

"I found one." she said.

"Where?" asked Alvin.

"Right here."

She showed Alvin her phone.

"Look, a Motel 6. It's literally right across the way." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but it looks so far away." said Alvin.

"But it's not. Its only a three minute walk."

"Yeah, for a human, but not for a chipmunk."

"Alvin, please, just work with me."

She gave him a kiss.

"Alright?"

"Alright. How much is a room?" asked Alvin.

Brittany went on the website.

"They got a room with one full bed for $39.99." she said.

"And that's per night?" asked Alvin.

"Yes."

Brittany opened the calculator app on her phone.

"So if it's $39.99 per night, and we multiply it by, lets say thirty one as in thirty one days, it would cost...$1,239.69 plus tax. Cause there's always tax."

"How are we going to get that much money?" Alvin asked.

"Well Alvin, since now that you have a job, it won't be hard."

"Yeah, but I'm a cashier. I won't get paid enough money."

"Yeah you will. Alvin, listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, Arizona's minimum wage is $8.05. If you work eight hours everyday, let's see, multiply $8.05 by eight...$64.40."

"That's not even close enough to what we need." said Alvin.

"Yeah, but I'm not finished. Okay, it's $64.40. Multiplying that by thirty one...There, $1,996.40. We'll have enough to pay for the room and extra. We'll probably use most of it for food and other essentials. You would make almost $2,000 at the end of the month." said Brittany.

Alvin was amazed. Making almost $2,000 a month really amazed him. But what amazed him more was how Brittany knew all of that.

"Britt, how did you know how to figure that all out?"

Brittany smile and kissed him.

"You could say that I'm a smart girl."

"I guess you are."

"Come on, let's go over there."

Alvin and Brittany got to the motel within five minutes. They entered the lobby. The receptionist looked at them curiously. The receptionist is a guy by the way.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and I would like to stay here monthly." said Brittany.

"Okay, well you'll need a lot of money."

"Let me guess, $1,239.69?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

Surprised by how Brittany knew that.

"I figured it all out." Brittany said.

"Okay, well, if you can get the money, then you both can stay here. But may I ask, how are you getting the money?"

"My boyfriend has a job."

"Doing what?"

"I'm a cashier at Bashas'." said Alvin.

"Well, then okay. If you both can pay monthly, then it's no problem. But do you have any money right now?"

"Yeah, how much do you need?" asked Brittany.

"Let's see, well what kind of room do you want?"

"The one with one full bed."

"Okay, that's $39.99 and we add tax...$42.00 even."

Brittany opened her backpack and took out the envelope. She then took out $42.00. She put the envelope back into her backpack and closed it. She then leaped onto the counter. And it was pretty high compared to them. Alvin was impressed by how high Brittany jumped. Brittany handed the receptionist the money. The receptionist took it and got everything ready. He then handed Brittany a form and a pen.

"The first payment is due at the end of the month. Of course you probably know that if you fail to pay on time will result in fees and eventually eviction. So just sign your name so it states that you accept the terms and policies. You know how to write your name, right?"

"Yes."

Brittany signed her name and handed the form and pen back and she got a small envelope containing two key cards and a map of the motel in return.

"There you go, your room number is written on the envelope. This circled number is your room. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." said Brittany.

She leaped off the counter and Alvin followed her out the door.

"There, now we have a place to stay. Now we're good." said Brittany.

"So where's our room?" asked Alvin.

"It's room 125. Which is in the back."

They walked to the back of the property. It wasn't long before they got to their room. Alvin looked at the door.

"How are we going to get inside? The handle is kinda high." he said.

"Actually Alvin, it's the same height as any other door."

"Okay, but how are you going to open the door?"

"With this."

Brittany took a key card out.

"Watch this." she said.

She took off her backpack and sat it on the ground. Then she jumped onto the handle and inserted the key card in it's slot. A red light on the locking mechanism turned green. The door opened. Brittany jumped down onto the ground.

"Ta dah!" she said.

Alvin was once again impressed by his girlfriend. Brittany grabbed her backpack and entered the room. Alvin walked in after her and shut the door. They looked around.

"It's a nice room." said Brittany.

"Yeah it is." said Alvin.

They walked around the room.

"A TV, refrigerator, a closet and a nice bed." said Alvin.

"Yup, it's perfect." said Brittany.

She jumped up onto the bed.

"Come on up here." she said.

Alvin jumped onto the bed and laid next to her.

"So how long will we stay here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably for several months. But hey, when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow morning. My shift starts at eight." said Alvin.

"Okay, well then I'll set the alarm for 6:00. That way you can get washed and have breakfast." said Brittany.

"Sounds good."

Brittany jumped off the bed and went to her backpack. She grabbed it and jumped back onto the bed. She opened it up and took her stuff out. She then grabbed her clothes and went to the closet. She put her clothes inside. She returned to the bed and grabbed her phone charger. She got to the floor and plugged it in an outlet. She plugged her phone in to charge. Then she returned right back onto the bed. She laid down. Alvin did the same thing and returned back to bed. He laid next to Brittany.

"You know, our first two days here have turned out great." she said.

"Yeah they have."

Brittany turned and looked at Alvin.

"Thank you for being here with me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh your welcome, Britt. There's no way that I could have let you go out alone. If I was still in L.A, I would have been...depressed."

"Depressed?"

"From not seeing you ever again. There's no way that I could've handled that. I would probably be out searching for you. And I would've not rest until I found you."

"Oh Alvin. That's very sweet."

"It's true."

Brittany smiled. She gave Alvin a kiss.

"Well, none of that is ever going to happen. Because we're together and we'll always stay together." said Brittany.

"Yes we will." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany made love for the next half hour. They both later fell asleep. Alvin woke up. He looked at the clock. It was 9:15 pm. He took off his hoodie. Then he looked at Brittany. He grabbed her skirt and slid it off of her. Brittany woke up.

"Alvin what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just want to take your clothes off." he said.

"Oh okay. Well then I'll let you get back to it."

Brittany sat up and Alvin took her jacket off then her shirt. He put her clothes and his on the end table next to the bed. Alvin laid his head on the pillow and Brittany snuggled close to him. He kissed her on her head.

"Goodnight sweetheart." said Alvin.

"Sweetheart?" asked Brittany.

"That's your new nickname."

"I thought it was Britt."

"It is, but I want to call you something else. So I'll call you sweetheart."

"Alright, then I'll call you sweetie."

"I like it."

They kissed a couple times and then Alvin covered himself and Brittany with the blanket. It wasn't long before they went back to sleep.


	15. Brittany's Desire

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany's Desire_

The next morning, Alvin woke up to the alarm going off at 6:00 am. He shut it off, stretched and yawned. He then jumped off the bed and looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

"I'm right here Alvin." Brittany said.

She came out of the bathroom and went over to Alvin. She gave him a kiss.

"Morning sweetie." she said.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not very long. Maybe at least a half hour. Now, let's take a bath."

Alvin followed Brittany inside the bathroom and went to the bathtub. They were both still naked. Brittany and Alvin got inside the bathtub. Brittany had set the water at a perfect temperature. They both got wet and cleaned each other off. When they were all rinsed off from the soap, Brittany turned the water off and they both got out of the bathtub. Brittany grabbed a towel and dried Alvin off the best she could.

"I got you dry the best I could, now you'll have to let the rest air dry." she said.

"That's fine."

Alvin then dried Brittany off the best he could.

"And you'll have to air dry yourself." he said.

"That's fine."

About a half hour later, Alvin was dry enough to put on a clean hoodie. He then grabbed a key card and put it in his pocket. He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to get us breakfast. I'll be back." Alvin replied.

"Okay."

Alvin jumped on the door handle and the door opened. He walked outside and closed it. It was still mostly dark out and the sun was just beginning to rise. Alvin walked in the small dining area near the lobby. He was the only one there. He grabbed a container and put enough food for Brittany and himself. He then returned back to their room. He opened the door and closed it. He then saw Brittany, still naked, checking herself out in front of a mirror.

"Is everything okay, Britt?"

"Alvin, come here and look at my stomach."

Alvin walked closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Look right here."

Brittany pointed to the side of her stomach. Alvin looked at it. Brittany's stomach has increased in size a little.

"You see it?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"My baby is starting to form inside of me."

Alvin hugged and kissed Brittany. Brittany smiled and so did Alvin.

"Britt, I'm so happy."

"So am I."

Brittany sighed. Alvin brought over the container with their food inside.

"Here, I got this for both of us." said Alvin.

"Thank you, Alvin."

Alvin smiled. He loved doing nice things for Brittany. They sat on the bed and ate their food. Later the time became 7:50 am. Brittany looked at the clock.

"Alvin, you better get on over to work. It's almost 8:00."

"Yeah, okay."

Alvin kissed Brittany.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye sweetie. Have a good first day."

"I'll try."

Alvin got off the bed, grabbed his phone, a key card, put it in his pocket, and walked to the door.

"Oh, your pills for your stomach cramps are on that table." he said.

"Thank you Alvin."

She jumped off the bed and kissed Alvin a few times.

"I'll have my phone on, so call me if you need anything." he said.

"I will, thank you. I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

They kissed one more time and Alvin opened the door. Brittany watched Alvin leave then closed the door. She then got in front of the mirror and look at herself. She kept looking at her stomach. Then she went to the bed and laid down. She fell asleep and about an two hours later she woke up to her phone ringing. She saw that it was Alvin calling. She answered it.

"Hey sweetie." she said.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm on break right now. I forgot to ask this before I left, do you need anything?" Alvin asked.

"I need you." said Brittany sweetly.

"I mean anything from the store." said Alvin.

"Oh, um, no. I think I'm good. How long is your break?" Brittany asked.

"A half hour. It just started." Alvin said.

"I'm coming over there. I want to see you." Brittany said.

"Alright, I'll be in the back of the store." Alvin said.

"Okay bye." Brittany said.

She hanged up and quickly went to the closet and put on some clean clothes. The same everyday, pink shirt, pink skirt, and her blue jacket. She then grabbed her phone, and the key card. She also grabbed the medicine bottle just in case and put it all in her pocket. She then left the motel and went across the street. She entered the store and went to the back. Alvin was there waiting for her. They greeted each other with a kiss.

"Hey." said Alvin.

"Hi." said Brittany.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alvin.

"No, nothing's wrong." said Brittany. "I just want to see you that's all. I missed you."

"I missed you too Britt."

"What time do you get off today?" asked Brittany.

"4:00."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I have a eight hour shift."

"Oh my gosh, 4:00. And it's only 10:08. That's like six hours away. That's a long time from now."

"I know, but I have to work this long in order to pay for our rent. This was your idea."

"Yeah I know. It's just, it'll be hard for me to get used to not seeing you for almost a whole day."

"Yeah, and it'll be hard for me, but we'll be fine, Britt. I know we will."

"Yeah."

Brittany moved closer to Alvin.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...have a quickie?"

"A what?"

"Sex."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, just really quick. Please Alvin."

"Britt, we can't."

"Why not? We got time."

"Yes we do, but what if we get caught? I'll get fired."

"Alvin, we're small compared to this place. We can just do it in a corner. Please Alvin. I know you want to do me. You always do."

She gave Alvin a little kiss on his nose. Alvin sighed.

"Alright, Britt. We'll have sex really quick. But then I have to get back to work, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, follow me."

While holding her paw, Alvin led Brittany to the back stock room. He laid some lettuce down for Brittany to lay on. Brittany laughed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Hey, it's soft, okay? Just go with me here, Britt."

"Alright, let's do this." said Brittany.

They both took of their clothes really quick and Alvin started kissing and doing Brittany. She kept her moans a quiet as she could. They had sex for about five minutes until Alvin came in Brittany. And she didn't get much inside of her (if you know I mean), but it was enough to satisfy her.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome."

"How much longer is it until you got to go back to work?"

Alvin looked at his phone.

"I got about fifteen minutes." he said.

"Good. You can kiss me for ten minutes." said Brittany.

So Alvin and Brittany kissed for ten minutes. Then Alvin got up and put his hoodie back on.

"I got to get back to work, I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I'm happy with the time we had. You go ahead and go back to work. I'll see you later. But call me when you get your next break."

"Alright I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany quickly put her clothes back on and she and Alvin kissed each other as in saying goodbye and Alvin went back to work and Brittany left the store and went back to the motel room. She took her clothes again and laid on the bed and fell asleep. She started dreaming. But it was not a dream of herself and Alvin. Instead, she was dreaming of herself and someone she hasn't seen in a few days, her sister Jeanette. Jeanette wore a her purple flower bikini. And Brittany wore her pink flower bikini. They were at the beach back in L.A.

"Hi Brittany." she said.

"Hi Jeanette."

They hugged and each gave each other a little kiss on the cheek. Then they walked along the beach. Talking, then building sand castles and swimming and having a great time.

"You know, I really enjoy spending time with you." Jeanette said.

"Aw, thanks Jeanette. I enjoy spending time with you too." Brittany said.

They both got onto a boat and left the beach. On their boat ride, Jeanette saw something amazing. She pointed it out to Brittany.

"Look, Britt!"

"Oh wow!"

They both saw a pod of Orca whales swimming at the surface. They looked at a another direction and saw some more Orcas breaching out of the water and making a big splash. Jeanette and Brittany were so amazed.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want to tell you that you are the best sister in the world. I couldn't ask for a better one."

Brittany smiled.

"Aw, thank you Jeanette."

She gave Jeanette a big hug.

"And your the best sister also. I too couldn't ask for a better one."

Jeanette smiled as well. She and Brittany hugged for the longest time.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too Jeanette."

That was the end of the dream, or at least that was what all the Brittany could remember. She woke up and sat up in the bed.

"Oh Jeanette, I really miss you. Even though it has only been a few days, it feels like it's been a long time. I really miss you. And I'm so sorry I said I hate you. I could never hate you. I wish you were here with me. You would've loved these forests and this city." Brittany said to herself.

But little did she know, Jeanette will soon be there with her and Alvin.

"Oh, what time is it?" she asked herself.

She looked at her phone, it was 2:58 pm.

"I wonder how Alvin is doing? I should go back over there and check on him."

Brittany put her clothes back on and left the motel. She got to the store and walked in. She saw Alvin sitting on a stool at his register waiting for a customer to come to his register. She walked over to him.

"Hey Alvin."

Alvin looked around. Trying to figure out who called his name.

"Down here, on the floor."

Alvin looked down. He saw Brittany looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. How's your first day going?"

"It's been going great actually. People thought it was weird at first having a chipmunk running a register, but then they got used to it."

"Okay. You busy right now?" asked Brittany.

"No. I'm sure you can see that." said Alvin.

"Oh yeah, sorry. How about you take a little break and do something with me?"

Brittany winked at Alvin.

"Britt, I can't. I have to wait for customers."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the stock room." Brittany said.

Alvin watched her walk away from him and into the direction of the stock room.

" _Well, I guess a little break will be okay._ " he thought.

He met Brittany in the back room.

"Okay, Britt, what do you want to do? Have sex again?"

Brittany smiled at him.

"Yeah, but we don't have to take our clothes off this time. I know your pressed for time, so just lift up my skirt." she said.

"Okay, I can do that." Alvin said.

Brittany laid down and Alvin lifted up her skirt. He then wrapped his arms around her and started doing her. Once again, Brittany moaned in pleasure. They kissed numerous times. Then Alvin lifted Brittany's shirt up a little and started kissing her stomach. Meanwhile out by at the registers, there was a long line of people that were lined up at one register. The manager came out.

"What the hell?" he said.

A customer noticed him.

"Hey man, you think you open more than one register? There's like a thousand people here!"

"There's supposed to be two registers open! Oh my god!" said the manager.

Then the manager walked to the stock room. Alvin and Brittany were still having sex. The manager walked inside the stock room. He looked to the right then he heard Brittany's moaning. He looked to his left and saw Alvin doing Brittany. Alvin kissed Brittany's stomach then kissed her on the mouth many times.

"Oh, your so beautiful." he said.

"Oh, you better believe it." she moaned.

Brittany smiled. Then she happened to look to her left and saw the manager looking right at them. Brittany's mood for love instantly vanished.

"Oh my god." she said.

Alvin stopped doing her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Brittany put her paw on Alvin's cheek and turned his head to the direction where the manager was. Alvin gasped. It wasn't long before Alvin was sitting in a chair across from the manager's desk where he sat in his chair. Alvin felt so ashamed and embarrassed. He knew he had to be honest. There's no getting away from this.

"You had sexual intercourse with your girlfriend on top of the produce that we sell to the public." the manager said.

"I did her on some lettuce earlier today, and then I sold the lettuce to a family with four small children." said Alvin.

Believe it or not, the manager was impressed.

"That took guts. We need guts. I'm promoting you." he said.

Alvin was surprised. He expected to be fired, but instead was promoted?

"You got a lot of problems don't ya?" asked Alvin.

Later Alvin arrived at the motel. Brittany was in the bed crying. Alvin got up onto the bed and hugged her. Brittany hugged him back.

"Oh Alvin! I'm so sorry. I really am. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I'm not used to not seeing you for so long. I really am sorry. And I'm sure that your fired. So I'll help you find another job. I promise. And I'll even find a job myself if that's what-"

"Shh! Britt! Relax! It's okay. Everything is alright."

"Really? Alright?"

"Well, actually more than alright, everything is great! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Instead of being fired, I've been promoted!"

Brittany was able to stop crying.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah! Britt, I'm glad that we did what we did, because now I'll get more money."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. And sweetheart, I don't want you to work. You need to stay here in case you have the baby."

"Okay, but what if your at work and I give birth?"

"I told my manager that your pregnant and he agreed to let me come here if your about to give birth. Everything is fine. Are you okay now?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Brittany.

"Good." said Alvin.

He gave her a kiss. Brittany then noticed a bag on the floor.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Oh, it's tonight's dinner and some other food." he replied.

"Oh okay."

"So let's eat and go to bed. I got another busy day tomorrow." Alvin said.

Alvin and Brittany ate their dinner and soon got ready for bed. Brittany took her clothes off and so did Alvin. They got into bed and cuddled up next to each other.


	16. Jeanette's Trip

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Jeanette's Trip_

The next morning about five hundred miles from Alvin and Brittany, was the Seville house. With Jayden and the other ranger's help, Dave had his kitchen repaired. Actually, it was remodeled. Dave had a nicer newer kitchen with the latest appliances. Including one of those refrigerators with a door inside the door. Lucky. Anyway, Jeanette was the only one at home. Dave and the others went to the store to buy some stuff. Jeanette was in the tree house. Flashbacks to that night where she almost lost Simon kept playing in her mind. Then suddenly, Brittany and Alvin came to her mind.

"Oh, Brittany, I miss you so much. But I know you also hate me. If there was anyway I could undo that, I would." she said quietly to herself.

Jeanette was the only one that missed Brittany and Alvin. Simon and Theodore didn't miss them. Wait. Theodore didn't miss them? Wow! Well, neither did Eleanor. And certainly not Dave. Jeanette asked Simon the day before if he missed Alvin. He said:

"No I don't miss him. He had done a bad thing by getting Brittany pregnant. She and Alvin were not ready, but they did it anyway. So wherever they are, I hope something happens to them and they learn their lesson." Simon said.

Jeanette continued to think about Brittany and Alvin.

"I hope you and Alvin are alright. I really do. No one here except me, seems to care about you. I wish I could be there with you."

Jeanette later returned to her room. She was organizing her things in her area of the room, then she walked over to the closet but then tripped over a book that was sticking out underneath Brittany's bed. She bend over and grabbed it. She looked at the cover. It was Brittany's Diary.

"Brittany has a diary? I never knew that."

Jeanette continued to look at the cover. She sighed.

"I know this is a wrong thing to do, but I need to read it and see if Brittany wrote something that could be a clue to where she and Alvin could've went."

Jeanette tried to open the book, but it wouldn't open. Then she saw a lock on it.

"Where's the key?"

Jeanette looked around in Brittany's dresser. Then she found the key underneath a pillow case. She took it out and put it in the lock. It unlocked and Jeanette opened the book and started looking through the pages. Then she found something. She began reading the page.

" _Entry Log 142, Living in Los Angeles is nice, but there is a place I've always wanted to visit. It's a nice city surrounded by forests that has lots of many beautiful trees and breath taking sights. The city is called Flagstaff. It's in the state Arizona. Yeah it's a little weird, who would want to go to Arizona? It's hot there, it's a desert. Well, yes it is. In the southern part, but not the northern. Flagstaff has nice cool temperatures, even in the summer. Flagstaff is a big city, but it's nothing like L.A. I hope I can go there sometime. Preferably on a train. That way I can see the sights along the way, instead of taking a plane. That is if Dave will take me. But I doubt that will ever happen."_

"I hope that's where she and Alvin is." Jeanette said.

She glanced at the rest of the pages to see if there were any other places she mentioned and there wasn't.

"Well, I know where I'm going."

Jeanette thought for awhile.

"Okay, I better go pack my things before Dave and the others get back. Then I should probably go online and see when the next train from L.A. to Flagstaff is. Now, I don't have a suitcase, but I think my backpack will do. It has lots of room."

She grabbed her backpack and took out all the school supplies.

"I'm not going to school anymore, so I won't need these."

She completely emptied her backpack and then went to her closet and grabbed her clothes. She laid them on the bed and folded them neatly and put them in her backpack. Then she took some other items like her case for her glasses, her sleepwear, and her phone charger, and put it in her backpack. She had everything she needed, but she still had some room left. She got an idea.

"I know! Brittany hasn't taken all of her clothes, so I put a few in here."

She put a couple of shirts and a pink jacket inside. Then she went over to Alvin's closet to see if there was anything that she could take. But she didn't find anything. Then she saw his portable game system.

"I think he'll like that."

She grabbed it. She also grabbed all the games he had and the charger and put it in her backpack.

"There, now I'm all good."

She put the backpack on to see how heavy it was and surprisingly it wasn't that heavy.

"Okay, now to check the train schedule."

She went to a website on her phone and searched for a train schedule.

"Okay, they have a train leaving LAX Station tonight at 12:00 am. Okay, that's going to take a little while to get there. I better start out early tonight."

She looked up the directions on a GPS app.

"Okay, its only about a twenty minute drive, but it takes almost two hours to walk there. So if I leave about two hours before 12:00, that should be enough time to get there in case I run into any complications, which I hope I don't. I'll have to give Dave and the others the slip. Okay, then I get on the train and it'll be a ten hour train ride. So when the train leaves at 12:00, it will arrive in Flagstaff at 10:00 am. That's along time but it's easier to get on that then taking a plane. I'm small, so I can just sneak aboard. I'm sure that's what Alvin and Brittany did. Okay, it's all settled. I'll leave L.A. tonight at 12:00 and I'll arrive in Flagstaff at ten in the morning."

Jeanette saved the info onto her phone so she'll know what train to get on. She put the lock back on the diary and put that and the key in her backpack. Then she hid her backpack under her bed.

"There, I'm taking the diary with me. That way nobody here will find it and be able to track me, Brittany and Alvin."

Jeanette then laid in her bed and fell asleep. About two hours later, Simon woke her up.

"Hey Jeanette, have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." she replied.

"Well good. Come out into the kitchen, Dave is going to start lunch.

"Oh okay." said Jeanette.

She and Simon went into the kitchen. Everyone ate their lunch and then went back their daily activities. It was Sunday, so they didn't have school that day. Now fast forwarding to night time. Everyone got ready to go to bed. Jeanette slept with Simon like every night. As soon as Simon and everyone else was deep asleep, she secretly set her phone alarm to go off at 9:50 pm. She put it on vibrate and then stuck in her shirt, so if she does fall asleep, she'll feel the phone vibrate on her and she'll wake up. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Later she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly reached in her shirt and shut it off. She got up, but Simon felt her getting up and woke up.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, um. I'm just going to the bathroom really quick. You go back to sleep." Jeanette replied quietly.

"Oh okay."

Simon instantly fell back asleep.

" _That was close_." she thought.

Jeanette quietly changed from her night shirt to her regular clothes and snuck over to her bed and grabbed her backpack. She put it on and quietly left the room. She then walked into the kitchen.

" _Better take somethings to eat. It's going to be a long trip._ " she thought.

She opened the pantry door and took some snacks like a couple of granola bars, the good ones, not the ones that tastes horrible. She also took a couple small bags of chips, a bag of cookies, a bag of trail mix and a bag of gummy bears and put it in her backpack. Then she closed the pantry door and walked to the front door. Then she stopped at it. She then saw a small table that had a notebook and a pen on it.

"I better at least write a little note." she said quietly to herself.

She turned on a small dim lamp and wrote her note.

" _I know your not going to like this, but I had to do it because I care. I left to go find Brittany and Alvin to make sure that they are okay. I know where they are, but you don't. And that's good. Because Brittany and Alvin can live the rest of their lives happily without anyone interfering. By the the time you read this, I'll be near or at the location of where they're at. I want to be with my sister Brittany, because I love her and I know that deep down inside her, she loves me. I also want to be with Alvin as well because I love him too. So don't bother trying to find me, cause like Brittany said, I'm leaving and I'll never come back. And that's exactly what I did. I left and I don't plan on coming back. Signed, Jeanette."_

"There, that should do it." Jeanette said quietly to herself.

She turned off the lamp and left the house. Jeanette then left the neighborhood and began her journey. She took out her phone and followed the directions to the station on her GPS app. An hour and fifty minutes later, she arrived at the station. She felt exhausted, but she was glad that she arrived.

"Now the train leaves in ten minutes." she said to herself.

She walked into the station, which was pretty big. But not as big as the one that Brittany and Alvin were at. Jeanette was at the train station by the airport, not in downtown L.A. She walked over to the board where it showed the list of trains. She seen her train and walked to it. She seen it was a big Amtrak train. She didn't like the idea of sneaking on, but it's the only way.

"Okay, it's now or never." she said.

When the last person got on the train, Jeanette snuck in behind and hid in between an empty seat and a wall. She hid as far back as she could so no one could see her.

"Okay, Alvin and Brittany, I'm on my way to you."

Jeanette set her phone alarm to go off at 9:30 am. She then held it in her paw and went to sleep. Meanwhile, a little after 8:00 am, at the Seville house, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor were all ready for school. Dave was walking all around the house trying to find Jeanette.

"Jeanette!" he called.

There was no answer.

"Oh where is she?" he asked out loud.

Simon was also looking around, but then the table by the door caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw Jeanette's note. He read it.

"Uh guys?" he said.

Everyone went over to him.

"What is it Simon?" asked Dave.

"Read this." said Simon.

He handed Dave the note. Dave read it. After he was done reading it, he sighed.

"Great. Just great! Now Jeanette's on the run. And what's worst, we don't know where they are."

"Which is good for them." said Simon.

Dave sighed. A sad feeling started coming to him.

"Maybe...maybe it was wrong for me to kick Brittany out. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. If I didn't, none of this would probably happen."

Later at 9:30 am, Jeanette's phone vibrated like it should. Jeanette woke up. She seen that it was 9:30 and then opened the GPS app and saw that she was nearing Flagstaff. A half hour later, the train arrived at the station. Jeanette was the last to get off the train. She left the station and looked around at her surroundings.

"So this is Flagstaff? Wow, it really is nice. It's cold out here though. Alright Brittany, where are you?"

Jeanette started walking. Luckily in the same direction that Brittany and Alvin went. Jeanette walked through the city streets for an hour. Then she started to feel tired.

"I'd better rest for awhile." she said.

She found a place to sleep for awhile. She took off her backpack and laid underneath a tree. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Later that afternoon at around 2:00, Alvin had been at work for an hour and Brittany was at the motel. Alvin's shift started at 1:00 pm and it ends at 9:00 pm. Brittany looked out the window.

"Oh what a beautiful morning." she said. "I think I'll go for a walk into the nice forests. After all, it's the reason why I wanted to come here in the first place."

Brittany put on her jacket and got her phone, key card and the medication bottle and put it in her jacket. She then felt the Beetle Disk and took it out. She looked at it then put back in her pocket. She then left the motel. She walked down the street to a nearby forest area. Ponderosa Pines were everywhere. Brittany sighed. A perfect place to spend the day and relax. Then she heard a twig snap behind her. She looked behind her and didn't see anything. She started to walk in the direction where she heard the noise and then she heard another twig snap behind her. Brittany stopped and turned back around. She started to feel nervous.

"Is someone there?" she asked.

When she heard no answer, she started to walk on. But then she heard a male voice with a Scottish accent behind her.

"So, your Brittany?"

Brittany turned around and saw a Nighlok looking at her. Cause what else? This Nighlok has red skin and his head has some spikes. He also has a fierce grin and wings on his back.

"Yeah, I'm Brittany, who are you!? You know what? Never mind! Leave me alone! Get away from me! Go before the Samurai rangers detect you and arrive here!" she yelled.

"Relax, I'm too far away for the Samurai rangers to detect me. The name's Robtish. Rumor has it, you got some special tricks up your sleeve! Master Xandred has a problem with that, so I have to destroy you. Sorry!"

"Sorry?! I'll show you who's gonna be sorry!" Brittany yelled.

Robtish took a swing at Brittany with his sword. Brittany was nearly hit. She then tripped and fell.

"Ha! Weak!" said Robtish.

Brittany got up.

"Okay, we'll play it your way." she said to him.

She grabbed the Beetle Disk out of her pocket.

"Alright, your supposed to protect me from a Nighlok. Well, there's one in front of me right now. Please I need your help." she said quietly to the disk.

"I'm sorry. You have to speak up. I couldn't understand your last words." said Robtish.

Brittany glared at Robtish.

"Face it Brittany, you have no chance against me. Too bad Jayden's too far away to save you this time." he said.

"I'm happy to destroy you all by myself, Nighlok." Brittany said.

"Oh, that's nice. I myself don't mind having someone else to do my dirty work." Robtish said.

The Beetle Disk started to glow a bright orange then, like magic, it turned into a sword. A perfect size for Brittany.

"Spin Sword!" she said.

Then she ran towards Robtish. Brittany started fighting him. But it didn't last long when he kicked Brittany in the back. She flew a little, and landed on the ground. Her sword also fell to the ground. She groaned in pain.

"Such unfairness. I almost feel guilty. Not." said Robtish.

He walked over to her and raised his sword.

"Now, here's where you meet your end." he said.

Brittany covered her head with her paws and Robtish swing his sword down. He was so close to killing Brittany when all of a sudden her spin sword blocked the attack. The sword then slashed Robtish a few times causing him to fall. Brittany looked up. She saw her spin sword off the ground. Then she gasped at who was holding it.

"J-Jeanette? Is that you? Are you really here? Or am I just dreaming?"

"No, your awake. And its me. I'm really here." Jeanette said.

Brittany couldn't believe her eyes.

"How-how did you find me?" she managed to ask.

"I'll tell you later, right now, you just relax. I'll handle this creep." Jeanette said.

"No, Jeanette. This is my fight."

"Britt, stay still. You shouldn't be moving really fast like you were. It's not good for the baby."

Brittany had completely forgot about herself being pregnant.

"Alright, but be careful." Brittany said.

Jeanette nodded. She then ran towards Robtish, who got up.

"So, you have reinforcements huh? Ha! I'll do the same to you!" he said.

Robtish swing his sword towards Jeanette, but then blocked his attack and slashed him a couple times. They both continued their sword fight. Brittany sat up. She watched Jeanette and Robtish fight. She was amazed how Jeanette dodged his swings.

"Wow, she's amazing." Brittany said to herself.

Jeanette slashed Robtish again.

"Ow! Oh, your stronger than I thought." he said.

His color started to fade.

"Oh, your in luck. I'm drying out. Master Xandred won't be too happy about this. Next time won't be so easy. Later chipmunks." Robtish said.

Then he left through a portal and was gone. Jeanette ran over to Brittany.

"Britt, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jeanette, you saved my life."

"Your my big sister. I'll always be here for you. Even when you don't want me."

"Jeanette, what are you saying?"

"Before you left home, you said you hate me. And I get that."

Brittany hugged Jeanette.

"Oh, Jeanette! I'm really sorry I said that. I was speaking to Dave. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Never. I love you no matter what. That won't ever change. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings. I love you. I really do."

Jeanette smiled and hugged Brittany back.

"I love you too, Britt."

Jeanette handed Brittany her sword back.

"I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks."

The sword instantly reverted back to the disk. Jeanette was surprised.

"Did the sword just became a disk?" she asked.

"Yeah it did. The Beetle Disk."

Brittany looked at it.

"Where did you get that?" Jeanette asked.

"Jayden gave it to me. He said it would protect me in case I run into a Nighlok. And it did." replied Brittany.

"Nigh what?" asked Jeanette.

"Nighlok. That's what that monster was. Or is. Since he's still alive. It's a long story."

"I guess so. So now that we're past that. Brittany, where's Alvin?"

"I'll tell you everything that happened when we get to our place."

"You have a place to live?"

"Yeah, come with me. I'll show you."

Brittany put the disk back into her pocket. Jeanette grabbed her backpack and followed Brittany to the motel. She opened the door and walked in.

"Your living here at a motel?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad. It's really nice. Come inside."

Jeanette walked inside and closed the door. She looked around.

"Yeah it is nice." she said.

"Well go on, make yourself comfortable." Brittany said.

She went the closet and took her jacket off. Then she walked over to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?"

Jeanette didn't say anything. All she had was a sad look on her face. Brittany grabbed Jeanette's paw.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Simon. I left him." Jeanette said sadly.

"I know, and believe me, it wasn't easy for me to leave either. Besides, how were things back home?"

"Well, for now, no one seemed to miss you and Alvin. They're happy that you left. Which I can't believe that."

"Neither can I. I also can't believe that Dave kicked me out of the house. I never imagined he would do that. He doesn't seem the type of person that would do that. But he did. I thought he would be supportive. But he isn't. Now, don't get me wrong here, I know Alvin and I did a bad thing. We shouldn't have had sex and I shouldn't be pregnant, but we did it anyway. But right decision or wrong, what's done is done. Right now, I need to concentrate on this baby."

"Yeah you do. Any you should stay here from now on. You can't be doing what you did earlier. I'm going to stay here with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Britt. I want to be with you. If that's okay."

"Of course Jeanette. It's more than okay. I'd love to have you with me. It would be nice not being lonely throughout the day."

"Speaking of that, where's Alvin?"

"Oh, yeah. He's at work."

"Work? He works?"

"Yes, it's a long story."

"Well, since I'm not going to do anything anytime soon. I have plenty of time to hear it." said Jeanette.

"Okay. It all started the day I left home. Or my former home I should say." Brittany started.

She went on explaining to Jeanette the night she and Alvin got to the train station, rode on a train, and arrived there in Flagstaff. Then she told Jeanette about the job offering and Alvin got hired at the grocery store across the street and he works eight hours every day so that way with the money he makes at the end of the month will be enough to pay for the room. Then she showed Jeanette her stomach and how it has gotten bigger within the last couple days. Then Jeanette told her that no one at home misses them and how she arrived.

"Dave and the others will eventually miss us. I know they will." said Brittany.

"Yeah I'm sure it will happen eventually." said Jeanette.

"So you read my diary?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Britt, but I needed to if I was ever going to find you." said Jeanette.

"So where is it now?"

Jeanette opened her backpack and took it out.

"I brought it with me so there isn't a trace back home that could lead them to finding us."

"Okay, good."

"Sorry, I had to read it."

"It's okay. I trust you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, but don't tell Alvin about what happened at the forest. I don't think we should bring it up tonight. I want to tell him myself."

"Yeah of course! Not a word of it will come from me."

Later that night around 9:30, Alvin returned.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm home!" he said.

Brittany came out of the bathroom, wearing her nightshirt. They kissed.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was good. A long day though. I'm tired."

Alvin was about to take off his hoodie, but Brittany stopped him.

"Before you get undressed, I got a surprise for you, which was a surprise for me as well, but I think you'll like it, or her." Brittany said.

"Her?" asked Alvin.

"Come on out!" Brittany said.

Alvin was confused. Who's her? Then he gasped when he saw who came out of the bathroom. It was Jeanette, wearing her purple night shirt.

"Jeanette?"

"Hi Alvin." Jeanette said sweetly.

"Oh, my gosh! It's really you!"

"Yeah, it's me."

Alvin ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Jeanette. I missed you so much. I really have."

"I missed you too, Alvin."

Alvin let go of Jeanette.

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you two got here."

Alvin smiled. And so did Jeanette and Brittany.

"This is great! Now I can be at work, and knowing that you, Britt will be alright now that Jeanette's here. You are staying here, right?"

"Of course. I didn't travel five hundred miles just to come back the next day. I'm staying here as long as your staying here."

"Great!" said Alvin.

He ran over to Brittany.

"Thank you so much Brittany. This is the best surprise ever!"

He gave her a kiss.

"Your welcome. Now, I think you should give Jeanette a kiss too."

"Alright."

Alvin walked over to her and kissed her right on the lips. Jeanette's eyes widen.

"Whoa." she said when the kiss ended.

"I meant on the cheek, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Oh, right. Sorry Jeanette. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, Alvin. Honestly your the first guy to kiss me like that in awhile."

"Seriously?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, Simon has given me some love, but not as much anymore."

Brittany sighed.

"What is our family coming to?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Jeanette said.

"Well, let's go to bed." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany got in the bed.

"You two can sleep there, I'll just sleep here on the floor." said Jeanette.

"What? No! Jeanette, come over here. There's plenty of room, like really, there's plenty." said Brittany.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come sleep here with us."

"Oh okay."

Jeanette jumped onto the bed and laid next to Brittany. She felt safe being by her big sister.

"I love you Brittany." she said.

"I love you too Jeanette."

Then Jeanette looked at Alvin.

"I love you Alvin."

"I love you too Jeanette." he said.

They all kissed each other goodnight. Jeanette was the first to fall asleep. Then Brittany and Alvin took their clothes off and cuddled close to each other. The next morning Brittany and Alvin woke up, took a bath together and then got dressed. Alvin noticed Jeanette still fast asleep. He was about to jump on the bed and wake her up, but Brittany stopped her.

"Let her sleep. She needs it. Besides, there's something I got to tell you." she said quietly.

"Okay what is it?" Alvin asked quietly.

"Yesterday afternoon, when you were at work and before I saw Jeanette, I was taking a walk in the forest and I was being followed."

"By who?"

"A Nighlok."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he said his name is Robtish, and he was sent by Master Xandred to kill me because somehow I guess he knew I was with Jayden a lot."

"Oh my gosh, so now they know where we are."

"I don't know if they know that this city is Flagstaff, but, yeah."

"Oh, my god, so then what happened?"

"Well, let me show you something." said Brittany.

She walked over to her jacket and took out the Beetle Disk. She showed it to Alvin.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Remember the day we met Jayden and the others?"

"Yeah."

"Remember after you defeated that Nighlok and he became a giant and the rangers used the Beetle Zord to defeat him?"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. But why are you asking this?"

"Because, this is the Beetle Zord."

Alvin looked at the disk.

"That tiny disk is the Beetle Zord? It can't be."

"It actually is. This disk is normally as tall as us. But Jayden shrink it down using his symbol power."

"So Jayden gave this to you?"

"Yes, he said in case I ever come across a Nighlok, this disk will protect me. And it did. When I took it out, the disk became a Spin Sword, like the ones the rangers have, but it's in my size."

"Whoa this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but here's what else happened. Even with the sword, I couldn't beat Robtish. He was too powerful. He knocked me to the ground and he was about to stab me."

"Oh my god!"

"But here's the good part. That's when Jeanette came in. Using my sword, which she must have grabbed when Robtish and I were occupied, she battled him until he retreated back to wherever he came from. Alvin, she saved my life, and I owe her a lot."

"We owe her a lot. Good thing she came when she did."

"Yeah, really."

Alvin took a deep breath.

"Okay, so now the Nighloks know where we are. Do you think they'll tell Jayden and the others?" he asked.

"I doubt it. I think they're just targeting me for now."

"Okay. Well, thanks for telling me that."

"Yeah, I'm glad I told you. But don't worry when your at work. Jeanette will be with me all day. So now I'm not alone."

"Okay. Well I got to get going. But I want to say goodbye to Jeanette."

"Alright, go ahead and wake her."

"Okay."

Alvin jumped onto the bed and went over to Jeanette. He rubbed her arm. Jeanette opened her eyes.

"Morning Alvin."

"Hey, good morning. How did you sleep?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette sat up.

"I slept really good actually." she said.

"Good. Listen, I'm going to work and I won't be home till later. So look after Brittany." he said.

"Of course. I'll be with her all the time." she said.

"Thanks, Jeanette. I knew I could count on you."

Jeanette smiled. They both hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Then Alvin got off the bed and kissed Brittany on the mouth.

"Alright, bye girls!" said Alvin.

"Bye Alvin!" said Brittany and Jeanette.

Alvin left and Jeanette got off the bed.

"I'm going to take bath." she said.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Jeanette went to the bathroom and closed the door. Brittany looked at the Beetle Disk.

"I wonder what else this disk can do." she said.

It wasn't long before she got her answer. The disk turned bright orange and then Brittany saw a whole bunch of Samurai symbols flash in her mind and then she fell to the floor and was knocked into a deep sleep.


	17. Brittany's Battle

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany's Battle_

Later, Jeanette came out wearing her purple towel. She immediately noticed Brittany laying on the floor. Jeanette ran over to her.

"Brittany! Brittany! Are you okay?"

Jeanette shook Brittany. Brittany woke up and opened her eyes.

"Ohh, what happened?" she groaned.

"That's what I want to know." said Jeanette.

Brittany got up and saw the disk on the floor. She picked it up.

"I think I know now." Brittany said.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"I know the power of this disk and how to use it." Brittany said.

"Okay, then what's that?" Jeanette asked.

"What's what?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette pointed to a red and black object laying on the floor.

"That."

Brittany walked over to it and picked it up. She instantly knew what it is.

"A Samuraizer." she said.

"A what?" asked Jeanette.

"Samuraizer. It's a special phone that the Samurai rangers use to draw their symbol powers. It works like a flip phone. But why would this be here? Unless, maybe the Beetle Disk gave this to me."

"I'm a little lost Britt." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, so am I. Yet, I'm still amazed by all of this."

Brittany flipped open the phone. She seen her power symbol on the phone's screen. Its the Japanese symbol for strength. Brittany thought for moment.

"Hmm, let's see what happens when I draw a symbol." she said.

Using the Samuraizer, Brittany began drawing the symbol for a flower. The writing was in a pink color. When she finished drawing, the pink symbol turned into a pink flower. Which she had no idea what the symbol was or how she did it, but yet she just drew it.

"Nice! I like the color!" she said.

"That's very impressive Britt." said Jeanette.

"Yeah it is."

"Well I'm going to dry myself and then get dressed." said Jeanette.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Jeanette went to her backpack and took out a a purple and white striped shirt and a purple skirt. Then then went to the bathroom. Brittany continued to look at her Samuraizer.

"I think now I have a better chance at fighting Robtish. My symbol power is strength. And it perfectly describes me. Because I am a strong girl." Brittany said.

"Yeah, you maybe strong, on the inside, but Britt, I don't think right now you should be...doing whatever your thinking. Fighting? Britt, is that really necessary? You have a baby coming. Don't you think that's more important than fighting?" asked Jeanette.

"Of course Jeanette! I'm always thinking about my baby." said Brittany.

"Really?"

"Well, most of the time. But Jeanette, I need to fight Robtish, right now, he is a threat to my family."

"Your family?"

"Alvin and myself. And now that your here, my family is just you, me and Alvin. And soon this baby. And I will do anything to protect you all." said Brittany.

"I know you will, but-"

"But nothing Jeanette. I'll be fine, and besides, I think I can do this one fight. I'm not fully pregnant, so I think just this one fight will be alright. I don't think I'll hurt the baby. But I'll still be careful." said Brittany.

"Alright. Please do." said Jeanette.

Later Brittany and Jeanette went back to the same forest. Robtish was there waiting for them.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come, Brittany." he said.

"Of course I would come. You are a threat to me and my family. And I'm going to destroy you!" said Brittany.

"Ha! We'll see who get's destroyed!" said Robtish.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Brittany.

"Jeanette, stay back." said Brittany.

Jeanette backed up away from the two. Brittany took out her Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer, go go Samurai!" she called.

She drew the symbol for her sword and instantly the symbol became her Spin Sword. Brittany put her Samuraizer back into her pocket. She pointed her sword at Robtish.

"We'll take this to the end." she said.

"That will be sooner than you think." said Robtish.

The two stared at each other for a moment then charged at each other. Then their duel began. Jeanette watched them fight each other. And she was amazed at how good Brittany was doing. The fight lasted for a good five minutes. She dodged every one of Robtish's swings and slashed him at every swing. Then Robtish used his special powers.

"Sonic Shockwave!" he called.

He sent a beam of it towards Brittany, but she dodged it and spun the disk on her sword.

"Spin Sword, Beetle Zord!" she called and sent a cloud of fire at Robtish which hit him. He fell to the ground. Smoke was coming out of him.

"I almost got him finished. But I need something a little more." Brittany said.

Robtish got up and charged at Brittany. Brittany spun the Beetle Disk on her Spin Sword again. Then her sword turned into a big weapon. It had the colors red, black, and gold and a little white. Brittany pointed it at Robtish.

"Say hello to my Fire Smasher! Five Disk Beetle Cannon!" she said.

Then suddenly a large blast sound from Brittany's Fire Smasher was heard and a ball of fire hit Robtish. He flew backwards and crashed through some trees and became a big explosion when he hit a big rock. Jeanette cover her eyes. The poor girl was scared out of her mind. After the explosion, Jeanette uncovered her eyes and looked at the flames.

"Is he gone, Britt?" she asked.

"Almost." said Brittany.

"Almost?"

"He's about to enter his second life."

"Second life?"

Just then Robtish became a giant.

"Now you've got a big problem!" he yelled.

Jeanette screamed.

"Jeanette it's okay. I got this." said Brittany.

"How?!"

"You'll see, cause your coming with me."

The Fire Smasher reverted back to her sword and Brittany laid the Beetle Disk on the ground. Then she took out her Samuraizer and drew the mega mode symbol. Her sword became a mega blade. Which is used to control the Zords. The Beetle Zord grew to a huge size. Brittany grabbed Jeanette's paw.

"Come on." said Brittany.

They both got in the Beetle Zord. Jeanette looked around. She was trying to understand what was going on.

"Britt, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to destroy this guy." said Brittany.

Brittany put the mega blade into it's slot and put the Beetle Zord in drive.

"Ha! You can't defeat me with that thing!" said Robtish.

"We'll see about that!" said Brittany. "Beetle cannon!"

The Beetle fired it's cannons at Robtish.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"This is too easy. I expected a bigger challenge." said Brittany.

"Oh, you'll get more of a challenge than what your bargain for!" said Robtish.

He kicked and hit the Beetle Zord multiple times. Inside, Brittany and Jeanette felt the intense vibration of Robtish's attacks.

"Brittany, I don't want to be here anymore." said Jeanette.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but your stuck here until I defeat this Nighlok!" said Brittany.

She fired the cannons at Robtish.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

He backed away from the Beetle Zord.

"There, now I got him right where I want him. Mega blade, activate!" said Brittany.

She activated the mega blade and spun the Beetle Disk that was right by her.

"Beetle cannon!"

Robtish recovered from his injuries and charged but then the Beetle Zord blasted him with all of it's power from the cannon. A bright beam of light shot right into Robtish.

"Nooo! It's not fair! I barely dented you! Aaahhh!" yelled Robtish.

Then he fell to he ground and became a giant explosion.

"Victory is mine." said Brittany.

Later, Brittany and Jeanette were back to walking in the forest.

"Britt?" said Jeanette.

"Yeah?" said Brittany.

"How did you know how to do all of that?"

"Do all of what?"

"You know, what you did. The fighting, then that Beetle thing, and the what? Mega blade? How did you know all of that? You never did any of that before have you?"

"No, I never did. I never have done anything like that before. It's just, I just somehow knew what to do. I think when I saw all of those symbols in my mind, it's like it just told me what to do. I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain. But I'm glad that's over. I hope I won't see another Nighlok for a very long time. I'll soon have a baby to raise, and I need to focus on that more than anything else." said Brittany.

But unfortunately they will soon see another Nighlok. And speaking of that, a different one was watching Brittany and Jeanette. This Nighlok had six slits for eyes and-wait! That sounds familiar. Six slit shaped eyes. Yes, of course it sounds familiar. It's the same Nighlok that set part of Dave's house on fire. Believe me, this will soon get good.

"That Brittany has some special powers. If that chipmunk can defeat a Nighlok, then she is truly special. She will be the key to my plan. In time, I will attempt to communicate with her." he said quietly to himself.

He chuckled evilly and went back to the Netherworld. Brittany and Jeanette later arrived back to the motel. Jeanette hasn't said a word since they left the forest.

"You've been awfully quiet Jeanette. Is everything alright?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just was trying to figure out what happened. That's all." said Jeanette.

"A lot has happened Jeanette. But now, we just need to focus on the present time now."

"Yeah. Yeah your right."

Brittany kissed Jeanette on her forehead. She then walked to the closet and took her jacket off. Then Brittany jumped onto the bed and laid down. Jeanette joined her and laid right next to Brittany. Brittany hugged Jeanette.

"Everything is going to be fine Jeanette. Trust me."

"I trust you Britt. You're my big sister, and I know you'll look out for me."

"Yes. Always."

Brittany and Jeanette exchanged kisses on each other's cheeks. But then something happened to Brittany that hasn't happened in awhile, stomach pains. She moaned in pain.

"Britt, are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"No, but I will be here in a little bit."

Brittany took the bottle out of her jacket and took one of the pills.

"Okay, I'll be alright." she said.

"Britt, when will you give birth?"

"I don't know. Probably soon now. It's been awhile since I had these stomach pains, so I think now it won't be long. My abdomen is getting bigger everyday, so that means my baby is getting bigger too." said Brittany.

And she's right. Because with each day that passes, her baby is developing more and more. It's not long now before she'll give birth. Later that day, Alvin returned back to the motel from his work with dinner. He, Brittany, and Jeanette ate and then they watched a show on the TV that was in their room. Jeanette was sitting next to Alvin. And Alvin was next to Brittany. Again, Jeanette was the first to fall asleep. Her head laid on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin looked at her and smiled. Then poked Brittany and she looked at Jeanette. She smiled as well.

"She's so adorable." she whispered.

"Yeah she is." Alvin whispered.

"So, how was work?" asked Brittany.

"Work was good. How was your day?" asked Alvin.

"It went well actually. I defeated Robtish."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He is no longer a threat to us now." said Brittany.

"Wow okay. I wish I was there to see it."

"Oh you would have like it."

Brittany laid on top of Alvin.

"But, there is something else you like better." she said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Alvin.

"Me." said Brittany.

"I don't like you Britt, I love you."

Brittany smiled. Then they both started to kiss several times.

"Take off your shirt." said Alvin.

Brittany took off her shirt.

"Now you take off your hoodie and I'll take of my skirt."

So Alvin took off his hoodie and Brittany took off her skirt. They continued to kiss several times. Alvin kissed Brittany many times on her neck. Brittany let out little moans. Jeanette was woken up by the two.

"Jeanette. We totally forgot you were there." said Brittany.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll just move over a little so it'll give you two some space." said Jeanette.

"Alright, give us a few minutes." said Brittany.

She and Alvin resumed their love making under the blanket on their bed.


	18. Grand Canyon

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Grand Canyon_

The next morning came. The sun was starting to rise and Alvin and Brittany did their morning routine. The _Today Show_ was playing on TV. Then Jeanette woke up and did her routine. Like everyday, Alvin wears a red hoodie sweatshirt with the letter 'A' in yellow. Brittany wore a pink skirt and shirt and her blue jacket. And Jeanette wore a purple shirt and skirt. They then all ate breakfast together. Alvin was on his phone checking his schedule.

"So what time do you go in today?" asked Brittany.

"Actually...I have the day off." said Alvin.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got today and tomorrow off. I got two days off."

"Great. Hey!"

"You got an idea?" asked Alvin.

"I got an idea. How about the three of us does something fun today. We haven't done anything fun in awhile." said Brittany.

"Well what do you have in mind?" asked Jeanette.

"Well I don't know. But let me check." said Brittany.

She went on her phone and searched 'Fun things to do in Flagstaff, AZ'.

"Well, do you see anything?" asked Alvin.

"There is a lot of things around here. But it's such a nice day out, so I'm thinking we should go to a park." said Brittany.

"How about the Grand Canyon?" asked Alvin.

"Really? The Grand Canyon? It's nothing but a big long hole in the ground and it's just a bunch of rocks." said Brittany.

"True, but it's really nice. Besides, I think it would be a great place to spend the day." said Jeanette.

"But it's so far away. It's...almost eighty five miles away. How are we going to travel that far?" asked Brittany.

"We'll do the same thing we did when we left L.A." said Alvin.

"Ride a train? Alvin...there's no train that leaves here to there." said Brittany.

"No, not a train. We'll all get on a car or truck and we'll just ride it till we get there." said Alvin.

Brittany sighed.

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll go to the Grand Canyon. 'Cause what else is there?" said Brittany.

"Oh thanks Britt!" said Alvin.

He kissed her several times.

"Your welcome Alvin." said Brittany smiling.

"Well, we better pack some food and other things. We can't go with nothing." said Jeanette.

"Your right! Okay, we'll use our backpacks. Let's get going." said Brittany.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin emptied their backpacks and then put food, a couple of small water bottles and a few other things inside. Brittany put her medication bottle in her backpack. Alvin put his portable game system along with a couple games in his backpack. Jeanette put some money in her backpack just in case. Then she noticed the Beetle Disk on a shelf in the closet. She walked over to it and grabbed it. Then she handed it to Brittany.

"Don't want to forget this." said Jeanette.

"Oh yeah, thanks Jeanette." said Brittany.

Jeanette smiled and went back to packing. Brittany put the disk into her jacket pocket. Soon they had everything they needed. Brittany grabbed the key card to their room and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Okay, are we all ready?" asked Brittany.

"I am." said Alvin.

"And so am I." said Jeanette.

"Alright, then lets go." said Brittany.

Alvin opened the door.

"Ladies first." said Alvin.

Jeanette and Brittany gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek. They walked out. Then Alvin turned off the lights and walked out as well and closed the door. The three looked off into the distance. The sun was only a quarter away up.

"You two stay here. I'm going to look for our ride." said Brittany.

Brittany started walking a little and looked around. Then she saw a guy with what it looked like was his girlfriend. They were packing up their truck with some bags and they had a canoe in the back.

"Alright, about ready to go to the Grand Canyon?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, just about." she said.

Brittany watched them from a distance.

"How convenient. We're going to the same place." said Brittany to herself.

She ran back to Alvin and Jeanette.

"I found our ride." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, a pick up truck. Let's roll." said Brittany.

Alvin and Jeanette followed Brittany to the truck. They got in the back just as the couple got in. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin sat underneath the back window so they couldn't be seen. The truck backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. They were all on their way. Brittany got on her phone.

"Okay, we'll arrive their in about an hour and thirty minutes." said Brittany.

"Nice. So we'll just sit back and relax." said Alvin.

"Yup." said Brittany.

Alvin took out his game system and played a game. Brittany noticed Jeanette's arms folded across her chest. Brittany crawled over to her.

"Hey, Jeanette are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold." said Jeanette.

Brittany thought for a second then she took off her jacket and handed it to Jeanette.

"Here, wear this."

"Your jacket? Britt, you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I want to. Just go ahead and wear it. It'll make you less cold." said Brittany.

"Okay, thanks Britt." said Jeanette.

Brittany kissed Jeanette on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

Then Brittany took off her backpack and sat down next to Jeanette. Then Brittany took out a small notebook and a pen. She opened the notebook and started drawing Samurai symbols. Jeanette watched her draw. Brittany finished drawing the symbol for sunrise.

"What's that symbol?" asked Jeanette.

"That is the symbol for sunrise." said Brittany.

"Oh. But how did you know how to draw it?"

"I don't know. I don't know how, I just somehow do it."

The truck drove on I-40. Brittany loved the trees she saw along the freeway. Alvin put his game back in his backpack and crawled up next to Brittany. He held her paw and kissed her. Brittany kissed him back. Then she looked at Jeanette who was still wearing Brittany's jacket.

"You know Jeanette, that jacket actually looks good on you." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, it goes great with your clothes."

"Thanks, Britt."

The ride continued for a long time. Then somewhere about halfway, Brittany saw something she never saw before, wind turbines. She was fascinated by them. Then later they arrived at a lodge. The truck parked in the parking lot and the couple got out. They walked towards the entrance. Brittany watched them leave then she turned to Alvin and Jeanette who were taking a nap.

"Hey you guys! Wake up!" said Brittany.

Alvin and Jeanette opened their eyes.

"What is it?" asked Alvin.

"We're here." said Brittany.

"We're here?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, we're really close." said Brittany.

She put on her backpack.

"Grab your things and let's move before the people come back."

Alvin and Jeanette both put on their backpacks and the three jumped out of the truck. Brittany was the last to jump out. She jumped but didn't land on four paws. She fell to the ground. Alvin and Jeanette turned around.

"Britt, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

Brittany slowly got up.

"Yeah. I'm-I'm okay." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes. I'm fine now. Let's start walking." said Brittany.

She straitened her hair and walked besides Alvin. Alvin held onto Brittany's paw. Brittany smiled. The three walked on a sidewalk and then came to a railroad crossing. They carefully crossed the tracks then they crossed the road and walked to the end of a walkway. Guardrails were in front of them. They looked over it and there, right before them, was the Grand Canyon.

"It's so amazing." said Alvin.

"Yeah no kidding. The farthest part looks almost fake. But yet it's not. I have to admit, it really is a beautiful sight." said Brittany.

She took her phone out and opened the camera app and took pictures. Alvin and Jeanette did the same. Then Jeanette saw sign that had 'Bright Angel Trail' written on it.

"Hey guys, how about we walk on this trail?" asked Jeanette.

"Sure." said Alvin.

"Yeah okay." said Brittany.

They walked to the entrance of the trail and started walking. The elevation went down the further they walked. The three were mesmerized by the sights. They had never seen anything like it before. The temperature couldn't be any better. The sun was shining great. Birds were chirping from the tall trees. To Brittany, that's a perfect day. Rocks were everywhere of course. Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette came across a stone arch. Alvin stopped Brittany and pulled her into a long kiss underneath it. Jeanette turned around smiled. Then she took out her phone and took a picture of Alvin kissing Brittany under the arch. When the kiss ended, Brittany sighed.

"That was the best kiss you gave me in a long time." she said.

Alvin smiled then he looked at Jeanette.

"Did you take a picture of us?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. Look." said Jeanette.

She showed it Alvin and Brittany.

"That one is definitely worth keeping." said Brittany.

"It sure is." said Alvin.

They continued their walk. About an hour later, they stopped and took a rest. They sat on a rock. Alvin was sitting next to Jeanette. And Brittany was taking pictures from a tall rock.

"Jeanette, can I tell you something?" asked Alvin.

"Of course Alvin, you know that." said Jeanette.

"Oh right."

"What is it?"

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing Brittany in front of you. Like many times. And we even made love last night in bed, but you don't have anyone to make love with."

"Alvin, it doesn't bother me in the least that you and Brittany kiss and make love. Really it doesn't. I'm happy that you two are in love. And while it's true that I don't have anyone right now, I'm not jealous at all. It doesn't bother me."

"Do you mean that Jeanette?"

"Yes Alvin, I do."

"Okay, I just want to be sure."

Jeanette hugged Alvin and he hugged her back. Then Jeanette gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and got up. Alvin got up as well. Then Brittany got off the rock and Alvin and Jeanette met up with Brittany and they continued their walk. Through out the day they kept walking and resting, walking and resting. By the end of the day, they arrived at a creek.

"According to the map, this creek will lead us to right to the Colorado River itself." said Brittany.

"Colorado River? Never heard of it." said Alvin.

"Neither have I, but that's what it says." said Brittany.

They continued to walk for a little longer, but then it started to get dark out.

"Uh, Britt, we're going to have to stay the night." said Jeanette.

"Yeah. There's no way that we're going to be able to get back to the beginning of the trail. It's too dark and it'll be too dangerous." said Brittany.

"Okay, so where are we going to sleep?" asked Alvin.

Brittany looked around. Then she seen some trees.

"Right under those trees." said Brittany.

"That'll work." said Jeanette.

They walked to the trees.

"Okay, so we're going to sleep on the grass?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, but on a little something." said Brittany.

"And that is?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled at him. Then she took out her Samuraizer. She began drawing a symbol.

"Symbol power, blankets!" she called.

The symbol turned into a two pink blankets. Alvin was amazed.

"Whoa Britt! When did you get that?" asked Alvin.

"Yesterday. This Samuraizer was given to me by the Beetle Zord." said Brittany.

"Nice. Britt, can I just say, your hot!"

Brittany looked at Alvin, then she giggle a little.

"Thanks Alvin."

She gave him a kiss. Then she put away her Samuraizer and laid one blanket on the ground.

"We'll sleep on this blanket and cover ourselves with this blanket." said Brittany.

"Alright." said Jeanette.

"Okay, but under one condition." said Alvin.

"And what's that?" asked Brittany.

"You sleep on one side of me and Jeanette sleeps on the other side of me." said Alvin.

"Sounds good to me." said Jeanette.

"Yeah okay." said Brittany.

The three took off their backpacks and laid down on the blanket. Jeanette was on Alvin's left side and Brittany was on his right side. Then they covered up with the other blanket.

"You know, this is such a beautiful place. I never seen anything like this before." said Brittany.

Alvin put his arm around Brittany and she leaned close to his chest. Alvin and Jeanette looked at each other.

"Come closer Jeanette." said Alvin.

Jeanette moved closer to Alvin. He put his arm around her and Jeanette leaned close to him.

"There. I got the two most beautiful girls with me. I couldn't be happier." said Alvin.

"Oh Alvin." said Brittany.

She gave him a kiss.

"Oh, this is nice." said Alvin.

"It sure is." said Brittany.

"Well good night." said Jeanette.

"Good night." said Brittany.

They all gave each other kisses. And went to sleep. They slept through the night peacefully. Later about an hour before sunrise, Alvin woke up to a strange glow of orange colored light illuminating from Brittany. He gently shook her.

"Britt, wake up. Britt!"

Brittany moaned and opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

She then noticed the light.

"Where's that light coming from?" she asked.

"I think it's coming from you." said Alvin.

"What?"

"Yeah. Here get up."

Brittany sat up and saw the light was coming from her jacket.

"It's the Beetle Disk." she said.

She took the disk out of her pocket. She held it in front of her. Jeanette woke up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Alvin.

Brittany continued to hold the disk. Then a beam of light shot into a specific direction.

"It's like telling us where to go." said Alvin.

"Yeah, and I think it wants us to go Northeast. Come on we got to get up." said Brittany.

"Oh, can't it wait till morning?" asked Alvin.

"It is morning. Now come on." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but I meant when the sun comes up." said Alvin.

"Alvin!"

"Alright!"

Alvin and Jeanette got up and they all put on their backpacks. Brittany took out her Samuraizer and pressed a button. The blankets disappeared. Then Brittany put her Samuraizer back into her pocket and she, Alvin and Jeanette walked into the direction the beam of light was shining. Jeanette walked up next to Brittany. She took out her phone and opened a map app.

"Britt, it looks like the disk is guiding us to the Colorado River." she said.

"Oh really? Okay." said Brittany.

Within an about two hours later, the sun was up and Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin arrived at the Colorado River. It was a big river too.

"It's almost like being at the ocean." said Jeanette.

The beam of light was then pointing at an area of huge rocks nearby. Brittany walked in the direction of it.

"This way guys." she said.

Jeanette and Alvin followed Brittany.

Then they stopped at a big rock.

"Well, we can't go any further. So now what?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany shrugged. Then on a rock that was in front of them, a circular shape appeared. Then a white disk appeared and came out of the rock and flew towards Jeanette. Jeanette backed up a little, afraid that it was going to hit her, but it didn't. It stopped right in front of her. Jeanette looked at it. The light from the Beetle Disk disappeared.

"It seems the disk likes you Jeanette." said Brittany.

Jeanette continued to look at it.

"Well go ahead. Grab it." said Brittany.

Jeanette reached for it and grabbed it. Since it was so big in size comparison, Jeanette had to hold it with both of her paws. But it wasn't heavy. Jeanette still continued to look at it.

"It looks like it has the head of a tiger." she said.

Brittany and Alvin walked over to her and looked at it themselves.

"Yeah it does look like a tiger." said Alvin.

"This must be what the Beetle Disk was trying to tell us. That there is a disk here." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'm guessing so." said Brittany.

The three continued to look at the disk. Then they heard a male voice.

"Well done all of you. I was afraid I was going to have to dig through all of that rock myself but you got the disk out of the rock real easily."

"Who said that?" asked Brittany.

"I did." said the voice.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin saw who it was.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Now now, don't be so alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you."

It was a Nighlok. But not just any Nighlok. Now get this, this is the same Nighlok that set part of Dave's house on fire and watched Brittany battle Robtish. The same one who also watched Brittany and Jeanette walk in the forest. This Nighlok again, has six slit shaped eyes. But also has what looks like half of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skull on each of his shoulders, a fierce grin smile, green clothing that hangs from his arms, red pants with white circles, a strand of white hair on each side of his face and a strand of white hair coming from the back of his head, and some other decorative things on him.

"What do you want?!" asked Brittany.

"Relax, all I want is to just talk to you." said the Nighlok.

"Why?"

"Because, you Brittany Miller, are a truly special chipmunk."

Brittany gasped. She was shocked to know that the Nighlok knew her last name.

"Okay, so you know me. What's your name?" asked Brittany.

"Ah, yes. I apologize, I must have forgotten my manners. My name is Serrator."

He took a little bow, then stood back up.

"I recently became the newest passenger aboard Master Xandred's ship. I had spent a very long time at the bottom of the Sanzu River. Being worthless and weak is unnatural for a Nighlok."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." said Brittany with unenthusiastic tone.

She turned around and began to walk away.

"Have a good day." she said.

Jeanette and Alvin also turned around and walked behind Brittany. Serrator disappeared behind them and then reappeared in front of them.

"Now wait just a minute." he said.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin screamed.

"Did-did you just...teleport?" Brittany asked stuttering.

"Indeed. Thanks to recent power surges, I have gained a new type of power. Now, will you let me at least just talk to you three?"

Brittany sighed. She knew there's no way of getting rid of Serrator. So she decided to hear him out.

"Alright fine, I'll let you talk to us." she said.

"Thank you Brittany. You know, you are beautiful, for a chipmunk."

"Thank you. And you..."

She looked at Serrator from head to foot.

"Your good." she said.

"Anyway Brittany, what I want to talk about is strictly business." said Serrator.

"Business?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, now I know your all still a little frightened of me and I'm sorry that I scared you. But believe me, I have no intention of hurting you. Instead, I want one little thing from you." said Serrator.

Jeanette stared at Serrator. Then she gasped. A flashback to the night of the fire and her almost losing Simon played in her mind. Then the flashback ended and then she walked up to Serrator.

"It's you!" she yelled.

"Ah, Jeanette, is it?" asked Serrator.

"Yeah, you remember me?! Don't you?! From that night?! The fire?!" asked Jeanette loudly.

"Jeanette, calm down. What are you talking about?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, I know this Nighlok. Well not personally, but I recognize him. I never told you or Alvin this, but I think it was the night before I left L.A. Somehow, Dave's kitchen caught on fire." said Jeanette.

"What?!" screamed Brittany.

"What do you mean Dave's kitchen caught on fire?!" asked Alvin.

"I'm telling you, that's what happened." said Jeanette.

"Well, was everyone alright?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, except Simon. He was running towards the door, but then he was hit by an explosion. I went back for him and then I took him to the front yard. He was barely alive, then I said something like 'Someone save him' 'cause I was so worried about him. Then this figure showed up out of nowhere and all I could see of it was it's eyes and the body shape. But nothing else. It offered to save Simon only if I were to give up my life. But then Jayden and the others showed up and saved Simon and put the fire out. But I never saw the figure again. But now, I think he is the one I saw that night. I also think he had something to do with the fire starting." said Jeanette.

Brittany looked at Serrator.

"Is it true? Did you have something to do with all of that?" she asked.

Serrator let out a little evil laugh.

"Ah, it was a memorable night." he said.

"So it is true." said Brittany.

"Yes. I was there and I started the fire." said Serrator.

"But why?! Why did you do all of that?" asked Jeanette.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is why I'm here in front of you." said Serrator.

"Yeah, why are you here?" asked Brittany.

"I just want one little thing from you."

"Which is?"

Serrator pointed to the white disk in Jeanette's paws.

"That." said Serrator. "Give it to me."

"No way! Why should I give this to you?" said Jeanette.

"She's got a point. Why should we give this to you?" asked Alvin.

"Especially after what Jeanette told us what you did." said Brittany.

"Because. It's the key to my plan!" said Serrator.

"We're not going to give it to you! Your a Nighlok! You'll just use it for your evil questionable uses. And I'm not going to allow that!" said Brittany.

"We're not going to allow that!" said Jeanette.

"That's right!" said Alvin.

Serrator chuckled evilly. Brittany took out her Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" she called.

Then she drew three of the same symbols. The symbols became Spin Swords.

"Alright, guys, grab a sword. Your going to have to do most of the fighting. I'll do much as I can, but I'm very limited due to my pregnancy." said Brittany.

Jeanette and Alvin each grabbed a sword.

"Don't worry, Britt. We got this. We can defeat him." said Jeanette.

"Yeah." said Alvin.

Brittany grabbed the last sword. She put the Beetle Disk in it's slot. Jeanette laid the white disk on the ground. Then they all took off their backpacks and put them down.

"How amazing. You three verses me? Well, let's test to see how tough you really are." said Serrator.

"This is no ordinary bad guy." said Jeanette.

"You guys, I know you never have really been in a battle before, well except you Jeanette, but nothing like what we're about to be in, but give it your best." said Brittany.

"Test time!" said Serrator.

Serrator and the chipmunks charged at each other. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin swung their swords at Serrator but he knocked them out of the way and hit Jeanette and Alvin. Then Brittany managed to hit Serrator once, but then was shoved.

"It's been a long time since I've had a good fight. It feels glorious!" said Serrator.

Jeanette ran up to Serrator but then was also shoved out of the way. She fell and rolled on the ground. Alvin jumped up in the air towards Serrator.

"Bring it!" he yelled.

"Well, let me take a jab at you!" said Serrator.

He hit Alvin many times in the air then he sent Alvin flying and hit a rock then he landed on the ground. Serrator laughed evilly. Jeanette got back up and ran at Serrator and swung her sword but Serrator dodged her swing and kicked Jeanette. Brittany ran up to her.

"Jeanette!" she said.

"Now it's time to take a swipe at you!" said Serrator.

He hit Brittany several times. Then he pick her up and threw her towards Alvin. Alvin managed to catch her so she didn't hit the ground.

"Is that all you got?" asked Serrator.

Brittany and Jeanette got up on their feet. Brittany spun the Beetle Disk on her sword.

"Spin Sword, Beetle Zord!" she called.

She sent a cloud of fire towards Serrator but he just simply knocked it out of the way with his hand and sent lightning bolts at Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin, making a big explosion. Then coming out of the explosion was Brittany with her Fire Smasher.

"Fire Smasher!" she called.

She swung it at Serrator. Serrator backed up. Brittany continued to swing her Fire Smasher at Serrator. Some amounts of fire was coming out of the Fire Smasher. Serrator kept backing up as in dodging her swings. Brittany then did a 360 degree spin and her Fire Smasher was in cannon mode.

"Cannon Blast Mode!" she called.

The Beetle Disk on it spun really fast then an orange ball of fire was sent at Serrator. Serrator caught the orange ball of fire with his hands. But the force of it was so powerful, Serrator slid backwards on the ground. He laughed as he slid backwards.

"No way!" said Brittany.

She was surprised to see that Serrator caught her attack rather than being hit by it. Serrator managed to stabilize himself.

"This is quite an exhilarating workout. Just extraordinary. Now, watch a real display of power." said Serrator.

With his hands, he turned the orange ball of fire into a blue colored ball and shot it at Brittany. She shielded herself with her Fire Smasher but it wasn't good enough. The ball became a big explosion when it hit her Fire Smasher and it sent Brittany flying. Her Fire Smasher reverted back to her Spin Sword. Both her and her sword fell to the ground.

"How unexpected. I thought you'd all be tougher. You haven't tested me in the least." said Serrator.

Brittany slowly got up. Jeanette and Alvin ran up to her.

"Britt are you okay?" asked Jeanette frantically.

"Yeah... I'm okay. Whoa! That certainly was a ride I'll never forget." said Brittany.

"Aha!" said Serrator.

"What?!" asked Brittany.

"Perhaps you'll rise to the occasion if I give you a bigger challenge." said Serrator.

A piece of paper came out of Serrator's left hand. Then his right hand became a razor claw.

"In a few moments we shall see if you're really cut out for this." said Serrator.

With his razor claw, Serrator cut the paper. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin watched pieces of paper fall to the ground. Then Serrator finished his cutting. He put his little paper figure on a black sheet with a sheet protector over it. Then he showed it to Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin.

"Papyrox!" Serrator called.

He threw it in the air. The paper figure grew to a giant size.

"My creation obeys my thoughts. Follows my every command. He's tough and he destroys. Consider this your new test. Either you pass or you fail." said Serrator.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin gasped at it. The Papyrox shot a laser beam at them which they got out of the way before it hit the ground and caused a big explosion.

"Now what do we do? We're so small compared to that thing!" said Alvin.

"Yeah, we are so doomed." said Jeanette.

"Guys, don't you remember anything? We'll use the Beetle Zord. Jeanette, grab that white disk." said Brittany.

Jeanette grabbed the white disk. Brittany took the Beetle Disk off her Spin Sword and threw her Spin Sword in the air which became the Mega Blade and laid the Beetle Disk on the ground. She then took out her Samuraizer and drew the mega mode symbol.

"Beetle Zord. Mega Mode Power!" she called.

The Beetle Zord grew to a huge size and Brittany grabbed her Mega Blade then Jeanette and Alvin. They entered the Beetle Zord's cockpit and Brittany folded her Mega Blade and put it in it's slot and put the Beetle Zord in drive.

"Now, lets take out this...Papyrox." said Brittany.

The Papyrox charged at the Beetle Zord.

"Beetle Cannon!" Brittany called.

She fired the cannons at the Papyrox, but it did little damage.

"What?" asked Brittany.

She fire the cannons again, but it did little damage. Then the Papyrox hit the Beetle Zord.

"Oh, this isn't working! The Beetle just doesn't have enough power." said Brittany.

Jeanette walked over to Brittany.

"Britt, may I make a suggestion?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm open to any." said Brittany.

She fired the Beetle Cannon again. It damaged the Papyrox enough for it to back off. Jeanette held up the white disk.

"Why don't you give this disk a try?" she asked.

"Good idea Jeanette!" said Brittany.

Jeanette gave the disk to Brittany. But Brittany gave it back to Jeanette.

"Aren't you going to use it?" asked Jeanette.

"No. You are." said Brittany.

"What?"

"The disk chose you Jeanette, remember? So I think you got this."

"But I don't know what to do."

"Oh, you'll know. Trust me."

"Okay Britt, I trust you."

"That's my sis."

Jeanette smiled. Then Brittany took the Mega Blade out of it's slot, spun it around once, then pulled a lever that made the Mega Blade turn into a sword. She then removed the Beetle Disk from it's slot.

"Mega Blade activate! Okay, now go ahead and place the disk on there and give it a good spin." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Jeanette.

So Jeanette did, and then like magic, the Beetle Zord turned into a whole different Zord, the Tiger Zord.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Nice going Jeanette, now do your thing." said Brittany.

"Thanks Britt, I got this." said Jeanette.

Brittany handed the Mega Blade to Jeanette. Jeanette folded it back into it's other form and put it in it's slot. She then put the Tiger Zord in drive.

"It looks like this cat has claws. Let's see what damage it can do." said Jeanette.

Jeanette made the Tiger Zord charge at the Papyrox. The Tiger Zord slashed the Papyrox. That happened a few times over and over. Sparks started flying out of the Papyrox.

"You almost got him finished, but you need a little more power." said Brittany.

"You can do this Jeanette!" said Alvin.

"Yes I can. Mega Blade activate!" said Jeanette.

She took the Mega Blade out and spun it. Then she pulled the lever and it became a sword. Then she spun the Tiger Disk.

"Final Strike!" Jeanette called.

The Tiger Zord's claws spun faster and faster and then it hit the Papyrox. More sparks were flying out of it.

"You got him!" said Brittany.

The Papyrox fell to the ground and exploded.

"Victory is ours." said Brittany.

"You did great Jeanette." said Alvin.

"Thanks Alvin." said Jeanette.

"I agree, you did great, now let's get back to the ground so we can finish this." said Brittany.

The three soon returned back to the ground. Serrator was still there.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" asked Brittany.

"No, you passed the test, for now." said Serrator.

He then left through a portal back into the Netherworld and was gone.

"I'm glad that's over." said Alvin.

"Yeah, but he'll be back." said Jeanette.

"But we'll be here to counteract him. And now that we have another Zord on our side, we'll be twice as powerful." said Brittany.

"You girls are lucky. I don't have a Zord." said Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin. I'm sure in time, you'll have your own Zord." said Brittany.

"Oh alright." Alvin groaned.

Brittany gave him a kiss.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too Britt."

"Uh Britt, this disk is so big, how am I going to carry this around?" asked Jeanette.

"I can take care of that." said Brittany.

She took out her Samuraizer and drew a symbol.

"Symbol power, shrink."

The disk right then shrunk down in size.

"There, now your disk is the same size as mine." said Brittany.

"Thanks, Britt." said Jeanette.

"Your welcome." said Brittany.

"Well, now that that's over, should we enjoy the rest of the day, here at the river?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, totally. It's still morning, so we got plenty of time to spend here." said Brittany.

She and Alvin kissed. Then Alvin kissed Jeanette on the cheek and hugged her.

"Ooh, what's this for?" she asked.

"Being my hero today." said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin. You would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, but still, your my hero today."

"Thanks Alvin."

"Your welcome."

Jeanette hugged Alvin back. Then Brittany and Alvin walked to their backpacks and put them on. Since she didn't have any pockets, Jeanette put the Tiger Disk in her backpack and then she put it on. Then the three spent the rest of the day at the river. They walked along side the river and looked at the canyon walls.

"They're so tall. It must've took like thousands of years to form this." said Alvin.

"Well duh! It didn't just happen overnight, stupid." said Brittany.

Alvin looked at Brittany in shock. But Brittany wasn't serious. She smiled and winked at him.

"I'm just kidding Alvin."

Brittany laughed a little. Then Alvin laughed a little as well. Jeanette smiled. Brittany kissed Alvin. Then they all sat underneath a tree watching the river flow by and eating some snacks that they brought with them. After they ate their snacks they started walking back to the entrance of the trail.

"We got a long way to go." said Brittany.

"Wait! I got an idea. We don't have to walk back." said Jeanette.

"Well, how else are we going to get back? Fly?" asked Brittany.

"Well no, we can't fly, but we can drive." replied Jeanette.

"What are talking about?" asked Alvin.

"Come on, our Zords! We can use one and drive it. It's huge and with it, we can drive anywhere around here." said Jeanette.

Alvin and Brittany smiled.

"That's a great idea Jeanette! Your so smart!" said Alvin.

"Well, thank you. I am kind of the smart one." said Jeanette blushing.

"Well, now that we got our transportation all figured out, we can enjoy the rest of the day here." said Brittany.

So Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin stayed the rest of the day at the river. They walked along side it and then they came across a waterfall. Brittany took many pictures. Then Alvin got an idea. He scooped up some water with his paws and tossed it at Brittany. Brittany screamed. Alvin laughed.

"Alvin!" yelled Brittany.

Alvin continued laughing.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Britt." laughed Alvin.

Brittany didn't say anything. Alvin stopped laughing.

"Britt, I'm sorry, I just thought you could use a laugh."

Brittany still didn't say anything. All she did was sat down by the river with her back to Alvin.

"Britt, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

He walked up to her and then was splashed in the face by water. Brittany started laughing.

"Britt!" yelled Alvin.

"Gotcha!" said Brittany laughing.

"Oh my gosh Britt, you had me worried that I made you mad."

"You didn't make me mad. I was only faking it. And it worked. I gotcha!"

"Yeah you did."

They laughed and then hugged and kissed each other. Jeanette walked over to them and showed them a picture she took on her phone.

"Oh you got us? That's a great shot!" said Brittany.

"It sure is." said Jeanette.

They then sat on a rock and just relaxed and watched the river flow by. Not knowing what else to do. Later they came across a gorge. Jeanette took pictures of it then they continued their walk. Later that day near evening time, they came to a creek. Sticking out of the water were huge rocks.

"We better not go any further. It's going to be dark soon." said Brittany.

She took out her phone and looked up the directions from where they were at to their motel.

"We're about a hundred miles from our motel." said Brittany.

"Really? We're that far?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. It's going to take a little over two hours to get back. We better get going." said Brittany.

"Alright, well the two days being here was really nice. Even the battle we had." said Alvin.

"I agree." said Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette. Activate the Tiger Zord." said Brittany.

"Sure thing Britt." said Jeanette.

Jeanette opened her backpack and took out the disk. Then she closed it and put it on her back. When Jeanette put the disk on the ground, a Samuraizer appeared next to it.

"What is that?" asked Jeanette.

"That is your very own Samuraizer." said Brittany.

Jeanette picked it up.

"Oh wow." she said.

Jeanette flipped open the Samuraizer and saw her symbol.

"What does that symbol mean?" asked Jeanette.

"It's the symbol for love. And it perfectly describes you. You are a loving person." said Brittany.

Jeanette smiled. Then she drew the mega mode symbol.

"Mega Mode Power!" called Jeanette.

The disk turned into the giant Tiger Zord.

"Alright, let's go." said Jeanette.

Jeanette, Brittany and Alvin went inside the Tiger Zord's cockpit. A mega blade was already inside it's slot. Jeanette pushed it up and the Tiger Zord started moving. She noticed the Tiger Zord hovers above the ground.

"This Zord flies a little above the ground." she said.

"Oh nice!" said Alvin.

"It sure is." said Brittany.

"Why don't you two sit down? This is going to be a long trip back." said Jeanette.

"Alright." said Brittany.

She, Brittany and Alvin took off their backpacks. Then Alvin sat down and Brittany sat in his lap and leaned back on him. Alvin put his arms around her. They watched the big monitor in front of them. The Tiger Zord was on it's way out of the Grand Canyon. Jeanette looked up the directions on her phone.

"You know, these last two days were the best." said Alvin.

"I agree Alvin. I had a great time." said Brittany.

They kissed a few times. About an half hour later they left the Grand Canyon grounds and were now in a dirt area near the road leading back to Flagstaff. Jeanette went and sat next to Alvin and Brittany.

"Jeanette, what are you doing here? Get back over there." said Brittany.

"Relax, Britt. The Tiger is fine. It's not going to crash into anything. Look around on the monitor, there's nothing to crash into." said Jeanette.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Alvin looked at Brittany and Jeanette.

"I know I said this before, but I'm glad that I have two beautiful girls with me." he said.

"Oh, Alvin, we know." said Brittany.

"Yeah." said Jeanette.

Jeanette laid down and cuddled close Alvin. Alvin kissed Jeanette on the cheek. Then his kissed Brittany on the cheek as well. Then Jeanette and Brittany both kissed Alvin on each of his cheeks. Jeanette kissed his left and Brittany kissed his right. Then about an hour and a fifteen minutes later, Jeanette returned back to the Mega Blade. She stopped the Tiger Zord. Brittany and Alvin were sleeping but then woke up.

"What are we stopping for?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette took the Mega Blade from it's slot and then spun it then pulled the lever and turned it into a sword.

"We're close to civilization. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way because there's no way I can get this Tiger right to our motel room." said Jeanette.

"Oh okay." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany got up and put their backpacks on. Then Jeanette put hers on. They exited the Tiger Zord and then like magic, the Tiger Zord reverted back to the disk that fits in Jeanette's paw. She then put the disk back into her backpack.

"So how far are we?" asked Alvin.

"We're ten minutes away." said Brittany looking at her phone.

"Walking distance?" asked Alvin

"Yeah, walking distance."

"Alright lets go."

The three walked and within ten minutes they arrived at their motel. Brittany opened reached in her jacket pocket and grabbed the key card. She was about to jump up but Jeanette stopped her.

"Let me." she said.

"Okay." said Brittany.

She handed Jeanette the key card and then Jeanette jumped onto the door handle and put the key card in it's slot and then took it out and jumped down on the handle then to the ground. The door opened.

"Thanks Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Your welcome." said Jeanette.

Brittany and Alvin walked in, then Jeanette walked in and closed the door. They all took of their backpacks and jumped onto the bed. They all sighed.

"That was quite the adventure." said Brittany.

"It sure was." said Alvin.

"Indeed." said Jeanette.

They were all very exhausted from the trip and it wasn't long before they fell asleep on the bed.


	19. The Girls' Day Out

**CGI Movie Version**

 _The Girls' Day Out_

Later that night around 3:00 am, Jeanette woke up. She got off the bed and turned on a small lamp that had a dim light bulb. She took off her clothes and then slipped on her nightshirt. Then she went to the kitchen area to get something to eat. She saw a bag of cookies. She grabbed the bag of cookies and went to a chair. Brittany woke up next and took off her clothes then slipped on her night shirt. Then she got in front of a mirror and looked at her belly. It hasn't grown much. Her belly sticks out only a little bit. She's still got a ways to go. But the big day will soon come.

"My baby." said Brittany to herself.

Then sharp pains came to her.

"And speaking of that."

She went to her jacket and took out the medication bottle. She took another pill.

"There, I'll be alright again for awhile."

"I hope so Britt." said Jeanette.

Brittany turned around.

"Jeanette? How long have you been up?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, probably no more than five minutes." said Jeanette. "Cookie?"

"Sure I'll take one. Thanks." said Brittany.

"Your welcome." said Jeanette.

She handed Brittany a cookie.

"So, what are today's plans?" asked Jeanette.

"Well today, Alvin works." Brittany said in between bites. "So I thought you and I should spend some time together. Just you and me. I thought we could maybe take a stroll around the city. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it sounds great. I've been interested in this city and what's it like."

"Well I can tell you this, it's big, but it's nothing like L.A." said Brittany.

Brittany finished eating her cookie.

"Jeanette, how do you feel about battling the Nighloks?" asked Brittany.

"It's...not really my favorite thing to do. Why you ask?" asked Jeanette.

"Because I don't really want to be part of it anymore. At least not for awhile. It's getting way too dangerous. Yesterday we could've been killed. And we would've been dead right now and, and-"

"Britt, relax. You need to relax. Being stressed isn't good for the baby."

"Neither is fighting."

"Exactly. Look I think it'll be awhile before we see Serrator again or any Nighlok. Which is good, that way we can focus on you and this baby."

"But Jeanette."

"But nothing Brittany. Okay?"

"Okay."

Brittany knew Jeanette is right. So she decided to follow her advice and any other advice she gives her in the future.

"Want to go back to bed?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." said Jeanette.

Jeanette closed the bag of cookies and put them back in the kitchen. Then she and Brittany plugged their phones in on the charger. Brittany plugged Alvin's phone in too. Jeanette turned off the lamp, and then she and Brittany laid in bed and cover themselves up with the blanket. Later morning came. Brittany woke up to the sunrise like always and she and Alvin always took a bath together. Then they got dressed. Alvin always wears a red hoodie. But today instead of wearing a pink shirt, Brittany decided to wear a black shirt but with a pink skirt. And her blue jacket. Alvin looked at his two last pairs of his hoodie sweatshirts on the shelf in the closet.

"Britt, I'm almost out of clean clothes." he said.

"Yeah, so am I. Don't worry, I'll somehow get them cleaned." said Brittany.

"Okay."

"Go on to work. Have a good day." said Brittany.

"Thank you I will."

They kissed each other a few times. Jeanette woke up and got off the bed. Alvin unplugged his phone and put it in his pocket. He walked over to Jeanette.

"Bye Jeanette."

"Bye Alvin. Have a good day."

The kissed each other on the cheek and Alvin left. Jeanette walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath and then we can soon start our day together." she said.

"Alright Jeanette." said Brittany.

Jeanette grabbed a towel and a plain purple shirt and skirt and went into the bathroom and closed the door. About a half hour later she came out all clean and dry and wearing her clothes.

"Ready Britt?"

"Almost."

Brittany took off her blue jacket and took everything out of it's pockets. Which were her phone, Samuraizer, Beetle Disk and the medication bottle. Then she handed her blue jacket to Jeanette.

"I want you to wear this today." said Brittany.

"What? No, Britt. You don't have to do this." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette I want to. You should wear this. Come on, it would look great with your clothes."

Jeanette looked at the jacket. Then she took it.

"Alright Britt. I'll wear it. For you. But what are you going to wear over your shirt?"

Brittany smiled.

"I'll wear the pink jacket you brought from L.A. It'll look good with my black shirt."

"Oh okay."

Jeanette put the blue jacket on and Brittany put on her pink jacket. It was a perfect fit for both of them. Brittany then handed her the Tiger Disk and her Samuraizer.

"Better take this. I hope we don't encounter a Nighlok or worse, Serrator today, but you never know."

"Alright."

Jeanette took them and put the Tiger Disk in one pocket and her Samuraizer in another. Then she unplugged her phone and put it in another. Brittany put her phone, Samuraizer and the Beetle Disk in different pockets. But then she went to the kitchen and grabbed a small plastic bag. She opened the medication bottle and put three pills inside the bag. She then put the bag in a smaller pocket on her jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm putting a few pills in this bag so I won't have to carry the whole bottle with me all the time" said Brittany.

"Oh that's a good idea."

"I thought so. Now, we're ready, right?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Jeanette opened the door. Brittany grabbed a key card and both her and Jeanette walked out and Jeanette closed the door. Brittany put the key card in a pocket and the two left the motel grounds.

"Where should we go?" asked Jeanette.

"Hmm, let me check." said Brittany.

She took out her phone and opened the map. She looked around the city.

"Ooh, there's a Home Depot." said Jeanette.

"Really Jeanette? You want to go there?" asked Brittany.

"Well, it is a cool place. There's so much building supplies and cool tools there."

"That's something Alvin would say, Jeanette. Some other day."

Brittany continued to look at the map.

"Well, there's a movie theater not far from here. We could go see a movie." said Jeanette.

"But it's such a nice day. It would be a waste to spend it all indoors." said Brittany.

"Everyday is a nice day to you."

"Well of course! I even find rainy days nice, as long as my hair doesn't get too ruined."

"Right of course. Cause what kind of weather is not?" said Jeanette sarcastically.

Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"Was that sarcasm?" she asked.

"No." said Jeanette.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask that?"

"Because that sounded a lot like sarcasm. And believe me I know sarcasm cause I sometimes I act that way. So does Alvin. I know sarcasm when I hear it."

Jeanette shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't." she said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked back at her phone and then put it away.

"Let's just walk around." she said.

"Okay." said Jeanette.

They walked around for a long time. Then later they walked up a street. And then a man flew out a window and landed on the ground in front of Brittany and Jeanette.

"And don't come back!" yelled a different man.

The man that was on the ground got up and ran off. Then the man that yelled looked at Brittany and Jeanette.

"You two!"

"Us?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah! Can you sing?"

"Uh, yeah! We can sing." said Brittany.

"Great, come in here."

The man opened the door and let Brittany and Jeanette in. They walked into a small bar.

"Alright, what are your names?"

"I'm Brittany."

"And I'm Jeanette."

"Alright, go on up there on stage and entertain us." said the man.

"Okay." said Brittany uneasily.

Brittany and Jeanette began walking to the small stage.

"Jeanette, I got a bad feeling about this." whispered Brittany.

"Britt, they just want to hear us sing. Let's give them our best performance." whispered Jeanette.

They both got up onto the stage. They looked at the small crowd that was looking at them. Brittany nervously walked up to the microphone.

"Um...hi. I'm Brittany and this is my sister Jeanette. And we're going to sing a song for you."

The crowd was silent.

"Tough crowd." whispered Brittany.

"Shh! Let's just start." whispered Jeanette.

Jeanette walked over to a karaoke machine that was nearby. She entered a name of a song and the instrumental version of the song started playing. Jeanette sang solo.

Jeanette: _Say say what you wanna say say  
Tell it to me every day day  
But if you don't show me  
Words words all they are is words words  
Stupid poetry and verse verse do you even know me  
That first thing that I saw in your eyes  
Did you mean, was it only lies, only lies,  
bout, bout have you ever thought  
About how this is supposed to go. _

_Yeah do do you know, do you Oh_

Everyone was impressed by how good Jeanette could sing. Then Brittany sang with her.

Jeanette and Brittany: _Love is not a gimme gimme,  
If you really with me you gotta  
Show me, show me  
Show me, show me  
Tell it to me with your mouth  
But when it all comes down  
You gotta show me show me  
Show me, show me  
you can say it feels right say it to me all night  
I don't think you'll understand  
Love is not a gimmie gimmie  
If you really with me you gotta show me  
Show me, show me_

 _Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

Everyone in the bar was dancing along to Brittany and Jeanette's singing. They really enjoyed it.

Jeanette: _Eyes eyes open up your eyes  
Don't hide what you got inside side  
If you wanna know me  
Hey hey I'm not gonna stay stay  
Kick it with you night and day day  
No if you don't show me  
Everything hidden in your heart  
All your fears every single part, single part  
bout, bout have you ever thought  
About how this is supposed to go Yeah  
do do you know, do you Oh_

Jeanette and Brittany: _  
Show me, show me  
Tell it to me with your mouth  
But when it all comes down  
You gotta show me show me  
Show me, show me  
you can say it feels right say it to me all night  
I don't think you'll understand  
Love is not a gimmie gimmie  
If you really with me you gotta show me  
Show me, show me  
Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

Jeanette: _Everything you got is everything you need  
Everything you want is inside of me_

 _Love is not a gimme gimme,  
If you really with me you gotta  
Show me, show me_

Brittany: _Yeah yeah yeah_

Jeanette and Brittany: _Tell it to me with your mouth  
But when it all comes down  
You gotta show me show me  
Show me, show me  
you can say it feels right say it to me all night  
I don't think you'll understand  
Love is not a gimmie gimmie  
If you really with me you gotta show me  
Show me, show me  
Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

 _Show me looove_

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered. Brittany and Jeanette bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you my good people." said Brittany.

"We haven't lost our touch." said Jeanette.

"No we haven't. We still got it." said Brittany.

The man walked over to them.

"Let's hear it for Brittany and Jeanette!"

All the people cheered and clapped louder then ever. Brittany and Jeanette smiled and waved.

"Girls, thank you. You both sang beautifully and we would like to have you back."

"Oh your welcome and thanks." said Jeanette.

"And sure, we'll come back." said Brittany.

Later that day, the girls were back to walking on the streets.

"You know, it was good singing again in front of people. I missed it." said Jeanette.

"I missed it too. It felt so good to sing again. We got to do this more often. Just you and me." said Brittany.

"Yeah we should. We did great." said Jeanette

"We sure did."

 **So what do you people think so far? Feel free to say your thoughts and opinions. I'd like to have more reviews please.**


	20. We Have To Find Them

**Chapter 20! Can you believe it? Now things are really are going to start getting good. CGI Movie Version**

 _We Must Find Them_

Now back in L.A at the same day and time at the Shiba house, Jayden was thinking about Brittany, and Alvin as well. Jayden was in his room. He then left his room and went outside the house where all the other rangers were. Antonio was cooking lunch on a grill.

"Hey Jayden! You arrived just in time. The burgers are almost ready!" said Antonio.

Jayden didn't say anything.

"Jayden, what's wrong?" asked Antonio.

"I...I was just thinking." said Jayden slowly.

"About?"

Jayden sighed.

"Brittany."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jayden.

"Jayden, I'm sure she's fine." said Kevin.

"Yeah, but what if she's not? What if she's hurt or she's been separated from Alvin?!"

"Jayden, relax. She has Alvin and one of her two sisters with her. She's fine." said Kevin.

"Yeah, Jayden sit down and eat lunch with us." said Emily.

"Alright."

Jayden sat in a chair next to Kevin and Emily. Antonio finished cooking and served the food. After they all ate their lunch, they went back to their daily training and other activities. Jayden remained in his room for most of the day. He laid in his bed and fell asleep. He began dreaming about Brittany. Back in Flagstaff, now for those of you wondering why Flagstaff, let me tell you. I actually live in Arizona, and Flagstaff is actually my favorite city to go visit. That is why I chose that city. It's a personal reason. Now back to the story. Brittany and Jeanette continued to walk down the streets. Then a weird, uncomfortable feeling was felt inside of Brittany's stomach. She stopped walking and placed both of her paws over her stomach area. Jeanette turned around and looked at Brittany.

"Britt, are you okay?"

"No, I feel...nauseated."

"Nauseated? Oh no."

Then Brittany ran off to a bush nearby and started vomiting. When she finished she started to cry a little from the awful taste of the vomit. Jeanette walked over to her.

"Jeanette, why..why did I just throw up? I don't think I ate anything earlier that could've made me do this." said Brittany.

"I don't think this was caused by food." said Jeanette.

"Then what could've caused this?"

"It's called morning sickness. It's all due to your pregnancy. I was wondering when you would first experience it, but now I know."

"Oh great."

Brittany stood up.

"Are you alright?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. I'm alright now." said Brittany.

"Do you want to go back to the motel?"

"Yeah, I probably should. I don't feel to well."

"Okay, let's go then. But walk slowly Britt, that way you don't upset your stomach too much."

Jeanette helped Brittany back to the motel. She opened the door and Brittany slowly walked in. Then Jeanette closed the door and helped Brittany lie down the bed. But then Brittany quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She vomited in the toilet. When she finished, she flushed it and return to the bed. Which was hard for her, because just about all of her energy was about drained from her body.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jeanette.

"No Jeanette. Thank you. I just need to lay here and rest." said Brittany weakly.

"Okay. Then I'll leave you be."

Jeanette kissed Brittany on the cheek then she laid next to her. Brittany quickly fell asleep. She began to dream about someone she hasn't seen in a long time, Jayden. Wait! Jayden is dreaming about Brittany, and Brittany is dreaming about Jayden. Wow, coincidence. Brittany slept for the next two hours. Jeanette slept too. Then Brittany woke up.

"He's probably really missing me. Just like I miss him." she said.

"Miss who?" asked Jeanette.

Jeanette woke up shortly before Brittany.

"Jayden. I was dreaming about him." said Brittany.

"Just now?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. I miss him so much."

"I'm sure he misses you too Britt."

Jeanette laid close to Brittany and hugged her and rubbed her back. Brittany was crying softly. At the Seville house, Dave and the three remaining chipmunks, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor all finally felt bad for how they treated Brittany. They were sitting in the living room trying to figure out where Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette are. Dave sighed.

"Where could they be?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do you think they could still be here in California?" asked Simon.

"I don't know." replied Dave.

"Well who was the last person that saw them? They must know something." said Eleanor.

"I don't know." said Dave.

They all continued to sit and think. Then Dave got an idea.

"I think I might know who the last person was that saw Brittany."

"Who?" asked Eleanor.

"That one kid. The one who brought Brittany here? And I think he was also the one with Brittany when she found out she was pregnant. What's his name?" asked Dave.

"Hmm, oh! I think it's Jayden." said Simon.

"Yes! That's his name! We need to talk to him. Maybe he knows something that we don't." said Dave.

"Hopefully. But where can we find him? We don't even know where he lives." said Simon.

"Your right we don't." said Dave.

There was a brief time of silence. Everyone was thinking.

"I have an idea." said Eleanor.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"Well, it's not the best thing to do, but it might work." said Eleanor.

"Well what is it?" asked Simon.

"We could...look through Brittany's stuff. Maybe there's a clue to where she, Alvin and Jeanette went. I know it's not a nice thing to do, but."

"Let's do it." said Dave.

They all entered the chipmunk's room and went to Brittany's area. They looked through just about everything of Brittany's. They knew it was wrong, but there's a saying we all know: desperate times call for desperate measures. Simon was looking through a drawer in Brittany's end table. He found a little notebook. He flipped through the pages and then found something.

"Guys! I found something." said Simon.

Dave, Eleanor and Theodore quickly ran over to him.

"What do you got?" asked Dave.

"A notebook, and inside is a written address to someplace." said Simon.

He handed Dave the notebook. He looked at the address.

"Let's look it up." he said.

They all went to his computer and Dave searched the address online.

"It's someone's house. A very nice looking one." said Theodore.

"Indeed it is." said Simon.

Dave printed the directions to the house.

"Come one guys, we're going to go over there right now."

Dave grabbed his car keys and Simon, Theodore and Eleanor followed him outside. Dave locked the house then open a car door so the three could get inside. Then Dave closed the door and went to the his side. He started the car and drove off to the address. They arrived at the house within ten minutes. Dave parked the car outside. The all got out and looked at a big gate that was wide open.

"Come on." said Dave.

They walked into the front yard and saw Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily and Antonio practicing. Yup, they were at the Shiba House. Mia quickly noticed and walked over to them.

"Hey your Dave, right?" asked Mia.

"Yes, is Jayden here? I need to talk to him about something really important." said Dave.

"Yeah. He's inside. I'll get him." said Mia.

"Thank you." said Dave.

Mia went inside the house to get Jayden. Jayden was still sleeping. Mia open the door and walked over to him.

"Jayden. Jayden! Wake up!"

Jayden opened his eyes and sat up.

"Mia. What's wrong? Is there a Nighlok attack?"

"No Jayden. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh okay."

Jayden sat on the edge of his bed. Mia sat next to him.

"Are you okay Jayden?"

"Yeah. It's just I was dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. I was dreaming about Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, remember her?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah I do. Why were you dreaming about her?" asked Mia.

"Because I miss her. I really do. But anyway, what's up? Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh, because someone is here to see you. They're waiting outside."

"Oh okay."

Jayden and Mia went outside. They both saw Dave, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor waiting.

"Dave?" said Jayden.

"Yes, Jayden." said Dave.

"Yeah, can I help you?" asked Jayden.

"I hope you can. I'm here to speak to you about Brittany."

That got Jayden's attention.

"What about Brittany?" asked Jayden.

"Well, since she, Alvin and Jeanette are still gone, I'm wondering, do you have any idea where they all could've gone?" asked Dave.

"No I don't."

"Are you sure? Brittany didn't say anything or maybe did she contact you, or anything?" asked Simon.

"No, she didn't." said Jayden.

"Well when was the last time you two saw each other?" asked Simon.

"It was the day she left your house." said Jayden.

"Okay, what did she say?" asked Dave.

"She thanked me for everything I did for her and she said goodbye. We hugged and she went on her way."

"Well did she say where she was going?"

"No. I asked her that. And she told me that she was going to a place where she felt like she belonged."

Dave sighed.

"And that could be anywhere." said Dave.

"I'm really sorry Dave. I wish I could be more of a help, but I just told you everything. But have you tried calling her, Alvin or Jeanette?"

"Yeah, we tried that." said Dave.

"And?"

"We couldn't get through."

"What do you mean?"

"They blocked our numbers. We can't call them." said Simon.

"What about you Jayden? Have you tried calling them?" asked Dave.

"I can't. I don't have their numbers. I gave Brittany mine, but she never called me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being any help. Honestly, I told you all I know." said Jayden.

"Thank you Jayden. And if you hear anything or if you see them, let us know." said Dave.

"Of course." said Jayden.

"Come on guys, let's go home." said Dave to the three chipmunks.

They followed Dave to the car. They all got in and left. Jayden sighed. Mia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A little, yeah. But I won't be fully okay until I know that Brittany is alright. Well her and Alvin and Jeanette." he said.

Then an idea came to Jayden's mind.

"Mia, we should look for them."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean we're going to have to. We can't just sit around doing nothing about this. We got to take action."

"But Jayden, we don't even know where to start looking. They could be anywhere."

"Yeah. But I think we can do it. We can find them."

"Now hold on Jayden. You keep saying 'we' a lot. We do you mean by 'we'?"

"We is you and me. Just the two of us, together."

"Alright, when should we start looking?" asked Mia.

"I was thinking we could leave early tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" asked Jayden.

"It's fine. I don't mind. But we have to come back."

"Of course."

Mia went back inside. Jayden sat in a chair outside thinking.

" _Brittany, where could she be? Think Jayden, if you were a chipmunk, and you ran away, where would you go? Oh! A forest! Of course! Chipmunks likes trees, so maybe she and the others went to a forest. Alright, I got locate the nearest forest from here. That would be a good place to start looking._ "

Later in the evening and back in Flagstaff, Alvin returned home from his work with dinner. Jeanette woke up to the door shutting. Brittany was still asleep. Alvin jumped onto the bed.

"Hey girls, I'm back."

"Hey Alvin." greeted Jeanette.

She crawled over to him and hugged him. Alvin hugged her back.

"Hi Jeanette."

Jeanette let go of Alvin and he noticed Brittany still asleep.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Well, she had a rough time earlier." said Jeanette.

"What happened?" asked Alvin.

"She threw up, twice."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"From what?"

"It's all related to her pregnancy."

"Oh."

Alvin laid down next to Brittany. He then put his arms around her and held her close to him. Brittany opened her eyes.

"Hi Alvin." Brittany said softly.

"Hi Britt. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good. Jeanette just told me what happened to you earlier."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. I'm glad your alright."

"Yeah, me too."

Alvin kissed Brittany on her cheek. Then he carefully laid her back down. Then he slowly backed away to Jeanette.

"Well, one thing's for sure, she better do any more fighting for a long time. Or at least after she gives birth." said Alvin.

"That's what I told her. Now, I think she should just stay here from now on." said Jeanette.

"That's probably a good idea. I trust you Jeanette. I know you'll do the right thing in helping Britt."

"Thanks Alvin. I will."

"Now I brought dinner, like I do every time, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Alvin and Jeanette began eating their food. Brittany got up and jumped off the bed. The sound of Brittany landing on the floor made Jeanette run over to her.

"Britt! You shouldn't be doing that. It could hurt you stomach." said Jeanette.

"Calm down Jeanette. I'm fine. Really I am. I'm just hungry. I haven't ate much all day."

"Right. Well come over here. Your food is ready."

Jeanette held onto one of Brittany's paws and walked her to her food. Brittany sat down next to Alvin. And Jeanette sat next to Brittany.

"Thanks Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Your welcome Britt." said Jeanette.

They all ate their dinner together and then went to bed. Like every night, the lights were completely off. The only light illuminating the room was the LED lights from the TV. Then later in the night around 4:00 am, Brittany woke up to a nauseating feeling. She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

"This is horrible. I...I can't keep doing this. This is so horrible."

Brittany then felt sharp pains in her stomach. She screamed in pain. The sound of it woke Alvin and Jeanette.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah." said Alvin.

"Alvin! Jeanette! Please, help me!" yelled Brittany.

"She's in the bathroom." said Alvin.

Alvin and Jeanette sprinted to the bathroom. Alvin jumped up into the counter and turned on the lights. He and Jeanette saw Brittany laying down on the floor by the toilet with her paws over her stomach. Alvin jumped down to the floor and he and Jeanette went over to Brittany.

"Britt, what's going on?" asked Alvin.

"A lot right now! My head and stomach hurts really bad right now. And I just threw up."

Alvin and Jeanette laid closely to Brittany.

"Guys, I don't think I can take this much longer. Jeanette, can you bring my my phone?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah of course." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went and grabbed her phone and brought it back to her.

"Thanks Jeanette."

"Your welcome."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Alvin.

Brittany sighed.

"Guys, like I said, I can't take this much longer. I need help." said Brittany.

"Well we're helping you the best we can." said Alvin.

"I know that. But I need some more help. Something is going on with me. I need to see a doctor. Or in my case, a veterinarian." said Brittany.

"A veterinarian?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes." said Brittany.

"But Britt, we already know what's going on with you. Your pregnant." said Alvin.

"I know that! You think I don't know that?! Look! What I'm trying to say is that I need to see a vet so they can tell me when I'll give birth!" yelled Brittany.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Does this city even have a pet hospital?" asked Alvin.

"That's what I'm going to find out." said Brittany.

She opened her phone and searched for pet hospitals.

"Okay, there is one not to far from here. They open at 7:00 am. But here's the problem, I don't think we can just walk in there. We need a human to take us there." said Brittany.

"And who is going to do that? We don't know anyone here." said Alvin.

"I know that Alvin! Please, don't make me yell. My head really hurts right now. I have a headache." said Brittany.

"I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean for you to."

"It's okay Alvin. I know you didn't. Now, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to call someone. Someone who has helped me before."

"Who?" asked Jeanette.

"Jayden." said Brittany.

Both Alvin and Jeanette were stunned.

"Jayden? Britt, hold on. Now don't get me wrong here, I don't have any problems with him, but are you sure it's wise to call him and tell him where we're at?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, I trust him. I know he'll be able to keep a secret. Besides, he's the only one right now that can help me. Trust me Alvin. I know what I'm doing." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"Alright Britt. I trust you."

"Thank you Alvin."

She sat up and dialed Jayden's number for the first time. Back at the Shiba house, in Jayden's room, Jayden was already up. But he hasn't been up for long. He was on his laptop reading facts about chipmunks on the Internet. Then he heard his Samuraizer ring.

"Now who would be calling at this time in the morning?" he asked himself.

He picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said unsurely.

"Jayden?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's me, Brittany."

Jayden's eyes widened.

"Brittany? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me."

"Oh my gosh, it's about time you called me. How are you? Are you with Alvin and Jeanette?"

"I'm fine. And yes, they're here with me. Listen Jayden, I need your help."

"Of course. I'll do anything for you. What can I do?"

"I need you to come over here and take me to a pet hospital."

"A pet hospital?"

"Yes, I've been experiencing some morning sickness and some stomach pains. I need to see a vet to make sure everything is alright with my baby. If I tell you where I am, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course Brittany."

"I mean it Jayden. You have to keep it a secret. Do not tell anyone. No one. Understand?"

"Yes Brittany. I promise, I'll keep it a secret. You can trust me Brittany."

"Okay. Alvin, Jeanette and I are in a city called Flagstaff."

"Flagstaff? Never heard of it. Where is that?"

"It's in the state Arizona."

"Your in Arizona?"

"Yes."

"Alright, when do you want me to be over there?"

"As soon as possible Jayden. If you can."

"Of course. I'll leave right away."

"Really?"

"Yes. Brittany, you hold tight. Okay? I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Jayden. I owe you."

"You can owe me by being alright and giving birth to a healthy baby."

"I'm sure that'll happen soon. Bye."

"Bye."

The call ended and Brittany sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright." she said.

"I know." said Jeanette.

"So when will he be here?" asked Alvin.

"He didn't say, but he did say he'll leave right away. I think he's going to take his Zord." said Brittany.

Luckily for Jayden, he was already dressed. He grabbed his Samuraizer and quietly headed for the front door. But then he stopped.

"Wait wait. My Zord can't fly. I need a Zord that can fly. I got it! Mia's Zord. Her's can fly." he said quietly to himself.

He went to Mia's room. He saw her still sleeping. He walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Mia. Mia wake up."

Mia opened her eyes.

"Jayden? What is it?"

"I need you to get up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because, I know where Brittany is."

"You do?"

"Yes. She called me a short time ago. She needs me. But I can't get to where she's at quick enough. I need you to fly me to her location using your Zord."

"To where?"

"I'll tell you after you get dressed. Now hurry."

"Alright."

Jayden left the room. Mia quickly got dressed and they both left the Shiba house.

"So where do we need to go?" asked Mia.

"Brittany said she's in a city called Flagstaff. It's in Arizona." said Jayden.

"Flagstaff? I never even heard of that."

"I don't think any of us here has. Now, I have the directions, can you fly us there with your Turtle Zord?"

"Yes I can."

"Good. Now let's go."

Back with the Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette, Brittany started to feel better. She was able to get back into bed with Alvin and Jeanette's help.

"Thanks you two. For helping me." said Brittany.

"Britt, we would do anything for you." said Alvin.

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you." said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled. A few hours later, the three were all awakened to the sound of Brittany's phone ringing. It was Jayden calling. Brittany answered it.

"Jayden?"

"Hey Brittany, I'm nearing Flagstaff. Now where are you?"

"Okay, I'm in the southern part of the city. I'm in a Motel 6."

"Motel 6?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay what room number are you at?"

"I'm in room 125."

"Okay Brittany. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks Jayden."

She hung up.

"So he's almost here?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

Later they all heard a knocking sound at the door. And it scared Jeanette.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It must be Jayden." said Brittany.

She went over to the door and opened it. She looked up and there he was.

"Jayden."

"Brittany."

They both smiled at each other. Jayden kneeled down. They both hugged each other.

"Oh Brittany, I'm so glad to see that your alright."

"I am Jayden."

Then Brittany saw Mia standing beside Jayden.

"Jayden, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone. And yet you did." said Brittany.

"I know Brittany, but I needed to. Her Zord was the fastest way to get here. Her Zord flies, mine doesn't. But I swear, she is the only other person that knows."

"Really?"

"Yes, Brittany I promise. Nobody else knows. And I promise, I won't tell anyone and I'm also here to help you Brittany." said Mia.

"Okay. Okay I believe you both. Please come inside." said Brittany.

Jayden stood up and he and Mia walked in. Brittany closed the door.

"So this is where you're all living now? And here I thought you would be living in a forest." said Jayden.

"Well, that was the reason why I wanted to be here. Flagstaff has such a nice forests surrounding it."

"I seen that."

Jayden looked at Alvin.

"Hey Alvin. Good to see you again"

"Hey Jayden. It's good to see you."

Then Jayden saw Jeanette.

"Jeanette. How are you?"

"I'm good Jayden, thank you." said Jeanette.

"That's good. Alright Brittany, I'm afraid our visit here will have to be short." said Jayden.

"Why?" asked Brittany.

"Because, no one knows that Mia and I left. So as soon as We're done taking you to the vet, we're going to have to go."

"Okay, well let's go right now. I'm ready." said Brittany.

"And so are we." said Jeanette.

"Okay, then let's go." said Jayden.

Jayden picked up Brittany. And Mia picked up Alvin and Jeanette. They left the motel and quickly arrived at the pet hospital. Sharp pains were back in Brittany's stomach. Brittany was placed on a examination table. Jayden and Mia both sat on a small bench that was in the same room. Alvin sat on Mia's lap and Jeanette sat on Jayden's. Brittany was soon examined by a vet.

"Okay, we need to see what's going on inside of her." said the vet.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Brittany.

"We'll set you up to have a ultrasound exam." said the vet.

"You mean, we'll be able to see inside my baby in me?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." said the vet.

"Then let's do it!" said Brittany.

"Wait wait wait! How much is this going to cost?" asked Jayden.

"Well lets see." said the vet.

The vet got on his computer and began typing from the keyboard and then looked at the screen.

"$55 even." said the vet.

"Jayden, we don't have to do it if that's too much." said Brittany.

"No Brittany, it's okay. This is your health and well being. It'll be worth it." said Jayden.

He looked at the vet.

"Let's do it."

"Alright, I'll tell my staff and we'll get everything set up. Wait here and I'll come back when we're ready." said the vet.

The vet left the room.

"Thanks Jayden. I really owe you." said Brittany.

"Like I said before, you can owe me by giving birth to a healthy baby."

Brittany smiled.


	21. Brittany's Pups

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany's Pups_

A little later Brittany and the others were taken to a different room in the hospital. Brittany laid on a bed. The bed was very big in size compared to her, but she didn't mind. Brittany lifted her shirt up a little to expose her belly. Her belly has gotten a lot bigger. Alvin jumped up onto the bed and held her paw.

"Alvin, I'm going to be fine." said Brittany.

"I know Britt, but this is going to be a big moment for us." said Alvin.

He gave her a kiss. Brittany smiled. The vet walked in.

"Alright, ready Brittany?" asked the vet.

"Yes." said Brittany.

"Okay, on this probe is going to be some gel. It might be a little cold." said the vet.

"Okay." said Brittany.

The probe was place on Brittany. She squirmed a little but then got used to it. Alvin, still holding Brittany's paw, moved closer to her. The probe was placed over Brittany's belly, and then an amazing sight was seen on the monitor. Brittany's baby was shown. Actually Brittany's babies were shown, is in plural.

"Is that...three babies inside of me?" asked Brittany.

"Yes. Baby chipmunks are known as pups. And you'll give birth to three pups." said the vet.

"Oh wow. Alvin are you seeing this?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah Britt, I am." said Alvin.

Brittany sighed and smiled.

"Alvin, I'm going to have triplets."

"Yes you are Britt."

Jayden and Mia were happy for Brittany and Alvin. Jayden and Mia got closer to them.

"I'm happy for you Brittany." said Jayden.

"So am I." said Mia.

"Thanks. And thanks for being here." said Brittany.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing else I'd rather do right now." said Jayden.

Jeanette jumped onto the bed and sat next to Alvin and Brittany.

"Hi Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Hi Britt." said Jeanette.

They all watched the monitor.

"Brittany, would you like an picture of this?" asked the vet.

"You can do that?" asked Brittany.

"Yes."

"Then yes please." said Brittany.

The vet pressed a button on the keyboard. Then a few moments later a square image came out of the computer. The vet handed it to Brittany.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome."

Jayden looked at the picture.

"So how long do you think it'll be before she gives birth?" he asked.

The vet looked at the monitor.

"Not long actually. Yeah, I'd say probably as soon as next month."

"That soon?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. Chipmunks only stay pregnant for a month or two. And by the look of Brittany's pups, I'd say she's been pregnant for about a month."

"That sounds about right." said Brittany.

"The pups haven't fully developed, but I'd say they will sometime late next month. That's when she'll give birth." said the vet.

"Wow, it's so soon." said Jayden.

"It'll be alright Jayden. The sooner I give birth, the better off I'll be as in no more pains like I had this morning." said Brittany.

"Yeah that's true."

"And I'll be right here with you both. I'm not going anywhere." said Jeanette.

"We know. Thanks." said Brittany.

"Now, I'll be back." said the vet.

The vet left the room. Brittany hugged her picture and then looked at it.

"Oh, I am so happy. This is our family Alvin."

Alvin smiled. He then kissed her on her cheek. Brittany kissed him back. Later on, Jayden paid the hospital and then took Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette back to their motel room.

"We really hate to leave you, but we can't stay here any longer." said Jayden.

"It's okay. Thanks Jayden." said Brittany.

"Your welcome Brittany."

"Jayden one other thing."

"What is it?"

"You can call me Britt, if you'd like."

"Britt?"

"Yeah, you've heard Alvin and Jeanette call me that. So if you want to call me Britt, you can."

"Alright...Britt. I will. Bye."

"Bye."

They hugged each other. Then Brittany kissed Jayden's cheek and Jayden kissed Brittany on her head. Then he sat her down and Brittany walked inside and closed the door. Jayden looked at Mia.

"Alright Mia, take us home."

"You got it."

They took off and went on their way back to L.A. Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette laid on the bed.

"Alvin, don't you have to go to work today?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes, but not till later this afternoon." said Alvin.

"By the way, how's that been going?" asked Brittany.

"Pretty good actually." said Alvin.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sometimes work at the register and then I sometimes work on the sales floor."

"Nice."

Alvin moved closer to Brittany and lifted her shirt up far enough to see her belly.

"Britt, your fur is thinning."

"Yeah? Well, that's to be expected."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not to worry Alvin, I'm going through the normal stages."

"Okay. As long as everything is fine."

"It is."

"Okay."

Then Alvin looked at Jeanette.

"Britt, look at Jeanette. She's sleeping."

"She's so adorable."

Alvin crawled over to Jeanette.

"Alvin, don't wake her."

"I'm not. I'm just covering her up."

Alvin slowly moved the blanket over Jeanette to where only her head is visible. Alvin then slowly moved back to Brittany.

"There, now she's good. I got an idea. Let's take this time and enjoy each other." said Alvin.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Brittany.

Alvin didn't answer. All he did was kissed her on the lips.

"That's how." he said.

Brittany smiled. Then she and Alvin got off the bed and went over to a small two seated couch. They both took off their clothes and Alvin laid on his back and Brittany laid on top of him. Blue eyes met brown eyes then they started kissing each other. Then Brittany sat up. Alvin sat up as well. Then Brittany moved over to an arm of the couch and laid her back against it.

"Come over here." said Brittany.

Alvin did. He sat in front of Brittany.

"Come closer." said Brittany.

Alvin moved closer to Brittany.

"Closer Alvin. Come on. Come right up to my face." said Brittany.

Alvin did. He got face to face with Brittany.

"Is this close enough?" he asked.

"It's perfect. Now I want to try something new." said Brittany.

"What's that?"

"I want to kiss you."

"That's not new." said Alvin.

"I know that. But what I'm saying is that I want to try to kiss you a different way."

"There's more than one way?"

"Yes. Ever heard of a French kiss?"

"No. How does it go?"

"I'll teach you." said Brittany.

She put her arms around Alvin.

"First, you find the right moment, which is right now. Then you look at your partner's eyes. So look at my blue eyes and I'll look at your brown eyes. Okay perfect. Now we start kissing like how we usually kiss, but this time we-well I'll just stop taking and do it. You'll get it." said Brittany.

She pulled Alvin into a kiss. Then Brittany's tongue touched Alvin's. Alvin's eyes widened. He was surprised but then he found it very pleasurable. He closed his eyes and touch Brittany's tongue with his. They both continued to do that for a couple minutes. Then they broke off.

"What do you think? Do you find that...erotic?" asked Brittany.

"Very." said Alvin.

Then they French kissed again. They switched positions. Alvin was on his back and Brittany was onto of him. They kissed multiple times. Alvin began feeling sexually aroused.

"Britt?"

"Yes, Alvin?"

"I want to know if I can, you know...do you?"

Brittany smiled.

"Please Britt. It's been quite awhile since we've had sex."

"Alright Alvin. I'll let you do me. Just tell me when your getting close. I don't want you to, you know...come inside me. I have three pups in me. I don't need another one." said Brittany.

"Alright Britt, I will."

"Okay. Let me get on my back."

"Actually, I like you just the way you are. Right on top of me."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

Brittany got into position and Alvin began to do her.

" _Finally._ " he thought.

He went a little faster in her. Brittany moaned in pleasure. They continued to kiss. Both French kisses and regular kisses. Then Brittany got on her back and Alvin put his arms around her waist and neck and did her. Brittany really enjoyed this as much as Alvin did.

"Faster Alvin." moaned Brittany.

Alvin did as he was told. He went just about as fast as he could. Brittany screamed. It hurt, but it felt so good. Then Alvin was nearing his end.

"Britt, I'm about to..."

He got out of Brittany and came right onto her belly. He moaned as he did. He held Brittany closer to him.

"Oh, Britt. You're so beautiful. So hot. You're sexy." he moaned.

Brittany smiled.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I do." said Alvin.

He let go of Brittany. She kissed him.

"Alvin, wow. I'd never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I mean it Britt. You are a beautiful, hot, sexy girl."

Brittany continued to smile and kiss him. Then she looked at her belly.

"Well, I'd better clean myself up. I don't need to smell like sex. Especially not in front of Jeanette." she said.

"Jeanette. Oh my gosh! I totally forgot all about her." said Alvin.

He climbed on top of the arm of the couch and looked at Jeanette. He sighed in relief as he saw her still laying on the bed and asleep. He then climbed back down to Brittany.

"Wow, I'm amazed she's still asleep." said Alvin.

"Yeah, especially after all the noise I made. Okay, let's go take a bath." said Brittany.

They went to the bathroom and closed the door. Brittany started the water and soon set it to the right temperature. Then Alvin and Brittany both cleaned each other. After they were done, they dried each other off. Alvin helped Brittany jump onto the counter where she could look at herself in the mirror. Alvin joined her. He then placed both of his paws on Brittany's shoulders. Then he heard his favorite sound. Brittany's purr. She smiled and purred as Alvin messaged her shoulders and back. After that, Brittany looked at her belly from the mirror.

"Alvin, I've been thinking."

"About what Britt?"

"About our future. I don't think we can stay in a motel for the rest of our lives."

"No we can't. But we can't afford anything else right now." said Alvin.

"I know that. But I was talking about later. Like after I give birth and our kids grow up a little." said Brittany.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah. I've looked around on the Internet. Flagstaff is not a cheap place to live."

"Well, we don't have to live here in Flagstaff. There's other cities surrounding it."

"I know. I'm still looking."

Alvin kissed Brittany on her lips.

"We are going to have a great life together. I know we will." said Alvin.

"Yes we will." said Brittany.


	22. Fish Out Of Water

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Fish Out Of Water_

The next day, Jeanette was on her phone watching the local news. She likes to know what's going on around her. Then she saw something that really got her attention. She saw a news video that was published the day before. She played it.

" _Fisherman are still baffled by the strange animal spotted in the lake. It looks like a swordfish. Is it man made or something else?"_

Jeanette looked at the picture that someone managed to take of it. She gasped. Then she ran over to Brittany.

"Britt! Britt!"

"What is it Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

"Take a look at this picture someone took yesterday." said Jeanette.

"Oh don't tell me it's another...Oh!"

Brittany looked at the picture.

"The logo on it! It's the Samurai logo!" said Brittany.

"Then it's a Zord! Britt, we need to capture it! With it, we'll be three times a powerful!" said Jeanette.

"Indeed. But what is it doing in a lake? Shouldn't it be in the ocean?" asked Brittany.

"You would think." said Jeanette.

Then Alvin came up to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" he asked.

"Alvin, check this out." said Jeanette.

She showed him the picture.

"Is that a Zord?" asked Alvin.

"Yep, we think it's a Swordfish Zord." said Brittany.

"Nice! But what is it doing in the lake? Is that lake near here?" asked Alvin.

"Yup it is." said Jeanette.

Just then Brittany's Samuraizer rang. She flipped it open.

"What is it?" asked Jeanette.

"A Nighlok has entered our world at a parking lot. Okay, I will have to stay here. I have a hard enough time moving around with my babies in me. I won't do much good trying to fight a Nighlok, So Jeanette, can you go hold it off for a while?" asked Brittany.

"Of course!" said Jeanette. "But what about Alvin?"

"He will go and capture the Swordfish Zord. If he doesn't do it now, who knows when he'll have another chance? Can you do that Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Of course I can!" said Alvin.

"Alvin, I don't mean to rush you, but try to catch it as fast as you can. I don't know how powerful this Nighlok will be, but I'll try to hold it off as long as I can until you arrive." said Jeanette.

"I will Jeanette, I promise. But how am I going to get to the lake?" asked Alvin.

"I will teleport you there." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. Hold on." said Brittany.

Brittany opened her Samuraizer and drew a symbol.

"Symbol Power teleport!"

And like that Alvin was gone. Jeanette left. Alvin arrived at the lake. He looked around.

"Wow, I'm actually here. Britt is one amazing girl." said Alvin.

Meanwhile Jeanette arrived at the multi story covered parking lot. Jeanette was on the third floor. She noticed a man laying on the ground. She ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

But man didn't answer. Jeanette looked at him.

"He can barely move." she said to herself.

Then she sniffed. A weird but awful smell was in the air.

"What's that smell?"

Then a Nighlok appeared not too far from her. This Nighlok has the colors green and brown. With two yellow eyes and skulls on it's chest all the way down to his waist. He also had brown feet. Basically he looked like a walking tree.

"Hey, you saying I've got a certain air about me?" he asked.

Jeanette walked over to the Nighlok. She took out Samuraizer.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" she called.

She drew her symbol and it became her Spin Sword. The Tiger Disk was on it. Then she charged at him. She and the Nighlok, who's name is Yamiror by the way, started sword fighting.

"Once you sniff my funky smell, you'll say I'm a knockout!" said Yamiror.

He kicked Jeanette, but then she quickly got up. Meanwhile, Alvin had a fishing pole in his paws. A Samurai symbol power disk was attached to the side.

"I'll lure the Swordfish Zord onto this disk in no time." he said.

He swung the fishing lure into the lake and spun the disk. A symbol power symbol appeared then disappeared. The he looked off into the lake and waited. Then all of a sudden, he saw the Swordfish Zord jump high out of the water and then landed back in making a big slash.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alvin. "I just missed him!"

He spun the disk again and waited. Then a few moments later he felt a tug on his fishing pole.

"Gotcha!" he said.

He spun the disk again and tried to reel the Swordfish in. But then his line broke. He sighed in disappointment. Meanwhile back at the covered parking lot, Jeanette was still fighting Yamiror.

"One whiff of my breath will leave you feeling in the dumps." said Yamiror.

"No thanks I'll pass." said Jeanette.

He released a green cloud from his mouth but Jeanette dodged it.

"Come on, Stinkpot!" she yelled.

She ran to him and fought him.

"Garlic and onions are all I eat. Pickled toothpaste's quite a treat. But I haven't brushed my teeth in ages." said Yamiror.

Jeanette landed on the hood of a car, but then quickly rolled off it right when Yamiror slammed his sword on it. Jeanette then went and fought Yamiror by a guard rail.

"Give it up! Your no match for the fink of stink." he said.

Jeanette then switched places with Yamiror. He was by the guard rail and Jeanette pushed him off. But then Yamiror grabbed her and then they both fell about forty feet down.

"Whoa! Looks like you're falling for me!" said Yamiror to Jeanette in mid air.

Then they both landed on some wooden crates and then rolled off of them and then smashed through a yellow fence that was surrounding it. Jeanette and Yamiror quickly got up. They began to fight each other.

"Come here! You look pretty in purple. Wish I had a sardine sandwich to share with you. Wait! Maybe I can rumble up one in a big juicy burp. Maybe I'll serve it up with a side of halitosis." said Yamiror.

Jeanette glared at him.

"Here it comes!" said Yamiror.

He sent a green cloud right at Jeanette. It was a stink cloud that smelled so bad Jeanette started coughing heavily. She then fell backwards and crashed into some cardboard boxes. Her Spin Sword disappeared from Jeanette.

"From my head to my toeses, I don't smell like roses." said Yamiror.

He laughed and walked away. Jeanette continued coughing heavily.

"Nighlok..."

But she was so weak and hurt, she couldn't finish her sentence. She laid on the boxes in pain and coughing. And unfortunately, no one was there to help her. Meanwhile with Alvin, he kept trying to capture the Swordfish Zord.

"Okay, let's try another symbol power. One of them has to work." he said to himself.

He spun the disk and a different symbol appeared then disappeared. Then he cast his line out into the lake. He waited and waited. Then he spun the disk again revealing another symbol. He cast his line out into the lake. And then he did the same thing again later. And again and again. Then from being so tired he fell asleep. About an hour later, he woke up to his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Oh, hey Britt! How are you?" he asked over the phone.

"Not good, or actually I'm good, but Jeanette's not. She's been poisoned." said Brittany.

"Poisoned?!"

"Yes. She accidentally inhaled a Nighlok's stench. She's with me now. But she has a fever, and it's almost impossible to recover." said Brittany.

"I'll be right there." said Alvin.

"No Alvin! She can only be saved by a purifying power. I think the powers of the Swordfish Zord could do it. Alvin, you must catch it and bring it back here fast. I fear it's our only hope."

"I'm on it."

Alvin hanged up and grabbed his fishing lure. Meanwhile downtown, Yamiror came up to a woman.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much soda. I really have to burp something awful." he said.

Then Brittany's Samuraizer rung. She flipped it open.

"Oh no, not now." she said to herself.

Brittany grabbed her phone and called Alvin again. Alvin answered.

"Alvin, we have an attack." said Brittany.

Just then Jeanette walked up behind Brittany, but then she fell on her knees. Brittany turned around.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?"

"You heard the alarm, there's a Nighlok to fight." said Jeanette.

She got back up and started walking to the door, but then fell to her knees again. Alvin was hearing it all over the phone.

"You can't defeat a Nighlok in your condition." Brittany said to Jeanette.

"Maybe not, but at least I can slow him down." said Jeanette.

"But just wait until Alvin comes back with the Swordfish Zord. I think it can cure all of your fevers."

Brittany then put the phone up to her ear but then Jeanette took it out of her paw.

"Alvin, Brittany's exaggerating. Don't worry about me, just stay focused on your mission. I have great confidence in you." said Jeanette.

"I won't let you down." said Alvin.

Jeanette nodded, then she handed Brittany her phone back.

"I'll take care of the Nighlok." said Jeanette.

She stumble a little but still managed to run out the door. Alvin cast his line out into the lake. He spun the disk revealing another symbol. Meanwhile downtown at the same parking lot, Yamiror was terrifying people and intoxicating people with his bad breath.

"I told you I'd bowl you over with my breath. Hey, humans! Step right up, but after one whiff, you'll fall right down."

Then Yamiror saw a woman and a child.

"Oh! Want to try my broccoli breath?" he asked.

Then he sent his cloud of bad breath at them but then Jeanette got in front of them and waved her paws around to get rid of the cloud.

"Back for more?" asked Yamiror.

"Go, quickly!" said Jeanette to the woman.

The woman ran off and Jeanette turned and faced Yamiror.

"You got me once, but now I know not to breathe your stench." said Jeanette.

She held her Spin Sword out and slid the Tiger Disk on it. Then she ran to Yamiror. They began fighting each other.

"Ah, it's nice that you're a big fan of mine, because when you fan your sword like that, your spreading my stink even further." said Yamiror.

"Oh yeah? Your breath won't work this time!" said Jeanette.

Meanwhile, Alvin was still casting his line and spinning the disk. He got so tired he had to sit down and rest. Then he thought about Jeanette.

"No, there's no time to rest now, I have to catch this Swordfish, her life depends on it. Literally." he said to himself.

He got back up and cast the line and spun the disk. Back at the parking lot, Jeanette and Yamiror was still fighting, but Jeanette was loosing energy rapidly.

"Maybe your not quite smelling it yet, but the sour stink of defeat is headed your way." said Yamiror.

He hit Jeanette so hard, it made her slid and fall to the ground. She quickly got up and her sword hit Yamiror's. The he jumped back.

"You can try to stop it, but my nostril numbing PU is still working on you. The 'eyes' have it." said Yamiror.

Then coming from his eyes were four yellow laser balls which hit Jeanette. When they hit her, sparks were flying off of her. It hurt really bad. She fell to the ground and her sword disappeared. Only thing that remained from it was the Tiger Disk. That's due to her taking so much damage.

"Heh heh heh! You've lost your swagger and your sword!" laughed Yamiror.

Jeanette slowly got up.

"Watch out chipmunk, a third strike of my super stink might put you out for good." said Yamiror.

Alvin looked out into the lake with his fishing pole in his paws.

"I have a feeling he's right out there. I just need to focus." he said to himself.

He took a deep breath and spun the disk. He closed his eyes and waited. Then he felt a tug on his fishing pole. He quickly opened his eyes and slowly pulled back the fishing pole.

"I can do this!" he said.

He spun the disk again and tightened his grip. He groaned as he kept holding onto the pole. The force of the Swordfish Zord pulling on it was strong. But Alvin was stronger. He kept hold and pulling back the fishing pole. Then coming out of the water was the enormous Swordfish Zord. Alvin fell back and pointed the disk at it. A bright beam of light appeared. Then like magic, the Swordfish Zord went into the disk. The light disappeared. And in Alvin's right paw was the Swordfish disk and in his left paw, was his own Samuraizer. He looked at the disk.

"It's on the disk. I did it!" he said.

The disk shrunk down to the perfect size for him to put it in his pocket. He quickly flipped open his Samuraizer and drew the teleport symbol. He arrived back in the city and ran to find Jeanette. Now back to her and Yamiror. Jeanette got her sword back and they were now at the entrance of the covered parking lot. She yelled as she charged towards him. She swung her sword at him many times, but Yamiror dodged her swings.

"Looks like you got your second win, but three strikes and your out!" said Yamiror.

Jeanette jumped up into the air but then Yamiror punched her in the stomach. Both herself and her sword landed on the ground. She groaned in pain.

"Bye bye, chipmunk!" said Yamiror.

He was about to swing his sword at her but then he was kicked in the stomach. He fell onto his back.

"Oof!" he said.

Brittany landed right by Jeanette. Jeanette looked at her.

"You shouldn't be here, you're pregnant." said Jeanette.

"Oh yeah? And you're as fit as a fiddle?" asked Brittany.

Yamiror sat up.

"Look out!" yelled Jeanette.

Yamiror shot two lasers out of his eyes and they were headed right towards Brittany and Jeanette. But then they were blocked by Alvin's weapon, Hydro Bow. He stood in front of Brittany and Jeanette when he blocked them.

"That stunk." said Yamiror.

Alvin turned and looked at the girls.

"Did someone order the fish?" he asked.

"Alvin." said Brittany and Jeanette together.

She and Jeanette were happy to see him. Alvin showed them the Swordfish Disk. Then he place it on the slot on his new Hydro Bow. He pointed it up in the air and released a lever. A blue laser beam was shot into the air and the Swordfish Zord was shown then it turned into little blue drops. The drops landed all over Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Yamiror.

"Not purifying rain! There goes my stink power!" said Yamiror.

"It worked! That Swordfish healed me." said Jeanette.

Brittany and Jeanette stood up.

"It's time to clear the air." said Brittany.

Brittany and Jeanette took out their Samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!" said Brittany and Jeanette together.

They drew their symbols and got their Spin Swords. Alvin's Hydro Bow reverted to his Spin Sword. They pointed it at Yamiror.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Yamiror said sarcastically.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin charged at Yamiror and then started slashing him with their swords.

"So back for more eh? You chipmunks can't defeat me. My skunky aroma will make you say goodbye to your senses." said Yamiror.

"It's time for you to chill out!" said Alvin.

He spun the Swordfish Disk on his Spin Sword.

"Spin Sword, Swordfish Splash! If anyone's ever needed a bath, it's this jerk" he said.

He swung the sword at Yamiror releasing his attack.

"Oh! That water's so freezing, it's got me wheezing." said Yamiror.

He fell to the ground. Then Brittany spun the Beetle Disk on her sword. Her sword turned into her weapon.

"Fire Smasher!" she called.

Alvin ran up to Brittany.

"Britt, use my Swordfish Disk."

"You do it Alvin, I'll help keep it steady."

"Yeah? You got it!"

Alvin put the Swordfish Disk on the disk slot on Brittany's Fire Smasher. Then they both grabbed the handle. Brittany's Fire Smasher went into cannon mode. Yamiror got up.

"You trying to disk me?" he asked.

"Cannon Blast Mode! Five Disk Swordfish Cannon!" called Alvin and Brittany.

Brittany pulled the trigger and a blue laser ball was shot out and hit Yamiror.

"Ow! I wanted a blast, but not like this!" he said.

Then he fell and exploded.

"Strike! That's one down!" said Alvin.

Then coming out of the fire was a giant Yamiror.

"Thanks for you help, chipmunks. Now, I can make a really big stink about this." said Yamiror.

Brittany took the Beetle Disk off her Spin Sword and threw her Spin Sword in the air which became the Mega Blade and laid the Beetle Disk on the ground. She then took out her Samuraizer and drew the mega mode symbol.

"Beetle Zord. Mega mode power!" she called.

The Beetle Zord grew to a huge size and Brittany grabbed her Mega Blade then Jeanette and Alvin. They entered the Beetle Zord cockpit and Brittany folded her Mega Blade and put it in it's slot.

"I got big news for you. The bigger I am, the bigger the stench." said Yamiror.

Then Yamiror breathed out a foggy smoke.

"I can't see." said Brittany.

"Britt, be careful." said Jeanette.

Then coming out of the fog was Yamiror.

"Ah!" scream Jeanette.

Yamiror hit the Beetle Zord numerous times.

"Things getting a little foggy for you fogies?" asked Yamiror.

"This isn't good." said Brittany.

Then Alvin had an idea.

"Maybe the Swordfish Zord can cancel out this fog." said Alvin.

"Good call!" said Jeanette.

"Alvin, you got this?" asked Brittany.

"Better believe it!" said Alvin.

"Then come over here and do your thing. You know what to do." said Brittany.

"Thanks Britt. I got this."

Brittany backed away and Alvin walked up to the controls. He took the Mega Blade out of it's slot, spun it around once, then pulled a lever that made the Mega Blade turn into a sword. He then removed the Beetle Disk from it's slot. Handed it to Brittany, and then replaced it with the Swordfish Disk. He spun the disk.

"Swordfish Zord!" he called.

The Beetle Zord turned into the Swordfish Zord.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yamiror.

"Have a taste of my flying fish. Swordfish Torpedo!" yelled Alvin.

He fired the torpedoes at Yamiror.

"I hate fish!" said Yamiror.

Then he was hit by the torpedoes.

"Let's make a point." said Alvin.

He had the Swordfish stab Yamiror with its long sword like mouth.

"Whoa! Cut that out!" said Yamiror.

"Your Mega Blade should do the trick." said Brittany.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." said Alvin.

He took the Mega Blade out of it's slot, and spun it around once.

"Mega Blade activate!"

Then he pulled a lever that made the Mega Blade turn into a sword.

"Swordfish Slash!" called Alvin.

The Swordfish flew right up to Yamiror and slashed him. Lots of sparks flew out of Yamiror.

"Oh, man this stinks." said Yamiror.

Then he fell and exploded.

"Victory is ours." said Alvin.

Later Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette went back to the parking lot. Alvin was looking at his Swordfish Disk.

"So how does it feel to do something big?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"It feels great. And now I have my very own Zord and Samuraizer." said Alvin.

"Yeah you do. Now, we are very strong. Together, there is nothing we can't do."

"Yeah."

Alvin then looked at Jeanette.

"And to think we almost lost her." said Alvin.

"Yeah, but you saved her life Alvin. And it's because you love her." said Brittany.

"I do. Jeanette is really special to me. Even though she's your sister, but she's like my sister as well. A sister I never had."

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on his cheek.

"Hey, there's a mall nearby here. Want to go there?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah of course! Want to come Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Of course! I'd go anywhere with you two." said Alvin.

"Alright let's go!" said Jeanette.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin went to the mall. They went through many stores. Then at a jewelry store, Alvin saw something perfect for Brittany. A bracelet that was perfect for her. He bought it and kept it in his pocket. He decided to give it to her at the right time. Later they ate at a small cafe. Jeanette was on her phone.

"Britt, I've been reading about chipmunk pregnancy and that vet we saw, kinda had his facts wrong." said Jeanette.

"What do you mean?" asked Brittany.

"Well, chipmunk pregnancies last only a month." said Jeanette.

"A month? Well, I think it has been a month. So I'm due any day now. Right?"

"Yeah. Britt, you better stay at the motel from now on. At least until you give birth. I think I said that before."

"Yeah you have. Alright. Well Alvin, it won't be long now."

"Hopefully you'll give birth on a day I have off, but you probably wont. Oh well, that's okay. My manager knows, so I'm able to leave whenever I need to." said Alvin.

Brittany nodded. Then finished eating the pretzel Alvin got her.

"Alright, let's go back to the motel." said Brittany.

They later arrived back at the motel. And just in time, cause then Brittany felt a cramp in her stomach. She put her paws over her stomach and she tried to relax. Then after a little bit, the pain went away.

"You okay, Britt?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. I'm okay." said Brittany.

"Your muscles are stretching to prepare for birth." said Jeanette.

"Yeah? Well that explains the pain near my thighs. Okay." said Brittany.

"Britt, you should lay down." said Alvin.

"Good idea." said Brittany.

Alvin helped Brittany onto the bed. Then he covered her with the blanket and laid next to her. Jeanette joined them.

"It won't be long now Britt. I'd say you'll probably give birth within the next couple weeks." said Jeanette.

Jeanette is right. It really isn't long now. The poor girl will soon be in a world of pain. But on the bright side, she'll have three pups.


	23. The Beginning Of New Lives

**CGI Movie Version**

 _The Beginning Of New Lives_

The next morning, poor Brittany was in so much pain. Her stomach was hurting and she threw up twice. She felt a lot better when it was all over. She went back to the bed from the bathroom and laid down next to Alvin. Alvin opened his eyes and looked at Brittany.

"Are you okay Britt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am now." said Brittany.

Alvin kissed her on her head. Brittany smiled and kissed him back and then she laid close to him as she can. Then a warm moment happened between them. Brittany put her head up and looked at Alvin. Alvin looked back at Brittany and placed his right paw over her right cheek. Then they kissed each other softly on the lips. After the kiss, Brittany closed her eyes and started to purr. Alvin smiled. With his paw, Alvin rubbed Brittany's right side. Brittany looked back at Alvin and had her nose touch his. Then she kissed him on the lips.

"Britt, your so beautiful." said Alvin.

"And your so cute Alvin." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but your cuter. Like, really cute." said Alvin.

Brittany let out a little giggle. Then she kissed him on the lips and sat up.

"Where are you going?" asked Alvin.

"I'm going to take a pill. My stomach hurts." said Brittany.

"Oh, okay."

Alvin helped Brittany off the bed. They both weren't wearing anything as usual. Alvin watched Brittany take a pill. Then he walked over to her and he began rubbing her back. Brittany purred sensationally. Then Alvin started kissing Brittany on her neck. Brittany really enjoyed it. She lifted her head up more so Alvin could kiss her whole neck. Brittany moaned. She really enjoyed the love. She turned around and put her arms around him and they kissed each other many times. Then they went back to the bed and got under the covers and continued to make love. Later, Jeanette came back to their room from the laundry room that was available in the motel. She had washed and dried all of her clothes, Brittany's clothes, and Alvin's clothes. Brittany and Alvin had taken their bath and were already dressed in their last pair of clean clothes. Jeanette walked in.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hi Jeanette." said Brittany and Alvin..

Jeanette closed the door and walked over to the closet area and sat the clothes in their and then she went to the bed and laid next to Brittany and Alvin.

"Thank you so much for doing that Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Your very welcome Britt. I'm glad I could help." said Jeanette.

Jeanette kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"How have you been?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm doing alright." said Brittany.

"That's good." said Jeanette.

"Okay, I'm going to go get breakfast for us." said Alvin as he jumped off the bed.

"I'll go with you." said Brittany.

"No, Britt. I want you to stay here." said Alvin.

"But I want to go with you. Please Alvin." said Brittany.

"No Britt. I think it's best for you to stay here with Jeanette. Just in case you have a problem." said Alvin.

"Oh alright." groaned Brittany.

Alvin grabbed some money and the key card and left. He felt bad. He wanted to take Brittany with him, but he knew he made the right decision. He went to a restaurant, got their food and then went back to the motel room. They ate their food and then slept. But however, later that night around 9:00, Brittany was in the bathroom. She had been in there for awhile. Alvin knocked on the door.

"Britt, is everything okay?" he asked.

Brittany opened the door and looked at Alvin.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Alvin asked again.

"Alvin...my water broke." said Brittany softly.

Alvin's eyes widen.

"Britt." he said softly.

Just then Jeanette walked up to them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Jeanette, my water broke." said Brittany.

Jeanette gasped.

"Britt, are you sure?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh yeah. I'm very sure." said Brittany.

Alvin held Brittany's right paw and walked her over to a chair. He then helped her lay down on it.

"Jeanette, how long do you think it will be now before I give birth?" asked Brittany.

"Well very soon, probably within twelve to twenty four hours. It could be sooner." said Jeanette.

Brittany groaned. She laid down on her back. Alvin laid next to her.

"Are you okay Britt?" he asked.

"Yeah. For now at least." said Brittany.

She continued to lay in the chair. Alvin got off and grabbed Jeanette's arm and walked her over to a corner.

"She's going to be in a world of pain soon isn't she?" whispered Alvin.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." whispered Jeanette.

Brittany got off the chair and walked over to them.

"What's going on? Why are you two talking so quiet?" asked Brittany.

"Um, well. Uh." stuttered Alvin.

"Alvin, I want the truth. Come on, don't keep things from me. You know I don't like that." said Brittany.

"Alright, I was just asking Jeanette if your going to be in a lot of pain soon." said Alvin.

Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"Is that true?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, it's true. And I told him that you would." said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin.

"Alvin, I know your worried about me, and I appreciate that. But I'm going to be fine. Yes, I will be in a lot of pain, but I think I'll be able to handle it. It's not like I'm going to die. Cause I'm not. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." said Brittany.

She put her paw on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she had her nose touch his.

"I love you Alvin." she said.

"I love you too Brittany." he said.

Brittany smiled and gave him another kiss. Then she looked at her phone to see what time it was.

"Oh! My show is on!" she said happily.

Brittany climbed onto the bed and turned on the TV and began watching a fashion show. Now, later that night, sometime during 3:00 am, Brittany's stomach was starting to hurt again. Only this time, the pain was more severe. Brittany started screaming in pain. Alvin and Jeanette woke up.

"Jeanette what's going on?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette's eyes widened.

"She's going into labor." said Jeanette.

"You mean, she's about to give birth?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. Come on, we got to help her. You hold Britt's paw." said Jeanette.

Alvin crawled over to Brittany and held her paw.

"Alvin." said Brittany weakly.

"It's okay Britt. I'm right here." said Alvin.

Jeanette lifted Brittany's nightshirt a little. She was surprised to what she saw.

"What's wrong?" asked Alvin.

"Britt has already begun to give birth." said Jeanette.

"Your seeing a pup?" asked Alvin.

"A little." said Jeanette.

She looked at Brittany, who was still screaming in pain.

"Britt! Listen to me! You have to push! Okay?! Push!" said Jeanette.

Brittany nodded and started pushing. Alvin kept holding her paw. Brittany continued to scream in pain. Then Jeanette smiled to what she had in her paws: one little pup. Jeanette quickly sat it down and she ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and ran back. She then jumped back onto the bed and gently placed the pup on the towel. Brittany continued to scream.

"Okay, I see another one. Britt! You have to keep pushing!" said Jeanette.

Brittany continued to push. The pain was unbearable. But she knew she had to keep going. Brittany pushed as hard as she could.

"Oh Alvin, I hate you!" she screamed.

Alvin's eyes widened. He looked at Jeanette.

"Don't take it personally. They all say that. She doesn't mean it." said Jeanette.

Alvin nodded and looked back at Brittany.

"Britt. Your doing great." he said.

"She certainly is. She just gave birth to another pup." said Jeanette.

She gently placed that pup next to the other one.

"Okay Britt. One more to go." said Alvin.

Brittany screamed as she tried to push the last one out. She kept pushing and pushing.

"You're doing great Britt! It's almost out!" said Jeanette.

Brittany screamed and pushed. Then the last pup was out. The pain was gone and Brittany started to calm down. She took many deep breaths. Brittany looked at Alvin.

"You did it Britt. We now have three pups." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled as Jeanette went over to them with the three little pups on the towel. She placed the pups next to Brittany. Brittany started to cry. But she was crying tears of joy. Alvin kissed Brittany on the cheek and looked at the pups.

"Thank you Jeanette. Thank you so much for being here and for helping me." said Brittany.

"Britt, your my big sister. I'd do anything for you. And I'm basically honored to help you with this." said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled.

"Which one of these was born first?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette pointed to the pup on the left.

"This one." said Jeanette.

"Are they boys or girls? Or are there two boys and one girl? Or are there two girls and one boy?" asked Alvin.

"They're all girls." said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed.

"Our daughters, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I can't believe this." said Alvin.

"So, what do you think you should name them?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm think we should name the oldest Megan. And the second to oldest, I think her name should be Julia. And Alvin, I think you should name the youngest." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Alvin thought for a moment. Then he thought of a perfect name.

"Mira. Yeah, that will be her name. Mira." said Alvin.

"Mira?" asked Brittany.

"Is that okay?" asked Alvin.

"Its great Alvin. Three beautiful names for three beautiful girls." said Brittany.

Brittany kissed Alvin on his cheek and then she kissed Jeanette on her cheek. Jeanette sat next to Brittany. They all looked at the pups, Megan, Julia and Mira. They had their eyes closed and they also had no fur. Which is normal for a baby chipmunk. Within a couple weeks, they'll start growing fur. And about a couple weeks later, they'll develop their markings. And within a month, they'll open their eyes for the first time. But Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette didn't mind. They're just happy that the pups are alive and healthy.


	24. Brittany, Alvin & Jeanette's Battle

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany, Alvin & Jeanette's Battle_

Later that morning, the sun rose and Alvin woke up. He saw Brittany attending to her pups. The pups were in a small box with a towel covering the bottom and the pups were on top. Alvin jumped off the bed and then he walked over to Brittany. He rubbed Brittany's back. Brittany smiled as Alvin kissed her cheek.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Alvin.

"I'm feeling great actually." said Brittany.

Alvin looked at her belly.

"Your body looks like it's back to normal." said Alvin.

"It is. I feel more, how do I put it? I feel more able to move around more freely? Does that make any sense?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah it does." said Alvin as he kissed her cheek again.

Brittany looked back at the pups. Alvin looked at the pups as well.

"Alvin, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me." said Brittany.

"Next to meeting me?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

"Yes, next to meeting you. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I do."

Just then the door opened and Jeanette walked in. Then she closed the door.

"Hey." said Jeanette.

"Hi Jeanette." said Brittany.

Jeanette walked over to them.

"Hi Alvin." she said.

"Hi Jeanette."

Jeanette looked at the pups.

"They're so cute." she said.

"Aren't they?" asked Brittany.

"They sure are. May I hold one?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah go ahead." said Brittany.

Jeanette picked up the pup in the middle which was Julia.

"You know Britt, I feel like I have a special connection to Julia." said Jeanette.

"Really? What makes you say that?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that Julia and I are going to get along great when she grows up."

"Well that's a good thing."

Brittany looked at Alvin. He was laying back in the bed. Brittany jumped onto the bed and laid next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Brittany softy.

"Yeah, I guess." said Alvin.

"You guess?"

"Britt, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You know that you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

Alvin sighed.

"Britt, what if the pups don't like me when they grow up? What if they hate me?"

"Alvin."

"I'm serious Britt. What if they love you more than they love me?"

"Alvin, don't think that. I highly doubt that they'll hate you. They'll love you as much as they'll love me. After all, you're their father, okay?"

"Okay." groaned Alvin.

Brittany couldn't help feeling bad for Alvin. She hated to see him look and feel sad. It kinda makes her sad too. Brittany grabbed Alvin and had him lay close to her. His head was laying against her chest. Brittany rubbed his back and kissed him on his forehead. Jeanette laid Julia down and then she jumped up onto the bed. She then laid next to Alvin.

"Alvin, if anything, I think Mira will love you the most." said Jeanette.

"Why do you think that?" asked Alvin.

"Because, you named her. I just guessing."

Alvin sighed.

"You know what? You're probably right. I'm just worrying to much." said Alvin.

He put those feelings aside and he started to feel better. Later that day near sunset, Brittany's Samuraizer rang. Brittany got off the bed and went over to the table. She flipped it open.

"What is it?" asked Jeanette as she and Alvin got off the bed and walked over to Brittany.

"Nighlok, in a forest near here." said Brittany.

Brittany closed her Samuraizer and then she looked at Jeanette and Alvin.

"Okay, we can't ignore this. I believe I'm in good condition to fight now." said Brittany.

"Are you sure Britt?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

"And what about the pups?" asked Alvin.

"They've just been fed and it looks like they're sleeping, so if we can make this fast, then we should have nothing to worry about." said Brittany.

"Okay, then let's go." said Jeanette.

Jeanette and Alvin grabbed their Samuraizers and Brittany grabbed a key card. Then they left their room. They hated to leave the pups alone, but they didn't have any choice. Well actually they did. One of them could've stayed behind and looked after the pups, but that didn't come to anyone's mind. The pups will be fine though. The three chipmunks arrived at the location and they saw someone they haven't seen in awhile: Serrator.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin. How delightful." said Serrator.

"Serrator! What are you doing here in Flagstaff?" asked Brittany.

"I am here to begin my plan." said Serrator.

"What plan?"

"The plan to destroy you three!"

Serrator sent lighting bolts at them.

"Go go Samurai!" yelled Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin.

They drew their symbols with their Samuraizers and then they had their Spin Swords in their paws. They charged at Serrator. Then Serrator took out his own sword and the began to duel the chipmunks.

"Now, today is the day that I bring you chipmunks down!" said Serrator.

"That day will never happen!" said Brittany.

"We will never be defeated!" said Alvin.

"But you will!" said Jeanette.

Jeanette slashed Serrator.

"Ow! Oh, your really going to get it!" yelled Serrator.

Brittany spun the disk on her sword.

"Spin Sword, Beetle Fire!" she called.

She sent a cloud of fire at Serrator. It hit him.

"Beetle Fire?" asked Alvin.

"What? I thought it sounds cooler than Beetle Zord." said Brittany.

Alvin smiled.

"It does." he said.

Then Alvin spun the disk on his sword.

"Spin Sword, Swordfish Splash!" he called.

He sent some water at him. But it wasn't just plain water, it was water that could do some damage. Then Jeanette spun the disk on her sword.

"Spin Sword, Seismic Tiger!" she called.

She sent a yellow laser beam at Serrator which him and created a small explosion that went off on him.

"Nice attack name Jeanette!" said Alvin.

"Thanks." said Jeanette.

Serrator fell to the ground but the he got up.

"I must say, you chipmunks have improved. But watch how I get my kicks!" said Serrator.

He took out some sphere shaped objects and threw them at the chipmunks. Brittany quickly spun the disk on her sword and then the sword turned into her Fire Smasher. She then covered herself, Alvin and Jeanette. The spheres flew towards the Fire Smasher and exploded when it made contact. Alvin spun the disk on his sword and it became his Hydro Bow. Alvin aimed the Bow at Serrator and fired it. Multiple lasers hit Serrator.

"My turn!" said Jeanette.

She spun the disk and then her sword became her weapon: Earth Slicer. She threw it at Serrator. It slashed him then the Slicer flew back to Jeanette. It basically worked as a boomerang.

"Nice one Jeanette!" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britt." said Jeanette.

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn." said Brittany.

"Go get him Britt!" shouted Alvin.

Brittany ran up to Serrator.

"Take this!" yelled Serrator.

He swung his sword right at Brittany. Unfortunately Brittany didn't dodge his swing. He sword slashed her at her left side. Brittany groaned in pain. She fell to her knees and paws. Her right paw was covering her wound. Some blood was coming out of her through the tear in her shirt from the sword.

"Britt!" called Alvin and Jeanette.

They ran over to her. Alvin fired his Bow at Serrator. It caused him to fly back a little. Alvin and Jeanette kneeled next to Brittany.

"Britt, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

"I-I think so. Although it hurts a little." said Brittany.

Serrator laughed.

"Excellent, one chipmunk down." he said.

"But she's not out!" yelled Alvin.

"No, but you will." said Serrator.

He fired a lighting bolt right towards Alvin. Despite her wound, Brittany quickly got up and shoved Alvin out of the way. The lighting bolt hit Brittany. Sparks flew off her as the lighting bolt hit her. Brittany groaned in pain. Then she fell to the ground. Alvin quickly ran over to her.

"Britt!" he yelled.

Jeanette was mad. She charged right at Serrator.  
"You will pay for that!" she yelled.

"Oh really?" laughed Serrator.

"Yeah!" yelled Jeanette.

She slashed him many times with her Earth Slicer. She managed to damage him a lot. So much, that smoke was coming from him.

"Ugh! Lucky shot! I'll let these guys take care of you." said Serrator.

He looked up into the sky.

"Giant Moogers!" he called.

He then disappeared through a portal. Right when he did, Giant Moogers come out of the ground.

"Oh no." said Jeanette.

She quickly ran back over to Alvin and Brittany.

"How is she?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm fine guys." said Brittany as she stood up.

"Are you sure Britt? You took quite a hit." said Alvin.

"Yes Alvin, I'm fine. Let's take out these Giant Moogers." said Brittany.

Their weapons reverted back to their Spin Swords. They took the disks off them, threw the Spin Swords into the air, which turned into their Mega Blade, put their disks on the ground, took out their Samuraizers, and drew the Mega Mode symbol.

"Beetle Zord!" called Brittany.

"Tiger Zord!" called Jeanette.

"Swordfish Zord." called Alvin.

"Mega Mode Power!" they all called together.

The disks turned into the giant Zords and the three grabbed their Mega Blades and then got in their Zords and put their Mega Blades into it's slot.

"Alright guys, this is our first Mega battle together!" said Brittany.

"Britt, are you sure you can do this?" asked Alvin.

"If you can't, that's okay. Alvin and I can take out these Moogers." said Jeanette.

"Guys, I said I'm fine, okay? Let's do this!" said Brittany.

The three Zords battled the Moogers. Within no time, they destroyed them all. Then coming out of a giant rock wall was more Moogers, but these weren't plain Moogers. They were flying ones.

"Oh, they fly now?" asked Jeanette.

"I can take them out! My Zord can fly." said Alvin.

"Wait Alvin! I have a better idea. We can take them out together at the same time!" said Brittany.

"How? Alvin has the only Zord that can fly." said Jeanette.

"True, but if we were to combine our Zords together, we all can fly." said Brittany.

"Britt, what are you talking about?" asked Alvin.

"You'll see." said Brittany.

She took out her Samuraizer and flipped it open. Then she drew a symbol.

"Zords Combine!" she called.

Then something amazing happened. The Tiger Zord's body did a 90 degree rotation. Then it's head came of so did it's tail. The head attacked to a different part of it's body. Then one of the Beetle Zord's legs attack to the left side of the Swordfish Zord. The left side of the Beetle and the right side of the Swordfish attached itself to each side of the Tiger's body. Then part of the back of the Swordfish was attacked to the back of the Tiger and then the longest horn on the Beetle Zord got attached to the front of the Tiger's body. The tail was the Samurai logo and it was attached to the horn. The horn extended itself a little to reveal the head. Then Alvin and Jeanette joined Brittany in the same cockpit.

"Samurai Battlewing, we are united!" called Brittany.

Alvin and Jeanette were very impressed.

"Wow, I can't believe we're flying! It's so cool!" said Jeanette.

"It sure is. Britt, how did you know how to do this?" asked Alvin.

"You know, I'm really not sure. I just...somehow knew what to do." said Brittany.

"Well it's a good thing. Cause here they come!" said Jeanette.

The Flying Moogers shot lasers at the Battlewing. The Battlewing flew around and then fired it's lasers at some of the Moogers.

"They're shooting at us!" said Alvin.

"Don't worry. Our Mega Blades will finish them off. Mega Blade, activate!" called Brittany.

She took the Mega Blade out of it's slot and spun it around once. She then pulled the lever that turned it into a sword.

"Mega Blade, activate!" called Alvin and Jeanette at the same time.

They did the same thing. They took the Mega Blade out of it's slot and spun it around once. Then they pulled the lever that turned it into a sword.

"Flying Strike!" they called.

The Battlewing flew faster and rammed right into the Flying Moogers. They exploded right in the air.

"Guys, victory is ours!" said Brittany.

Alvin and Jeanette cheered. Later, it was night time and they arrived back at their motel room.

"I can't believe we have the power to fly now! We can go anywhere!" said Alvin excitedly.

"I know, it's pretty cool." said Jeanette.

Alvin hugged Brittany.

"Britt, you're the best." he said.

"I know Alvin." she said smiling.

Then Brittany groaned in pain. She put her paw over her wound.

"Britt, let me take care of that cut for you." said Jeanette.

"Alright, thanks Jeanette." said Brittany.

Jeanette went and grabbed a towel, wetted it in the sink and then went back to Brittany.

"Britt, can you lift up your shirt a little?" asked Jeanette.

"Okay," said Brittany.

Brittany lifted her shirt up enough so Jeanette can mend the wound.

"I can't believe he did this to your beautiful fur." said Alvin.

"Alvin, I'll be fine. Right now, I'm in good hands. Or paws really." said Brittany.

Jeanette smiled. Then she pressed the towel over the cut. Brittany groaned.

"I know Britt, it hurts. But I have to do this so I can clean it and so it won't get infected." said Jeanette.

"It's okay. Just do what you need to do. I trust you." said Brittany.

Jeanette had put pressure on the towel on top of the cut so she could stop the bleeding. It worked. Then Jeanette had put some a bandage over the wound.

"Thanks Jeanette. Thank you so much. You're the best sister I've ever had." said Brittany.

"I'd do anything for you Britt. You know that." said Jeanette.

"Yeah I do."

Brittany kissed Jeanette on her cheek. Then Alvin kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Thanks Jeanette. I agree with Britt, you are the best sister." said Alvin.

Jeanette smiled and kissed Alvin on his cheek.

"Thanks Alvin." she said.

Alvin smiled. Brittany began feeding her pups.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." said Jeanette.

"Alright." said Alvin.

Jeanette and Alvin put on their night clothes. Brittany finished feeding the pups and then she changed into her night clothes. They all then climbed into bed and covered themselves up. Brittany kissed Jeanette on the cheek and Jeanette kissed her back.

"Goodnight Jeanette. Sweet dreams." said Brittany.

"Goodnight Britt. Sweet dreams to you as well." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then kissed Alvin on his cheek and Alvin kissed her back.

"Goodnight Alvin. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Jeanette. Sweet dreams."

Brittany then laid on top of Alvin. They both kissed each other on the lips.

"Goodnight Alvin. Sweet dreams to you." said Brittany.

"Goodnight Britt. Sweet dreams to you as well." said Alvin.

Jeanette turned off the light. Brittany and Alvin kissed each other a few times on the lips. Then the three went to sleep.


	25. Lament

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Lament_

The next morning, Alvin got up first before Jeanette and Brittany. Alvin was a little confused. The sun had been up for almost an hour and Brittany wasn't awake. Alvin then shrugged it off.

"She needs her rest after what she's been through lately." he said to himself.

He went and took his bath then he got dressed. He then went over to the small box that contained his and Brittany's pups. Alvin smiled.

" _I can't believe I'm a father._ " he thought.

The pups were still asleep. Alvin then went over to Brittany who was still sleeping on the bed. Alvin laid next to her and rubbed her arm.

"Psst! Hey Britt. It's time to wake up. You can stop dreaming about me cause I'm here." he said sweetly.

Brittany didn't wake up.

"Britt, come on. Wake up. I just finished taking a bath, but if you wake up right now, I'll take another bath with you, but this time, I'll let you wash me. I know you like to do that."

Still Brittany didn't wake up.

"Britt? Britt, come on! Wake up! Britt!"

Alvin gently shook Brittany. Now he was starting to get worried.

"Britt wake up! Brittany!"

Jeanette woke up.

"Alvin what's going on?" she asked.

"Britt's not waking up!" said Alvin.

Jeanette crawled over to Brittany and gently shook her.

"Britt wake up!"

Brittany still didn't wake up. Jeanette placed her paws over Brittany's chest. She was trying to feel her heartbeat. Unfortunately, no heartbeat was felt. Tears started coming from Alvin and Jeanette's eyes. Jeanette laid her head on Brittany's chest with her ear over Brittany's heart. No heartbeat was heard. Jeanette sat back up and both her and Alvin started to cry.

"She's...dead." said Jeanette sadly.

"No!" shouted Alvin.

He went over to Brittany and held her in his arms.

"Brittany please, you can't leave me! You can't leave us! Britt, we have a family, don't leave now!"

"Alvin, Brittany's gone. She's been gone."

"But how are we supposed to take care of the pups? Without their mother, they won't survive! And me. What am I going to do now? Brittany is the love of my life. Now, that's she's gone, I don't know what to do." said Alvin.

"She would want you to raise the pups. After all, they are your children too. You must become the father that they will have in their life. And I will help you. I know that Brittany would want the best for them."

"Your right. But Brittany, the love of my life, is gone. Gone and I'll never see her again."

"I know. She's my big sister. Believe it or not, I actually looked up to her. But like you said. She's gone and I'll never see her again."

Both Jeanette and Alvin cried really hard over Brittany. They continued to cry for the next hour. After they couldn't cry anymore, they began to prepare themselves to go back to L.A.

"I will have to quit my job, and stop our lease here." said Alvin.

"I'm going to call Jayden. He'll be able to help us." said Jeanette.

"But he'll also be devastated when he finds out about Brittany."

"I know. A lot of people will, but we can't do this by ourselves. Alvin, you might want to feed the pups, I think they're hungry."

"Either that or they're missing Brittany. She is the mom, or was the mom."

Jeanette sighed.

"But you Alvin, are they're father. You must step in and play the roles of a father and a mother."

Alvin nodded. Jeanette walked off to call Jayden.

" _Serrator will pay for taking Brittany from me._ " thought Alvin.

Jeanette picked up her phone.

"Oh I hope he's not busy." said Jeanette to herself.

Luckily he wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Jayden, this is Jeanette, you know, Brittany's sister."

"Yeah, how is everything? How's Brittany?" asked Jayden.

Jeanette gulped. She really didn't want to tell him that Brittany's dead, but she has to. Everyone will eventually find out if she doesn't. Jeanette hesitated to answer.

"Hello? Jeanette? Is everything alright?" asked Jayden.

Jeanette started to breathe a little heavily.

"Jeanette, speak to me. What's going on? Is everything alright?" Jayden asked again.

Finally, Jeanette managed to speak.

"No Jayden. Everything is not okay. I need you here in Flagstaff now!" she said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is wrong! And it has to do with Brittany." said Jeanette.

And she hanged up before Jayden could say anything. Mia came up to Jayden.

"Jayden, is everything alright?" she asked.

Jayden looked at her.

"I don't know. But we need to get to Flagstaff now." he said.

"Okay, then let's go." said Mia.

Back with Alvin and Jeanette, they got their things all packed in their backpacks. Alvin put Brittany's things in her backpack.

"Okay, we're all packed. Now what?" asked Alvin.

"We wait. Hopefully Jayden will come." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do with Brittany? We can't leave her here."

"No we can't. I was thinking we could take her back to L.A and give her the proper burial she deserves."

Sadness was still in Jeanette and Alvin. Sadness that will never go away. About two hours later, Jayden and Mia arrived. Jayden knocked on the door and Jeanette answered. She and Alvin started to cry a little.

"Jeanette, Alvin, what's wrong?" asked Jayden.

"Come inside." said Jeanette.

She opened the open the door more so Jayden and Mia could walk in then she closed it.

"Jeanette, what's going on? Where's Brittany?" asked Jayden.

"You could say...she's in a better place." said Jeanette.

Both she and Alvin cried even more.

"She's right there on the bed." said Alvin.

Jayden walked over to Brittany.

"Britt?"

Jeanette jumped onto the bed.

"She's dead Jayden."

Jayden's eyes widen.

"No, no, no she couldn't be."

Now both he and Mia started to cry.

"How? How did she die?" asked Mia.

"A Nighlok attacked us. And Britt took a hit for me. She saved my life. But she lost hers." said Alvin sadly.

Jayden picked Brittany up and held her in his arms. Tears were running down his cheek.

"Britt..."

That was all Jayden could say before he started crying really hard. Mia started to cry as well. A little bit later, Jayden was able to pull himself together. But he was still sad.

"Well, now you're going to have to come with me back to L.A." said Jayden.

"Yes, we know. And we already have everything packed. We're ready to go." said Jeanette.

"But we need to do two things before we go. First we need to go the grocery store across the street. I need to tell the manager that I can't work there anymore. I need to get my paycheck and then we need to stop at the office here so we can pay our stay here." said Alvin.

"Okay. Then let's go. Go ahead and grab your backpacks and Brittany's. I'll carry Brittany and Mia, can you carry that box that's holding the pups?" asked Jayden.

"Sure." said Mia.

They grabbed everything and left the room. Then Jayden took out his Samuraizer and drew the symbol for a car. The symbol became a red compact car. Jayden and Mia opened the doors so Alvin and Jeanette could get in. They got in the backseat and Mia put the box holding the pups next to Jeanette. Then Jayden placed Brittany in Alvin's arms. More tears came from Alvin as he held Brittany. Jeanette got close to Alvin and laid her head on his shoulder. Then Jayden and Mia closed the doors and they got in the front. Jayden drove to the store and parked in the parking lot.

"I will go in alone." said Alvin.

He put Brittany in Jeanette's arms and left the car and walked in the store. About a half hour later he came back with his money that he earned. Then they went back to the motel and went to the office. Alvin paid for the stay and then they left and Jayden drove on the freeway back to L.A.

"So you're going to drive us back to L.A?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, we need to think of how we're going to tell your family." said Jayden.

"Yeah. And we have plenty of time too. The rate we're going at, we'll be home in eight hours." said Jeanette.

She was looking at her phone. Then she put it away and opened her backpack and took out some small berries and fed it to the pups. Later about five hours later, they left Arizona and was back in California. They were now only a few hours away from L.A. Alvin was sleeping. He was dreaming of the happy times he had with Brittany. Especially the time they were at the beach and they had sex for the first time. And the other times they had sex. And the times when they took a bath together, they would always make out in the bathtub. Alvin would always dry Brittany off and Brittany would dry Alvin off. And they would kiss each other like there was no tomorrow right on the floor. And he also dreamed about the time when they first arrived in Flagstaff, and Brittany's golden fur shined beautifully in the sun. And her beautiful blue eyes. That was Alvin's most favorite thing to see. But now, that's something he will never see again. Her beautiful blue eyes. And her smile. Her smile was another great thing about her. ButShe was looking at her phone. Then she put it away and opened her backpack and took out some small berries and fed it to the pups. Later about five hours later, they left Arizona and was back in California. They were now only a few hours away from L.A. Alvin was sleeping. He was dreaming of the happy times he had with Brittany. Especially the time they were at the beach and they had sex for the first time. And the other times they had sex. And the times when they took a bath together, they would always make out in the bathtub. Alvin would always dry Brittany off and Brittany would dry Alvin off. And they would kiss each other like there was no tomorrow right on the floor. And he also dreamed about the time when they first arrived in Flagstaff, and Brittany's golden fur shined beautifully in the sun. And her beautiful blue eyes. That was Alvin's most favorite thing to see. But now, that's something he will never see again. Her beautiful blue eyes. And her smile. Her smile was another great thing about her. ButShe was looking

"We're going to be alright Alvin. We'll get through this." said Jeanette quietly.

"Yeah. I don't think Brittany would want us to be sad all the time. I think she would want us to be happy and enjoy our lives." said Alvin quietly.

"I think so too."

Alvin kissed Jeanette on the cheek and went back to where he was sitting before and laid down. Later around 7:30 pm, it was dark out. They arrived at the Seville house. Jayden parked the car in the drive way and turned it off. Jayden sighed.

"Well. You're home." he said.

Jayden really didn't know what to say. He knows that the whole family will be devastated like he, Mia, Alvin and Jeanette was.

"Yeah, it still looks the same." said Alvin.

"It hasn't changed a bit." said Jeanette.

Jayden got out of the car and so did Mia.

"Let's do this." said Jayden.

Alvin and Jeanette grabbed their backpacks and left the car. Mia grabbed the box with the pups inside and Jayden carried Brittany and her backpack and closed the door. Then they walked up to the front door.

"I've been thinking, I think you and Jeanette should go in first Alvin. Then Mia and I will come in next." said Jayden.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Jayden rang the doorbell then he and Mia hid behind the wall. Dave answered the door and was shocked to what he saw.

"Alvin? Jeanette? You're really here."

"Hi Dave." said Alvin and Jeanette together.

"Dave looked around.

"Where's Brittany?" he asked worriedly.

"That's the thing." said Alvin sadly.

"What's wrong. Is she still gone?" asked Dave.

"Well you could say she's gone, yeah." said Jeanette sadly.

Dave kneeled down to them.

"What's going on? What happened? Where's Brittany?" he asked.

"She's right here. Along with some others." said Jayden.

He and Mia came out of the shadows. Dave stood back up and looked at Jayden as he walked up to him. Dave noticed Brittany in Jayden's hands.

"Dave, I'm really sorry. But she's...no longer with us."

And just like what happened to Jayden earlier, Dave's eye widened, then tears started to come from his eyes.

"Brittany's...dead?" asked Dave.

"I'm really sorry." said Jayden.

Jayden put Brittany into Dave's hands. Dave started crying.

"No. This can't be. How did she die? What happened?"

"She died after saving Alvin's life." said Mia.

She walked up to him and showed Dave the box that contained the three little pups. Dave cried even more.

"How am I going to tell the others?" he asked.

He then looked at Alvin and Jeanette, who were also crying.

"Guys, recently I have felt so bad for how I treated Brittany. If only I hadn't kicked her out. Now she died knowing that I hated her. But I really don't. I overreacted. I feel really bad."

"Brittany was a forgiving girl. I'm sure she would've forgiven you." said Jeanette.

"Yeah but now, we'll never know." said Dave. "Everyone, come inside. We better tell everyone else."

Everyone followed Dave inside the house. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor was in the living room. Simon saw Dave.

"Who was that?" asked Simon.

"It was us." said Alvin.

Alvin and Jeanette walked up to them. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor were excited to see them.

"Alvin, Jeanette. We missed you so much." said Eleanor.

"We sure did." said Theodore.

"Where have you been? And where's Brittany?" asked Simon.

Alvin and Jeanette sighed.

"She's...in a better place." said Jeanette.

"What?" asked Eleanor.

"What do you mean?" asked Simon.

Then Dave walked in with Brittany in his hands. He then laid her on the floor. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor gasped. They ran over to her. Simon immediately noticed that Brittany wasn't breathing. He and Theodore and Eleanor started to cry.

"She's...dead." said Simon.

"I'm really sorry." said Jayden.

Jayden and Mia walked up to them. Mia kneeled down to them showing them the box that had the pups in them.

"But Brittany gave birth to three babies." said Mia.

Simon managed to smile but it didn't last long. He started crying again. Eleanor hugged Brittany and cried really hard..

"How did she die?" asked Simon.

"She died by saving Alvin's life. She died in her sleep." said Dave.

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Jayden turned to Dave.

"Mia and I are going to go. I know this will be a difficult time for all of us. If you need anything, let me know." said Jayden.

Jayden handed Dave a piece of paper with his phone number written on it.

"Thank you Jayden, I will." said Dave.

Jayden and Mia left the house and returned back to the Shiba house.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're going to have to start making funeral plans." said Dave.

"Indeed. Brittany needs to be buried. That way, she'll be completely at rest." said Jeanette.

Later that night, everyone had a hard time going to sleep. Especially Alvin. It had been a long time since he slept in his bed by himself. Eventually everyone got to sleep, but it took awhile. The next morning Dave was already up calling different cemeteries around the city. He found one that was perfect. Also it wasn't too expensive either. He later went to the cemetery by himself to purchase a plot for Brittany's burial. Dave later set up Brittany's body to be transported to a funeral home. That was hard for everyone. They didn't want to see Brittany go but they knew it was the right thing to do. Throughout the day he made lots of phone calls. By the end of the day, Brittany's funeral was set. The chipmunks and chipettes were in the living room doing nothing but just sitting on the couch. Dave walked in and sat in a chair.

"Well, everything is set. The funeral is next weekend." said Dave.

Fast forwarding to the next weekend, Brittany's funeral was held in a small church and it began at 10:00 am. It was a small funeral. The only people that were there was Dave, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jayden, the other rangers and a few other people who directed the funeral. It was a sad day for all of them. It was a nice funeral. There were pink flowers everywhere and candles lit. Everyone shared their memories and said their goodbyes. Alvin looked at Brittany. She was laying in her coffin. She looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a pink dress with a pink flower by her right ear. Later she was buried by a tall tree.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Brittany to overcome us." said Dave.

Alvin walked up to Brittany's grave. He put the first flower over it.

"Alvin." said Dave.

"If Britt's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring her back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll be alone for awhile." said Alvin.

He then ran out of the cemetery. Alvin ran to the ocean. He then walked onto a pier. The same pier he and Brittany was at. Alvin looked into the ocean.

"Britt, I love you. I will always love you. You will always be in my heart. I will miss you. But know this, since we have three kids now, I promise, I will be the best father to them. I will do everything I can to keep them safe. I will be a great father. I promise." he said as he looked at the ocean.


	26. I Saw Her

**CGI Movie Version**

 _I Saw Her_

Later that night, Alvin returned back home. He went to what was now his own bed, since Brittany won't ever sleep with him again. He got on the bed and laid on his right side, which was facing the wall. He then covered himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. But he couldn't. He laid awake in bed for almost an hour. He just couldn't fall asleep. Not without someone to sleep with.

"Britt, I can't sleep without you," said Alvin quietly to himself.

Alvin got out of bed and went to the living room. He then went to the couch and laid down on it. He closed his eyes. Then a couple minutes later, he felt something on him. It was a blanket covering him. He then saw Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I see you can't sleep either." said Jeanette.

"Yeah. I can't sleep without someone to sleep with."

"Yeah, I figured that. So I thought I'd sleep with you tonight."

Jeanette crawled up next to Alvin. Then she covered herself and Alvin with the blanket.

"Jeanette, you know you don't have to do this." said Alvin.

"I do, but I want to." said Jeanette.

She kissed Alvin on his forehead. But then Alvin got up.

"Jeanette, I appreciate what you're doing. I really do. But this just isn't the same. It doesn't feel right."

"I know. And I'm not trying to replace Britt, if that's what you're thinking. Believe me, I'm not. I am only trying to make you feel better. I miss Brittany as much as you do. Now come on, lay back down."

Alvin sighed and laid back down like Jeanette told him to. He then covered himself up with the blanket. Then he put his arms around Jeanette and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry Jeanette. I didn't mean to push you away."

"It's okay Alvin. You didn't." said Jeanette as she kissed him on his cheek.

Alvin kissed her back.

"Oh, Jeanette, I miss Brittany so bad. I want her back." Alvin said sadly.

"I feel the same way." Jeanette said as she laid closer to him.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Thank you Jeanette for keeping me company." said Alvin.

"You're welcome Alvin." said Jeanette.

They were soon able to fall asleep. However somewhere else, a certain someone was not asleep. Instead they arrived at a strange place. And this someone, is Brittany. Brittany was walking, but she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was dead.

"Where am I? Is this heaven?" she asked herself.

"You could say it is, but you could say its not." said a male voice.

"Who said that?" asked Brittany.

"I did." said the voice.

Then Brittany gasped at the one that appeared in front of her. It wasn't a human or a another chipmunk. That's what Brittany thought it was. But it wasn't.

"Who are you?" asked Brittany.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

Brittany gasped again.

"Optimus Prime? I've heard that name before."

Brittany thought for a moment.

"You were in the Battle of Chicago. But that was almost five years ago." said Brittany.

"Indeed. But now I am here to help you, Brittany Miller." said Optimus.

(Now, Optimus Prime, obviously, is another favorite character of mine besides the chipmunks and chipettes. But he will just have a small part in this story. Not a huge part like the rangers do.)

"For me? Seriously? And is this really heaven? Cause this is not how I pictured it to be. It's not as beautiful as I thought." said Brittany.

She looked around her. All there was to be seen was a gray colored ground and a black sky with stars in it. And a light fog hovering over the ground.

"Let's just say you're in between." said Optimus.

"My family. Alvin, Jeanette, my pups! Optimus, I have to be there for them!" Brittany shouted.

"Brittany, calm down. They're fine." said Optimus.

"Fine? No, they're not fine. They're sad. They're sad because I'm not there. I died. I'm not alive anymore. And I'll never see them again." Brittany said sadly.

Brittany then started to cry. Optimus kneeled down to her.

"Brittany, please don't cry."

"Why not?! I'll never see my family again!" Brittany sobbed.

"Actually you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your death is temporary. You will be alive again. And you will be with your family again."

Brittany was able to stop crying.

"I will?" she asked.

"Yes. I promise. You'll be able to be with your family again. But before you do, you must complete your training." said Optimus.

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What training?" she asked.

"The training that'll help you defeat the Nighloks."

"You're going to train me? But Optimus, how? I mean, the Nighloks are not your enemies. The Decepticons were. So why are you here?"

"You are right Brittany, the Decepticons were my enemies, but since they have been defeated, I've always worried that a different threat was going to show up. And it did. That's why I summoned you here Brittany. You must be prepared for the final battle against the Nighloks and it's leader, Master Xandred."

"But Optimus, I'm not match for Master Xandred. From what I've heard about him, he's the most powerful Nighlok of them all. I was just lucky that I was able to defeat some of the other Nighloks. But look at me, I'm a chipmunk, I'm small. Especially compared to you. I'm surprised you can even hear me."

"Do not sell yourself short Brittany. Even the smallest of beings can achieve the biggest accomplishments. And I've seen you in battle. You are a brave, skilled warrior."

Brittany smiled.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I do. But each Nighlok is stronger than the one before it. And it is almost time for Master Xandred to leave the Netherworld and arrive on Earth. And when he does, I fear it'll be catastrophic."

Brittany walked up closer to Optimus.

"Well. I guess you better start training me." she said smiling.

Optimus nodded.

"Indeed."

Then what Optimus did next amazed Brittany. Optimus jumped into the air and converted himself into a blue and red semi truck with flames. He opened his driver side door and Brittany jumped in. Then he closed the door and drove off. A week later, Alvin and Jeanette were in downtown L.A trying to find a Nighlok.

"Where is he?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin sighed.

"I don't know." said Alvin.

Alvin and Jeanette continued to walk a little longer. Then they saw a fast moving object fly past them.

"That has to be our disturbance." said Alvin.

"Zip! Zip! Zip!" yelled the Nighlok.

The Nighlok ran off. Alvin and Jeanette caught up to him in a park at a bridge with water beneath it.

"That Nighlok is going down!" said Jeanette.

"That Nighlok is Sharkjaw. And while he is about exciting as my life gets right now, he won't be hard to take down. I'll just-"

Alvin stopped talking and gasped when he looked down at the water below him. What he saw stunned him. He saw two eyes and then a face looking right at him. Alvin rubbed his eyes and then looked back at the water. The face was still looking at him.

"Alvin, what is it?" asked Jeanette.

"Do-do you see that?" asked Alvin.

Jeanette looked at the same direction Alvin was but saw only water. Jeanette looked back Alvin.

"That's okay Alvin. You meditate. I'll handle this guy." said Jeanette.

She then ran off to fight the Nighlok. Alvin didn't say anything. He was still looking at the face and the face was looking back at him. He right then knew who was looking at him.

"Brittany?"

Indeed it was Brittany. They both looked at each other for a few seconds longer then Brittany revealed the rest of her body as she backed up and pointed to a building. Alvin looked to what Brittany was pointing to.

"The museum?" he asked.

He then looked back at the water but Brittany was gone. With Jeanette, she was chasing Sharkjaw. Jeanette managed to get in front of him. She held her spin sword up.

"Stop! Or I'll-"

That was all she was able to say before Sharkjaw hit her. Jeanette groaned in frustration and ran after him again. Then Sharkjaw stopped running.

"Uh oh! I'm drying out! See you later!" said Sharkjaw.

He then left through a portal and was gone. Jeanette put her sword away and went back to Alvin who was still on the bridge.

"He went back to the Netherworld. He'll be back." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"Go ahead and go back home. There is something I must do."

"Seriously Alvin? But I thought we were supposed to spend the rest of the day together."

"Uh, I'll meet you there." said Alvin as he ran off to the museum.

Jeanette was puzzled. She waited a little bit before following him. Alvin came up to a busy L.A road. He ran behind a car then ran in front of another and the jumped out of it's way. He kept dodging cars until he made it to the other side of the road. He then ran to the museum's entrance. He walked inside. An old lady was sitting at a desk looking bored.

"Welcome to the Los Angeles History Museum. Do you need a map?" the old lady asked with a bored tone.

"No thank you." said Alvin.

Alvin walked through the halls. He felt like he was being led to something. He soon arrived at a ocean exhibit and saw a whale hanging from the ceiling.

"Is that a real whale?" he asked himself.

Alvin looked around. He was the only one in the exhibit. Alvin then saw a computer screen attached to a wall. It has many options to select from to learn about different species of whales. He pressed the button to learn about the bowhead whale. He began reading about it then he heard a female voice speaking to him.

"Alvin, I knew you would understand."

Alvin quickly turned around. He saw no one behind him. Then he looked back at the screen and then, he saw Brittany looking at him from the screen. Her voice had a small echo to it.

"Brittany. Is it really you? Where are you?" asked Alvin.

"I need you in San Diego, Alvin. A new mission. A dire threat." said Brittany.

"Me?" asked Alvin.

"Go there, and we shall speak again." said Brittany.

Then Brittany disappeared.

"But can't you tell me-"

"Alvin." interrupted Jeanette.

Alvin turned around and saw Jeanette looking at him.

"Jeanette. I told you to-"

"I know what you told me Alvin, but it's not really like you to just run off like that. You haven't done that in a very long time. So, what are you doing here? And tell me the truth." said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed.

"Okay. I've been following a trail. One that you apparently can't see. A trail laid out for me by...Brittany." explained Alvin.

"Brittany? But how? Alvin, that's not possible. She's been dead for a week now." said Jeanette.

"I know." said Alvin.

Then they heard footsteps. Alvin ran to the entrance of the exhibit and saw two people patroling the area. Alvin ran back to Jeanette.

"Who is it?" asked Jeanette.

"Guards. Okay, I'll keep them busy. You find yourself a way out of here without being seen." said Alvin.

Jeanette looked around her.

"But Alvin, I don't think I should go alone. I think we should-"

Jeanette looked back at the entrance but Alvin was nowhere to be seen. She sighed.

"He's Alvin. He must have a good reason, right?" she asked herself sarcastically.

Meanwhile Alvin ran up to the two guards.

"Hey! All clear back there!" he said cheerfully.

"Wait! Aren't you...Alvin? You work in here now?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah, I just started today." said Alvin.

Then a crashed sound was heard.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jeanette.

Alvin smiled at the guards.

"You guys are my heroes!" he said happily.

"What's going on?" asked the guard.

They tried to walk past Alvin, but he got in their way. The guards kept trying to get past him, but he still blocked their way. One of them finally managed to get past Alvin, but then Alvin saw a wet floor sign and put it right in front of the guard, causing him to fall and knocked the other guard over. They both fell on the floor. A guard grabbed his radio and spoke in to it.

"Intruder doing a bad impersonation of Alvin. Send back up."

"Bad impersonation?" asked Alvin.

That didn't make any sense at all. The other guard pulled out his gun and started shooting at Alvin. Alvin managed to dodged the bullets and ran. Alvin hid behind a crate. The other guard pulled out his gun and both fired at the crates. Alvin was starting to freak out a little.

"Brittany, could we maybe move that next chat up to right now?!" he yelled.

Of course there was no answer. Alvin knew what to do. He took out his Samuraizer and flipped it open. He drew the symbol for his sword. The symbol be came his sword and then Alvin spun the Swordfish Disk. His sword turned into his Hydro Bow. He pointed it at one guard.

"Take it easy! Mine's set on stun!" yelled Alvin to the guards.

He fired the bow. A laser bit hit the guard making him unconscious. The other guard charged at Alvin. Alvin pointed his bow up at the room and fired it at some wires that was holding a model dolphin that was attached to the ceiling. The dolphin fell down and landed on the guard.

"Jeanette!" yelled Alvin.

Jeanette ran out of the exhibit and headed towards Alvin.

"Let's get out of here." said Alvin.

Alvin's Hydro Bow reverted back to his sword and then the sword disappeared. Then Jeanette followed Alvin out of the museum. They stopped running when they felt they were at a safe distance.

"Alvin, what was that about?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin didn't say anything.

"Alvin, what was that about?" Jeanette asked again.

"I saw her." said Alvin softy.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"I saw her." Alvin said a little louder.

"Saw who?" asked Jeanette.

"Brittany. I saw her with my own eyes." said Alvin.

Jeanette didn't respond.

"Jeanette, didn't you hear me?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah I heard you Alvin. But I don't believe it." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I'm telling you-"

"Alvin, there's no way that you saw Brittany. No way."

"But Jeanette. I really did see her." said Alvin.

"I'm sorry Alvin. You're just imagining her. It's all in your head."

"No, it's not. She even spoke to me. She spoke to me!"

Jeanette shook her head no.

"It's all in your head." she said as she walked past him.

Alvin stood still as he watched Jeanette walk away from him.

"She doesn't believe me. She thinks its all in my head. Well I'm telling you, its not in my head. I really saw her. And she saw me. And she even spoke to me." said Alvin quietly.


	27. Brittany's Training

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Brittany's Training_

Later in the realm of the Samurai, Optimus was about to give Brittany her next test.

"You seem to be ready for anything. But are you ready for anything, Brittany Miller?" asked Optimus.

"I am Optimus. I have overcome all the challenges you have presented me with so far." said Brittany.

"Glad to hear that Brittany. But the tests I have given you to train you here in this realm are nothing compared to what you'll face once you're on Earth. Now, let us begin the next test." said Optimus.

Brittany watched as Optimus raised his hand up. Then coming out of the ground, was a hill.

"Your next test, is to climb this hill." said Optimus.

Brittany looked at it.

"Surely it cannot be that simple." said Brittany.

Then five humans appeared out of the fog near them. They all gasped as they looked around them. Brittany couldn't believe what she saw.

"You brought defenseless humans to the realm of the Samurai?!" she asked.

"You misunderstand Brittany. They're not defenseless. They have you." said Optimus.

Brittany's eyes widened after she heard that. Then in the opposite direction of Brittany, a Cybertronian robot appeared. Brittany turned around and looked at it. Optimus kneeled down to her and handed her Samuraizer to her. Brittany grabbed it and flipped it open and then she drew her symbol. Her Spin Sword appeared and Brittany grabbed it. She then put her Samuraizer away into a pocket on her dress. Optimus got up and stepped away as Brittany ran in front of the humans. The Cybertronian robot walked closer to her.

"Bringing innocents to this realm is insane Optimus." said Brittany.

"You think you'll never find yourself in a insane situation? You better recheck your expectations." said Optimus.

The Cybertronian robot stopped at a short distance away from Brittany. Brittany glared at it. Then the robot spun around and fired four spheres at Brittany, hitting her one by one. Then the last sphere hit her so hard, she fell onto her back. The humans ran to a different area. But then the spheres rolled over to the humans, surrounding them. Then the spheres turned into smaller robots. Brittany groaned as she got back up. She saw the smaller robots point their guns at the humans. One of the robots fired their gun. A red laser beam flew towards a human. But then Brittany blocked the beam with her sword right when she got in front of the human. But then all the robots fired their guns continuously. The humans ran to a different area as Brittany tried to block the lasers. But then one laser hit Brittany's sword, causing it to fly out of her paw. It flew and landed in front of the humans. They stopped and looked back at Brittany and the robots. One of them aimed it's gun at the humans and fired it. The bullet hit Brittany as she threw herself in front of the humans. It was painful, but Brittany was able to handle it. When she looked up, she saw one of the robots looking right at her. It charged it's gun up and was about to fire it. With quick thinking, Brittany grabbed the robot with her paws and then she did a front flip in the air and then threw the robot on the ground. But when she did, the robot fired it's gun. The force it being fired sent both Brittany and the robot flying into the air. Brittany took the most damage as she landed on the ground. She groaned loudly in pain. She look up and saw the robots heading towards the humans. Optimus watched as Brittany ran on all for paws to the humans. She then grabbed her sword and stood in front of the humans. The other robots got up and fired their guns at Brittany. Brittany swung her sword many times in order to block the laser bullets. Then Brittany groaned in pain as two laser bullets hit her in her face. She rubbed her eyes and saw the robots looking at her. Then Brittany looked at Optimus, who wasn't far away.

"Optimus, I cannot passed this test by using this sword. Tell me what else it can do!" she yelled.

"Learning to handle a weapon, protecting human lives, facing off against a powerful threat. Sure is a lot to deal with, isn't it Brittany?" asked Optimus.

Brittany groaned in frustration. But then, two small robots grabbed onto Brittany, holding her down. Then the big robot punched Brittany twice in her face and once in her stomach. Then one of the other small robots went after the humans. Brittany looked up.

"No!" she yelled.

Anger was raging inside Brittany. She yelled as she spun around. One of the robots that was holding her hit the big robot and the other hit the big robot as Brittany spun around. All three robots fell to the ground. Then Brittany looked at the small robot that was running after the humans. Brittany threw her sword at it as the robot charged it's gun. Brittany's sword hit the robot right when it fired it's gun. The laser bullet hit a human. Brittany watched in horror as the human disintegrated.

"Oh my god." she said to herself.

Brittany couldn't believe what she just saw. But she knew she had to keep going. There were still four humans left. The robots fired their guns at Brittany.

"Optimus, you must help me! How do I unlock the sword's full potential?" asked Brittany.

Optimus didn't say anything. Brittany continued to block the laser bullets that were flying towards her.

"No test is worth the loss of human lives Optimus! Humans are our friends! You of all should know that!" yelled Brittany.

Again, Optimus didn't say anything. Brittany looked at the four remaining humans.

"Go." she said.

The humans ran off. But then Brittany screamed as her right arm was grabbed. She looked behind her and saw the big robot looking at her. And the she saw two smaller robots walk past her.

"No!" she screamed.

The two smaller robots charged and fired their guns, destroying three humans. Now, only one remained. Brittany felt so horrible. Both sadness and anger were felt. She looked back at the big robot that was holding her. She yelled as she slashed it and then shoved it to the ground. Then Brittany ran towards the other two robots and then she jumped into the air, while holding her Spin Sword up high. But then the two robots fired their guns at Brittany, causing her to fall to the ground. She landed hard on her back. The two robots looked back at the human. And the big robot was standing in front of the human. Brittany sat up and gasped. She stood back up and looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, I will not reach the human. Please, help me!" she said.

Brittany thought Optimus wasn't going to say anything. But this time he did.

"Before the test began you were focused on your mission on Earth. After the test began you were focused on battling the enemy. But Brittany, what was the test?" asked Optimus.

It didn't take long before Brittany knew what the objective was. She turned around and saw the hill. She ran on all four paws up the hill. When she got to the top she saw a silver insignia that was in the shape of her Spin Sword. Brittany placed her sword on the insignia. Then a black object appeared on her sword. Brittany picked up her sword and looked at the black object. The black object had the Samurai symbol on it.

"The Black Box." Brittany said to herself.

Plus, a new disk appeared on her sword. Brittany spun it and then swung her sword at the direction of the robots. Lighting bolts were fired from the sword. It hit the robots and then they were destroyed. The human looked up at Brittany and smiled. Brittany smiled back. Then Optimus raised his hand and the human disintegrated. Brittany was surprised. She quickly ran back down the hill.

"The humans! None of them were real. But why?" asked Brittany.

"You needed to believe they were real. So the test could deliver the proper lesson. Focus will mean everything. You're going to be faced with all matter of distraction. From trivial, to personal, to life threatening." said Optimus.

Brittany turned her Spin Sword upside down so the blade can touch the ground.

"The center of the storm is always still. And it's easiest to find a solution from there." said Brittany.

Brittany looked up at Optimus as he kneeled down to her.

"Optimus, I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. I really am. I hope you can forgive me." said Brittany.

"I do Brittany. And I understand why you got upset. All of this is new to you. Now, shall we get back to your training?" he asked.

Brittany looked up at Optimus. She then smiled and nodded.


	28. The Plan

**CGI Movie Version**

 _The Plan_

Later that night around 10:00 pm at the Seville house, Alvin returned. Everyone was in their bed asleep. Everyone except Jeanette, who was sleeping on the couch, wearing only her purple nightshirt, with the TV on, but the volume muted. The TV was the only source of light in the room. Alvin walked in and quickly noticed Jeanette sleeping on the couch. He saw that she didn't have a blanket covering her. So he went and grabbed one. He then jumped onto the couch and crawled up to Jeanette. He then opened the blanket and covered Jeanette with it. Alvin then kissed Jeanette on her left cheek, since she was laying on her right side. He then turned and was about to jump off the couch when a voice called him.

"Alvin."

Alvin turned around and saw Jeanette looking at him.

"I thought you were asleep." said Alvin.

"I was. But the kiss you gave me woke me up." said Jeanette.

"Oh, well why are you sleeping here on the couch?" asked Alvin.

"I was waiting for you." said Jeanette.

Alvin crawled back over to Jeanette.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Dave and the others been in their bed asleep, but I chose to stay here until you come back." said Jeanette.

"Oh, well, that's very nice of you."

"It's the least I could do. I worry about you Alvin. I noticed that since Brittany's been gone, you haven't been yourself."

Alvin sighed.

"Yeah. You're not wrong there."

Jeanette sat up and hugged Alvin.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly.

"I've just been wondering around the city." Alvin said softly.

"Really? That's all you have been doing?"

"Yeah. But I've also been thinking. And you're probably right."

"About?"

"About how me seeing Brittany. I think you're right. It's just all in my head. I never did see or hear her. I never did, and I never will again." Alvin said sadly.

Jeanette felt bad for him. She sat up and had Alvin lay in the place she was laying. Then she laid on top of him.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" asked Alvin.

"Nothing, just trying to make you feel better." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I told you this before, it doesn't feel right. It isn't the same."

"And I told you this before, I know it doesn't. I'm just trying to make you feel better. Now please Alvin, let's try and get some sleep."

Alvin nodded and kissed Jeanette on her cheek. Jeanette kissed him back. Then she did something that made Alvin feel good: Jeanette laid close to him and just hugged him. Not doing anything, but hugging him. He didn't know why it felt so good. He had gotten tons of hugs from Jeanette before, but not any of them felt so good like the one he's getting now. He put his arms around Jeanette. Then Jeanette wiggled her way up further on Alvin until the top of her head was almost touching Alvin's chin. Alvin went to kiss Jeanette on her head, but Jeanette did something that was completely unexpected. When Alvin lowered his head to kiss Jeanette on her head, Jeanette quickly raised her head up to where her face was facing Alvin's. Then her and Alvin's lips touched each other. In other words, Jeanette kissed Alvin on the lips. That totally surprised Alvin.

"Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Just go to sleep Alvin." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then grabbed the blanket and covered herself and Alvin with it. They both laid awake on the couch for awhile and later, they went to sleep. But later on around 3:00 am, Alvin was having a nightmare. The worst one he has had in a very long time. He was outside the house, but the house was engulfed in a fire. Smoke filled the air. Alvin looked around him. He couldn't see anyone else. He couldn't tell if Jeanette or the others made it out, or if they died in the fire. Or maybe they weren't even there at all. He couldn't tell. But then Alvin looked in a direction and he gasped to what he saw. The three pups, Megan, Julia, and Mira, were lying on the ground. Alvin ran over to them. He picked Mira up, but she had no heartbeat. He then picked Megan and Julia up, but they too had no heartbeat. Alvin place them on the ground and began crying. But then coming out of the fire, was Brittany. She walked up to Alvin. Alvin looked up. He saw that Brittany was not happy.

"I'm disappointed in you Alvin! I trusted you to look after our pups, and look what you've allowed to happen!" Brittany shouted.

Alvin's eyes were full of tears as he looked at the fire, then at the dead pups, then back at Brittany.

"You were not ready to be a father. You were never meant to be my boyfriend!" said Brittany sternly.

Then Brittany disappeared into the fire.

"No, no no. No!" screamed Alvin.

Alvin woke up. His scream startled Jeanette.

"Alvin?! What's wrong?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin quickly jumped off the couch and ran to their room and then he ran over to his bed. He went over to the box that contained the pups. He held them in his paws. He sighed in relief when he felt the pups breathing steadily. He gently placed the pups back down in the box. Jeanette ran up to him.

"Alvin, what was that all about?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream. A very bad dream. I was dreaming that I had lost everything, including my daughters." said Alvin.

Jeanette hugged Alvin.

"Are you okay? Now that you know your daughters are fine?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Well good. Let's go back to sleep."

"Actually, if it's alright with you Jeanette, I'd like to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine Alvin. You go ahead. Besides, you'll be right by your pups. So it's a good thing."

"Thanks, Jeanette. Um, do you want to lay with me?" Alvin asked shyly.

Jeanette smiled.

"If you want me too." she said.

"I kinda do." said Alvin.

"Alright, I'll lay with you." said Jeanette.

Alvin got into his bed and laid on his back. Then Jeanette crawled up to him and laid down on top of him. She then put her arms around him. Then Alvin grabbed the blanket and covered both Jeanette and himself in it. He then put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Jeanette kissed him back.

"Goodnight, Jeanette. I love you."

"I love you too, Alvin."

Jeanette kissed him on the cheek on more time, then they both closed their eyes and went back to sleep. But little did they know, that would be the last time they would sleep together. For what would happen later that day, would change everything. Later that morning, the sun was up and everyone took turns doing their morning routine. Alvin had forgotten about the bad dream he had, which was good. But something else came to his mind, a flashback to the day he was at the museum.

" _I need you in San Diego, Alvin. A new mission. A dire threat. Go there and we shall speak again."_

That was played in Alvin's mind a few times.

"What does she mean by 'A new mission. A dire threat.'? Is something going to happen in San Diego? Well, I must somehow get there. I must go there." he said to himself.

But he didn't say it quiet enough, cause someone overheard him.

"You must go where?" a male voice asked.

Alvin turned around and saw Simon.

"Simon. Oh, um...Nowhere. I mustn't go anywhere. That's what I said. I mustn't go anywhere." said Alvin.

"Alvin. Please, now that was the worst cover up you have ever made, okay? Look, Jeanette told me about you claiming that you saw Brittany at the museum. And you also said she spoke to you." said Simon.

"She did! But the way you say it, it sounds like you don't believe me either. Right?"

Simon sighed.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but I'm with Jeanette on this one."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I agree with Jeanette when she said that you seeing and hearing Brittany at the museum was just all in your head. Alvin, she's dead. And I'm sorry that you lost her. I really am. You know how you say how Jeanette is like your sister, well in the same way, I always thought of Brittany as my sister. But an older one I've never had. So I see where your coming from with that. But it is tragic on how Brittany died by saving your life. I know you would've done the same for her."

"Yeah. I would."

"But Alvin, she's gone. I hate to say it, but she's gone. She's in a better place, she's-"

"Okay, stop! I heard enough! You too don't believe me, fine! Whatever! But I'm only reporting what I saw. I saw Brittany, and she saw me. We even spoke to each other. It was brief, but we spoke! Now, I'm off to do what she needs me to do!" said Alvin.

"And what would that be?" asked Simon.

Alvin grabbed his backpack that was packed with a clean hoodie, some food, and a few other things. He put it on and looked back at Simon.

"I'm going to San Diego. Right now. Brittany needs me there. And there is nothing you, or anyone else can do to stop me!" said Alvin sternly.

Simon was surprised. He hasn't heard Alvin talk like that in a long time.

"Alvin, please. Don't run away again. Please don't." he said softly.

"I'm going! And that's final!" Alvin said loudly.

He then ran out of the room. He ran past Eleanor, almost hitting her. She watched him run out the front door. Simon walked up to her.

"What's Alvin doing?"

"Running away."

"Again?!"

Simon sighed.

"Our family is such a despair." he said.

Alvin went out to the front yard. He took out his phone and opened a map app. He typed in his address and then San Diego. But then someone walked up to him. It was Jeanette. She noticed the backpack on Alvin.

"Alvin, where are you going?" she asked.

Alvin looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, take care of the pups until my return."

"Your return from where?"

"From my audience with Brittany."

Alvin then ran off before Jeanette could ask or say anything else. She sighed.

"He still believes that he saw Brittany. After he told me that he too thinks it was all in his head. But now he does again. He must be on his way to San Diego."

Jeanette sighed.

"When will he get the fact that he never saw her?"

"Well, with Alvin, he can sometimes be very impetuous." said Simon as he walked up to Jeanette.

"Yeah, that's about the only thing I don't like about Alvin."

Alvin got back on his phone and reopened the app that had the directions.

"Alright, I'm going to get to San Diego the same way Brittany and I got to Flagstaff: taking a train. It'll be the fastest way. But first I will have to get to the train station, which is in the city. So maybe if I can hitch a ride on some vehicles, I'll get there with no trouble at all. Okay."

Alvin saw a pickup truck stopped at a stoplight. It was in the direction Alvin needed to go. He wasted no time getting into the back. He got on just in time. The truck then took off. The truck continued to stay on the route Alvin needed to go.

"Wow, this must be my lucky day."

And it proved to be for awhile. It was a long ride, but soon the truck stopped at a parking lot of a store. Alvin jumped out of the truck before the driver got out. Alvin then ran to a nearby tree. He opened the directions. He then looked at the driver of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride. Too bad you couldn't go the rest of the way." Alvin said quietly.

Alvin looked back at his phone.

"Okay, I'm only about ten minutes away from the Union Station. Once I get there, I'll have enough time to get on the next train to San Diego."

Meanwhile back at the Seville house.

"He went where?!" asked Dave.

"San Diego. The other day, he said he saw and heard Brittany, when really he didn't. But he believes he did. He says that Brittany needs him in San Diego. Now, he's on his way." said Jeanette.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. Our whole family is messed up right now. We need to make things right again." said Dave.

"But Brittany's gone. Things will never be right again." said Jeanette.

"I know, but at least we can bring Alvin back. Maybe."

"Yeah that might be a challenge. I'm afraid he's in denial."

Dave sighed.

"Okay, so how far of a head start do you think he got?" he asked.

"Impossible to tell. He could be walking, or probably hitching rides on other cars. He's probably hitching rides on other cars. Then he might be on his way to the airport or the train station. Either one, he'll hitch a ride on one of those." said Jeanette.

"But that's illegal."

"Maybe for humans, but not for chipmunks."

Dave sighed again.

"Okay, so how long would it take us to drive to San Diego?" he asked.

Jeanette got on her phone and searched.

"It would take about...two hours."

"Okay, we better go now."

Dave got himself ready and then told the other chipmunks to get ready as well.

"But what about the pups?" asked Eleanor.

"I will remain here and look after them. After all, Alvin did ask me to and I am kind of like their substitute mom." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, a permanent substitute." said Simon.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm sure Brittany wouldn't mind either." said Jeanette.

"Alright well, let's go." said Dave.

Eleanor and Theodore followed Dave outside. Simon kissed Jeanette on the lips.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." said Jeanette.

Then Simon went out the door. Dave closed and locked it. Then he walked to the car and started loading stuff in it. Meanwhile Jeanette was feeling her lips. The kiss Simon gave her reminded her of last night, when she kissed Alvin on the lips. A realization stuck her.

"Oh my god, I kissed Alvin. I kissed him. Meaning...I cheated on Simon. I cheated on him by kissing his brother." she said.

Jeanette felt so bad. Unfortunately, more bad news was about to happen. Outside, Dave was packing up the car. When he was done, someone walked up to him.

"Going somewhere so soon? I think not." said a male voice.

Dave turned around and gasped. This person was someone Dave would never expect to see. Dave was facing Serrator.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Dave.

"I am here to begin the first phase of my plan. But before I do, I need all of you."said Serrator.

"Jeanette!" shouted Dave.

But then Serrator shoved Dave against the car. Serrator then took out his sword and held it up to Dave's throat.

"Now if you don't want to end up dead like Brittany, I suggest you do what I tell you." said Serrator.

"It was you who killed her?!" asked Dave.

"Yes. And it was a marvelous accomplishment." said Serrator.

Now remember, Serrator thinks he killed Brittany, when he really didn't. Usually a cut in the skin doesn't kill someone, unless it got seriously infected. I think. But Jeanette made sure it didn't by cleaning it. So Brittany didn't die from her wound, she died in her sleep in order to arrive in the realm of the Samurai to be trained by Optimus. Anyway, Jeanette heard her name being called. She was feeding the pups. When she was finished, she went out the front door. She gasped at what she saw.

"Serrator!" yelled Jeanette.

"Ah, Jeanette. How lovely to see you again." said Serrator.

"Get away from him. Now!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I need him and those three in order to complete my plan." said Serrator.

"What plan?" asked Jeanette.

"You will find out soon enough. But for now, you will have to wait. And I have to take these four with me."

"You're not going anywhere with them!"

Jeanette took out her Samuraizer and drew her symbol. Her Spin Sword appeared. Jeanette grabbed it and ran at Serrator with it. She was about to slash Serrator with it when suddenly Serrator kicked Jeanette in the face. She flew back a little and hit the wall on the house.

"Jeanette!" yelled Simon.

He ran over to her. Serrator saw him and then he shoved Dave to the ground. Serrator then grabbed Simon, Theodore and Eleanor with his right hand. Theodore and Eleanor screamed as they were picked up. Serrator then walked over to Dave, who was on the ground.

"Now, let's try this again shall we?" asked Serrator.

Jeanette got up and charged at Serrator. Using his left hand, Serrator shot a lighting bolt at Jeanette, causing her to fly and hit the same wall again.

"Jeanette!" shouted Simon and Eleanor.

Jeanette watched Serrator take out a small sphere object. He threw it on the ground and then smoke appeared. Then when the smoke disappeared, Serrator, Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were nowhere to be seen.

"No!" Jeanette screamed.

She got back up on her feet.

"I have failed you my friends, but I'll find you. I promise." she said.

A couple hours later, Alvin arrived in San Diego. He left the train station and walked around. He then found himself looking at a window reflection on a building. But then his reflection was replaced by Brittany.

"Britt." said Alvin.

"Alvin, each day I learn more about the evil that approaches. You must be prepared." said Brittany.

"Prepared for what?" asked Alvin.

"I'm not certain, but I know this. When the time comes, I shall need you like never before." said Brittany.

"You can always count on me of course but-"

Alvin stopped talking when he saw himself looking at his own reflection again. Brittany had disappeared. And that's strange, cause he didn't even see her disappear.

"Britt?"

Alvin then looked down to the ground. Feeling both sad and disappointed.


	29. Captured

**CGI Movie Version**

 _Captured_

Later, about ten miles away from Alvin, was Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor. They all woke up from unconsciousness. They looked around them.

"Where are we?" asked Dave.

Eleanor sniffed the air.

"We're near the ocean. I can smell it." she said.

"Okay, are we still in California?" asked Dave.

"I think so." said Eleanor.

"Okay, but where in California?" asked Theodore.

"I think the bigger question is 'why are we tied up?'." said Simon.

Dave, Theodore and Eleanor looked down and saw rope tied across their arms and legs.

"Yeah, no kidding. Strange how we didn't noticed that." said Eleanor.

Dave looked up and saw Serrator walking towards them. Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor looked up as well.

"Serrator!" yelled Simon.

"Now calm down. You'd only hurt yourself more by struggling to break free." said Serrator.

"What do you want from us?!" asked Dave.

"You three are part of my plan." said Serrator.

"Plan to what?!" asked Simon.

"You shall see. Now be quiet! Or I'll have to cover your mouths." said Serrator.

Serrator left through a portal and was gone.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure Jeanette is getting help right now. She'll find us. I hope." said Dave.

And she was. Jeanette ran to the Shiba house to get Jayden and the others. When she got there she saw Jayden and the others practicing in the front yard. Jayden first saw her. Then the others saw her as she ran up to Jayden. Jayden kneeled down to Jeanette.

"Jeanette? What are you doing here? I mean it's great to see you, but where is Alvin?" asked Jayden.

"Jayden, we have a big problem. Alvin recently claimed that he saw Brittany. When really he didn't. Which is not possible, cause she's been dead for awhile now. But he ran away to San Diego." said Jeanette.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Jayden.

"Yes. And that's not all. I really need all of your help. Serrator came to our house and kidnapped Dave, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor. Please Jayden, you got to help me find them! I can't do this all by myself! I-I already lost one family member, I don't want to loose another! Please, help me. I don't know where Serrator took them! I don't! I need your help!" Jeanette said frantically.

"Jeanette, calm down. Don't worry. We'll find them. We will." said Jayden.

Then an alarm rang. Jayden and the others ran inside. Jeanette followed them.

"What is it?" asked Jeanette.

"Nighlok attack...In San Diego." said Jayden.

"That must be where Serrator and the others are." said Kevin.

"Right, let's go team." said Jayden.

The rangers ran off.

"Wait Jayden! Don't leave me here." said Jeanette.

"Of course not Jeanette. Come here. You can ride with me." said Jayden.

Jayden reached for Jeanette and picked her up. Then the rangers morphed, got into their Zords and headed for San Diego. Meanwhile with Alvin. He didn't know this, but while he was walking in the city, he was getting closer and closer to Dave and the other chipmunks. Meanwhile with Dave and the others, Serrator arrived back and began building something.

"What is he doing?" Dave whispered to Simon.

"He's building something, but I don't know what." Simon whispered back.

Serrator was building a machine. A machine that was part of his plan. Later, Jayden, Jeanette and the others were nearing San Diego. They later arrived and started walking in the streets of San Diego. Jayden took out his Samuraizer and flipped it open to a screen.

"Okay, I got Serrator's location on my screen. He's near...Sea World?"

"Sea World? Seriously? What is he doing there?" asked Kevin.

"He's not at Sea World, but he's near. He's on a small island near it." said Jayden.

"Then that must be where he's keeping Dave and the others/ Come on! We got to get there!" said Jeanette.

"Agreed. Come on team, let's move." said Jayden.

They weren't really far from Serrator and the others. Jeanette took out her cell phone and called Alvin. Alvin felt it ring and he too it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alvin, this is Jeanette. Listen, I'm at San Diego with Jayden and the others."

"What?! Why would you-"

"Alvin, listen to me! Shortly after you left, Dave and the others were kidnapped at out house by Serrator. They are at an island behind Sea World. I see your location on my Samuraizer. Since you're the closest, I need you to get there and try to stall Serrator. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can Jeanette."

"Okay good, there is a bridge that's past the park. Get on it and it'll take you to the island. Go and hurry."

"I will Jeanette."

Alvin then hanged up. He then quickly ran to the bridge. Jeanette and the others were running fast as well. About fifteen minutes later, Alvin was past the park and was at the island. Then Jeanette ran up to him.

"Alvin. Are you okay?" asked Jeanette.

"I am Jeanette. Thanks for telling me. And I'm sorry I yelled at you sis." said Alvin.

"It's okay Alvin. I'm just glad that you're okay." said Jeanette as she hugged Alvin.

Alvin hugged her back. Then they let go of each other and Alvin looked up at Jayden and the other rangers.

"Nice to see you guys again." he said.

"It's nice to see you too Alvin." said Jayden.

"Aw how sweet. You guys are so adorable. Not!" said Serrator.

Alvin, Jeanette, Jayden, and the other rangers quickly looked at Serrator.

"Serrator!" said Jayden.

"Where's our family?!" asked Jeanette.

"That's a question you will take to your death. Speaking of death, I'll be sure to put you there. Just like that pathetic sister of yours Jeanette!" yelled Serrator.

That both made Alvin and Jeanette very angry.

"Go, go Samurai!" they yelled as they took out their Samuraizers and drew their symbols.

The symbols became their Spin Swords. They grabbed them and ran towards Serrator.

"Guys we have to help them." said Jayden.

"Right." said Emily.

"Go, go Samurai!" they all yelled together.

Then they morphed and drew out their swords and ran at Serrator.

"Ugh, games. I'll take care of you rangers right now!" said Serrator.

He fired multiple lighting bolts at the rangers. Alvin and Jeanette watched as the rangers were being hurt. They ran over to Serrator and tried to slash him, but Serrator picked them up and then he threw Alvin and Jeanette into the bay.

"Alvin! Jeanette!" yelled Jayden.

He tried to run over to them, but Serrator threw a sphere shaped object at him. It hit Jayden. A small explosion when off on him. Then he demorphed and fell to the ground.

"Jayden!" yelled Kevin.

"Kevin, keep Serrator busy, I'm going to help Jayden and the others." said Mia.

"Okay, go."

Mia ran towards Jayden, but then Serrator fired lighting bolts at her, causing her to fall and demorph. She groaned in pain. Then Serrator did the same to Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio. They all screamed in pain and then they too demorphed and fell to the ground. Serrator then laughed evilly.

"You rangers have gotten weaker. It's sad, but it's true. Now, those two chipmunks are gone and the rangers have been defeated. Master Xandred will be pleased." said Serrator.

Serrator then grabbed all the rangers and disappeared. A few moments after he did, Jeanette got to the surfaced and gasped for air. When she was able to breath again, she made her way to shore, along with Alvin in her arms. She got to the shore and laid Alvin on his back. Jeanette then shook her body to get the excess water off of her body. Then she put her paws on Alvin. She didn't feel him breathing.

"I've already lost a sister. Please, don't make me loose a brother." she said to herself.

Then a few moments later, Alvin opened his eyes and he started coughing. Some water came out of his mouth. When he recovered he looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you save me." he said.

"You saved me first." said Jeanette.

"I did? When?"

"Awhile back."

"Oh. Well, thank you for saving me."

Alvin got up and kissed Jeanette on both of her cheeks. Jeanette smiled.

"You're very welcome Alvin. I'm glad you're still alive."

"Me too."

Jeanette kissed Alvin back. Then he shook his body and looked around.

"Jayden. Where is he and the others?"

"I think Serrator must've took them when we were underwater." said Jeanette.

"We got to find them."

"We will. I'm sure Serrator hasn't gone far."

And he hasn't. Serrator was only about a couple miles away. Meanwhile, Jayden and the others woke up. The rangers have also been tied up. Jayden saw Dave across from him.

"Dave?"

"Jayden? What's going on here?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's going to be bad."

Later, Alvin and Jeanette found Serrator. Jayden sighed in relief when he saw them.

"Good. They're okay." he said to himself.

Alvin and Jeanette ran over to them.

"Guys, are you alright?" asked Alvin.

"We're fine." said Jayden.

"Alvin? Jeanette? What are you two doing here?" asked Dave.

"I can explain Dave. You see-"

Alvin was then interrupted by an explosion that went off not far from him.

"I thought I got rid of you pests!" said Serrator.

"It takes more than throwing us into water to stop us." said Alvin.

"Yeah! Believe it or not, chipmunks are very good swimmers." said Jeanette.

"Oh, but are you good fighters?" asked Serrator.

"Us two are. And so was Brittany." said Jeanette.

Alvin and Jeanette took out their Spin Swords and began fighting Serrator. He then flew back a little when he was slashed by Jeanette's sword.

"Oh, good move Jeanette. But let's see how you face against more than one opponent." said Serrator.

Then Moogers showed up out of nowhere.

"Where did they come from?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know, but we have to beat them." said Jeanette.

Both Alvin and Jeanette ran up to the Moogers and began fighting them. But meanwhile in the realm of the Samurai, Brittany was starting her next test. She looked in front of her and saw a large pool of lava. Small aircraft flying above the lava. A human was on a piece of slab in the middle of the pool. Brittany drew out her Spin Sword and attached the Black Box to it. She then spun the disk and lighting bolts were coming out of the sword. She fired the lightning at one aircraft. It hit it and the aircraft landed on the lave. Then Brittany did the same over again at the other aircraft. She was able to make steps on the lava so she could get to the human. She jumped onto one aircraft. Then to another and another. She was jumping on one at a time like a frog jumps from one lily pad to another. Brittany then got to the human. She helped him get to safety. The human then ran away. Brittany smiled as she knew she had done a good job. Then the lava pool disappeared. Optimus walked up to Brittany.

"You did very well Brittany. But you exposed your left flank on your first jump."

"Optimus, I have been training for what seems like a year. Surely I must be prepared now." said Brittany.

"Brittany, you have done a good job. But you're not quite ready yet." said Optimus.

Then thunder was heard and lighting was seen in the sky.

"It begins. And you're not ready yet." said Optimus in a worried tone.

"What begins? What is it?" asked Brittany.

Optimus then transformed into his truck mode and opened the driver side door.

"Get in Brittany. I must take you somewhere." he said.

Brittany jumped in and closed the door. Then Optimus drove off.


	30. The Final Battle

**CGI Movie Version**

 _The Final Battle_

"Optimus, what is this? Where are you taking me?" asked Brittany.

"To the ones who demanded you'd be trained in the first place: the ancient Samurai Rangers." said Optimus.

Optimus stopped. Brittany opened the door and got out. Then Optimus transformed. Brittany's eyes widened as a streak of lighting hit the ground. Then before her, like Optimus said, the ancient Samurai Rangers appeared.

"Optimus, the crisis is upon us, and we sense our chosen champion as not prepared." said the Red Ranger.

"If innocents are threatened, preparation comes secondary to swift action, determination, and will. Send me to Earth, please." said Brittany.

There was a short time of silence.

"You do not understand, Brittany Miller. For you to face this challenge, we must share you a portion of each of our symbol power. A great amount of power. If you are not properly prepared, you will not survive!" said Optimus.

Brittany thought for a moment. Then she spoke her decision.

"Begin the transfer." she said.

Coming from the five Samurai Rangers, was a bright beam of light. Then a streak of a laser beam shot from them into the air which formed a circle. Then a bigger laser beam hit Brittany. It lifted her into the air. It lifted her up until she was almost at the circle. She screamed as pain was going through her body. It was more painful to her than giving birth.

"You will survive this Brittany Miller! You must!" said Optimus.

Brittany continued to scream as pain was going through her. But then she stopped screaming when the pain went away. And then Brittany was given, well, let's say she got an upgrade. She got new clothes. Instead of the pink dress, she was wearing a red and white shirt, with a red skirt and she was also wearing a blue jacket over her shirt and she had a red flower in her hair. Plus she also was wearing a black colored backpack with her Spin Sword and the Black Box attached to it. And instead of her hair being in a bun like style, her hair grew into a ponytail. After that, Brittany was back on the ground.

"I'm alive again. Right?" asked Brittany.

"Yes you are Brittany. But before you go, I want you to have this." said Optimus.

Optimus kneeled down to Brittany and reached out his hand to her. In his hand was a gun. Brittany grabbed it and held it in her paws.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at it.

"That is an Ion Blaster. It's just like the one I used during the battle in Chicago. Except it's in your size. I want you to keep it. Use it for your mission. And I have a feeling that later on in the future, it will be useful." said Optimus.

"Thank you Optimus, for everything. And it was nice meeting you." said Brittany.

Brittany hugged his hand.

"You're very welcome. It was nice meeting you as well."

Brittany put the Ion Blaster in her backpack. Then a portal opened and Brittany walked up to it.

"Safe travels, good luck, and goodbye...Britt." said Optimus.

Brittany turned around and smiled.

"Goodbye Optimus." said Brittany.

They both waved goodbye at each other and then Brittany entered the portal and was on her way. Meanwhile, back in San Diego, Serrator has his plan almost complete. Alvin and Jeanette were still fighting the Moogers. When all the Moogers were destroyed, Alvin and Jeanette ran up to where Serrator was, hoping to stop him from completing his machine. But it was too late. A portal opened from the machine. When it did, a figure was seen inside, and some electricity was hitting Dave, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor, Jayden and the other rangers who were still tied up. They all screamed in pain. But driving on the freeway near them, was a semi truck. And one of the people aboard the truck was Brittany. She was standing on the fender holding onto a pod mounted headlight. When the truck was near the bridge, Brittany jumped off. Now, you'd think when she did, she would fall right onto the road. But she didn't. When Brittany jumped off the truck, she did a 360 degree spin in the air and started flying towards the bridge. But how could she fly? Well the backpack she got wasn't just a backpack, it was her jet pack. Brittany flew to the island. When she landed, she saw Serrator and the machine.

"By the power of the Black Box, I will end this threat before it begins." she said drawing out her Spin Sword.

Brittany ran towards the device that was powering the portal. She yelled as she sliced the machine in two. It caused a big explosion which was so powerful, it knocked everyone who was standing right off their feet. Everyone groaned in pain. When everyone recovered they looked at where the portal was. Coming out of the smoke was a figure. Jayden knew who it was.

"It cannot be." he said.

"But it is. At long last, Master Xandred stands triumphant!" said the figure.

Alvin and Jeanette were the first to stand up.

"Who is Master Xandred? Is he the great evil that Jayden's concerned about?" asked Jeanette.

"I think so. And Brittany...she's...here." said Alvin.

Alvin and Jeanette looked at Brittany as she stood up.

"B-But how? T-That's not possible. She's dead." stuttered Jeanette.

"Apparently it is possible." said Alvin.

Brittany walked up to Alvin and Jeanette.

"Britt, is...is that really you? I mean, obviously it is you. But...you're here...standing in front of us...alive. And...you look great." said Alvin.

"Thank you Alvin." said Brittany.

"Britt, how are you alive?" asked Jeanette.

"I will explain later, but right now, we have to defeat these Nighloks once and for all. This is our final battle with them." said Brittany.

"It is?" asked Jeanette.

"It sure is! Enjoy your final moments! Cause this is the day we destroy you!" said Master Xandred.

He fired lighting bolts at Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin. The three dodged the explosion created by the lighting bolts.

"Alvin, free our family and friends! I shall contend with Master Xandred!" said Brittany.

"But Britt, our family and friends can-"

"Go Alvin!"

"Yes Britt. Come Jeanette."

Alvin and Jeanette ran towards Dave, Jayden, and the others. Master Xandred watched them as they ran towards them.

"You can free a million humans. None will be able to stop me." said Master Xandred.

"I can stop you Master Xandred, and I shall!" yelled Brittany.

"Ha! We will see about that. Get them!" yelled Master Xandred.

A lot more Moogers showed up and charged at Brittany. Brittany spun the Beetle Disk on her Spin Sword.

"Fire Smasher!" she called.

She started swinging her Fire Smasher at the Moogers.

"When it comes to battling us chipmunks, you guys just don't cut it!" she said.

Brittany destroy the Moogers. But then more Moogers showed up. Brittany took out her Ion Blaster and fired it. She was amazed how good the firepower was. Alvin and Jeanette were able to set everyone free. Dave, Jayden and the other chipmunks and rangers were all amazed that Brittany was there.

"Is that...Brittany? But-but how?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. But it seems like she was never dead." said Jayden.

They all continued to watch Brittany destroy the Moogers.

"Wow, Brittany's incredible." said Eleanor.

"Yeah, but there's too many of them. Come on! We got to help her out!" said Kevin.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Mike.

The rangers ran towards the Moogers.

"Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, you better stay here." said Jayden.

"We will." said Dave.

Jayden, Jeanette and Alvin joined the other rangers. They all took out their Spin Swords and spun their disks. Just like Brittany's, Jayden's sword became his Fire Smasher. Kevin and Alvin spun their disks. Both of their swords became their Hydro Bow. They fired their Bows at the same time and destroying more Moogers at the same time.

"Nice shot Alvin!" said Kevin.

"Thanks. Same to you!" said Alvin.

Mia spun her disk. Her sword became her Sky Fan. Emily and Jeanette both spun the disk on their swords which became their Earth Slicer. And like the others destroying the Moogers. Mike did the same thing. His sword became his Forest Spear. Meanwhile Jayden, Antonio and Brittany destroyed more Moogers. When all of them were destroyed. Kevin, Alvin, Mike, Mia, Emily and Jeanette ran up to Jayden, Antonio and Brittany.

"Rangers ready?" asked Jayden.

The six Samurai Rangers took out their Samuraizers and flipped them open.

"Go go Samurai!" they called.

They began drawing their symbols.

"Rangers, you will fall!" yelled Master Xandred.

With his hand, he sent lighting bolts at them. Then a cloud of smoke appeared. Coming out of the smoke were the rangers and the three chipmunks each with their swords in their hands and paws. They all began fighting Master Xandred.

"Jayden!" called Brittany as she put her Ion Blaster back in her backpack.

"What?" asked Jayden.

Jayden ran over to Brittany.

"What is it?" asked Jayden.

Brittany handed Jayden a white disk.

"Use this disk! It'll double your power." said Brittany.

"Where did you get this?" asked Jayden.

"This is no time to explain, just use it!" said Brittany.

"Alright I will." said Jayden.

"Rangers! Use your symbol power to capture Master Xandred!" yelled Brittany.

"Alright!" said Mike.

"You got it!" said Kevin.

The rangers, Alvin and Jeanette took out their Samuraizers and drew the symbol.

"Symbol Power Capture!" they all called.

The symbols flew around Master Xandred then stuck onto him. It kept his arms wrapped up.

"You think your Power Symbols can hold me for long!" said Master Xandred.

Jayden placed the white disk on his Fire Smasher's disk slot.

"Double Disk. Fire Smasher duel mode!" he called.

Both in Jayden's hands was a Fire Smasher. He charged at Master Xandred. He swung the Fire Smashers at Master Xandred. But then Master Xandred hit Jayden causing sparks and smoke to fly out of his chest and making him fall to the ground.

"Now!" said Jayden.

"Now what?!" asked Master Xandred.

"Attack!" said Kevin.

Everyone, except Jayden and Brittany, slashed Master Xandred with their swords.

"Brittany!" called Jayden.

"What?" asked Brittany.

Jayden handed Brittany a red disk.

"Here use my Lion Disk."

"Why?"

"Just use it Brittany." he said mocking her.

Brittany smiled.

"Alright. I will." said Brittany.

Brittany put the disk on her sword and spun it.

"Spin Sword!" she called.

She ran towards Master Xandred.

"Unhand me!" yelled Master Xandred to the other rangers.

They were thrown off of him. When he looked up he saw Brittany run up to him.

"What?!" he asked.

"Blazing Strike!" yelled Brittany.

She slashed Master Xandred really hard. Her attack was so powerful, he fell to the ground. But then he got up.

"Finish him, Jayden with this!" said Brittany.

"With what?" asked Jayden.

"This!" said Brittany.

Brittany tossed a black object to him. Jayden quickly knew what it was.

"The Black Box? But how? This was lost long ago." said Jayden.

"Not anymore." said Brittany.

She tossed a disk at him. Jayden caught it.

"Give it a go!" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britt. You're a true friend." said Jayden.

Jayden flipped open the Black Box and placed the disk in it's slot. Then he closed it.

"Super Samurai Mode!" called Jayden.

Jayden pressed a button on the Black Box. Then a white vest like object with the Samurai logo on the back was on Jayden. Jayden placed the Black Box on a slot on Jayden's Spin Sword.

"What's this?!" asked Master Xandred.

"It's the end of the line for you!" said Jayden.

He charged at Master Xandred.

"Why you!" said Master Xandred.

Both of their swords hit each other. Then Jayden slashed Master Xandred multiple times.

"Final Strike!" called Jayden.

He slashed Master Xandred one last time. Sparks were flying out of him.  
"This can't be happening!" yelled Master Xandred.

Then fire started coming out of him. Everyone watched as fire took over Master Xandred.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he yelled.

He then fell to the ground and became a big explosion.

"Yes! We did it. He's really gone. I can't believe the Black Box had enough power, Britt." said Jayden.

Brittany smiled at him.

"Great job rangers!" said Brittany.

Everyone cheered.

Dave and the other chipmunks ran up to Jayden.

"Is it over? Is he gone?" asked Dave.

"He is." said Jayden.

"No he isn't. And neither am I! We're not beaten yet!." said Serrator as he walked up to them.

"Let me take care of him! I want to finish him off myself. It's time he gets payback for what he did a long time ago." said Jeanette.

Jeanette ran towards Serrator. Serrator laughed evilly.

"You think you can beat me Jeanette?!" he asked.

"Jeanette stop!" yelled Jayden.

"Wait Jeanette!" yelled Brittany.

"Don't do it!" yelled Kevin.

But Jeanette didn't listen to them. She jumped up in the air and raised her sword and slashed Serrator. She must have put a lot of Symbol Power towards her attack, cause when she slashed him, sparks and lighting bolts flew out of him. Jeanette landed smoothly on the ground.

"This ends here!" said Jeanette.

"Your right, it does end here. For you! Now you will feel my wrath!" yelled Serrator.

He sent lighting bolts out of his hands causing many explosions to go off around everybody.

"Jayden, let's finish him." said Brittany.

"You got it Britt!" said Jayden.

And explosion went off in front of them. When the smoke cleared up, both Brittany and Jayden had their Fire Smashers in cannon mode.

"Five Disk Beetle Cannon!" called Brittany.

"Five Disk Octo Cannon!" called Jayden.

"Really?!" asked Serrator.

He started laughing.

"You-you will all pay the ultimate price!" yelled Serrator.

He sent lighting bolts at Brittany and Jayden but then they were blocked when Brittany and Jayden fired their cannons.

"Cannon Blast!" they called at the same time.

It hit Serrator and he fell to the ground and exploded. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah! We beat him!" said Brittany.

But then Serrator grew to a giant size. And Master Xandred also grew to a giant size.

"Rangers! Now, you will fall!" he yelled.

"What?! I thought we beat him!" said Alvin.

"Well, it's time for one last Mega battle." said Jayden.

"And I have an idea for a Zord Combination. It will be able to destroy them both once and for all!" said Brittany.

"Okay, Britt. Alright rangers, let's go! Alvin, Jeanette, join us!" said Jayden.

"With pleasure!" said Jeanette.

The rangers, Brittany, Alvin, and Jeanette took out their Samuraizers. Then they all threw their Spin Swords into the air which it they turned into their Mega Blade. The rangers took out their Zords and put them on the ground. The chipmunks put their disks on the ground and they all drew the Mega Mode symbol.

"Lion Folding Zord!" called Jayden.

"Dragon Folding Zord!" called Kevin.

"Turtle Folding Zord!" called Mia.

"Bear Folding Zord!" called Mike.

"Ape Folding Zord!" called Emily.

"Claw Zord! I need you!" called Antonio.

"Beetle Zord!" called Brittany.

"Tiger Zord!" called Jeanette

"Swordfish Zord!" called Alvin.

"Mega Mode Power!" they all called.

Everyone grabbed their Mega Blades and got into their Zords. Serrator began attacking the Zords.

"This will be easy to destroy you!" said Serrator.

"Alright Britt, what's your idea?" asked Jayden.

"First, you should combine into the Megazord." said Brittany.

"Alright, Samurai Rangers, Zords Combine."

The Lion Zord turned into the body of the Megazord. The Turtle and the Ape Zord turn into the arms and the Dragon and Bear Zord tuned into the legs. They all fit into place.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!" called the rangers.

"ClawZord is ready too, but your idea won't involve me, will it Britt?" asked Antonio.

"Actually it will. Just wait. Now, Alvin, Jeanette. We must combine our Zords into the Samurai Battle Wing." said Brittany.

"Okay." asked Jeanette.

"Let's do it!" said Alvin.

Brittany took out her Samuraizer and drew the combination symbol.

"Okay, Zords combine!" called Brittany.

The Beetle, Tiger and Swordfish Zord combined into the Samurai Battle Wing like Brittany ordered.

"Samurai Battle Wing, we are united!" called Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin.

"Okay, now we need to combine the Battle Wing with the Megazord." said Brittany.

"Britt, is that possible?" asked Jayden.

"Yes, just go with me!" said Brittany.

"Okay." said Jayden worriedly.

Brittany drew the combination symbol. The Samurai Battle Wing quickly combined with the Megazord.

"Battle Wing Megazord, we are united!" called Brittany.

"Okay Britt, now what?" asked Jayden.

"Well now that we're in the same cockpit, I can give you better instructions. You still got the Black Box with you?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah its right here." said Jayden.

"Okay, go ahead and place it on your Mega Blade."

"It can do that?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Jayden did so.

"Now what?" he asked.

Brittany opened her jet pack which also served as a backpack. She took another disk out and closed her backpack. She then put the backpack back on her and went over to Jayden and held the disk up.

"Another disk?" he asked.

"Yup, take it." said Brittany.

"Alright Britt." said Jayden.

He flipped open the Black Box and place the disk inside. But then he hesitated to close it. Brittany climbed onto Jayden and stood on his arm.

"Britt, I'm not sure about this. What if your plan doesn't work?" he asked.

"Jayden, it'll work. Please trust me." said Brittany.

Jayden looked into Brittany's blue eyes. He could see that Brittany knew what she was doing.

"Alright Britt. I trust you." said Jayden.

"Good. Believe me, your gonna like this. All of you." said Brittany.

Brittany placed her paw over Jayden's hand. Making him close the Black Box.

"Ultimate Samurai Combination!" called Brittany.

Right then, all the Zords disengaged from each other and then a new Zord appeared.

"What Zord is that?" asked Kevin.

"That is the Bull Zord. And he is going to be a big part in my plan." said Brittany.

The Zords fired laser beams at Serrator.

"About time you attack me!" he said.

Serrator fired lighting bolts at the Zords. But it did little damage to them. Then the Bull Zord stood up. It's cannons separated from its body. Then the ClawZord combined with the Megazord and the Beetle, Tiger, and Swordfish Zord combined into the Samurai Battle Wing and attached itself to the back of the Bull Zord. Then the Bull Zord's cannons became arms for the new Megazord. Then the Octo Zord fit into the combination as well. Antonio entered the cockpit.

"Samurai Gigazord, we are united!" called Brittany.

Everyone exclaimed in wonder and excitement.

"Whoa Britt! I am very impressed. How did you know how to do this?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah how?" asked Jeanette.

"The ancients taught me many things when I was in their realm. Some of which I can teach you." said Brittany.

"Alright, let's finish him." said Jayden.

The Gigazord charged towards Serrator.

"So, you like making fancy machines? Watch how I get my kick!" said Serrator.

He threw spheres at the Gigazord. But the Gigazord blocked them with it's sword. Then the Gigazord slashed Serrator.

"No! This is impossible! I was supposed to split open you! You weren't supposed to do it to me!" he yelled.

Serrator then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Nice! That's one down!" said Kevin.

Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette sighed in relief.

"Finally." whispered Brittany.

"What?! Fine! I'll finish off these rangers myself. Take this!" said Master Xandred.

He swung his sword that released multiple laser beams which hit the Gigazord and intense vibrations were felt in the Gigazord cockpit.

"I hate you rangers. I'll take you down if it's that last thing I do." said Master Xandred.

Then from his hand, he shot lighting bolts at the Gigazord. His attack was way more powerful than Serrator's. It made the Gigazord fly back and lighting bolts went all around it. Even more intense vibration shook the Gigazord. Small explosions went off inside the cockpit. It was so intense, the rangers and the chipmunks were knocked off their feet and they were sent flying to the back of the cockpit. Then the vibrations stopped. Emily was the first to get up. Then the others got up as well.

"Xandred's more powerful than ever. What do we do now?" asked Emily.

"At this rate, we won't last long." said Mia.

"I'll try to buy us some time." said Kevin.

He took out his Samuraizer and flipped it open.

"Samurai symbol power." he called.

"Wait! Don't use symbol power yet." said Brittany.

"Why not?" asked Kevin.

"We can't use it in small amounts. He'll win that way. You all need to demorph, and combine every last ounce of your symbol power into one grand strike." said Brittany.

"What?" asked Antonio.

"We can only beat him as a team." said Brittany.

The rangers demorphed like Brittany said.

"One attack?" asked Mike.

"What if we miss?" asked Mia.

"We'll have to get so close that we can't miss." said Brittany.

"It sounds risky, and dangerous. But let's do it." said Antonio.

"Remember, no matter what happens, we cannot retreat. We have to keep going at all costs, even if we only have one Zord left." said Brittany.

"Right!" said everyone.

"Okay. Charge!" yelled Brittany.

The Gigazord started moving towards Master Xandred.

"So, you're coming back for more?" asked Master Xandred.

With one hand sent sent more lighting bolts at the Gigazord and made it fly back a little. Intense vibrations were felt again. Then a big explosion went of right on the Gigazord. The Bull, Claw, and Octo Zord flew off.

"We just lost three of our Zords!" said Kevin.

"Keep going, we still have eight of our Zords left." said Jayden.

The Gigazord became the Battle Wing Megazord. It kept walking towards Master Xandred.

"Huh! You just don't know when to quit." said Master Xandred.

He swung his sword releasing his attacks. The attacks were hitting the Battle Wing Megazord, but it kept walking closer and closer to Master Xandred.

"We'll never quit!" said Jayden.

Small explosions kept going off inside the cockpit.

"We're almost there!" yelled Antonio.

"Your making this so easy." said Master Xandred.

The Battle Wing Megazord was then right in front of Master Xandred. But then he stabbed the the Battle Wing Megazord, causing it to loose the Beetle, Tiger, and Swordfish Zord.

"We lost our Zords." said Alvin.

The Battle Wing Megazord was now just the plain Samurai Megazord.

"Destroying you piece by piece. Are you really that determine to march to your own destruction?" asked Master Xandred.

He then sent more attacks with his sword towards the Megazord. The Megazord was hit, causing it to loose it's shield. The cockpit was really damaged. There were parts all over the place.

"Okay guys, this is it. I just want to say that no red ranger has ever led a better team of Samurai. I'm honored to have fought beside you and to call you my friends. Including you Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin." said Jayden.

"I think, no, I know. We all feel the same way." said Kevin.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It all comes down to this. Now!" said Jayden.

Everyone pushed their Mega Blades up.

"Use all the Symbol Power you have left! It's go time!" said Jayden.

They all took their Mega Blades out of their slots.

"Samurai...strike!" yelled the rangers and the chipmunks.

The Megazord slashed Master Xandred with it's sword.

"Impossible! Samurai Rangers, hear me now! You have won this battle, but our quest to rule your world will never end! You may have defeated me, but the Nighlok will rise again!" yelled Master Xandred.

Those were his last words before he fell to the ground and became the biggest explosion ever. Later back on the ground, Dave and the other chipmunks were there. They saw the whole thing. The Samurai's Mentor, Ji was also there as well. They all saw Jayden and the others slowly walk up to them. They were very tired from using all their power.

"Jayden! Rangers! Chipmunks! You did it! You saved the world! The Nighlok are defeated!" said Ji.

Everyone laughed, cheered, hugged each other and shook hands. Alvin pulled Brittany into a long passionate kiss.

"Hey wait. Jayden! Say it one last time!" said Antonio.

Jayden smiled.

"Let's say it together." he said.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" everyone said together.

Dave and the others smiled. Later back in L.A and at the Shiba house, Jayden was alone with Brittany in the living room.

"We couldn't have defeated the Nighlok without you Britt. Thank you." said Jayden.

"Jayden, your my best friend. I'd do anything for you. Just like you'd do anything for me. And I'm glad I could help." said Brittany.

They smiled at each other.

"Well Britt, the battle is over. What do you plan on doing now? Are you going to go back to singing?" asked Jayden.

"Well, maybe later. But remember Jayden, I'm a mom now. I need to be here for my pups. And they need me. Plus Alvin needs me and so does Jeanette. And the rest of my family as well."

"Yeah that's right. Britt, I'm just so happy your back. I really missed you."

"And I really missed you too. But we'll still hang out, right?"

"Yeah of course. Britt, this is my home, I'm not going anywhere. And neither is Mia."

"Mia? Is she staying here?"

"Indeed I am." said Mia as she walked in. "Hi Jayden."

"Hi Mia." said Jayden.

They both gave each other a kiss.

"Oh! Are you two a thing now?" asked Brittany, laughing a bit.

"Yes we are." said Jayden.

"Took him long enough to admit his feelings to me, but yeah, we're a thing now." said Mia.

"Nice. Well I'm going to go now. So I'll see you both later." said Brittany.

"Alright bye Britt." said Jayden.

"Bye Britt." said Mia.

"Bye." said Brittany.

She smiled and walked out of the house. Kevin, Mike, Antonio and Emily were there with their suitcases and bags. Dave and the other chipmunks were there as well.

"Well Britt, it was really nice to meet you." said Kevin.

"Indeed it was. You Britt, are an awesome girl!" said Mike.

"Yeah, you are also sweet too." said Emily.

"You're also beautiful as well." said Antonio.

"Thanks guys. It was really nice meeting you all. And remember to keep in touch, alright? You all have my number." said Brittany.

"We will." said Kevin,

The four kneeled down to the ground and each hugged Brittany and Brittany hugged them back. They then stood back up. Jayden and Mia walked outside along with Ji. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and left. Dave took Brittany and the other chipmunks home. Later everyone was in the living room.

"Brittany, I just want to say, I'm very sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry I kicked you out of the house and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I understand if you'll never forgive me but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry." said Dave.

Brittany went over to Dave and sat on his lap.

"Dave, don't worry about it. It's in the past." said Brittany.

"Yeah but Brittany-"

"Dave, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to kick me out. The news was too much to bear and you accidentally let your anger get the best of you. But now that it's all over. I do forgive you Dave. And I love you." said Brittany.

"Thank you Brittany and I love you too." said Dave.

"So now, there's no worries upon us. All there's left is happiness. I have three little girls now. Can I see them Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, they're in our room." said Alvin.

Alvin led Brittany to their room. Brittany took off her backpack and set it down on the floor. Then she looked at her pups in the crate. She smiled.

"Oh, my babies. They're so adorable. Have they been fed and been taken care of well in my absence?" asked Brittany.

"Yes Britt. Jeanette and I have been taking very good care of them." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. She then kissed Alvin.

"Britt?"

"Yes Alvin?"

"Are you alive?"

"Yeah, I'm alive. Alive and healthy."

"So your staying here?"

"Of course Alvin. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure."

Then Simon and Jeanette walked in the room and walked up to them.

"Britt, may I ask you something?" asked Jeanette.

"Of course Jeanette. What is it?" asked Brittany.

"Recently, Alvin claimed he saw you and spoke to you at a museum. Is that true?"

"Yes. It is true. He really did see me." said Brittany as she looked at Alvin.

Jeanette went over to Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you. I truly am. I promise, I will never doubt you again." said Jeanette.

"And I'm also very sorry as well Alvin." said Simon.

"It's okay you guys. I forgive you. I'm just glad that our family is together again." said Alvin.

Alvin and Jeanette hugged. Then Alvin and Simon hugged. Then Alvin, Simon and Jeanette each hugged Brittany.

"We really missed you Britt." said Jeanette.

"I really missed you guys too." said Brittany.

"Are you going to leave soon?" asked Simon.

"No, I'm staying here. You guys are my family, and that is the most important thing in my life." said Brittany.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" called Dave.

"It's been a long time since I've had a good meal." said Brittany.

"Well Britt, now's your time to eat." said Simon.

They all went to the kitchen table and ate their dinner. Later they were all in bed. Brittany was laying next to Alvin.

"Britt, you wouldn't believe how much I missed sleeping with you." said Alvin.

"I think I would. But I missed sleeping with you as well. And this is great, just the two of us and our pups." said Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin took off their clothes and laid closely to each other.

"So, now that the Nighlok are defeated, what should we do now?" asked Alvin.

"We should focus on the future. Our future and our children's. We have our own family now. Just like we always wanted." said Brittany.


	31. Making Up For Lost Time

**Last chapter of the story! CGI Movie Version**

 _Making Up For Lost Time_

The next morning Brittany woke up to the sunrise after a long time. She got up and looked out the window. She smiled and sighed. Then she felt something touch both sides of her hips. It was Alvin. He was touching her hips with his paws.

"Morning Britt." he said.

"Morning Alvin." said Brittany.

Alvin kissed Brittany on her neck. Brittany then turned around and looked at him. Her blue eyes met Alvin's brown eyes. Then they kissed each other softly on the lips.

"Oh Alvin. I don't know what I'd do without you." said Brittany.

"Well, to be honest, it was hard for me to be without you." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled and kissed him again.

"I know Alvin. But I'm here now, and I am going to stay here. I promise." said Brittany.

Alvin smiled and nodded. Then Brittany crawled over to the end shelf and the box that contained their pups. She looked inside.

"Our pups. They look so adorable." said Brittany sweetly.

"Do you remember what we named them?" asked Alvin.

"Of course! Megan, Julia and Mira. I would never forget that." said Brittany.

"Okay, I was just checking." said Alvin.

"You thought I forgot?" asked Brittany.

"Well, yeah. I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alvin. It's good to double check."

Brittany kissed him again and then she jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Alvin.

"I'm going to take a bath. Do you want to join me?" asked Brittany.

"Well yeah! Of course! I always like taking baths with you." said Alvin.

"Well then come on." said Brittany.

Alvin followed Brittany into the bathroom. Brittany closed the door and they began. After awhile they dried themselves off and got dressed. Brittany began feeding her pups. She noticed the pups had their fur and their markings. Megan, who's the oldest, has a golden color fur, like Brittany has. Julia, the middle aged one, also has the same color fur. But Mira, who's the youngest, has a darker color fur that's similar to Alvin's. But their eyes weren't open yet. But it'll soon happen. Brittany didn't mind. She was just glad that they were alive and healthy.

"You're very lucky to have a great father like Alvin to take care of you in my absence." Brittany said quietly.

Alvin went up to Brittany. She looked at him and saw that Alvin was holding something behind him.

"What do you have behind your back?" asked Brittany.

"Close your eyes." said Alvin.

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Please Britt? It's a surprise."

"Okay fine."

Brittany closed her eyes and held out her paws. Then she felt something on them.

"You can open your eyes now." said Alvin.

Brittany opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There was a rectangle shaped box in her paws.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

"Well of course! Go ahead. Open it."

Brittany lifted the lid and gasped again.

"Oh my gosh! Alvin...it's...so beautiful." she said as she looked in the box.

In the box was a gold bracelet.

"When and where did you get this?" she asked.

"Remember when we were in Flagstaff?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

"Okay, remember when we went to the mall after we defeated that one Nighlok?"

"Yes."

"Well I bought that for you in the mall. I was waiting for the right time to give that to you. But since you died, I never had the chance. But now that you're back, I figured now is the right time. So, may I?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled and nodded. She handed the box back to Alvin. Alvin placed the box down and took out the bracelet. Then Brittany held out her right arm and Alvin slid the bracelet over her paw.

"Oh, it's a perfect fit. Thank you Alvin. Thank you so much!" said Brittany.

Before Alvin could say anything, Brittany pulled Alvin into a long kiss.

"You're welcome Britt." Alvin said after the kiss.

"It's so beautiful." said Brittany.

"Just like you. Although, since I gave you that bracelet, there is something I want in return." said Alvin.

"And what would that be Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Promise me that you'll take me for a ride on your jet pack every once in a while." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

"Of course Alvin! I promise."

"Thank you Britt."

"You're welcome Alvin." said Brittany.

She gave Alvin another kiss. Then Alvin led her back to the bed and they began making out for awhile. Later that morning, everyone else got up, took their baths and got dressed. Later, Dave went off to work and the chipmunks and chipettes were by themselves. Both Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor went to do their activities, and Alvin and Brittany were in their bed, all by themselves in their room. They didn't do much that day, except being in their bed, alone, and snuggled up close to each other. Brittany was laying on Alvin, like usual.

"You know Britt, your new ponytail looks nice on you." said Alvin.

"Really? Thanks. I think so too." said Brittany.

They kissed and continued to lay there. Later they got up out of bed and went for a walk in the nearby park. They decided to make up for lost time. They walked around the park for awhile, then they went to the beach. They walked up onto a pier.

"Alvin, this is the same pier where you and I first had sex." said Brittany.

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany on her cheek. Brittany kissed him back. They sat on the edge of the pier and looked out into the ocean. Then they returned back to the beach. Alvin took out his Samuraizer and flipped it open. He began drawing a symbol.

"What are you doing?" asked Brittany.

Alvin then finished drawing the symbol and then it became a motor boat that had a roof over it. It was big enough to hold both him and Brittany.

"Get in Britt." said Alvin.

"Okay." said Brittany.

Alvin helped Brittany into the boat. Then he got in and drove the boat out into the ocean. About ten minutes later, he stopped the boat.

"Alvin, explain why we are out here in the middle of nowhere." said Brittany.

"I took us out here so we can be by ourselves where there's no one around." said Alvin.

"For what reason?" asked Brittany.

"So we can do this." said Alvin.

Right then, Alvin gave Brittany a French kiss. A kiss they haven't done in done in a long time. Brittany sighed after the kiss.

"That's a good reason." said Brittany.

"Oh there's more where that came from." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled as Alvin took off his hoodie. Then he helped Brittany take off her clothes and they both began making love in the boat. Alvin was kissing Brittany's neck. Brittany moaned in pleasure as she hasn't felt that good in a long time. Then nature basically took over. Brittany got on her back and Alvin began doing her. Both were moaning in pleasure. Brittany asked Alvin to go faster and he did. Then Alvin got on his back and Brittany got on top of him. Alvin then resumed doing Brittany. As he was, he caressed Brittany's sides and chest. When Brittany got on her four paws and Alvin did her from behind, he also caressed her back. He admired the line markings on her. Later, Brittany got on her back once more and Alvin came onto her chest. Then he laid down next to her. Both were panting and were out of breath.

"Oh Britt, that was great." said Alvin.

"Isn't every time great?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." said Alvin.

Brittany laid on top of Alvin and snuggled close to him. Alvin began rubbing Brittany's back, who in turn, purred happily. Alvin smiled. He was glad that he will be able to hear that sound again. Later that night, everyone was in bed. Alvin and Brittany were the last to go to bed. When they entered their room, they saw the others sleeping. They took off their clothes. Brittany fed the pups for the night and then joined Alvin in bed. They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep. The next morning, Brittany woke up to the sunrise once more. She went to the window and peeked through the curtains. The sun's rays were shining onto Brittany's beautiful golden fur.

" _At last. Everything is wonderful again. No more threats. No more battles. Nothing but happiness. And the life I'm about to have with Alvin, and my puppies._ " Brittany thought to herself.


End file.
